My Stubborn Mate
by krida86
Summary: Wolf-Shifter and Earth Witch, Bella Swan,moves with her father to Forks, Washington to join the "Midnight Sun" Wolf Pack and is constantly left in the dark.Will she ever find her place when so many are against her?What will the strong connection she feels to the pack's Beta, Edward, evolve into? Book 1 completed of a series of probably 3. Book 2:My Headstrong Beta coming soon!
1. A New Home

**So, this is a little daunting for me. After years of being completely off the grid, I am finally working my back into the Twilight Fanfiction world. And it feels very good to be back :-). This story has been twirling around in my mind for a while now and hasn't been letting go. Although my Real Life is extremely hectic, I have finally found some time to actually write! It feels amazing, and I hope to keep this going. The lovely Melissa Giselle Ramirez has been boosting my confidence as a pre-reader and is guiding me through the Twi-Fanfic world of fandom. Thank you!**

**A few minor warnings/tid bits of info. English was my first language growing up, and it is still my go to language when I want to express myself creatively, however, it has been my second language for many years now. Norwegian is my first language and you will probably spot a few mistakes here and there. My husband is Brazilian and we speak Portuguese at home, so a few Portuguese-inspired sentences might sneak in as well. **

**Luckily, I've found a wonderful beta: CoppertopJ. Thank you! We are working through the first unbeta'ed chapters slowly but surely. **

* * *

**A few words about the story: **

**This will be a slow build with lots of twists and turns that I hope will keep you on your toes. We have witches and wolves and I love my little alterative universe. I've decided to make it into a series and Book 1 will have 22 chapters. **

**I hope to update once a week (probably during the weekends).**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. The story is also slightly inspired by the fanfic Elemental by TallulahBelle and the book "The Mating" by Nick Charles. The story and the AU is mine!**

* * *

**_A New Home_**

_My heart is pounding in my chest. It's as though each of my limbs are at war, because I am forcing them to run away from him. My entire body is trembling and I have to use everything in me to move forwards. My wolf is howling in anger, battering against my control. She doesn't understand why I am running away… and she disagrees wholeheartedly. It takes every shred of self-discipline and strength to hold her at bay._

_My fingers become numb as I touch the final door handle and for a moment I'm actually unable to open the door. Cold fear spreads down my spine as I wonder if my body will rebel and simply wait for him to find me. Relief washes over me as the door gives way. Fresh air filling my lungs. The oxygen acting as a soothing balm to my racing heart, but I know I can't stop. A dull pain has begun to grow in my lower belly, causing me to double over as nausea spreads through my stomach. Breathing heavily through my nose, I press on, the pain growing with each step I take away from him. I shudder, unsure of what consequences this might bring, but I press on. I feel for the keys in my jacket and sprint towards my car. Behind me I can hear heavy footsteps beating against the ground._

_"BELLA!" His usual calm-as-ice voice is frantic. A spurt of energy spreads through my limbs at the sound of the anger in his voice._

_"Shit!" I whisper as I jerk the door of my truck open, wincing at the screech it makes. I don't dare look back, knowing that if I see him, it will be game over. My body will never allow me to leave. With trembling fingers I push the key into the ignition, press down on the gas pedal and fly out of the parking lot. __Away from him. My mate. __My other half._

"Bella?"

I jerk awake, my heart still racing in my chest. Sweat collecting at my brow.

"Steady, it was just a dream, Bells."

My father's rough hand awkwardly pats my knee, while he alternates between turning his concerned eyes from me to the road and back. I close my eyes tightly, the dream already fading. My wolf is pacing back and forth within me, alert, but confused as to what has caused such a strong reaction within me. We never share dreams, but she's always quick to react to my emotions. I force a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth.

"It was just a dream." I whisper over and over until I can feel the tension release from my body and the dream disappear from my memory.

"I'm OK," I say calmly, before opening my eyes.

They instantly widen in surprise. The landscape around me is breathtaking. I must have slept for a long time. My new surroundings a far cry from the painfully dry land of Mesa, Arizona. The place that had been my home for all of my life. Up until now.

Around me there are towering trees as far as the eye could see, majestic mountains stretching towards the sky and a rapid moving river beside the small road we were on.

I close my eyes, wanting to connect with nature's loving presence. Quickly whispering the familiar spell, I reach out with my mind to greet this rich and lush piece of land. A giggle growing within me as I feel its joy. I can feel the wind dancing through the leaves, the cool water flowing in the river, the warmth of the sun. So much life.

"Dad, this place is beautiful!" I whisper, keeping my eyes closed as I explore the connection to this new place that will soon become my new home.

My wolf barks in excitement, begging for a good run. A sense of elation and deep belonging spreads through my entire body. Finally, a place where we can run without fear of being caught.

Before releasing myself from the spell, I send the land a loving "Thank you", allowing myself to feel its soft caress, before releasing it from my mind. Never have I been able to connect with a land so quickly and intensely before. I can't wait to see what it will be like when I am able to physically touch it. Run my fingers through the dirt, touch the rough bark of the trees...

A gruff laugh can be heard from my father's direction.

"Guess you like it here, huh?"

"Why did you ever move?" I ask unthinkingly. Immediately wishing I could take it back as I see the sadness grow in my father's eyes. His mouth turning grim.

"It's a long story, kiddo."

I fight the grimace that always arises when he uses that nickname. I am almost 21 and he still calls me "kiddo".

"I'm sorry, Dad. I know you don't like to talk about it," I apologize.

He breathes in deeply.

"No… Well, I don't, but I should. There are things you need to know."

He stops as though he is unsure of what to say next.

I move my attention to the rings on my fingers. A nervous habit of mine. Three simple bands don my right hand. A large gold band filled delicately with intricate details such as trees and a hidden wolf has found its home on my thumb. A simple gold wedding band on my middle finger and a delicate diamond ring sparkles softly on my ring-finger. My mother's engagement and wedding band, and my father's family ring. I study them quietly as I wait for my father to say something. The rings have found a permanent home on my hand ever since my mother died when I was 14.

"I promise I will be more forthcoming with you, but unfortunately you slept away most of the ride!" he laughs, if somewhat nervously.

I look his way, studying his profile. He is a good-looking man with only a few streaks of grey splattering through his dark hair. There are a few wrinkles here and there on his face, but they suit him. His black moustache has been a permanent fixture on his lip for as long as I can remember. I smile. He looks great, lighter somehow than I have ever seen him.

I am pulled from my silent browsing when I feel the car turn onto a small dirt road. My father looks my way, his dark eyes cautious. When his eyes met mine, he smiles encouragingly. However, I can see tension in his eyes and mouth that wasn't there earlier. Although he has been very clear about wanting to move back home, something about returning to this place is bothering him. I have thought about this several times over the last month, since he mentioned moving back here. As usual, I don't question it. My father is a quiet and serious man who doesn't like to speak about feelings. But he is also a man who would never do anything he didn't want to or feel passionate about. That was partly why I had accepted the move with no question.

The stifling weather in Arizona and lack of safe areas where our wolves could run free, was yet another reason for me to agree to the move. With my father's help, I'd easily been able to transfer to a small hospital where I could continue my work as a nurse. I had some friends I would miss, but in all honesty, I had always felt out of place in Arizona. My father was the only other shifter I knew. He had tried to help out and be supportive when I first began to phase, but my mother had just passed and… well it just wasn't a good time for either of us.

I breathe in a shaky breath and hold it as the car turns onto a long dirt road. After a short while, butterflies begin a wide driveway with a wooden arch. In the distance I can see a large white barn. My mouth widens as I read the beautifully carved letters:

_Swan Ranch_

I turn my questioning eye towards his, but he seems to be ignoring me. He doesn't even slow down. We own a ranch?

Four large wooden log houses lay in front of us, the road curving in front of each house creating a semi-circle. Far to the right I can make out a barn and a pasture with a few grazing horses. There are a few other small buildings scattered around. Most surprising, or intimidating, of all are the amount of people. 10, 15 maybe 20 people are working the grounds, all pausing to stare our way as the car moves up the curvy road. This is not something I'm prepared for.

"Dad?" I ask, my voice quivering slightly.

"Yeah."

He clears his throat.

"I guess I kind of left out that we would be living on a ranch, huh?" There is a sheepish smile on his face.

"Yeah, that has our name on it!" I exclaim childishly.

"Yeah, it's been in the family for years," he replies, distracted. His attention is on the group of workers near the barn. He drives the car in their direction, parking expertly in something that appears to be a very familiar spot for him.

My father's eyes are drawn to a particular man in the group now right outside of the car. The man appears to be a little younger than my father. His long hair is pulled back into a ponytail, trailing down between his shoulders. His skin is dark from being out in the sun. But his face… He's the spitting image of my father. The man's strides are long as he takes the last steps towards us, almost running. A wide, carefree smile fills his face, one I see is mirrored on my father's. I don't think I've ever seen my father smile that widely.

"WOOOOOWEEEEEEEE!" The man shouts, throwing his hands in the air. My father's body is out the car door in seconds, his strong arms quickly wrapping around the other man in a tight hug.

Although feeling very confused, I can feel my father's joy and tears begin to burn in my eyes and a lump grows in my throat. My father is finally home. I can already see how a huge burden appears to have been lifted from his shoulders. The rest of the group has arrived now, each of them wearing huge smiles as they pull my father into heartfelt embraces. Several new people are joining the group, all greeting my father. Some of the younger men and women simply smile and shake his hand, but each one showing an expression of genuine happiness on their faces.

I watch safely from the car for a few moments, allowing my father some time alone. I don't enjoy large crowds and am building up my courage to exit the car, when one of the younger men with long dark hair turns his gaze my way. His dark eyes are warm and his smile wide. He is the first man's son. I am sure of it.

My father turns towards me and others follow mimicking his movement. Time to face the music. I exhale deeply before opening my car door. My father is there, luckily, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. His touch instantly calms me, and for some reason, this group of people don't bother me as much as usual. I feel accepted. Loved. And I don't even know them.

"Everyone, this is Bella. Bella, this is your family."

My mouth drops and he laughs.

"Well, not all close family, but family nonetheless," the first man who had greeted my father steps forward.

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Bella. Charlie has been sending me photos ever since you were born. I almost feel like I know you!"

The man is almost my father's height and their resemblance is truly uncanny.

"Bella, meet your Uncle Billy, my younger brother."

Before I can truly process my father's words, I am swooped into a tight hug. Feeling slightly overwhelmed, I just pat his back awkwardly in return. Why hadn't my father ever told me I had this huge family? When Billy pulls back there are tears in his eyes.

"Dad, you're scaring her," a deep voice rumbles from my left.

The younger man who had met my gaze when I was in the car, punches his father lightly on the shoulder. Billy reluctantly lets me go and wipes the tears from his eyes roughly. I stand still, unsure of what I should do.

"I'm Jake. Nice to meet you, Cuz! Welcome home!" Jake says breaking the silence. Shaking my hand firmly.

"Let's get you guys inside. Lunch is supposed to be served in about 15 minutes and then you can meet everyone properly instead of out here with everyone smothering you. Quil, Embry, help Charlie out with the suitcases," Billy orders, seemingly back to his usual self.

Leading the way to the largest of the four houses, he wraps his arm around my father's shoulder and pulls him with him while the rest scatter to finish up before lunch. I release a deep exhale, following a few steps behind alone.

"Hi! I'm Leah," a sweet girl about my age catches up to me and reaches out to greet me.

"Bella. Nice to meet you." I answer walking slowly towards the large house.

Leah walks beside me, her curious eyes taking me in. I notice how she's bursting with questions, but seems to be holding them in for now, for which I am grateful for.

"I'm Billy's daughter. Jake's little sister," she explains, walking a little bit in front of me to pick up a basket that has been left on the ground.

"We're seven in total. My Dad, Mom- whom you will meet inside, Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth and me," she blurts.

My eyes widen. Seven close family members I know nothing about. Why has my father hidden this from me?

"That's a big family!" I blurt out. Leah laughs sweetly.

"Well, not around here, really. It's pretty common to have big families in this Pack."

We have just arrived at the door.

"Pack?" I ask, just as a whirlwind of blond hair exits the front door and pulls me in yet another unexpected and tight hug. Again my hands fall to my sides as I allow a complete stranger to hug me.

"Oh my God, you have no idea how happy I am that you and Charlie are home! Uncle Billy, Nanna, Pop and Mom, talk about you all the time!" The stranger exclaims.

I pull back carefully, distancing myself, but trying not to hurt the girl's feelings.

The girl… or woman, she looks slightly older than I am, is drop-dead gorgeous. Thick blond hair hangs in waves around her doll-like face. Her wide eyes are sapphire blue, surrounded by perfect, long eyelashes. I blink, suddenly feeling my old insecure teenage self, arise to the surface. Pushing my shoulders back, I force myself to keep my head held high as I remind myself that I am not that girl anymore.

"Rose, how about we get Bella inside. I think she might be a little overwhelmed. There are a lot of new faces," Leah says inching us towards the door.

"Yeah, but we're all family. Charlie must have showed her tons of pictures of us. We've all sure seen many of her." The girl, Rose, states. I laugh dryly at her comment.

"Ah… Not exactly. I had no idea my father had any living family left," I say, unable to hide my annoyance.

Rose and Leah share mirroring looks of shock and surprise on their faces.

"So, lead the way, and please feel free to fill me in." I say, squaring my shoulders as I stepped through the door.

Rose and Leah quickly follow. Each flanking my sides, as they lead me past even more unfamiliar faces. Their stances are protective and they both calmly help by making introductions. The names are a blur, but I do my best to smile and repeat their names as I greet them.

The house is charming. The interior beautifully decorated in a rustic style with specialized woodwork scattered around. It looked like something out of a magazine. Noises of happy chatter and laughter fill the house. Nearby, I can hear a sports commentator blaring out of a TV. We step into a large dining area, with the largest table I'd ever seen packed with delicious food. An elderly woman with long grey hair has her hands cupping my father's face. His proud stance has crumbled as he hunches down to her level. His forehead touches the woman's and their eyes are closed. I can see a large arm wrapped around both my father and the woman, but can't see the man's face. I stop, these people are important. Rose and Leah are standing so close that I can feel their arms touch mine. In a strange way, their casual touch gives me strength, a surge of energy I've never felt before.

"That's your Nanna," Rose whispers.

"Your grandmother, Beth Swan," Leah explains further. My eyes are drawn to the old woman. She feels familiar somehow.

"Nanna," Rose says, breaking the spell that has held my father to his mother.

As their heads separate, an older man comes into view. I recognize him instantly. My hand reaching for the pendant around my neck. Suddenly I remember why the elderly woman looked so familiar. I met them both. They'd come to my mother's funeral. The day was a complete blur, but I could remember, with utmost certainty, that they had been there.

"Bella," Nanna smiles, tears flowing down her cheeks.

She steps forward, her hands cupping my cheeks in the same manner she had done to my father. Her sparkling grey-blue eyes studies every inch of my face. She tips my head down, placing a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"You have become a beautiful woman, my dear. Welcome home," she says softly, her hands lightly caressing my cheeks.

A lump grows in my throat and I struggle to keep my tears at bay. I can feel how important this moment is even if I don't truly understand it. Nanna releases my cheeks, but places her soft hand in mine, giving it a tight squeeze before releasing me.

The elderly man stands next to my father, his arm wrapped around his waist. He is quite a bit shorter, but he stands proud.

"I know you," I whisper, trying to brush away the layers of a particular memory. His smile widens and he nods.

"I'm glad," he answers shortly.

My hand is still wrapped around my pendant.

"It didn't keep the bad dreams away," I say.

Our short conversation out on the rocks behind our old house in Arizona becoming clearer and clearer. The man is quiet for a moment, before taking a step forwards, engulfing my free hand with both of his.

"But it kept you safe and lead you back to us. And if that became its single purpose, then I am grateful."

His dark, chocolate brown eyes are warm as they hold mine. Eyes just like my father's and just like mine.

"Hi, Pop," I greet softly. He laughs shortly in response.

"Hello, Baby-Bel," he replies. The nickname I've only heard once before.

"I'm not a cheese," I respond, using the same words that I had that day of our short conversation so many years ago. We share a smile, both of us remembering one of my only good memories from that horrible day.

"Well, I'm starving! Nanna! Can we eat, please?!" I jump a little at the rumbling voice that I now associate with Jake.

Everyone moves towards the large table in perfectly coordinated chaos. Nanna and Pop sit between me and my father. They are both asking questions about the move and ride here. Nanna asks me several questions about my old job as a nurse in Mesa.

"The rest of the Pack will be here later this evening for a bonfire and I will introduce you to Alice. She works as a nurse at Forks General. She's a sweet girl and will be thrilled to show you around."

There was that word again: Pack…. All I can think about is "a pack of wolves". My own wolf has been silent through all of this. I've had enough to deal with as a human, and she has happily taken a backseat to everything that has been going on. Now, as I look around the table, I allow my wolf's sense of smell to rise. I've never met another shifter, other than my father. I take a deep whiff and freeze. So many different scents… all unique and individual. All wolf. All shifters.

My wolf bursts to life within me, her tail wagging with excitement and curiosity. The fork in my hand clatters against my plate. The noise of happy chatter luckily masks the sound. But my father turns towards me, noticing that something is wrong. I stand up quickly, my chair screeching against the floor.

"I just need a minute," I say, sending a shaky smile towards Nanna and Pop. Completely ignoring my father.

I run out the door, breathing the fresh air deeply into my lungs. I need to remove myself from the intense smells of wolf. As I stand on the porch, I notice a beautiful Weeping Willow with leaves dancing over a large pond nearby. Desperately needing some peace of mind, I run towards it. I long to feel the calm wisdom old trees can give. Closing in, I slow down my pace, opening my mind to greet the tree as I approach. My eyes close in concentration, and I can feel the giddiness of the earth beneath my feet. A light breeze caresses my face. Every worry falls away, and I am at peace. My eyes are still closed when I reach forwards, touching the rough bark with my fingers. The tree accepts me quickly, and I can feel every branch and a deep root welcome me. This tree has seen many, many things. I move close, my mouth touching the bark as I whisper: "Thank you."

A branch cracks behind me. My sense of smell revealing who it is. I stay where I am, keeping my back to him.

"Charlie," I say, acknowledging his presence.

He waits for me to turn. After a while, I do, keeping one hand on the bark, the tree's calm keeping my anger and hurt at bay.

"I'm sorry, Bells," he says. His head bent in shame and he kicks the dirt in front of him like a young boy.

I glance towards the large houses and the beautiful landscape surrounding us.

"I just don't understand why you never told me," I say, his wince confirming that he knows I have the right to be angry.

"I have this huge family that I know nothing about, who apparently all know about me."

"I did what I thought was best for you."

Anger blazes inside of me. He continues before I have a chance to say anything.

"I never thought we'd come back here, Bella. Your mother and I left because we weren't accepted here. A witch and a wolf? It was unheard of."

My parents had told me the story of how they'd met before, but I knew there were many things left untold. My mother had loved telling stories and would always tell the most engaging tales. Some of my fondest memories were of her telling me bedtime stories and the story of a young witch who fell madly in love with a handsome wolf, was one of my absolute favorites. It was a tale of love conquering all where the Witch and the Wolf had been forced to move away from their families so that they could be together. Now, facing this reality, my mother's story didn't make sense, everyone I'd met here had shown acceptance and love.

"We longed for a normal life, away from all this," he pauses. "We wanted you to have as normal of a life as possible, without judgement or discrimination."

The anger within me flares again.

"I was never normal, Dad!" I exclaim, old scars scratching the surface.

I take a deep breath, biting my lip. My wolf begins to whimper as it is assaulted with the strong emotions that are burning within me. My teenage years had been extremely tough and I'd felt so alone.

"So many times I've wished-," I pause, unable to continue.

"They're all shifters. They're all like me."

A few tears fall down my cheeks, and I quickly wipe them away. My father stays silent.

"Why now?" I demand.

"What changed? Nanna and Pop were at Mom's funeral. Why didn't we come then?"

He stays silent for a while, his eyes downcast, shoulders slumped forwards. I draw a soothing breath, calming myself. He looks away for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Pop's sick," he admits, fighting to control the tears brimming in his eyes.

I still, allowing his words sink in. My father is in pain. I replay my meeting with Pop in my mind, searching for symptoms. Perspiration on his brow, a slight tinge of yellow on his skin. Unable to stay angry at my father when he looks so broken, I step forward grabbing his hand.

"What's his diagnosis?" I ask calmly.

"Advanced pancreatic cancer," he answers, his voice turning numb. I try to keep my face neutral. If it is advanced, the cancer will have already spread to other organs. That meant it was only a matter of time before-.

"I'll help," I say assuredly.

"I'll do whatever I can."

His hold tightens around my hand as he pulls me into a hug. His warm scent of coffee and cigars is calming and familiar.

"It was time, Bella. It was time for you-… For both of us to come home. To be a part of this family, of this Pack. You belong here, and it was wrong of me to never give you the chance to know them," he whispers.

"Your mother and I truly thought we were doing the best thing for you by keeping you away and after she died, I felt like I had to stay true to that."

I tighten my arms around him in silent forgiveness.

"I love you, Dad," I say stepping back.

"But don't ever hold something back from me like this. I deserve the truth."

He nods.

"Let's go back inside before all the food is gone. Did you see the portion on Jake's plate?" I say with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.


	2. A Family Tree

_**Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. They mean the world to me. Here is the next chapter of my "little" tale (posting a little early this week).**_

_**I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

**A Family Tree**

The rest of the meal is uneventful. Pop retires early, trying to do so inconspicuously. I notice how he's barely touched his plate of food. Nanna is busy doing the dishes with Rose and a few others, and Billy has pulled my father with him, heading towards the pasture.

Enjoying a moment of solitude, I find myself exploring the many pictures that cover the walls in the house. I recognize a few of the faces now. There's so much joy in each of the frames. I find many of Billy and my father. They are often joined by two bronze haired girls, one with clear green eyes and the other with grey-blue eyes like Nanna's. They appear to be a few years younger than my father. I find myself wondering who they are.

Suddenly, a small picture catches my eye. There it is. Proof that I **am** a part of this family. Right there among so many unfamiliar pictures is one that I know very well. My first family picture, taken just after I was born. My parents look so young, so happy. My heart warms. The picture is small, but the placing is smack dab in the middle. This, my birth, is important to Nanna and Pop, to this family. They have loved me all this time.

"So, I had an idea." Leah's excited, yet slightly apprehensive voice pulls me from my thoughts.

I place the picture back in its place. She gestures towards a sofa in the living room and I follow. In front of her she has a stack of papers.

"I figured you probably needed a little crash course in your family and pack history. I know Nanna probably has much nicer ones and more extensive ones laying around somewhere, but I just threw this together while we were eating," she explains hurriedly, placing the papers next to one another.

There are several family trees in front of me. A beautiful emblem of a sun rising over the familiar looking mountains, and wolves running through a forest is doodled at the top. I recognize it. Twisting the ring on my thumb, I see it's an exact replica.

"I've just focused on your immediate family, and some important people you should know about who you will be meeting later this evening. We'll have to do your ancestors another time, and go a little bit more into detail about the pack history. But in very short terms, our pack: The Midnight Sun, came over from Norway in the mid-1800s. They chose to settle down here in Washington because it reminded them of their homeland. To begin with, there were only two strong families, intertwined by marriage and friendship: the Cullens and the Swans. Later, smaller packs joined and today we even have a few rogues with us, but the pack consists mainly of four strong families: the Cullens, Swans, Whitlocks and McCartys." She pauses pulling up the first family tree.

"Nanna's maiden name was Hannah McCarty and she mated Henry Swan, Pop, when she turned 21."

I wonder about the strange choice of word: "mated", but Leah is quickly continuing so I decide to leave it for now.

"They have two sons, Billy and Charlie, and a daughter named Carlie." Leah stops, looking uncomfortable for a moment. "Unfortunately, Carlie passed away when she was 10 in a… an accident." I stare at the girl's name, trying to process the information. Shocked to know that my father had a sister and that she died. Before I can ask any questions, Leah continues. Clearly, my questions will have to wait.

"Billy mated a woman from a nearby pack. He and my mother, Neyeli, have five children: Jake, Quil, Embry, me and little Seth. Mom's previous pack is Native American and they are in an alliance with us, so we meet them often."

I remember a beautiful dark-haired woman with beads and feather's in her hair working in the kitchen. That explains their dark complexions and beautiful, jet-black hair.

"Your father, Charlie, married Renee Dwyer and had you. And, that's your immediate family." Leah and I share a smile before she continues.

"Pop has three younger brothers: Hank, Harrison, and Hugo." I laugh at all the "H" names. "Hank and Josephine have twins; Jamie and Jackson. So, those are all of your cousins who are a part of this pack. Harrison never mated, and he lives in a cabin up the mountain somewhere. We see him from time to time, but not very often. Hugo (the youngest) married Elena and joined the Denali pack in Canada with their five children: Tanya, Irina, Angelina, Alexander, and David."

My head is pounding slightly, struggling to keep up with everything Leah is telling me.

"You still with me?" she asks, pausing.

"Yeah, it's just a little overwhelming. I've gone from being a single child with just my Dad, and now I find out I have this huge family."

"Well, I guess we can cut it down a little. We can wait on reviewing Nanna's family," she responds with a small laugh.

"Please," I reply, grateful that she seems to be able to read me so well already.

"How about I just focus on the main people, and those who are pretty close to us in age from each family? Most likely those are the ones you'll meet."

I nod affirmatively.

"So, our pack's Alpha is Carlisle Cullen. He's the leader of the pack and has been for about twenty years or so. Usually the pack's Alpha will come from one of the two original families: The Swans or Cullens. They'll often alternate, but the last Swan Alpha was our great grandfather Thomas Swan, Pop's father," she pauses. "Anyway, Carlisle is married to Esme, who is our second cousin once removed. They have three children. Rosalie, whom you've met, Alice and Edward."

My ears spike slightly in recognition.

"Alice is the one who works as a nurse at Forks General?" I ask.

Leah nods, continuing.

"So, those from the Swan family who are about our age, but aren't very close to you familywise, but who you should still know about are Jessica, Jeff and Sam and Paul. The Whitlocks are a smaller family, but there are a few around our age that I should probably mention, so I will focus on those. Jasper and Lauren are siblings and their cousins' names are Emily and Elise. There are a few others, but we'll skip them for now. The McCarty's are a big, loud bunch with Irish genes. Seamus and Ciara have three sons around our age called Emmett, Michael and Eric. Then there's Amber and her husband Alexander who have four children: Angus, Angela, Amanda and Alex Jr. The final member of the McCarty family that I would like to mention is Vanessa, who is Joseph and Mary's only daughter. We have another Irish family that joined our Pack a few years ago as well, the O'Connors, but they are just one small family. Siobahn and Liam have a daughter called Victoria that is a few years older than us, and a son called Victor. The rogues you should know about are James and Laurent. They joined about three months ago, but kind of keep to themselves. They're a few years older than us. Other than that we have Maria, Tyler, Margret and Bree that are all around our age or a little older. The rest of the members in the Pack are either quite a bit younger or older than us."

"Goodness," I say with a laugh.

"Does everyone in Forks belong to the pack?"

Leah stills, a serious expression on her face.

"No, but we do account for the majority."

She still has an ominous look on her face and I really don't know what she means by her answer.

"I'm sorry. I've never met another wolf other than my Dad and now suddenly, I'm surrounded. I'm just wrapping my head around it," I explain.

"You've never met another wolf pack?" Leah asks bewildered.

I confirm her question with a short shake of my head.

"How did you handle the phasing?" she asks carefully, shock still evident in her voice.

"It scared the hell out of me, but my father was prepared. He took me out to this small cabin as far away from the population as possible for about a month. I was in agony for a week, half-phasing, feeling every bone in my body break. It scared the hell out of me. I thought I was going to die. Then there was the "brain-sharing" with a wolf and the fight for control. I thought I had gone completely mad."

We share a silence. Both of us reminiscing in the familiarity of the pain involving the first phasing and the issues of having a wolf's presence constantly in your brain.

"Unfortunately, that's something you just have to go through. It doesn't get any better, no matter how long you have to prepare for it. My first phasing was a nightmare as well."

Her words give me some comfort.

"Hey, you guys ready for a run?"

Rose's raspy voice asks from the doorway.

"We still have a few hours before the bonfire, but Nanna says she doesn't need any extra help. She asked if we wanted to show Bella around. What do you say, Bells? Ready to unleash your wolf for a good run?" she continues.

Leah stands up, holding out her hand to help me to my feet.

"I have to warn you, my wolf is fast," she says with a teasing smile. I smile back in return, excitement filling my bones. My wolf is pacing, ready to be released. This is going to be fun.

"Oh, I'm ready, Cuz."

The run feels amazing. My wolf is so happy to be out and around other wolves. She plays and goofs around, carefree and content for the first time ever. I've always noticed a playful side of her, but this is the first time she's had enough space and safety to let this side loose. I keep my control on her through, as usual.

Leah's brindle-colored wolf is stunning and strong. She didn't lie when she said she was fast. I've never seen a wolf run as fast as she does. My poor wolf never stood a chance. Although she definitely tried her very best. Rose's wolf is exquisite. Her fur is a golden, sand color, her body is lean, yet powerful. She is the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen. Both Leah's and Rose's wolves are significantly larger and stronger than my wolf, much like my father. My poor wolf is skinny and small in comparison to them, but she is cute with her pale white fur and playful attitude. I can't help but feel slightly inferior, though, and I wonder if there is something wrong with my wolf?

We've stopped near a gorgeous waterfall after a 30 minute hard run further up the mountain. There is a swimming hole and the girls instantly phase to their human forms, not even batting an eye in regards to their nudity. Our clothes have been left safely near an outdoor shower by the barn, miles away. Rose giggles when she notices I am still in my wolf form, with my back turned to them looking away.

"Well, this is something you'll just have to get used to, Bella. When you are part of a pack you don't exactly have a lot of privacy."

Leah disappears into a small shed nearby. She comes back wearing a tight black swimsuit, throwing a towel and some swimwear at Rose.

"Leave her alone, Rose. Not everyone is as comfortable with their body as you. Bella, here's a bikini that I think will fit and a towel. I'll leave it over here by this rock and you can change behind it."

I trot gratefully towards her, keeping my back to Rose. She chuckles.

The girls are both already splashing around in the water when I finally tip toe out from behind the rock. I still feel a little self-conscious about showing so much more skin than usual. I've never worn a bikini before, and I generally hate going swimming outdoors. I don't enjoy the heat and would normally stay indoors during sunny weather (which was most days in Arizona). The weather here is much cooler, though, but, being July, the sun is beaming through the trees and after our run, I felt sweaty and in need of a cold dunk.

There isn't an easy way to get into the water from where I am standing, and I quickly realize that the girls have jumped from the tall ledge into the water. Cliff diving. Great.

"Come on, Bella! The water's great!" Rose shouts, smiling encouragingly. Leah smiles as well, but looks ready to swim over and climb up if I need help to get down. I make a quick decision and before I can change my mind, I run towards the edge and jump.

Butterflies explode in my stomach as I fly through the air for a second before hitting the cold water below. My body tenses. Air gets stuck in my chest in reaction to the ice-cold water. Kicking forcefully to the surface, I can't stop from shrieking out as I sputter for air. The girls are laughing, swimming closer to me.

"My God, that's cold!" I say, feeling my muscles start to relax already as my body grows accustomed to the temperature.

"Welcome to Washington, Arizona," Rose says splashing me teasingly.

We spend some time swimming, splashing, jumping off the surrounding cliffs. Rose and Leah are jumping from much higher ledges than I would ever dare jump. Eventually we finally find a ledge to relax on. The sun is shining directly above us and the warmth feels good after spending so much time in the cold water. I close my eyes, a feeling of contentment sinking into my bones. For the first time ever, I can feel my wolf relaxing as well. She is happy and spent from being able to run freely among her own. In Arizona, she always seemed to be on guard, probably because of the lack of space to run, but also because she was lonely. My father and I would often switch between phasing and standing guard, so we rarely phased at the same time. Wolves are meant to be a part of a pack and, for the first time, I could truly see the difference in my own wolf. I sigh deeply.

"For someone who seems to enjoy the sun, you're not exactly tanned," Rose states, a silent question behind her remark.

I stretch lazily.

"I don't mind the sun, I guess, but the heat; I'd rather stay indoors all day than endure 5 minutes in the stifling Arizona heat."

Both Leah and Rose grimace, obviously agreeing with me.

"I hear you, Cuz. My wolf goes crazy if it's too hot," Leah replies.

My thoughts are pulled back to the difference in size I have noticed between my wolf and theirs. Deciding to let my curiosity win, I sit up looking towards the girls.

"So, are all of the wolves in your pack about the same size?"

Rose and Leah share a quick look as though they are a little unsure of how they want to answer my question. Leah sits up to mirror my stance before answering vaguely.

"The males are usually a bit larger than the females."

"And the Alpha and Beta are the largest and strongest in the pack," Rose adds.

They both grow quiet for a moment. I can feel that they are leaving something out. Rose, who is still basking in the sun with her eyes closed, huffs suddenly and rises to her feet.

"I am really happy you and Charlie are back, Bella. Don't get me wrong. But I'm kind of pissed off at your Dad for not filling you in on stuff that directly affects you."

She throws a rock into the water below us. Leah falls silent. Rose's shoulders rise as she takes a deep breath.

"Your wolf is smaller and not as strong as ours because you're a half-breed. A halfling. Your mother was human, or a witch." She grimaces as though the word "witch" leaves a horrible taste in her mouth.

"We are full-bred wolves with the shifter-gene coming from both sides of our family. That's why there is a large difference between our wolves, both in size and strength, " she stops letting her words sink in.

"I guess that means that I never really stood a chance in that race we had then?" I joke, trying to lighten the mood. Leah smiles, but Rose is still frustrated.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Bella. There are very few halflings out there. Wolves mate with wolves, and that's just how it's done. You are an anomaly, and there will be a lot of people who won't accept you just because you are what you are."

"Rose," Leah cautions, trying to stop her.

"She needs to be prepared, Leah. They are going to challenge her," Rose argues with Leah, as though I'm not even there.

"Then let them. The Swans will protect her. She's one of ours."

Leah is standing now, her voice deeper. Dangerous. Rose is older than Leah and she has a self-confidence that Leah normally lacks, but at that moment, I can see that a protective instinct has been triggered within Leah and she now stands at her full height. Ready to take on anyone who dares stand against her. My cousin is a fierce ally, and I am very lucky to have her.

"Down, girl," Rose huffs, rolling her eyes. "I certainly won't challenge her. But you can't say that all Swans will stand by and support her. You know that as well as I do."

"I do, believe me. Now. Back. The. Hell. Down," Leah warns, walking further and further into Rose's personal space.

Leah and Rose are now inches away from a physical altercation. I can feel the tension rolling off of them in waves. Neither one of them is willing to back down. I step between them, pushing them both away from the other with a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Well, I can certainly appreciate this, but you both need to stop."

They both take a step back. Their jaws locked. The presence of both wolves flaring through their eyes.

"I know I have a lot to learn, and yes, I may not be prepared. But I'm not some shriveling flower either. I'm a wolf and a witch. A force to be reckoned with." I look between them, staring them both in the eye.

"I appreciate you wanting to prepare me and to protect me. This is all very new to me and I am lucky to have you as my allies, but please don't let me become a wedge between you. I couldn't forgive myself for that."

Rose's wolf is the first one to disappear, and she quickly casts her eyes downwards as soon as it leaves. Leah is still a little suspicious, but she takes a step back, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Witch, huh?" she asks, biting her lip as a mischievous smile spreads on her lips.

"What kind?" Rose asks, the same smile spreading on her mouth. These women are confusing.

"Earth," I answer shortly.

They both chuckle as though they are sharing a private joke.

"What? So, you can talk to flowers or something?" Leah taunts in a light tone.

"Maybe she can move some dirt around," Rose shoots in.

I shake my head. They are both teasing me. I decide not to answer, but begin walking up the path to the top of the ledge. Leaving the girls to their jokes.

"Oooo, can you make this swimming hole larger?"

"Maybe she can help around the ranch by making the grass grow quicker for the horses."

The girls continue, following me a few steps behind. I roll my eyes, entering the shed. Peeling off the bikini and I hang it up to dry on a clothes line they have hung up inside. I decide to phase quickly, leaving the shed in my wolf form. The girls are still giggling and making jokes at my expense as I exit. My wolf couldn't care less. She is ready for another run and is just happy to be around other Shifters. The girls take the hint and get ready as well. Our pace is much more relaxed on the way back. The wolves are playful and teasing. At the same time, I notice that both Leah and Rose's wolves are testing me slightly. They keep on trying to catch me and drag me into a playful fight.

When we finally reach the ranch, I am exhausted, but extremely proud of my wolf. She is a slippery little sucker. She wouldn't be able to win a physical fight between the other wolves, and she definitely didn't have their speed, but she was smart and agile. She had managed to evade most of their sneak attacks. She is proud to hear both Rose and Leah's wolves breathing heavily when they arrive at the barn.

Since I'm sweaty again, I take a quick shower. The outdoor shower area is fully equipped with separate showers for about 8-10 people, including towels, soaps and whatever you could think of needing. I am drying her hair with a towel, watching the horses graze peacefully in the pasture while I wait for Leah and Rose when Jake pops his head through the large barn entrance. His infectious smile and laid-back attitude immediately makes me feel comfortable around him. I'm not usually so comfortable around men, but Jake is different somehow.

"You have a good run?" he asks, leaning against the barn wall. I nod smiling, noticing how excited he seems.

"Want to see your new home?" he blurts out, laughing at his own exuberance. I join him.

"Yes, please!" I answer, throwing my towel in the hamper between the showers and the barn.

"LEAH! I'M TAKING BELLA TO THE COTTAGE!" he shouts towards the showers, not waiting for her reply before showing me the way.

We walk through the barn, passing the main house and in the direction of the winding willow I had seen earlier that day. He turns us up a small curvy dirt road going up the mountain. Wild flowers grow everywhere around the road and the view is spectacular. There on a small hill is a quaint cottage with cream colored and grey-green walls, white shutters, and a "wrap-around" porch. There is a small yard and vegetable garden that my fingers start itching to dig in to. In the driveway, a dusty old truck is parked. In many ways, this is my "dream house", but somehow, I can't see my father living up here.

"You like?"

I nod, unable to say anything.

"Well, come on!" he continues grabbing my hand, forcing me to run with him up to the porch. I laugh at his open giddiness. Stopping by the door, he pulls out a set of keys. Handing them over gallantly.

I quickly open the door, his enthusiasm infectious. My breath catches in my throat as I step into the small entrance. The hallway opens in to a quaint and modest living room, with beautiful hardwood floors, "shabby chic" furniture that is distinctly feminine and light walls. Through the large windows ,I can see the ranch and the deep windowsills are filled with different plants and flowers. Everything looks like it is out of a magazine.

A small semi-open kitchen with white wooden walls and grey-colored woodwork is to my left. There is a comfortable breakfast nook with several throw-pillows in the corner and a small, round, French dining table with four chairs. The kitchen is absolutely perfect. I stand still for a moment, in the middle of the living room, taking in all in. I can see myself here. The cottage fits me so well.

Jake stands patiently by the door. I turn, walking to my right. There is a small guest bathroom with a toilet, a sink and a shower between the entrance and the unopened door to my far right. I open the final door, already guessing what's behind it. The walls are white as most of the cottage, but the wall behind my new bed is blue with small red roses. Here the floor is a light wooden-color and there are a few big, soft bright carpets in blues and whites. Here, there is also a nook with colorful pillows in the window sill, a little larger than the one in the kitchen. The ceiling is a white-washed wooden ceiling and hanging from it is an exquisite chandelier. A stunning queen-sized bed filled to the brim with pillows and beautiful bedding in various shades of blue. I see that my computer is already set up on a small desk and office space. Dressers are filled with my clothes and a few extra items. A bookcase with all of my books (and a few extras I look forward to exploring), two dark blue lounge chairs. There is even a separate master bathroom with an antique bathtub I've only ever dreamt of, and a small shower space. This is officially my dream house.

Suddenly I realize something. Quickly, I walk back to the living room. There is only one bedroom. Jake must read the confusion on my face.

"Charlie asked us to prepare the cottage for you. He's going to stay with Nanna and Pop at the main house," he explains. I let the information sink in.

"This house is mine?" I ask incredulously. He nods.

"Just mine?" I ask again. Jake bites his lip, trying not to laugh at my reaction.

"That's right. Charlie said it was important for you to have your own space. You're going to need some time to adjust to living in a new town. Including suddenly being part of one of the largest packs on the West-Coast. And your huge, unfamiliar, and very nosy family," he rambles. "You won't find many other places where you'll get a hint of privacy. We Swans like to know anything and everything about everyone!"

I sit down on the sofa, unable to stay standing any longer. My father, and new family, have done this amazing thing for me, to make sure I would feel welcome. Tears burn in my eyes as I look around, a wave of gratitude crashing through me.

"I'll leave you to get adjusted. Dinner's at 7 and the bonfire will be at about 9. Carlisle and his family will arrive for dinner."

I'm not able to react, my eyes still exploring the room, taking it all in. I hear his heavy footsteps walk towards the door, before pausing.

"We are really happy that you both are back with us. Our family has been missing an important piece and now it's finally back in its rightful place. If you need anything at all, just let me know."

My throat feels thick with the strong emotions I am feeling, but I turn. My eyes are blurry with unshed tears, and there is a wobbly smile on my lips. His dark eyes soften.

"Welcome home, Bella."


	3. A Family Dinner

_**I wanted you guys to meet Edward and the Cullens as soon as possible, so you get TWO chapters this week. Lucky you! The next chapters will be posted weekly though. **_

_**Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites. They mean a lot to me!**_

* * *

**A Family Dinner**

I spend the next few hours familiarizing myself with my new home. The kitchen is fully furnished, and my father must have unpacked for me because everything is placed exactly how I liked it. I notice that I still have some time, so I grab one of my favorite books and make myself comfortable in my breakfast-nook with a cup of green tea. I don't read much though, spending most of my time gazing out of my window, becoming acquainted with my new home.

At six I start getting ready, wondering how formal this dinner and bonfire is going to be. Deciding to dress casually, I pick a nice pair of dark jeans, a dark green blouse, hoop earrings and a pair of comfortable wedge sandals. My hair looks good, responding well to the climate. It falls in long waves down my back, reaching just below my shoulder-blades. I am completing my look with a quick and natural touch of makeup (mascara and some lip gloss) when someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" I shout, hearing the door open instantly. I walk out of my bedroom to see Leah with a large bushel of wildflowers in her hands.

"Ah! Thank you! They're beautiful," I exclaim, taking them from her.

She smiles. She looks great. She's changed from her work pants and oversized t-shirt to a pair of dark skinny jeans and a brightly colored midriff top with a high collar and Native American print. Her hair is pulled back in a high ponytail, showing off the strong features in her oval face.

"So, do you like your new home?" she asks, while I search for a vase for the flowers.

Finding one, I fill it with water before organizing the flowers, silently placing a small spell on them so they will live a little longer in my care.

"I love it," I answer, placing the flowers on the small dining table.

"Jake and Esme did a great job. It used to be this run-down cabin Uncle Harrison used before Jake renovated it this Spring. When he was done, he and Esme furnished it," she explains.

No wonder Jake had been excited for me to see it. I'd have to thank them both later. I turn around noticing how Leah has fallen silent. She is wringing her hands, obviously nervous about something. She huffs, pulling out one of the chairs next to the table and gestures for me to sit.

"Ok, so… Just so you are prepared. During dinner tonight Carlisle and his family are coming over," she starts.

"I know. Jake told me," I answer, not understanding her concern. I'm just meeting a few new people. I'd been doing that all day.

"In other words, the Alpha and Beta of our pack are coming over to decide if they will allow you and your father to join us," she explains, studying me as though she is waiting for me to understand what that means.

Dread begins to grow in my stomach.

"They can say no?" I ask.

Leah bites her bottom lip.

"Not really. You're family. They can't exactly turn you away. But they can make it difficult for you. Or they can choose to not react when others make it difficult for you," she explains vaguely.

"And you will need to show your submission and allegiance to the pack. That won't happen today, but both Charlie's and your wolf will need to submit to both the Alpha and Beta's wolves."

"What does that mean?" I ask, frustrated that I don't understand what any of this means. She covers my hands with hers.

"Not much really, just that your wolf has to meet them in wolf-form, and she has to show that she understands that they are the leaders of the pack. She needs to submit to them, and it's something **she** has to do. Not you. You have to let her be in control or it won't work."

I bite my lip nervously. My wolf is stubborn and cocky. What she lacks in size, she makes up for in attitude. I usually always hold her back, never having had the opportunity to completely let her loose. I have no idea how she will react without me in the lead.

"Tonight, you and Charlie just have to orally pledge your allegiance as humans. You just follow your father's lead in this. He will speak for you. But later at the bonfire, please stay close to the rest of my family and I. Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth and I will have your back. Just, please don't go anywhere alone," she begs.

"You're making me nervous," I admit.

"Most likely nothing will happen. These bonfires are just a big party for the pack and everyone is usually in a really good mood with all the music and dancing, but sometimes feelings can run a little high and a squabble or two can break out and… sometimes some shifters will feel the need to show dominance and since you are a halfling-," she stops.

"I'm easy prey," I complete her sentence.

She nods.

"Can't I just come up here during the bonfire?" I ask, trying to find a good solution.

"You need to prove that you are part of the pack. If you escape up here, you're only showing weakness," Leah answers seriously.

I nod, squaring my shoulders before standing up.

"Then that's that. We join the bonfire."

"Yes, we do. United, as a family."

I smile at her fierce declaration.

"Thank you," I say genuinely.

She smiles back, clapping her hands together as though she were dusting them off.

"Let's get to it then."

She links our arms together walking us towards the door, grabbing a new tanned leather jacket from the door handle.

"It gets cold in the evenings. Mom wanted to make sure you had something for later."

The stitching on the jacket is intricate, the emblem of a sun rising from behind the mountains… the same symbol Leah had sketched over the family tree and that I also recognize from my ring. I don't say anything, but just nod, throwing it on to see if it fits.

"Perfect. Mom will be pleased to see you wearing it tonight."

I grab my keys and we leave, walking with arms linked down the winding road to the main house. Just before entering, Leah pulls me back.

"Oh! I almost forgot." I stop, giving her my attention.

Happy conversations can be heard from inside the house.

"Don't mention the witch stuff to anyone just yet. Witches and wolves kind of don't mesh very well… Quite a few wolves have some animosity against them, even though we do have a truce with them."

Several questions arise in my mind, but I let them slide for now. The door opens, my father filling the small frame.

"Bella!"

His smile is more carefree, and he seems lighter and less troubled than he has been in years.

"Hey Dad," I answer, smiling back at him.

He takes my hand, asking me about the house and my day as we enter. Leah follows behind us. He takes my hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze when we enter the living room. Pop is seated in a comfortable recliner chair. His feet are propped up on a footstool and there is a warm afghan covering his lower body. He looks tired. Before acknowledging anyone else, I bend down by his side, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and brushing my hand lightly across his brow and neck feeling for a fever. It is low, but there. My brows pinch slightly with worry. Pop takes my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze silently telling me he is OK.

"I see her choice of profession falls as naturally to her as with my Alice."

A new voice utters, causing everyone else to stop talking.

I look up. A tall man with reddish brown hair and piercing blue eyes has just stood up from his spot on the couch across from me. He looks about my father's age. My wolf's ears perk up as she recognizes a dominating and forceful aura flowing from him. Even I can feel the strength of his wolf radiating from him in waves. This is Carlisle. I swallow, standing up shakily. He smiles welcomingly. His smile is warm but slightly unnerving.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Carlisle Cullen. Our Alpha," my father says, introducing us.

Apparently, my father has been filled in on the information I have been given today.

I reach out my hand to greet Carlisle, hoping I am doing the right thing. Carlisle's smile widens.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen," I greet formally.

He huffs a short laugh in response.

"No need for formalities, Bella. Carlisle is just fine," he says, shaking my hand with a firm handshake.

"Let me introduce my family. This is Rosalie, whom you've already met." Rose smiles reassuringly, stepping forward to give me a quick hug.

"Her mate, Emmett," Carlisle continues.

A large muscular man with a goofy smile steps forward. Surprisingly, he also envelops me in a tight hug.

"Welcome home, Bells," he says before wrapping his arms around Rose's small waist.

She looks calmer now somehow, more at ease than earlier. As though she had been missing a piece of herself earlier that day. The love they hold for one another is obvious for anyone to see, and their bond seems unbreakable. She is his queen and he is her protector. They fit together like two perfect pieces of a puzzle.

"I'm Alice!" A delighted voice exclaims, and (surprise, surprise) I am yet again into another pair of unfamiliar arms. These are petite and feminine.

A dazzling woman with bright green eyes and a bob hairstyle steps back quickly, keeping her arms on my shoulders. She is dressed to perfection in an elegant, bright-yellow jumpsuit and bright red lipstick. Nothing about this woman is understated. One of her shoulders is bare as the top drapes across her small figure delicately. Her arms are donned with several gold bangles and on her fingers, I can see multiple rings of different shapes and forms. She is shorter than I am, but I can see strength in her arms and stance. Her hair is interesting. I can see that she has highlighted it with subtle tones of pink and green. It suits her very well.

"You're the nurse," I answer her with a smile.

"I can't wait for you to start! Forks Gen is nice but small and we needed some new blood to liven the place up a bit!" she babbles.

"Alice."

A male voice admonishes Alice's harshly from her left-hand side. This voice is gruff, demanding full compliance without question. It immediately rubs me the wrong way. Alice's smile disappears, and she steps back, head bent in submission. The voice reminding me of all those bullies I had known growing up.

Since my attention has been focused on Alice, my body jumps in surprise as Carlisle's large hand touches my back, leading me towards the voice that I have already grown to dislike.

"Allow me to introduce my son, Edward," Carlisle introduces proudly.

The man I meet is nothing like I had imagined. My immediate assumption of the ugly bullies of my past is being swept away by this angelic-looking man. No, not angelic; godlike. An Adonis. This man is gorgeous and undeniably powerful. Like his father, a forceful and dominating aura seems to spill out from his entire being. My wolf instantly stands guard as she searches for more signs of his wolf. She is intrigued, but cautious. There is something about him that draws her wolf out and she takes a much larger space in my mind than normal.

He is tall and lean, shorter than Emmett, but taller than his father. His vibrant green eyes are hard, but they portray an intelligence I haven't seen in many men before him. I can already sense that in a fight between Emmett and Edward, the latter would win, hands down. I am suddenly reminded of how he had treated Alice and change my mind. A flame of anger warming my belly. Perhaps it isn't intelligence that is portrayed, but confidence. Self-assuredness. Someone who always thinks of themselves before others. An absolute jerk. And every bit like all of the bullies of my past.

I feel my chin lift in obvious defiance, looking down my nose at him. Usually, I wouldn't dare say anything, but there is something about this man that makes me feel the need to react. As though he needs to be pulled down a few notches and I need to be the one to do it.

"Nice to meet you, Eddie. Or is it Ed?" I ask, wanting to erase that smug smile on his mouth.

I enjoy the short moment of shock that spreads on his face, before he is able to hide it. Stepping forward, much closer than necessary, he takes my hand, lifting my knuckles gallantly to his lips. I freeze. From his touch an unwanted warmth spreads like fire down my arm. Excitement pulses in throughout my body and a deep blush expands on my cheeks.

A perfectly shaped, bushy eyebrow rises mockingly as he places a soft kiss just above my knuckles. There is no way I can brush this off with indifference and he knows it. My heated cheeks are already a clear sign that he is affecting me. He draws his lower lip in between his teeth as he steps back, keeping his eyes on mine. That smug smile expanding on his lips again.

"It's not."

My brows furrow in confusion. I've already forgotten what I've said to him. He keeps his hold on my hand, it isn't painful, just annoying. I try to make him release it without being too obvious about it.

"It's Edward, or Mr. Cullen," he continues, tightening his hand slightly before finally releasing me.

I shake my hand before clenching it at my side, smiling sweetly towards him. Allowing him to believe that I will heed his request. I step back, feeling Carlisle's hand on my lower back again, cringing slightly away from it before I can stop myself.

"Isabella?"

My eyes fly to Edward's again. I know he will see them flashing with anger at the sound of my full name. No one calls me Isabella… I hate being called that. Probably just as much as he likes being called "Eddie".

"We have been anticipating your arrival for months now, and I for one am surely looking forward to seeing what you can bring to this pack. As a wolf, a witch and a human."

His warning is clear. He will be watching me… testing me. There was no doubt about it.

"Bella!"

A stunning bronze-haired woman with emerald eyes steps elegantly out of the kitchen. Arms full as she carries a large roast to the dining room table. Nanna, Quil, Embry, Seth and Jake follow. Each carrying a different plate of food to the table. Everything smells amazing and I am reminded of how little I ate earlier that morning. As soon as the woman places the dish on the table, she walks my way. She stops next to my father, touching his arm as though it were second nature to her for her to do so, before continuing my way.

"God, Charlie, her pictures don't do her justice. She's gorgeous. I can see so much of Renee in her!"

My ears perk up at that. She'd known my mother? I'd never met anyone who knew my mother. The woman stands in front of me now, her eyes warm with a soft smile on her face, greeting me almost as though I was a long-lost daughter finally back home. She lifts her hands to my cheeks, just as Nanna did, and studies me with a soft look on her face. My anger and unease from meeting Edward fall away. I feel like a small girl seeking recognition from someone important to her. Anticipation rises within me as she examines my face. She smiles widely, acceptance and love radiating from her. Her hands drop from my face as she pulls me towards her, hugging me close.

"I'm Esme, dear," she whispers.

With her arms protectively around me, she turns us back towards the rest of the group.

"Carlisle isn't it wonderful?"

The Alpha's cold blue eyes warm for his wife, but I can see a hesitancy in his stance. He isn't sure about me, yet. I try to ignore it, but it still annoys me somewhat.

Edward stands next to his father, his face completely impassive. Anger boils in me as my eyes are yet again drawn to his. His green eyes are flashing vibrantly, his wolf's presence palpable through them causing my own wolf to rise within me. I can see his nostrils flare, that smug grin spreading yet again on his lips. I square my shoulders, ready to pounce in response to whatever he has coming my way. My wolf growls.

A large male comes to stand between Edward and I. My father, I realize, recognizing the back of his head. The distraction allows me to register how I have moved away from Esme's warm embrace, and how her arms are now almost restraining me. I blink, confused at the powerful, animalistic reaction I've had to the man across from me. My God, I had almost phased right there in the living room, ready to take him on in a fight if need be. My cheeks burn in shame as I realize how everyone's attention is on whatever is going on between Edward and I. Most are looks of shock and confusion. Carlisle's gaze, however, is one of curiosity and contemplation. I quickly divert my gaze, flustered.

"Let's eat," my father's voice is dark, a hidden warning shining through. His attention is fixed on Edward.

I keep my eyes on the ground, allowing Esme to direct me towards the table. My father and Edward are the last two to find their places at the table. Luckily, Jake sits in front of me, and I have Leah and Alice at my sides. Edward sits next to his father, as far away from me as possible. My wolf is still urging me to call him out. She wants to push him, see him break his self-control. Leah's hand touches mine. I had been clenching my fists. Her eyes are questioning and full of worry. I shake my head, confused by my own actions and powerful emotions.

I turn my attention to Alice and for the duration of dinner, I keep my focus on her. Doing everything I can to ignore the man at the far end of the table. I ask her questions about the hospital and of Forks. Leah, Jake and Seth join in from time to time, filling me in on a few fun tidbits about the town. Seth, I discover, is 16, charismatic and fun. He makes most of those at the table smile and laugh throughout the evening. For the most part, the conversation flows between Alice and me. She is a lovely girl, with a bubbly personality and kind nature. She is passionate about her work and I really look forward to working with her. Unsure of her age, I ask.

"How old are you, Alice?" She pauses, eyes glancing quickly towards her father before returning to mine.

"I'll turn 21 in two weeks," she answers with a smile, acting normal. She is younger than I imagine. Throughout the conversation we've had she's spoken as if she has worked as a nurse for several years, but that can't be the case then.

"I turn 21 in September! How did you manage to get in so much work experience already?" I ask. She takes a drink of her water, blushing slightly.

"I graduated early. And I always knew I wanted to be a nurse, so why wait?"

Speaking of age, I realize that I don't know anyone's age other than Seth and Alice. Curious I turn to Leah, who has helped me out the entire day.

"Leah, how old are you?" She also pauses, shooting a similar glance down the table towards Carlisle. That's odd. Does she have to have permission to talk about her age?

"I'll be 21 in August," she answers shortly.

"Then we really are almost the same age!" I remember how Leah had focused on people "around our age" when she spoke about the pack's family trees.

"Pack's will often have children at about the same time. That's why there are so many of you around the same age," Esme explains from where she is sitting near her husband.

I hadn't realized that our conversation had reached the ears of everyone around the table.

"It strengthens our sense of family and unity," Carlisle continues from the head of the table.

"Edward, Emmett and Jacob are all 26. Rosalie, Quil and Embry are 23."

I look around the table, everyone is paying attention to the conversation now. They all seem to accept this, as it is normal to them. But how does it work? Do they plan this? I almost laugh thinking about a whole community trying for a baby around the same time, just to secure the odds that the children will have some friends to grow up with.

"Not a coincidence then?" I say, lifting my water to hide my smile.

"No," Carlisle answers seriously.

"What do you do, Leah?" I ask, trying to change the subject. "I haven't had time to ask you."

Leah smiles warmly.

"I'm studying to become a vet," she answers, her smile widening.

This is obviously something she is passionate about.

"Leah has a real talent with the animals. Always has." Nanna fills in, looking proudly at her granddaughter.

Leah's cheeks warm as the attention the entire table is now on her. Talking about Leah's profession reminds me about the cottage and how much work Jake and Esme have put in.

"Jake, I forgot to thank you and Esme for the cottage! It's absolutely beautiful! Thank you so much!" I look at each of them sending my gratitude their way.

Both smile and acknowledge my thanks with a nod and a smile.

"It was our pleasure," Esme says, getting up from her seat.

She, Nanna, Quil and Embry start cleaning up and removing the dirty dishes, getting the table ready for dessert. I try to get up and help, but Esme won't allow it. Telling me it is my first day and I should relax tonight.

I turn my attention to Jake.

"Do you work in construction?" I ask.

I know he must help out on the ranch, but since he did such a good job on the cottage, I have to wonder if he has another job. His eyes drift in Carlisle's, or is it Edward's, direction? I force myself not to check.

"When it calls for it," he answers vaguely.

"Jake works for me."

Edward's deep rumble can be heard from the other side of the table. Damn it… Now I can't pretend he doesn't exist anymore. I square my shoulders.

"The Cullen's own a lumber yard. Jake is very talented and does fantastic wood-work. He works mostly with Jasper and Esme who design furniture and homes. Emmett is the lead regarding construction and I run the lumber yard. Where all the wood comes from."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Fitting," I say vaguely, anger bubbling just below the surface.

"What is?" he asks, annoyance clear in his voice.

"You kill trees for a living," I answer shortly, daring him to take this further.

"Ah, let me guess."

His eyes blaze again and his lips turn up into that smug grin again.

"What?"

I can't stop myself now.

"You're an Earth witch," he pauses, leaning his chin on the knuckles of his left hand.

A look of mischief crosses his features.

"Tell me, Isabella, do you like to get your hands dirty?"

"Enough," Carlisle orders, my entire body reacting to his command.

I feel my wolf instantly backing down and bending her head down submissively. I mirror her stance and, surprisingly, so does Edward. Carlisle is a powerful alpha and his word is to be obeyed, no questions asked.

"Your bickering ends now. It's been interesting to observe, but the evening is almost upon us," he pauses, grabbing his spoon to taste the chocolate mousse placed in front of him by his wife.

We all follow his lead, eating our dessert quietly, not saying a word until Carlisle has finished.

"Charlie, I will need your allegiance. Bella isn't 21 yet and she knows little of our way of life. You will answer for her."

A part of me feels like arguing, but I stay silent. My father answers.

"You have it, Carlisle. We accept you as Alpha."

The room is silent again as Carlisle contemplates my father's response. He nods before taking a larger bite of his dessert.

"Our wolves will meet tomorrow. She will need to phase as well."

I notice how my father's hands clench.

"Agreed," he replies shortly.

"Tonight, I will introduce you and welcome you both home. The bonfire will be your homecoming party. But I warn you, until our wolves have had it out and you both physically submit to me in front of the pack-," he stops.

I remember the warning Leah gave me earlier. A shiver runs down my spine and my teeth clench.

"I understand," Charlie answers, an ominous look growing on his face.

"We will protect her, Charlie," Jake joins in.

Quil, Embry and Seth support their brother with acknowledging nods. I freeze. They are talking about me. Before I can utter my opinion, Carlisle cuts in.

"Edward will accompany Bella this evening."

"Father," Edward begins to argue.

Carlisle raises his hand to silence him and he responds immediately.

"As my Beta, you will accept this," he pauses, laying emphasis on "Beta". Almost as though he is sending a silent message to his son.

"It will show strength and unity if you accompany, Bella, Edward. We need that if the rest of the pack are going to accept her. As a halfling she is weaker than the other wolves and will need protection. As Beta you are the strongest protection she can have."

I can see Edward bite back an argument. He isn't pleased about this, but there is no way he'll speak against his father. None of us will. The rest of the dessert is eaten in uncomfortable silence. Soon, I give up trying to eat another bite. The mousse tastes like dirt in my mouth and my nerves are shot. How on earth will I get through this evening?


	4. A Bonfire

_**Hello everyone! I forgot that I have a big capoeira event happening this weekend and will be busy for most of it. Therefore, you guys get this chapter early. It is a long one and quite an emotional one. **_

_**Without giving too much away, I do want to leave a little warning that the story will touch on subjects such as physical abuse and attempted rape at times. **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**A Bonfire**

After dinner everyone quickly moves outside. The Swan men are lighting a fire in the large fire pit, creating one of the largest bonfires I've ever seen. Leah never leaves my side, handing me a beer as we observe from the porch. Several people are already gathering around. Drinks are being passed around and music is blaring from the large speakers in a truck nearby. I have never been one to enjoy parties, always feeling a little uncomfortable and out of place in large crowds. Alcohol scares me a little as well. I've always imagined it would loosen the control I had on my wolf, so I just never drank more than a beer or two. I can feel my anxiety build with every new group that arrives. They openly stare my way. Some looks are friendly and curious, but a large number of them are cold and suspicious. I take a long drink from my beer. Leah bumps me with her shoulder.

"The Swans are a powerful family, Bella, and you are one of us. No one will mess with us and if they do there will be hell to pay."

She lifts the neck of her beer towards me. As I clinked my bottle with hers, she continues.

"You're family. They mess with you, they mess with us. Simple. Now, try to relax tonight. It's your welcome home party!"

A small hand slips in mine and pulls me towards the porch stairs. I look up and am greeted with Alice's bright smile.

"I love this song! Let's go dance!"

I shake my head in mock horror, but she won't listen, giggling sweetly as she pulls me with her. Leah follows, joining in Alice's bell-like laughter as well. Rose and Emmett are waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Rose immediately links her arm with her sister.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am ready to PAAARTY tonight!" Rose exclaims.

"We got ourselves a new pack-sister and, in my opinion, that calls for one hell of a celebration," Emmett's deep voice rings out.

I don't really know him well yet, but his words warm. Soon we are met by Jake, Quil and Embry and everyone begins moving to the beat. We are standing quite close to the truck where the music is blaring from and I can feel the bass of the music running through my body. It's exhilarating. The heat of the fire dances across my skin and the alcohol from the beer has begun warming me from the inside. Jake begins to twirl me around in a slightly uncoordinated manner. I burst out laughing, the previous nerves are quickly disappearing. I am enjoying myself, more than I ever expected that I would.

Jake pulls me to him and laughs charmingly as he tries to dip me, causing us both to slightly loose our balance. A strong hand grips my arm and steadies me. Suddenly a shock of heat spreads from where I am held. Hard, jade eyes met mine and I freeze. Edward. My wolf instantly rears her head within me, ready to pounce if need be. Everyone around me stops dancing, almost as if they too are ready to step in if things get out of hand.

Edward holds my gaze for a short moment and a strange blaze spreads through me. _"God, he is handsome," _I think before I can stop myself. _"In a cold as statuesque kind of way,"_ I add quietly to myself. He tightens his grip and throws Jake a glare.

"Carlisle is about to welcome Charlie and Bella," he says gruffly.

Everyone nods and begins walking towards the firepit. I start to follow, but stop when I notice how his hands haven't left my arm. My eyes dart to his to question him when I notice how close he is standing. My breath catches in my chest.

He clears his throat before trailing his fingers lower to my wrist. He lifts it and tucks it in the crook of his elbow, forcing me to walk with him as we follow our friends and family. His eyebrows furrow slightly and his face is grim and serious as we walk together. I feel uncomfortable being so close to someone who clearly doesn't want to be.

"Do you really think this is necessary?" I ask, my fingers twitching on his arm.

He keeps his eyes ahead, meeting all of the unfamiliar gazes that I just now realize are fixed on me. My fingers tighten their hold on his arm, this time holding on firmly, and I unconsciously move closer to him. My eyes instantly fall to the ground and I am thankful for his presence when he guides me steadily forwards in the direction of where we have to be.

"Necessary? Yes, Isabella, I'd say this is about as necessary as can be," he whispers discreetly.

I don't answer, keeping my eyes downcast. I can feel each and every gaze and glare on my skin and the heat of them grows with each step. Edward's secure hold and stable stride are the only things keeping me from running away from this situation.

Finally, we reach Carlisle and my father. Instantly, my father takes my hand in his, releasing me from Edward. I try not to think about how I immediately feel colder and how a small part of me longs to be close to him again. My father squeezes my hand in comfort, giving me enough courage to I lift my eyes up from the ground. We are standing on a small platform and there must be about fifty people standing in front of us. I swallow harshly, my mouth going completely dry. My eyes fall to the people standing in the front row, and feel a little more at ease.

Alice, Leah, Jake, Quil, Embry, Rose, and Emmett are standing front-row-and-center, and I can see several other familiar Swan faces that I had met earlier that day. I inhale shakily, forcing myself to square my shoulders and stand proud.

"Welcome everyone!"

Everyone instantly falls silent as Carlisle begins to speak. His powerful presence commanding everyone's attention.

"Tonight we celebrate the return of our pack-brother, Charles Swan, and his daughter Isabella. They have offered their allegiance which I have accepted. They now belong to the Midnight Sun. Let us celebrate their homecoming the way we do best. LIVE FREE!"

"LIVE FREE!"

The responding shouts and howls are so powerful that I can feel the earth shake beneath me. Music gets turned back on and the crowd of people in front of us jump around in tune to the music. Their excitement is infectious.

Carlisle hands my father a shot glass filled to the brim with a dark liquid. A large, strong hand touches my back and I turn to find Edward handing me a similar glass. His mouth turns into a soft half smile. The four of us clink our glasses before downing the shot. My mouth instantly turns into a grimace as the taste hits my tongue. It isn't like anything I have tasted before, and is nothing I want to taste again. The heat of the shot, however, burns its way deliciously in my belly. Carlisle hugs my father quickly and then turns to kiss me on the cheek.

"Welcome home, Bella," he whispers, before turning his attention back to my father.

My father is quickly dragged away by Carlisle, Billy and several others. They are so happy to have him back. I smile, watching him disappear into the crowd.

"BELLA! Come on!"

My eyes shift to see my friends bouncing around nearby. I shake my head and laugh. I've never been part of anything like this, but I figure I just have to accept all of these new experiences. I turn to put down the shot glass, when Edward reaches out to take it from me. There is a softness to his gaze that I hadn't noticed before.

"Go enjoy yourself," he orders with a small smile. I return it with an unsure smile of my own before I jump down from the platform and into my new friends' awaiting arms.

The evening continues and I am introduced to more people, quickly giving up trying to remember all the names thrown my way. I dance and laugh more than I ever have throughout my entire lifetime. The men take turns twirling me around. Jake is a fun goofball, Emmett a strong and steady partner, Quil a shy but talented dancer, Embry completely uncoordinated and Seth just a ball of energy.

I am sweaty and completely out of breath when Alice asks if I wanted to take a break to get something to drink. Quickly agreeing with her, we make our way to a make-shift bar a little further away from the blazing firepit. The cool air instantly sooths my hot skin. I decide to drink some water instead of more beer, since I've already drunk much more than I normally do.

We watch the crowd for a moment in silence. Jake, Seth, Embry, and Quil are all twirling their sister around and I laugh. They have such a wonderful relationship. Suddenly, I notice how quiet Alice has become. She stands stiffly next to me. Her gaze is locked at a small group of people huddled together by their own small fire to our far left. The people there are huddled together in pairs under thick blankets. My cheeks heat and I instantly avert my gaze when I realize that most of the group are involved in very passionate and heated embraces.

I turn my attention to Alice. Her eyes are fixed on a handsome man with long blond hair, who is currently making out with a dark haired woman. Alice seems to pull herself together and she blinks rapidly looking away, almost as if she's holding back tears. A deep blush spreads on her cheeks as she tries to compose herself. I can't help but notice how sad she looks.

"Alice?" I ask, curious, but careful, not wanting to push her.

She shakes her head, taking a deep sip of her beer. Her smile shakes when her eyes meet mine again. My eyebrows pinch together in question. Her eyes well up and she takes a moment to compose herself, looking up to the sky as she blinks away her tears.

"That's Jasper," she answers shortly. She's turned her back to him now.

"Whitlock, right? He works with your brother?" I pry gently.

"Yeah… The man I've been in love with ever since I was a little girl," she reveals, shaking her head.

"And **he** hardly even knows I exist. I'm his best friend's little sister and he's been with Maria for months now."

She grits her teeth harshly together, a flash of anger rising in her eyes.

"I just don't understand why he would start something with someone he doesn't know if he will mate with. It's not like we have a choice it when it first happens. But instead of waiting, he's just… living life, I guess."

I have no idea what Alice means by that, but she doesn't seem interested in explaining any further.

I can't help but shoot one final look in Jasper's direction, but instead my eyes are drawn to a pair of powerful, emerald eyes. Edward is sitting near Jasper and Maria. His eyes are trained on mine while a brunette kisses down his neck. Her hands roam all over his strong body. I feel as though someone has kicked me in my gut. My wolf growls out and snaps in the girl's, or is it Edward's, direction. Unexplainable anger and hurt burns within me. Edward's brow lifts arrogantly in question, almost as if he is daring me to react. The soft smiles he sent me earlier are now gone.

I grab Alice's hand and turn away from his smoldering gaze quickly. Trying to ignore the unexplainable surge of emotions boiling within me, I pull Alice with me away from Jasper and Edward.

"Let's dance. He's an idiot if he doesn't realize what a gem you are."

Throwing myself back into the dance, I can't shake the feeling of those powerful eyes observing my every move. A few more people have joined our group, such as Emmett's two brothers; Michael and Eric. They are just as fun and exuberant as their brother. They are also excellent dancers. I quickly notice how Michael's touch gradually becomes more bold. He pulls me closer against his body, his eyes becomes more intense and his touch more daring.

Normally, I'd pull away, uncomfortable with such intimate touches by someone who is almost a stranger to me, but something about the night has made me feel like throwing caution to the wind. I decide to accept his touch and feel myself being pulled into a strange spell. The heat of the fire is sweltering, the beat of the music, mesmerizing and electric, and Michael's roaming hands; sensual. I've never felt so free, so desired. Closing my eyes, I allow myself to let loose, giving myself over to these new sensations.

A rush of cold air floods over me as I am hauled brutally away from Michael's warm body.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Edward's voice is deadly as he roars at Michael. I've been dragged behind him and I'm unable to see his face, but Michael looks terrified. Edward takes yet another threatening step towards Michael.

"Edward, calm down!"

Jasper is trying to pull Edward back, and Eric and Emmett move protectively to stand in front of their brother.

"He was touching her," Edward growls.

From where I am standing I can see how his wolf is flashing in his eyes. His entire body is trembling with rage. He looks just about ready to phase. Michael immediately bends his head, a sign of submission before answering in a steady voice.

"I didn't know she was spoken for."

His response seems to douse Edward's anger like a bucket of cold water. The wolf completely disappears from his eyes and the uncontrolled trembles in his body dies down. Edward's face briefly shows a look of confusion, before he is able to mask it with his usual nonchalant and indifferent expression.

"No one has spoken for her, yet. But she's just joined our pack and is under my protection," he answers coldly.

Emmett and Eric relax their stances.

I tug my hand from his iron grip around my wrist. His eyes instantly find mine, releasing me quickly as though he's forgotten he was holding me. I run my fingers protectively around my wrist. It doesn't hurt, but his grip was extremely strong. And his touch affects me much more than I would like to admit. His eyes notice my movements and his look turns apologetic.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks concerned, taking a step towards me.

Before I can answer, Jake is at my side, studying my wrist with soft touches. His eyes narrow as he shoots Edward a glare.

"She may be under your protection, but she's **my** family, Edward."

He wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Just go. I can see Jessica's about ready to start circling her prey."

In the distance, I can see the blond girl who had had her hands all over Edward's body, stride in our direction. A huff of annoyance leaves Edward when he also realizes the truth of what Jake is saying. He pauses, shooting Jake a forceful look.

"I'll have your word, Jake. You promise not to let her out of your sight?"

Jake pauses, studying Edward seriously for a moment.

"I swear," he answers shortly.

With a curt nod, Edward moves quickly in Jessica's direction, stopping her in her path. Jasper quickly follows behind him. As he takes his leave, I see him shoot Alice a longing glance, one she doesn't see as her attention is otherwise occupied by Rose.

After Edward's interruption, it takes a little while for our group to return to the festivities. Michael keeps his distance, not even making eye contact with me, and Eric is much more hesitant than before. The rest of the group try to pretend nothing has happened. Jake, Quil and Embry do their best to help lift my spirits. However, I find myself pulling back, distancing myself from my new friends. Maybe it's the events of the day that are beginning to hit me, or the lack of sleep. All I know is that I'm suddenly feeling exhausted and emotionally drained. The only thing I want now, is to escape into the solitude of my cottage and get a good night's sleep.

I decide to grab Jake to let him know my plans, but stop short when I see him dancing happily with a short and very cute red-head. Quil and Embry are likewise distracted by a few new girls who have joined our group. Seth went home earlier, Rose and Emmett are making out heatedly, and Leah and Alice are dancing with Eric and Michael. Turning my head, I see that we aren't far away from the path leading to my cottage. The walk home is a short one, that will probably only take about 5-10 minutes tops. Without giving myself time to overthink it, I grab my jacket and sneak away.

Walking quickly, I notice that the evening has turned cold and very dark. Wrapping the jacket tightly around me, I walk as quickly as I can. In the back of my mind, I realize an uneasy feeling is beginning to spread through me. I feel as though I'm being followed. An urgency spreads through my limbs and I pick up my pace. There are almost no stars in the sky and the ground is difficult to see. Usually, this would be a good time to phase, my wolf's eyes being much more accustomed to the dark and her presence much more threatening if I indeed am being followed. The amount of unfamiliar shifters, however, cause me to pause.

I speed up again, almost running up the steep hill, when I trip. I am able to catch myself, my hands and knees taking the brunt of my fall against the uneven ground and not my face. I can smell the blood from the places where the rocks have cut through the flesh on my hands and knees, but I don't allow myself to register the pain. That uneasy feeling that I'm being followed is no longer just a feeling.

As I force myself to sit up from my fall, I see them. Two men. I smell the air. No, two shifters are standing close by. A man with short blond hair is sitting on a large rock ahead of me. He is a good looking man, but the smile on his face and his predatory eyes cause my breath to catch in my chest. His eyes are roving over me, dangerously. A sickening sensation spreads in the pit of my stomach. This isn't good.

My attention has been so completely locked on the blond man, that I jump slightly when the other man, who is standing closer to me, speaks.

"Now, what do we have here?"

While the first man is light, with blond hair and Nordic features, this man is dark. His African-American skin blending in with the night. Long dread-locks cover his face, but I can see his black eyes void of emotion as he observes me. I need to be careful with what I do next. Biting my lip, I brush off my hands as I stand slowly.

"Gentlemen, I believe I haven't had the pleasure. My name is Bella Swan."

I reach my hand out in the dark man's direction. Choosing him to be the lesser of two evils. He doesn't take my hand.

"We know who you are."

The blond man's voice causes my skin to crawl. I keep my attention on dread-locks, smiling sweetly.

"It's a shame that you know my name, but I don't know yours," I say, hoping I can distract them until… Until what? Until someone notices that I've left?

"You don't need to know our names for what we're going to do to you."

My body convulses because that terrifying voice is now whispering into my ear. His front touches the back of my body, his hands moving my hair away from my neck as he sniffs deeply. Nausea rushes through me and I grit my teeth together to stop from screaming. I know it won't help, the music is too loud. No one will hear me. My body begins to shake as Blondie's hands start to descend, his thumb grazing the side of my breasts. A flash of anger flares and I brush his hands away, turning towards him to meet his gaze. His cold blue eyes dance in excitement in response to my movements.

"Don't touch me," I order, forcing my voice to be steady and strong.

"She's feisty," Blondie says, licking his lips. There is an obvious look of evil in his eyes that shakes me to the core.

"I love a good chase." He takes a step back, giving me space.

"Run. I dare you."

Before I am able to second guess myself, I take off. The path to the bonfire is blocked by Dread-locks. I have no choice. I sprint towards the surrounding forest. I try not to look back, but I can hear them give chase. Whispering a quick spell while I run, I search for a safe hiding place. I already know that I have no chance to beat the men, or wolves, in a race. The trees are all peaceful and sleeping.

"_Please,"_ I shout out in my mind.

Slowly, I can feel them awaken around me in response to my plea. My heart is pounding and my limbs are weakening as I run hard.

_"Come!"_ I hear from my right.

Turning towards the sound I find a large Sitka Spruce Tree with a large trunk with areas I can hide. The ground trembles slightly and I realize the earth is also helping me by wiping away my footprints. I crawl as high as I can inside of the trunk, quietly trying to even my breathing. My body is still trembling and my heart feels as though it is beating out of my chest.

"_Thank you,"_ I send in gratitude to the old and wise tree that has given me shelter. Tears are burning in my eyes, but I know that this isn't over. I can't break down yet.

I can hear them give chase. Only when they pass me and continue deeper into the forest do I begin to relax. The forest is completely still, allowing me to listen for any movement.

_"Stay for a while longer, Bella. It isn't safe," _the tree whispers. I close my eyes, suddenly feeling extremely tired. I try to keep from falling asleep, or blacking out, I am unsure of which, but I am unable to stop the darkness from taking me.

A deep growl is the only warning I have before sharp teeth dig into my leg and begin pulling me from my resting place. I scream, kicking and fighting as hard as I can, but to no avail. He's found me. I recognize his ice-blue eyes even in wolf form. The darkness hinders me from seeing the true color of his fur. Icy fear spreads through me like nothing I've ever experienced.

He's dragged me just outside of the trunk when he phases. Naked he holds me down. He's too strong for me. Panic arises as he starts to reach for my clothes. I hit him, but he slaps me back forcefully. My head explodes in pain. He is more determined now after the chase. I scream, but it just seems to excite him. I realize that I need to come up with something different. He is too strong for me, and my screams won't reach anyone with the loud music from the party.

I force my body to relax for a moment, every part of me straining to fight him as he rips open my top and starts working on the buttons of my pants. I dig my fingers into the ground, the earth trembling beneath me.

"_Please, help me," _I plead.

"What the-?" Blondie utters, just as the ground begins to crack around us.

I see a large rock nearby, and an idea begins to form. Before I can question myself, I focus all of my energy on it. The rock lifts from the ground, shooting across the air, hitting Blondie in the head before falling next to me with a thump. A look of confusion spreads across his face for a moment before his eyes roll back and he crashes on top of me, unconscious.

The sobs I've been able to hold back flow through me now and, for a moment, I can't breathe. I feel his breath on my skin and I know I need to move. He's dead weight on top of me and I panic when I can't move him off of me.

"BELLA!" I don't recognize the male voice, knowing I probably should make sure that it isn't Dread-locks, but I can't help myself.

"HELP!" I scream.

"Dear God, please, help me!"

I shout trying desperately to push Blondie's body off me. Sobs are wracking through my body and I can't stop trembling.

"Jesus Christ, Bella," I hear, before the body is lifted off of me. I'm finally free.

Strong arms help me to my feet, but my legs are shaking so badly, I fall almost instantly. The same safe arms hold me close as a warm jacket gets placed around my shoulders. The heat of the jacket fighting against the ice in my arms and chest. My feet are lifted from the ground and I am now cradled against a warm and broad chest. The man smells faintly of smoke from the bonfire and a rich spicy scent that makes me feel safe. He smells so good, and his strong arms make me feel protected. I burrow my face in his chest, the sobs still bubbling through me. I don't even care that I have no idea who is holding me. What's important is that I'm safe.

"Shhhh… Bella, you're OK. You're safe," he says softly.

I can feel a whisper of a kiss on the top of my head. His arms tighten slightly around me as I shudder uncontrollably. He steps are slow, but steady. When we arrive at the edge of the forest, my sobs have slowed. I feel numb.

I keep my eyes closed, but I can hear the commotion around me. The music is turned off and I can hear are worried voices in the distance. I turn my face completely against my strangers chest, unwilling to acknowledge anything else.

"Shit! Bella!" I recognized Jake's voice, but I don't want to turn around. I don't want anyone to see me like this.

"You stay back." My stranger's voice is deadly. I don't hear anything else from Jake, but I can feel that we are walking upwards in the direction of my cottage.

"Bells! Baby!" I can hear my father's worried voice the distance.

"Please," I whisper brokenly, tears running down my face at the sound of his voice.

"I don't want him to see me like this." I try to explain.

My stranger doesn't answer, but he tightens his hold before turning his face in the direction of my father.

"Let me just check her out, Charlie. I'll give you an update as soon as I can."

My father is silent for a few moments, when he speaks again his voice is at about the same distance as before, though this time his voice is cold and ominous.

"Who did this?"

"James. He's still out there. He was breathing, but unconscious."

My stranger's answer is devoid of emotion. I know I have to tell them that there was another person involved.

"Dread-Locks," I whisper.

"Say that again, Bella."

My stranger lifts me closer and I can feel him bending down to hear me better.

"Dread-locks," I repeat.

He stiffens.

"Laurent was a part of this as well," he says in the direction of my father.

James and Laurent. I know their names now.

My body shudders again and I must have become lost in my head for a short while, because, before I realize we've moved, we are at the cottage. My stranger struggles slightly to get the door and lights, but he doesn't let me go. I know I should probably release my hold on him, but I just can't seem to pry myself from him. His warmth and scent are so comforting, his strength soothing. I can feel him rummaging around a little and I realize he's found a first aid kit in the master bathroom. With it in hand, he moves to the bed, kicks off his shoes and sits down gently, moving me carefully with him. I'm thankful that he hasn't pulled away from me yet. My face is still plastered against his chest, but as he leans against the pillows I lean my head sideways against his chest. With one hand he lifts my hands one by one, inspecting them.

"I need to clean these," he says softly. I shake my head, burrowing closer to him. Tears yet again burning in my eyes. He sighs deeply, hugging me closely to him.

"If you're not ready, I'll wait. Rest, Bella. I've got you. You're safe."

A final shudder leaves my body and I sigh deeply, closing my eyes. My body feels warm and heavy against him. Darkness pulls me under and this time I am able to sleep without fear.

* * *

**_Who could the mystery man be? Anyone who can guess?_**


	5. A Conversation

**_Thanks for all of your guesses! Let's see who it is shall we? Keep in mind that poor Bella was in shock and she's just met most of these characters! _**

**_I hope you all enjoy! You really make my day when you leave a review! Thank you!_**

* * *

**A Conversation**

_I can feel his sharp teeth pierce my leg. He's pulling me out from my hiding place. I scream and hit with everything I have, but he won't relent. _

"Bella!"

I am shaken awake. Clear green eyes meet mine and my harsh breathing instantly calms. Those mesmerizing eyes look different this morning, the light from the window making the color remind me of springtime ferns. Nothing like the dark emerald of yesterday. It takes me a while to recognize him.

"Edward," I say, acknowledging him.

My voice still heavy with sleep. I wait for my body to stiffen and my wolf to grow irritated with his presence, but none of those things happen. In fact, my wolf seems completely at ease with the closed off man I only met yesterday.

His face shows deep concern and there is an openness on his face that he didn't once show yesterday. I stretch slightly, noticing that I am now underneath the covers in my bed, dressed in a t-shirt. I remember the state of my clothes from the night before, and I cringe. Lifting my hand to my face I notice that they are bandaged.

"I tried my best to make you as comfortable as possible yesterday. Your leg needs stitches, but everything else was superficial. Some scrapes here and there. You have a pretty ugly bruise on your right cheek and eye," he explains calmly, sitting patiently on the side of the bed.

"Here, I got you some painkillers. You should take them," he walks over to my night table and gives me the option of orange juice or water.

I choose the water before swallowing the pills. I can feel pain radiate from my leg and cheek. Edward is pulling out a few extra pillows to place behind me so I can sit up properly. His close proximity causes a swarm of butterflies to explode in my stomach. I recognize his scent now. He was the one that found me; that saved me.

"Thank you," I say, leaning comfortably back against the pillows.

He holds my gaze for a second before looking away. A look that can only be described as shame crosses his features.

"I am so sorry, Bella."

My eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Why are you sorry?"

He looks back in my direction and huffs out a frustrated sigh.

"I was responsible for you yesterday, and I completely let you down."

An unattractive snort escapes me before I can stop it.

"Edward, I'm a big girl who, on occasion, can make a few pretty bad decisions. But they are mine to make. I chose to leave on my own and that was my poor decision and no one else's."

Edward seems reluctant to believe me, but after a short staring match, he surprises me with a devilish smile.

"Well, then I guess it's you I should be pissed at."

I laugh shortly, before wincing the pain spreading from my cheek at the action.

"I say we both agree on laying the blame on Blondie and Dread-Locks."

"Who?" Edward asks, but after a moment he realizes who I am referring to.

His face turns furious; wolf flashes in his eyes as his body begins to tremble. I touch his hand softly and, strangely, the trembles instantly cease and he calms.

"They caught James, but Laurent is still on the loose."

He's studying my hand on his as he reveals this piece of information. I too feel much calmer than I probably should after hearing Laurent hasn't been caught.

"We won't let them hurt you," he promises, his voice deep and sincere.

I simply nod, accepting his promise. My eyes quietly studying the large hand under mine.

There's a loud knock at the door and I jump slightly; eyes locked on my bedroom door. With a careful squeeze, Edward stands up and begins walking to the door.

"I've been turning people away left and right, but we really need to take care of those stitches on your leg. Will you be okay if I let Neyeli and Leah in?"

I slowly nod my head in confirmation. Feeling a little uncomfortable about being around a lot of people right now, but knowing it is necessary.

"Your father is also here. He stayed the night watching over you."

My throat grows thick at the thought of my father. I blink rapidly, but nod affirmatively.

He opens the door and the tears I've been fighting flow down my cheeks as I am met with my father's worried gaze. The relief I find in them when he sees me, is earthshattering. He hurries towards me, pulling me into a tight hug, careful not to touch my injured cheek. I can see how his eyes also turn glassy when he pulls back to examine my face. Leaning his forehead against mine, he releases a deep breath. No words are spoken, but I can feel his worry and deep relief that I'm okay. With a soft kiss on the top of my head, he pulls back.

"Good to see you, kid."

His voice is gruff, but his familiar words calm me.

"Good to see you, too, Dad."

Neyeli and Leah are the next to enter. Neyeli kisses me softly on the cheek, before turning her attention to my leg. I realize that she doesn't speak much, and wonder for a moment if she speaks English at all. She carefully lifts the bedding. I see that my leg is bandaged as well and there is a pillow underneath it, elevating it slightly. I quickly look away. Leah is standing in front of me with a cup of some type of hot beverage.

"My mother made you a cup of tea. It will help with the pain. Mother wants you to drink some before she begins."

I take the cup from her hands, bringing it to my lips. The smell is woodsy, but it tastes of mint. Everyone seems to be waiting for me to drink more. From the doorway, I can see Edward observing me. The brew tastes horrible, but I swallow as much as I can down. After a few more sips, I feel my body sink further into the pillows, my eyes suddenly drowsy.

"Sleep, Bells."

I hear my father's voice before falling into a deep sleep.

The next time I wake, Leah is sitting in one of the lounge chairs reading a magazine. There's a dull pain in my cheek and leg, but I feel better.

"What are you reading?" I ask, my voice raspy.

Leah startles slightly in surprise, before closing her book.

"Veterinary Medicine: A textbook of the diseases of cattle, sheep, goats, pigs and horses," she smiles, showing the cover.

"God!" I laugh.

"That sounds horribly boring."

"Not at all," she replies, shaking her head slightly.

She puts the book down and then moves towards the other side of my bed. There's a breakfast tray next to me with some dry toast and fruit. There are also a few pills and a large glass of water. On the night stand there's a big pot of tea.

I move to sit up. Although not particularly hungry, but knowing I need to eat. I also realize that there is a more pressing need to attend to. I move my leg to get out of bed, but feel a sharp stab of pain shoot from my leg. Leah moves in my direction when she sees me wince.

"Bella?"

"I really need the restroom," I say, embarrassed that I need help.

"Alice!" Leah shouts and in an instant Alice shows up in my doorway.

Yet again Alice dressed in bright colors and seems to light up the entire room. My mouth turns from a wince to a smile as she walks my way. She and Leah immediately work together to help me to my feet and towards the bathroom. With their support I am able to not put any weight on my injured leg, which is now heavily bandaged.

The short walk to the bathroom goes painfully slow, but luckily I am able to manage on my own when I get there. Both girls are there again when I'm ready to leave. Alice walks in with a change of clothes and helps me into a pair of sweatpants and top. Both my cheek and leg are pounding when we finish, but when we get out, I ask to move out to the living room. I see Leah wants to argue with me, but Alice accepts it with a smile. When we finally reach the sofa, I'm exhausted, but content. Leah runs back to get a few extra pillows and my food, while Alice hands me some pills and a big glass of water.

"Thank you," I say weakly.

She sits down on one of the lounge chairs next to the sofa. I can see the afternoon sun getting ready to set and realize I've been out for most of the day.

"You're accelerated healing has already taken care of the small cuts on your hands and knees, but you are looking at a few days of bedrest before your leg heals enough for you to get on with your daily life."

Leah places a cup of tea in my hands and I hesitantly take a sip.

"It won't knock you out like the other tea I gave you."

Encouraged by this, I drink more. This one tastes much better. After a while I'm also able to eat a little. Alice tells a few stories from the hospital and we all laugh.

"Where's my Dad?" I ask after a while.

Both Leah and Alice still in their movements for a second, sharing a look that unnerves me.

"They're interrogating James," Leah answers coldly, but honestly.

A shiver runs down my spine and my hands tighten around my hot cup of tea. We all sit in silence for a few moments after that. Alice continues telling more stories from the hospital, but I'm unable to give her my complete attention. In my mind memories of the horrors from the night before are flashing before my eyes.

Suddenly, there's a strange scratching on the front door followed by a canine whine. My own wolf perks her ears up in interest. With my injuries I know I can't phase, but my wolf's presence becomes a stronger part in my mind when she senses the presence of another wolf. Leah eyes the door suspiciously, but Alice is quick on her feet and opens the door without question.

The largest wolf I've ever seen enters slowly, growling menacingly in Alice's and Leah's direction. To begin with, I think the wolf's fur is black, but when he gets closer I realize that it is more a dark brown. My wolf's tail wags happily in excitement as she moves around in my mind, wanting desperately to break free. She's never reacted this strongly to anyone before and I have to struggle to keep her in place. The unfamiliar wolf trots in my direction, his powerful paws soft against the floor. There's a dominant aura spilling from every inch of his being. My wolf starts jumping around wildly within me wanting to be closer to him. He stops next to me, holding my gaze with his sparkling, electric, green eyes. I know I should feel scared of this obviously powerful predator, but I don't. I feel… safe. After a few seconds, the large wolf lays down with a huff on the floor beside me.

He only rests for a few seconds, because suddenly he's up and growling threateningly in direction of the door. He shows his razor sharp teeth and I can see that he's ready to pounce at whoever dares provoke him. Carlisle rushes through the door, with Billy and Charlie in tow. They all freeze when they see how close the wolf is to me.

Carlisle takes a step forward and I can feel his strong Alpha vibes through every pore of my being. My head automatically bends and I can feel my wolf being subdued at an instant. The wolf in front of me, however, doesn't calm at all. In fact, Carlisle's presence seems to provoke him even more. He clearly regards Carlisle as a threat and snaps viciously in his direction.

"God damn it, Edward, yield," Carlisle commands desperately, but to no avail.

I realize that something has to be done, so, without thought, I reach my hand to touch Edward's soft fur. He snaps once in my direction, but when I don't move my hand, his attention turns my way. His growls stop, but he's still breathing heavily. I start speaking softly to him, moving my hand up and down his fur. I can feel him shake in pleasure as he leans against me, butting his head under my hand. I move the teacup away so that I can give him my full attention with both hands. His eyes are calm now, clearly enjoying each touch I give him.

"Bella."

A growl of warning escapes Edward in response to his father's voice.

"I think you should go, Carlisle," I say, continuing to give Edward's wolf my complete attention.

I don't see what happens, but soon I feel the door close. Alice and Leah are still in the cottage with me, but they keep their distance. Leah looks skeptical and worried, but Alice simply smiles. I fall asleep with one hand buried in the softest fur I've ever touched, feeling safe and sound.

The next morning I wake up in my bed feeling rested and much better than the day before. I'm even able to hobble on my own into the bathroom and take a quick shower. I do the best I can not to wet the bandage on my leg, but I see it needs a change when I get out. The weather is warmer today, so I throw on one of my favorite floral dresses. I'm drying my hair with a towel on my bed when there's a knock on my bedroom door.

Jake's wide smile greets me as he enters carrying a large breakfast tray filled to the brim with eggs, bacon, fruit, pancakes… anything you could ask for. I laugh.

"Goodness, you know that not everyone has an appetite like yours, right? No way, I'll be able to eat all of that."

Jake laughs and sets the tray next to me, joining me on the bed. I notice a fresh cut on his lip and immediately turn his chin with my fingers. I can see an impressive large bruise forming. Jake winces and pulls away gently, turning his attention to the food.

"It's nothing, Bella."

"That sure doesn't look like nothing," I press.

"It's nothing that I don't deserve," he answers.

His dark eyes have turned somber. For some reason I can't help but think I'm somehow involved.

"Who hit you, Jake?" I ask, not letting up on the subject.

Jake lets out a deep breath and looks as if he's considering to hide the truth from me, but finally relents.

"Edward."

"Edward hit you?" I ask, shocked.

"Yes," he answers shortly.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't keep my promise."

He says it as though it's something that should be obvious to me.

I snort, picking up a pancake from the tray, dousing it with butter and maple syrup.

"Well, as I told him, the only ones to blame are Blondie and Dread-Locks, and maybe me for making a rather poor choice in walking home alone. So everyone can just stop throwing the blame around," I ramble taking a bite of my pancake.

"Dear God, that's good!" I exclaim.

Jake chuckles and makes himself a pancake as well.

"If you say so, Ma'am," he answers with a twinkle in his eye.

I punch him as hard as I can in his shoulder. He feigns pain, but I know I haven't hurt him.

"Don't you ever call me, Ma'am, again. I'm younger than you, remember!"

We share a good breakfast and when we are done Jake helps me to the sofa again. I read a book while he turns on the TV to watch some sports. We're both relaxing when Leah and Neyeli come by. Neyeli quietly checks my wound and changes my bandage before kicking Jake's feet off the coffee table, grumbling something in a different language to him.

"Jeeze, Ma," Jake argues, but then quickly sends her a deadly charming smile. She rolls her eyes.

"Leah stay with you. Black come with me," she orders in broken English.

Jake jumps up and takes his mother's arm gallantly shouting "Later, Bella!" as they leave. Leah plops down in Jake's exact spot and places her feet directly on the coffee table, just like her brother. I smile.

"Why does everyone call Jake, Black?" I ask.

Leah ponders this for a while.

"I don't know really. They've always just called him that. Might be because of his black hair. His wolf is more cream-colored... I don't know."

We're both silent for a few seconds.

"You want to talk about what's going on between you and Edward?" she asks bluntly.

I swallow, my mind not particularly interested in analyzing my strange relationship with the pack's Beta.

I shake my head.

"He's just looking out for me. Like Carlisle asked him to, I guess."

Leah barks out a laugh and it rubs me the wrong way, annoyance growing within me.

"Yeah right. Just like the other night when he completely ignored his Alphas orders?"

I don't answer.

"I wonder-," she pauses.

After a minute or so, my curiosity gets the better of me.

"You wonder what?"

She sits up, looking uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Bella, how much do you know about shifter-," she stops, sighing deeply before she rephrases her question.

"Do you know what happens when a shifter reaches adulthood?"

My eyebrows pull together in concentration as I try to remember if anything had happened around my 18th birthday.

"When they turn 18?" I ask, to be certain.

She shakes her head, her face serious.

"No, in the eyes of shifter's we turn full adults at 21."

I shake my head, silently answering her question.

I can see her tighten her jaw slightly and she continues almost clinically.

"In ancient shifter history, there is a legend. Years ago shifters lived openly and freely amongst the humans. They were accepted and idolized almost like gods because of their physical strength and healing abilities. A group of witches grew jealous because the shifters had become so valued and powerful, so they decided to curse them. Luckily, a lone shifter came upon them in the woods as they were about to cast their spell. He realized that there was no talking them out of their decision, but he begged them to alter it slightly to secure the shifters' future. The curse created the mating bond, the imprint."

Leah stops and studies me, obviously trying to see if I've heard anything of this before. I haven't.

"See at the time, shifters would often have relationships; families, with humans or even witches, and the group who wanted to curse them wanted to put an end to that. So, they created a bond that could only be made between two shifters. At the age of adulthood, 21, the shifter would become eligible to an imprint; an unbreakable bond between two true mates. A shifter who would be compatible in every way, both as wolf and man. A lover, companion, friend, confidante… the other part of your soul."

An uncomfortable excitement begins to grow in the pit of my stomach and my heartbeat picks up, but I try to distance myself slightly from the information I'm receiving.

"In the end, the curse worked. Shifters found their true mates, and as a result many families were destroyed. The humans, and some witches as well, became very angry and decided to bring war upon the shifters. Many were killed, but some were able to escape. The remaining shifters decided to join together in packs, securing their future by staying together in larger groups, and living in secret amongst the humans."

A harsh laugh with no humor falls from my lips. I refuse to believe what she's telling me.

"That's an interesting story, Leah. But you can't honestly tell me that you believe that?"

Her expression is one of complete honesty.

"What are you saying, Leah? That on my 21st birthday I'll be bound together with a man whom I might not even know, but who the "shifter-universe" somehow has decided is my one true match?!"

I laugh at this insane theory, willing her to join me, but she's deadly serious.

"Many times it doesn't happen right away."

"Jesus Christ! And you think my true mate is Edward!"

I can't hide my complete disdain for everything she's telling me. That I would be given no choice in regards to my future spouse is such an archaic notion that I don't even know how to deal with it.

"I shouldn't have implied that. I, of all people, should never presume a match."

She goes silent. Her head bent, hair falling in front of her face. My eyes furrow when I notice that she's fighting back tears. My shock douses slightly when I realize this. I reach over to squeeze her hand in comfort. Not after long, she continues, but she isn't able to hold back tears when she speaks.

"When I was 16 I entered into a romantic relationship with a boy I'd known my entire life. He was my everything. Everyone told us we should wait, that we shouldn't start anything before we were older, but we were in love and didn't care. I had convinced myself that he had to be my one true mate and that it was just a matter of time. At 18 we moved in together and we were building a life together."

She stops, wiping tears harshly from her face.

"In May of this year, I decided to hold a surprise birthday party for my best friend at our house. Sam was just supposed to pick her up and bring her to the party, but they never showed up. Later that night my Mom and Dad came to get me. Explaining that I had to move back home because Sam and Emily had imprinted and mated. In one night my entire life fell apart, I lost the man I loved and my best friend."

I move from the sofa to wrap my arms around Leah. Her painful story making me angry. How dare her boyfriend and best friend do something like that?

"But I can't blame them."

I draw back in shock.

Her voice is hollow.

"They didn't choose the imprint, it chose them."

I can't believe my own ears.

"You can't truly believe that."

"I have to, Bella, don't you see?"

She grabs my hands desperately.

"My mate is still out there. And he is everything I need and more. He is created to compliment me in every way and he will be mine and mine alone."

Her eyes are shining now, desperately hopeful.

"Leah…" I shake my head.

"They say it's like millions of small threads pulling you together… That everything else just disappears and you just know. You have found the other piece of your soul."

I move away from her, feeling slightly lightheaded.

"I can't believe that."

"Can't believe what?"

Rose is standing at the doorway with a pizza box in one hand and a pack of beers in the other. I move back to my spot on the couch. Leah dries her eyes and turns towards her to explain.

"I've just been explaining "the imprint" to Bella."

"You didn't know?" she asks aghast.

I simply shake my head.

"Well, then you need one of these," she says setting the pizza down on the coffee table, before handing me a beer.

I don't particularly feel like drinking, but I accept it, taking a sip. Rose passes one to Leah and takes a deep sip herself.

"I was prepared for it my whole life, and it still scared the hell out of me when it happened." She pauses, her clear blue eyes sincere.

"I'd known Emmett my entire life. He was funny, the class clown, and a good friend of Edward's. He hung out a lot at our house when we were growing up. I remember finding him handsome, but pretty annoying. Like an extra older brother. Definitely not someone I thought I'd imprint with."

She takes a long pull of her beer, I do the same.

"I like to run in the mornings, and decided to treat my birthday as any other day. I was running past the lumber yard when it happened."

She looks lost in her memory.

"I can't really describe it. But, it was as if my body realized that there was something crucial missing, like a limb or -."

She shakes her head, not able to find the correct words.

"All I know is that it recognized what I was missing within Emmett and everything within me pulled me to connect with him."

I'm almost afraid to ask.

"Connect how?"

Rose shoots Leah a look, she answers with a shrug. Rose quickly answers.

"The imprint is fulfilled when the two shifters join together. Mate."

"As in -?"

I need to hear her say it.

"Sexually."

My stomach rolls and I have to stand. Moving towards the window I look out towards the Windy Willow and open my mind to feels it's serenity. Instantly, I am able to connect. The tree's calm presence a balm to my blazing emotions. I can feel someone stand next to me and I raise my hand to stop them, holding on to my connection outside. A thought springs within me and I open my eyes, hopeful.

"I'm a halfling."

Uncertainty crosses Rose's face, but I continue regardless.

"I'm a witch. Maybe the imprint won't happen."

"Doubtful," Rose answers.

"But you can't know for certain," I hedge.

"Bella, the imprint is a good thing. Emmett is everything to me, now. I've never been happier," she says, sincerity radiating through her.

"I won't give up my free will."

"You won't. Bella, the imprint shows you who your true mate is, but you both have to put in the work. You both have to choose to work on the relationship. I'd known Emmett my entire life, but as a spouse… As a partner… We were complete strangers. We had to build a relationship, and we still do. Every day. And every day I thank the gods for giving him to me."

"So, I can choose to say no," I ask.

"What do you mean?"

They both look confused.

"I can reject the imprint? I can choose not to give into it."

Both faces in front of me carry horrified expressions in response to my question.

"No, you can't escape the imprint, but you create the relationship. That doesn't happen on its own," Rose answers calmly.

"But what happens if I don't… mate. If I choose not to accept the imprint?" I ask unable to relent on this.

"Bella, that's not an option," Rose answers unwilling to answer my question.

Before I can argue my case further, Leah answers.

"You get very sick."

Both Rose and I look her way.

"If you don't complete the bond after the imprint happens, it's as though your body is missing an organ. It will begin to deteriorate. You'll experience such agonizing pain that both you and your wolf will go mad."

"How do you know this?" I ask.

"Mom saw it happen once in her tribe. Both of the parties ended up killing themselves, unable to handle the pain."

My mouth runs dry.

"You have to accept the imprint, Bella. There's no way around it," Rose implores.

I contemplate what they both have told me before answering vaguely.

"Then I hope that it won't happen to me."

The rest of the day and evening passes by at a snail's pace. Neither Rose or Leah say much and I also feel lost in my thoughts after everything they've told me. The TV is on, but neither of us are giving it much attention. At about 8 PM there's a knock on the door. Leah goes to see who it is, but a part of me can already sense who it is. I stand up quickly moving towards my bedroom.

"I'm going to bed. Don't really feel up to more visits today. "

Leah pauses in front of the door.

"Bella-," She begins, but I cut her off.

"Please, Leah. I don't want to see him."

I close my bedroom door and force myself to not listen as she turns Edward away. My heart breaks in my chest and, perhaps because of the life changing revelation I've been given, I burst out in tears; overwhelmed by the war of conflicting emotions within me: confusion, anger, hope, excitement, frustration… Just before I am finally able to sleep, I can hear the soulful howl of a wolf just outside of my window.


	6. A Witch and a Wolf

**_Hello everyone! _**

**_I have a pretty busy week ahead of me so I figured I'd post now. The next post will probably be next weekend if all goes after plan. _**

**_Some of you were a little upset with Bella in the last chapter. Please keep in mind that she really doesn't know Edward very well and her feelings for him are very intense. She's also struggling with a lot of new information, so the poor girl is a little overwhelmed. I can promise a happy ending, but they are both quite stubborn and confused so we will have a little back and forth with them. _**

**_On an other note, I would like to remind you all that I am Norwegian and English is my second language. There will be errors even if I am blessed to have both a pre-reader and an incredible editor._**

**_Melissa and CopperJ, you guys are awesome!_**

**_Thank you!_**

* * *

**A Witch and a Wolf**

The next day it's my father and Alice's turn to be on Bella duty. Alice has apparently taken some leave off work, and simply brushes it off when I insist that it isn't necessary. I am feeling better and better every day. My argument falls on deaf ears. After hearing how Pop's health has been deteriorating, I beg them to take me to Nanna and Pop's house. That way both Alice and I can be of help. On our way down, I notice how there are quite a few people working in the woods where I was attacked. Alice sees my confusion and stops to explain.

"On the night of the bonfire, there was this huge earthquake just before Edward found you and there was some damage."

I stand stiffly connecting quickly with the earth around me. Closing my eyes I can truly feel how the earth has shifted in certain areas. Some trees have fallen and that seems to be what people are working on, removing the debris. But there are also huge rifts and gaps in the ground. My breath catches in my chest. I did this. Suddenly, I can feel how much pain the earth is in by my actions. Almost as if it's my own. It knocks the breath out of me and I hunch over in pain. I've destroyed this peaceful and beautiful environment… Me…

A large hand dips between my shoulders and I open my eyes to see my father's dark, questioning expression. Tears well up in mine and I am unable to stop them. My mind still connected to the earth and its pain.

"I'm sorry," I say over and over. I can feel my father wrap his arms around me and hear the concern in his voice, but I'm too lost in my connection. This has never happened to me before. I've never been compelled to use magic like I did that night, so I've never seen this side of what I can do. This power of destruction. I usually just help things grow. I've never -.

I walk away from my father towards the destruction I know I'll find. People stop what they are doing when they see me approach, but I ignore them. My hand touches one of the fallen trees, but I can already feel that it's too late to save it. I don't allow myself to linger, but move towards the first rift in the ground. It isn't very deep and I can feel how the two sides long to join together again, almost as though they are guiding me. I fall to my knees, carefully raising my hands over the rift while I close my eyes in concentration. I breathe in deeply, assaulted by the dark and heady scent of damp soil. The smell deepens my connection and it's almost as if I can see each grain of dirt as I will them to join together. I can feel a slight tremble beneath my knees, but I don't stop until I can feel the elation of the two separated pieces finally joining again. My head tilts to the side, my eyes still closed as I inspect each root growing beneath me, deep within the ground. I quickly guide the roots together and connect the severed ones. Finally, I open my eyes and release a sigh of relief when I see that I've been able to do it.

But my work isn't done. I move around, repeating the process. With each success I feel an immense sensation of gratitude and joy radiating from the earth and the life around me, but I can also feel that my energy is draining rapidly. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before, but then again, I've never attempted this kind of magic either. It is taking a lot out of me, but I can't stop.

Soon, I move towards the last and largest gap. My jaw tightens when I realize this was right where he'd held me down. Shaking away the memory, I kneel down onto my knees, but this time I sink my fingers deep into the ground to center myself. Instantly, I am assaulted with cries for help through my connection, and almost feel as if I'm drowning. The earth's strong scent encompasses me, swallowing me whole. Everything around me disappears and all I can see is the gap before me. My fingers tighten their grip in the dirt, and my entire body trembles as I fight to join the pieces of broken land together. This is much more difficult and it takes everything in me to continue, but I do. When I finally feel the pieces join and the severed roots connect, I succumb to the darkness.

"Bella?"

I feel as though I'm under water. Everything is blurry and quiet; peaceful even, but there's something in the distance calling me, trying to get my attention. I attempt to open my eyes, but my eyelids feel too heavy and aren't willing to cooperate. A rich, spicy fragrance that makes me feel safe, flows through my nose and I can feel myself turn in its direction. Strong, but slightly callused fingers, run down the side of my face, shooting heat in their wake. I moan softly in response.

"Bella? Wake up, sweetheart."

I can feel his breath on my face, his natural scent intoxicating. I move my lips in his direction, longing to feel his delicious breath on me again, but can feel him pull back slightly. Confused, I try yet again to open my eyes. Vivid, green eyes like newly sprung grass are just a few inches from me. His beautiful face with high cheekbones, a strong nose and the softest, pink lips… I wet my own lips. I close my eyes for a moment, sure that I'm still dreaming.

"Mmmm… so sleepy," I whisper.

I can feel a soft chuckle rumble through him. Before I can fall back to sleep, he cups both of my cheeks in his large hands. His thumb lightly caressing my cheekbones.

"Come on, Bella, come back to me," he whispers softly.

I lightly nuzzle his left palm, before opening my eyes again with a drowsy smile. As my eyes focus, I begin to notice the tall trees above him and the uneven ground beneath me. The soft, tender look on his face is soon replaced by worry as reality dawns on me. My mind is fuzzy, but soon I remember where I am. In that instant my body seems to remember that it isn't feeling all that great. Suddenly my head begins to throb and I feel like I have a fever. I'm exhausted. I also remember why I've been pulling away from Edward.

"Ow!" I moan, my hand touching my forehead. I feel something sticky under my nose and when I wipe my fingers there, they come back red with blood. I close my eyes again fighting nausea.

"I'll take you back to your cottage," Edward says, making a move to lift me into his arms. I grab his shirt blindly, shaking my head. I keep my eyes closed partly because of my headache, but also because I don't want to see his reaction.

"No."

He stops immediately.

"Let my Dad take me," I say.

I can feel his confusion and hurt? I turned him away yesterday and today… I keep my eyes closed tightly. How can there already be such strong feelings between us? We've only just met! Everything is quiet for a tense moment, but then I can feel a slight shift and my father's familiar smell surrounds me. Edward's strong arms help as my father lifts me from the ground, but then he reluctantly releases me. I turn my face away from him and towards my father's chest. Inside, there's a part of me wanting to rebel against my actions, but luckily they stay dormant. My father moves slowly out of the forest, a light pair of steps following beside him. Alice, I realize.

"Bella, that was amazing!" she exclaims, but I don't have any energy to react.

"Sleep, kiddo," my father says and kisses the top of my head. I allow a deep sleep to envelope me.

The next time I wake, it's with a start. I feel eyes on me and I'm instantly on guard. Carlisle's glacier blue eyes are studying me carefully, but there isn't a hint of emotion on his face. I instantly feel uncomfortable. My wolf whimpers within me in response to his strong presence and submits instantaneously, but he makes the human me uneasy. He's sitting in one of the lounge chairs and has pulled it next to my bed. I can see that the sky has just begun its darkening slightly. The warm colors of sunset will soon start filling my room.

"Good. You're awake," he says, his deep voice void of emotion.

I sit up carefully. My headache is gone and I feel weak, but better.

"You surprised us today. We had no idea that you were so powerful."

His words sound almost accusatory.

"Neither did I," I answer, my voice breaking slightly. I don't know if it's because of Carlisle or the deep sleep I've been in. I clear my throat before I continue.

"I've never done anything like that before."

He studies me again, calculatingly. My body squirms on its own, responding to how uncomfortable I am with his deep perusal of me.

"Your father revealed as much," he finally says.

I twist my hands in my lap. The chair squeaks as he moves slightly. He takes a deep breath.

"I need you and your father to phase and officially show your allegiance to this pack. Neyeli would have liked you to heal a little more, but unfortunately after today's events we have no choice," he explains hurriedly.

He stands up, ready to leave.

"Why?" I ask.

His eyes flare with something, but I don't know what. He seems to contemplate his words for a moment.

"There are many things that you don't know yet, Bella. But all will be revealed in time. Don't worry. For now, what is important is that you become a part of this pack; your family. A family that loves and accepts you, and that will protect you."

A part of me wants to question him more, but I can sense an urgency in him and simply nod my head in acceptance. His lips turn into a small, but serious smile.

"Good. We'll meet in half an hour. Your father knows where."

Then he leaves.

I take a shaky breath before getting out of bed. I know I need to hurry, so I quickly grab my things and go to the bathroom to change and get ready.

When I leave my room my father is waiting for me. I know him well enough to know that he's been pacing. His mustache moves as he bites his bottom lip. An action I've only seen him do when he's nervous. A part of me feels like questioning him about it, but I decide against it when he quickly asks me if I'm ready.

"Yeah," I answer with a shaky smile. He nods.

We leave the cottage and step into the rusty truck parked by my home. The sky is now full of warm colors like deep orange and red. I love the sunset, but I the long shadows and growing darkness unnerves me.

The engine revs loudly and we take off on an old dirt road leading further up the mountain. We drive in silence. My father is navigating the uneven and unfamiliar terrain as, only one who has grown up here, could. After a few minutes, we reach the edge of a forest and my father slows down, but continues. There isn't a road any longer, just a few tracks that I don't believe this old truck can follow, but again my father surprises me. I see a clearing in front of us and I can feel nerves begin to spread in my stomach and chest. When my father stops the truck just outside of what I now realize is a large meadow, my mouth is completely dry and my hands are clammy. Everything is dark around us now, except the lanterns and light shining from the meadow ahead. My father exhales deeply.

"When we walk out there, the whole pack will be there."

He's trying to prepare me. My eyes fix on the dashboard as he continues. My wolf is pacing inside of me, understanding that something is going on.

"Carlisle will ask us again to confirm our allegiance and then we will have to phase."

He turns towards me.

"You have to give your wolf the reigns in this, Bella, or it won't work. Carlisle's wolf will sense it and he'll force you if he has to. She must be the one to submit."

I've never allowed my wolf to have full control and I have no idea how to do it, but I nod.

"My wolf may pick a fight, but you **must** stay out of it. Carlisle's Beta will be there to hold you back if need be."

His hands tighten on the wheel. I try not to think about Carlisle's Beta being Edward.

"Why do you think your wolf will pick a fight?" I ask carefully. My father exhales deeply as if he's been holding on to a secret.

"Because it was my birthright to be Alpha, but I gave it up when I met your mother."

I can't hide the shock from my face.

"We never had it out. I just left, and Carlisle, who was my Beta, took over. Today, he has to beat me in a clean fight."

I can see his Adam's apple bob as he swallows.

"Do you want to be Alpha?" I ask, reaching for his hand. He carefully takes it in both of his and rubs my cold hand affectionately.

"I've never wanted to be Alpha."

After a quick pause he continues.

"And meeting your Mom was the best thing that ever happened to me."

We both share a sad smile. I squeeze his hands, noticing how small my hand is in his.

"Will you get hurt?" I ask, worried about what this means.

His brows furrow and lips tighten. My wolf is whining loudly inside of me, she loves my father and his wolf desperately. Just the thought of them getting hurt… The smile he sends me now is a fake one and I can see straight through his lie, but I decide not to pressure him. I feel my stomach sink.

"They won't hurt me."

With that he opens his door, shutting it with a loud BANG. I jump in my seat and take a second to calm myself, before opening my own door. My father is waiting for me, his front facing the meadow. When I'm close he takes my hand in his and we walk in silence towards the clearing.

My heart is beating so hard when we finally step out onto the meadow, that I'm sure others will hear it. The meadow is enormous. Most of the area lies untouched, full of wildflowers. It's probably beautiful during the day, but right now I can't appreciate that. At the entrance there's a large semicircle of people with lanterns and flashlights. I sniff the air and my wolf instantly is on guard; shifters. They are all shifters.

"Holy shit," I whisper, tightening my hold on my father.

I recognize some of them from the bonfire, but there seems to be many more present today than the other night. They're all very serious in their expressions. Carlisle and Edward are standing in the middle of the circle, awaiting our arrival. My father almost has to drag me after him. I can feel my cheeks heat when I feel the full attention of everyone around me. This is much worse than the bonfire.

Both Carlisle and Edward share identical looks of indifference, as though nothing can touch them. When we finally reach them, Carlisle sends my father an acknowledging nod. I try to ignore the heavy stares surrounding me, but it's difficult. I also find it immensely difficult to ignore the stoic man standing proudly by his father. A man who confuses me so much, and who has been so kind to me during the past few days. That kind man is gone now and in his place is the cold and calculating man who exudes confidence and power. Everything in me is begging for me to run and leave this place. My wolf is also desperately looking for a way out. She's never had any practice socializing with so many new wolves and she's terrified.

"We are here today to welcome Charles and Isabella Swan into our pack. They have already sworn their allegiance and have found a home with us. Today, their wolves will do the same. Only then will they truly become part of the Midnight Sun Pack."

Carlisle's voice is sure and strong, leaving no room for argument.

"We accept your challenge and pray that our wolves will willingly choose this pack as their own," my father answers as though he is reciting a familiar prayer.

Carlisle steps towards my father, reaching out his hand as an offering. Luckily, I'm holding my father's other hand and he is free to take it. This is the first time I've seen my father and Carlisle openly assessing the other. The handshake takes much longer than normal. They only release hands when Edward touches his father's shoulder and I squeeze my father's hand. Both of the men are breathing hard.

The sinking feeling in my stomach grows. This is going to end badly. I just know it. My father pulls us away and releases my hand to start unbuttoning his shirt. Before he can continue, I wrap my arms around him in a tight hug.

"I love you, Dad," I whisper, before moving back. He kisses my head, but doesn't say anything.

Alice and Rose suddenly appear next to me, holding two large blankets. They hold their arms out, shielding me with them. I realize why when I see my father pull off his shirt and start unbuttoning his pants. The girls are giving me privacy to get undressed before I phase. My fingers are numb, but after a few tries, I'm able to undress. My entire body is shivering and it isn't because of the sudden cold air on my skin.

I keep my eyes on the ground, trying to calm myself. My wolf is crouching, getting ready for the phase. Both she and I want this to happen quickly, so we can get it over with. I close my eyes, connecting with my wolf, waiting for the signal for me to shift.

"Give her the control," I whisper, reminding myself of what I have to do.

"Phase!"

At Carlisle's command my body instantly begins to shift, changing into my wolf form. The moment I feel her agile body take over mine, I try to make myself as small as possible in our shared mind. Allowing her to take control. I can feel her shake her head in confusion, unsure of what she should do next. The blankets are pulled back and her body tenses. She hunches down baring her teeth to the crowd. Her body is tight and she is ready to attack at a moment's notice. She's trying to figure out what she should do, so used to having me control her that she doesn't know what to do now that she holds the reins. She's scared and confused.

A pair of loud, menacing snarls fill the air and in my peripheral vision I can see my father's wolf getting ready to attack a large unfamiliar grey wolf with glacier eyes. Carlisle. They match each other in size and strength. At the moment they are circling each other, baring their teeth, both preparing their attack.

The sight calls my wolf into action and she runs to join my father. She's almost there, when a familiar dark, auburn wolf steps in her path. In the growing darkness, his fur looks pitch black. My wolf recognizes him as a wolf she trusts and approves of. The fact that he, the wolf, had come to protect us the night of James' interrogation, has made a huge difference for her and I can feel that she's a little infatuated by him.

Behind him, Carlisle's wolf goes on the attack, and I cry out from within my wolf's mind as I see the two roll together on the ground. Sharp teeth searching for the best place to attack and cause harm. My own wolf whines in worry and moves towards them, but then suddenly Edward's wolf growls out in warning. My wolf bares her teeth in response. She wants to get to her father. Edward's wolf stands his ground and I can feel how his dominant powers as Beta are trying to make my wolf submit to his will and stay put. Her small body trembles and she tries to fight it, but he's too powerful.

She whimpers and almost breaks down, falling heavily on her side, showing her neck and stomach. Agonized cries escape her, but she can't do anything. I can feel how upset she is with how this is being done **to her**, and not something she has chosen to do willingly. Her body has been forced to obey.

Edward's wolf comes closer and it's almost as if I can see remorse in his eyes. He whines softly and licks the side of my wolf's muzzle. Pushing his head under her chin as though he's asking for forgiveness. My wolf stays completely still, she feels as if he's betrayed her. Her muzzle is pointed away from the fight. The sounds are brutal and it takes everything in me to not take back control of my wolf and help my father. Edward's wolf lays down on his stomach so close to mine that they are touching. His eyes are fixed on the fight.

A loud whimper and agonizing bark of pain that I clearly recognize as my father's wolf, is my final straw. I grab control from within and whirl my wolf into action. She is able to evade Edward's large frame and shoots in her father's direction. Carlisle is standing over him, his teeth buried in my father's wolf's neck. I can see several injuries on both of their bodies and realize quickly that the hold Carlisle's wolf has on my father is killing him.

Without thought, I lunge at him roughly, sinking my teeth into the thick fur on his neck and begin pulling. Luckily, it doesn't take long for Carlisle's wolf to release my father, but I am quickly thrown off his back. His bloody teeth are now bared in my direction and I can feel his absolute rage at being interrupted. Both my wolf and I realize that we are in heaps of trouble. We have pissed off the most powerful wolf in the pack. My wolf calls for me to submit and I give her the control again, but it's too late. Carlisle's eyes have gone completely wild and I know that he won't stop until we are dead.

Suddenly, there is a flash of something dark run between us and now Edward's wolf stands between his father and I. His teeth are bared and he looks ready to take on his father to protect me. Beta against Alpha. The barks and snarls coming from them both are terrifying. I just know that this is not something that is supposed to happen. The rage within Carlisle's wolf is wild and I can see that he is about to attack his son to get to me, but then the wolf blinks and I can see hints of the human Carlisle through the wolf's eyes. Edward's wolf stops his growls and he bends down to the ground in submission, shielding me with his body. In the blink of an eye Carlisle shifts into his human form. He is bleeding from a few cuts and he is breathing hard. After some struggle he is able to stand tall, completely naked. I shift my gaze. Carlisle turns to the crowd.

"Let no being threaten our new brother and sister. They have fought bravely and deserve to be a part of this pack. TO ISABELLA AND CHARLIE!" He shouts, his hand covering a wound on his stomach.

The pack responds wildly. Carlisle then turns his attention on my father. Neyeli and Billy are running towards him as well. Carlisle is standing over my father's wolf, forcing the wolf to open his eyes and meet his gaze. Slowly, my father phases, in spite of his many injuries, and I know it is because Carlisle's powers as Alpha has helped him. I feel a thick blanket being placed over me and I immediately phase as well. Edward is standing next to me, helping me to my feet, but all I can see is my father. I sprint in his direction. His body is too still. Neyeli and Billy are desperately trying to help him.

"DAD!" I shout.

Blood coats his skin and he is deathly pale. My entire body shakes and I fall to my knees beside him, stroking his hair carefully.

"I'm right here, Daddy," I whisper.

His eyes holding mine for a second before they close. His body suddenly turns deadly still and I can't hear his breathing. I panic, screaming out. There is a flurry of movement and I am pulled away by strong arms. I hit and fight the person holding me back.

"NO! LET ME GO!" I scream.

"Let them work on him, Bella!" I hear, but I continue to fight my prison.

I can feel the heavy blanket start to fall from my body, but I ignore it. Suddenly, my entire body is plastered against the strong and powerful man that has been holding me back. I can feel every muscle, the rapid beat of his heart, his harsh breath on my neck and his rich spicy scent. Edward.

I crumble. Sobbing. Praying. Begging. He holds me tight. Protecting me. Restraining me. I don't even know. I am lost in my grief. His hands begin to move up and down the thick blanket on my back. Comforting me. He is trying to tell me something, but I just can't seem to hear it. My ears are ringing with a strange noise.

Finally, the noise begins to fade.

"He's okay, Bella. He's alive. He's okay."

My sobs abate so I can hear him clearly.

"He's okay, Bella. He's alive. He's okay."

I pull my head back to see if I am hearing him correctly. Edward's green eyes are vibrant and intense and I can see truth in them.

"He's okay?" I ask in a broken whisper.

"Yes, I swear. Look." He turns me, holding me close to his body. His arms still wrapped around me.

There, in front of me, I can see that my father has been lifted onto a stretcher, and there is a bag of blood connected to his veins and a few other medical appliances. His eyes are closed, but yes… He is alive. Billy and Neyeli are barking out orders while Jake, Quil and Embry start to carry him away. They were prepared for this, I realize. I know I need to go with him, but a small part of me doesn't want to leave Edward's embrace. I can feel a final tightening of his arms, but then he lets me go. Making the decision for me.

"Go, your father needs you."

Without looking back, I leave the warm and safety of his arms and run in the direction of my father's stretcher.


	7. An Enemy or an Ally?

_**WOW! Thank you all for your amazing reviews. They make me so happy and really inspire me to work harder and write more. Thank you!**_

_**I have gotten some extra help from Coppertop who will be helping me out with my language. Thank you so much!**_

_**Today, my pre-reader (Melissa Giselle Ramirez) and good friend is having a rough day, so I wanted to cheer her up. This update is for you, Melissa!**_

**An Enemy or An Ally?**

Leah meets me halfway and her arms wrap around me in a tight hug. It doesn't comfort me the same way as Edward's embrace had, but I try not to linger on that thought.

"He's OK, Bella," she reassures me.

I look in the direction of my father's stretcher and, although I know he's alive, all I can see is how pale and broken he looks. My strong, serious, but vibrant father is gone at the moment.

Leah wraps her arms around my shoulders and we walk with hurried steps behind the stretcher. My father is carefully placed on the back of a massive pickup truck. Jake helps me up onto the tailgate so I can ride with them. The ride down the mountain is a blur. It's completely dark now and I can hardly see a thing. I hold on for dear life, focusing on my father's breathing and occasional soft whimpers of pain, while the truck carefully makes its way down the mountain. Luckily, I'm not alone in the back. Leah sits next to me, one of my hands firmly encased in hers. Jake, Quil and Embry are also in the back keeping my father's stretcher as steady as possible. Neyeli is in the front beside Billy who is driving.

When we finally reach the house, I can see Nanna's worried frame in the doorway. There is an unfamiliar woman standing beside her and I can glimpse Seth's tall and lanky frame behind them. Billy, Jake, Quil and Embry carefully lift the stretcher down from the cargo bed and we all start making our way to the house. My father groans softly in pain at the movement. I know he must be in large amounts of pain, but I can't help but feel a little relieved because the sounds he makes are proof that he's alive. And a small part of me is grateful for each and every moan or whimper.

"Charlie?!" Nanna cries out, her voice filled with fear and sorrow.

Seth runs out the door and helps with the stretcher so that Billy's hands can be free. Billy immediately walks ahead of the stretcher to calm his mother down before she sees her injured eldest son.

"He'll be fine, Ma. A few pretty deep cuts and bruises, but he made it."

Billy's voice is raw with emotion and he wraps his strong arms around her. I can see how, without his support, Nanna would simply crumble.

I am holding my father's limp hand in mine, walking next to the stretcher as the boys carry it up the stairs to the porch. They pause in front of Nanna. She takes a shaky step forward. Billy is supporting her on her left side, while the unfamiliar woman takes a step with them, ready to help on her right side if she needs it. Nanna's beautiful grey eyes well up with tears and her lips are trembling. Her eyes are completely focused on my father. She touches my his face carefully, brushing some hair away from his face lovingly. Right now he looks peaceful, almost as if he can feel that she's there. Nanna bends forward, leaving a soft kiss on my father's forehead.

"You did it, my son. You are safe now," she whispers.

Then she straightens herself and her eyes drift to mine. The love and compassion that I find there causes my sobs to yet again course through my body. This time my tears aren't because of fear, but because of an immense sense of relief and belonging. My father is alive and I am not alone.

Leah is instantly at my side yet again, but it is Nanna who pulls me with her and guides me into the house. I see my father's stretcher disappear into his room and move to follow, but Nanna's old yet strong hands cause me to pause.

"We need to get you cleaned up, child. Let Neyeli work on Charlie. He is in good hands."

I deliberate my choices for a moment before nodding to show my acceptance. My sobs are slowing down, but I'm still crying and I can't seem to make myself stop.

"Sue, can you make some tea and warm up some of the soup in the kitchen. Leah, run up to the cottage to get Bella a change of clothes," Nanna calmly orders, as she leads me through to a bathroom where there is a large bathtub.

She sets me on the side of the tub and turns on the water. Then she fetches a wet cloth and begins to clean my hands. I look down and realize that they are covered in blood. I am hit with yet another wave of tears when I realize that it must be my father's blood.

"Let it out, child. I know this must be all very confusing and scary for you," she says comfortingly while she continues to clean my hands carefully.

The warming steam from the water filling the tub feels like a soothing balm against my cold and raw skin. Nanna rinses the cloth she has used by the sink and then tugs at the heavy blanket I have wrapped around me. Soon I am exposed to her. I'm so lost in my head that I don't even react to my sudden nudity. She's searching for injuries, I realize, but when she doesn't find any, she helps me carefully into the tub.

To begin with, the hot water feels like a thousand sharp knives against my bare skin, but soon my body becomes accustomed to the warm temperature. Nanna throws in a fizz ball and I am suddenly assaulted by the sweet scent of roses and I watch as the water bubbles and mixes with the pink ball of soap.

With Nanna's guidance, I lean back against the tub, and finally begin to feel the loosening of my tight muscles. She hums softly as she washes the parts of my body that aren't submerged in the water. My hair has been pulled back into a high bun so that it doesn't get too wet while she works. I close my eyes and simply focus on my breathing, the sound of the music she is humming and her soft touch. My tears have stopped flowing now, and though my eyes feel a very sore from crying so much, my face has been wiped clean and I'm beginning to feel more refreshed.

"Ok, child, let's get you dressed and fed."

Nanna's soft voice guides me back to reality. I can feel the weakness in my muscles, my legs, particularly feel like a shaky newborn lamb, and I wonder for a moment how I will manage getting out of the tub. But Nanna surprises me with her strength and helps me out without a sound. Again she sets me on the side of the tub while she dries me with a soft towel. She's gone from almost breaking down herself on the porch to becoming my rock. She helps me put on the clothes that Leah must have snuck in.

"Thank you," I whisper brokenly when she has finished.

Her soft fingers trace my cheek, before tipping my head back by placing a finger beneath my chin.

"You are a Swan, my dear. You are my granddaughter; my blood. I feel blessed that I finally get to support and help you. We Swans stand together as a family in good times and bad," she pauses, suddenly looking very sad.

"We have already lost so much time."

She caresses my cheek with her thumb, her eyes lingering on mine for a moment. Then the sadness in her eyes disappear and her lips lift in a soft smile. Clutching my hand in hers, she helps me to my feet. Arms wrapped around one another we make our way to the kitchen.

The woman who was standing with Nanna on the porch, Sue, is stirring a big pot of something that smells delicious. There is a large kitchen island and I take a seat there with Nanna still by my side. Sue gives me a big bowl of soup and Nanna encourages me to eat. When the taste of carrots, sweet potatoes, tomatoes and some heat from a chili hit my stomach, I realize how hungry I am and I begin to eat with gusto. The warm soup heats me from within and I can feel strength begin to return to my limbs. Sue and Nanna talk softly, but I don't pay attention to them.

When Leah and Jake enter the kitchen and I look up, anxious to know how my father is doing. Leah walks quickly to my side while Jake stops at the entrance holding my gaze.

"Charlie is doing well. Mom's just finished stitching him up and he is sleeping peacefully now," he informs quickly.

My shoulders relax and I can feel Nanna's hand squeeze mine.

"May I see him?" I ask.

He nods.

"I've set up a camp bed for you in his room. Figured you'd want to stay close?"

I nod. Quil, Embry and Seth enter behind Jake and they all sit down to eat quietly.

"Dad's in there with him now, but whenever you want to go see him you can," Jake informs me. I finish my food quickly, thanking Sue for the meal before standing up. I can stand on my own now. Nanna stands with me, her caring arms tugging me in for a warm hug. She doesn't say anything, but I feel the love and support radiate from her in waves.

"I'll go with you," Leah says showing me the way to my father's room.

The room is dark, but I spot my father's figure easily. He's sleeping peacefully. Billy is at his side, eyes focused on his brother. I join him in his vigil on the other side of the bed. Billy sends me a sad smile, but then continues to just study my father's sleeping figure. I can feel how much Billy loves his brother and I can sense that the bond they share is much stronger than I had imagined. Billy and I sit by my father's side, ready to watch over him throughout the night.

* * *

A sharp movement causes me to wake up with a start. Realizing I must have dozed off for a moment I straighten up in my chair. Throwing my father a quick glance, I realize that I've woken up because Billy has moved. He is standing by the window staring out in direction of the main road with narrowed eyes and a tight mouth. The door suddenly opens wide, bright light revealing a worried-looking Jake.

"Dad," he addresses his father simply. The tone of his voice is serious, and it almost sounds afraid.

"I see them. Where are -?" Billy starts, walking with purpose-filled steps towards his son.

"Carlisle and Edward are already out on the porch," Jake answers before his father can finish and they hurry out the door.

I immediately go to the window to see what is going on, when I hear Edward and Carlisle talking quietly just outside of my father's bedroom window. Their backs are to me and I quickly make sure I am hidden behind the curtains and away from their view. My breath catches in my chest when I realize that they are in the middle of a heated argument. Carlisle is quite literally in Edward's face, staring his son down as he questions him.

"And you truly expect me to believe that?"

Edward's face is impassive. It doesn't even seem as if his father's dominating aura and anger is affecting him whatsoever.

"It's the truth," Edward answers simply, his voice steady and calm.

They are both locked in what looks like a staring contest that is only broken when a humorless laugh escapes Carlisle. He shakes his head as he steps away from his son and moves towards the edge of the porch. It doesn't take him long to turn around and shoot his son with a hard glare.

"Do you really expect me to believe that a weak halfling was able to break free from a Beta's command?"

I can't see Edward's face, but I can see that his shoulders are tight. He is annoyed with whatever his father is implying.

"As I told you earlier, my attention was diverted when you almost killed Charlie. My control on her must have slipped and she reacted."

A cold shill runs down my spine at his words. I hadn't imagined it, Carlisle had almost killed my father. I just couldn't understand why… Also, why was Edward lying to his father? He hadn't lost control of my wolf. I had taken control and moved to save my father. Why would he lie?

Carlisle's jaw tightens almost as if he is struggling with his control. He takes a deep, calming breath and some of the anger disappears from his features.

"Well, at least she submitted to you. We'll just make her meet my wolf at another occasion, she can't truly be controlled before then," Carlisle pauses. "We need her on our side, Edward," he continues ominously.

Edward simply nods in confirmation and I can see that his attention is drawn to something in the distance. Carlisle turns and looks in the same direction and then they both move hurridly away from the porch and down to the yard.

I take a step back from the window, forcing a calming breath in to my lungs. I can't be _controlled_? What did Carlisle mean by that?

There are heavy steps and hurried movements in the hallway outside of my father's room and I force my confused body to move away from the window and in the direction of where Jake and Billy exited. There I am met by several worried faces.

"Seth, watch your uncle. Leah, keep Bella inside, please. Quil, get my shotgun."

Billy is barking out orders left and right. Every person in the house is suddenly on high alert and are all preparing themselves for whatever is going on. I feel very much out of the loop, so I rush to the bedroom window to see whatever it was that Billy was looking at, and that also captivated Carlisle and Edward's attention.

In the distance I can see two sleek and very expensive-looking cars driving slowly up the driveway in our direction. Carlisle and Edward are already standing on the ground in front of the house, flanked by Jasper and Emmett. Their backs are to me, their attention completely focused on the two vehicles.

The front door opens and Billy runs out followed by Jake, Quil and Embry. They are all carrying shotguns in their hands. A chill runs down my spine and my heart begins to flutter nervously. I jump, startled, when I feel a hand on my lower back, but relax when I see it's only Leah. Seth is behind her and we all three are transfixed with what is occurring on the other side of the window. Seth moves forward and pulls the curtains closed a little, but holds back part of it so we can all see, but still stay hidden. None of us utter a word.

The first car slows down a few meters from the house. It feels as though we are all holding our breath when the car comes to a complete stop. Simultaneously the car doors of both cars open and nine people exit. Like a dance they step into formation and begin to move in the direction of the house. There are two women and six men, all dressed very formally and looking very imposing. The men are all dressed in dark, clearly expensive, suits of different styles. Their hair coiffed perfectly in different ways, but all of them look perfectly put together, not a single strand out of place.

The women have very different styles, but they too look incredibly stylish. One is blond and looks to be about Seth's age. Her almost white hair is pulled back into a high bun, and she's wearing an almost child-like dress with white stockings. The dress is black with some small details that are too difficult to make out from where we are standing. The other woman is more flashy and is wearing a stunning red dress with killer high-heels and black gloves. Her hair is loose and falls down her shoulders and back in perfect waves. She looks ready to take on the town.

One of the men with wavy, silver-streaked, dark hair and a completely black suit, leads the group as the rest follow in a V-shape behind him. Like a flock of geese. The man is flanked by the blond girl on his right and a boy, about the same age as the girl with brown hair and serious eyes, on his left.

The man stops a short length from Carlisle and Billy and they all seem to be sizing each other up. The man's skin is pale against his dark hair and suit and his dark eyes meet Carlisle and Billy straight on. There is a hint of a smirk on his lips, almost challenging.

"What are you doing on my land, Aro?" Billy asks the man threateningly, cocking his shotgun loudly.

Aro's eyes peruse each and every one of the men who are standing on the porch and yard, taking his time before he answers.

"Now Billy, is that a way to greet your ally?"

His voice is deep, a warning lying behind his words. Billy takes a large step forward, but Carlisle pulls him back. I can see that Billy wants to argue with what Aro has said, but is forced to stop by his Alpha.

"What do you want, Aro? You know you are not welcome on pack lands."

Carlisle's voice is cold, void of emotion. He is good at keeping his feelings at bay. Aro rubs his palms together before lifting them thoughtfully to his lips, as though in prayer.

"**I **know that, Carlisle. And so do all the witches in my Coven. However, the deal we made clearly states that no witch is allowed on pack lands. And you seem to be harboring a witch among you, now aren't you?"

No one says anything, but I can feel myself squirm, wondering if I should shrink away and hide, but I can't stop myself from watching. Leah and Seth don't move either.

"Why would you say that?" Carlisle asks vaguely.

Aro shakes his head and purses his lips in clear disappointment.

"Now, Carlisle, please do not take me as a fool. I've felt the presence of a new, young witch for days now," he pauses, shooting Carlisle a harsh glare.

"Four days ago there was an earthquake that happened out of nowhere, and earlier today… Well, let's just say, there is no doubt in my mind that you have a quite powerful, but inexperienced, Earth-Witch among you."

Aro and Carlisle hold gazes for a long moment, none of them willing to submit.

"And if there is such a person among our pack?"

Carlisle breaks the tense silence. Aro cocks his eyebrow.

"Then you know that any witch passing through these lands must be brought in for questioning by the elders of our Coven. Carlisle, you know this," he answers, slightly frustrated by having to spell out an old and well-known agreement.

Carlisle grows silent for a moment, before his tense shoulders drop slightly in defeat.

"Edward, would you please bring Bella here, please?"

My mouth runs dry. I have absolutely no wish to go outside and meet the new group of people that have showed up. The way the pack is acting, makes me hesitant and suspicious of them. Edward turns to his father, clearly disagreeing with what he's asked of him.

"Dad, are you-?" Edward begins, but gets cut off.

"Just do what you are asked, Edward."

Carlisle's voice is harsh and demands to be obeyed. Edward bends his head, acknowledging his father's wishes, before turning towards the house. Leah takes my hand and squeezes it.

"You'll be fine," she whispers. I can't seem to find any comfort in her words or touch.

When I turn in the direction of the doorway, Edward is already there. The indifferent look he usually carries on his face is replaced by one of concern that instantly softens when his eyes meet mine. His steps are purposeful as he walks towards me. He doesn't stop until our feet touch. I have to tilt my head back to keep eye contact with him. His moss green eyes are pensive as they roam my face. He lifts his right hand, allowing a finger to trace down the side of my face, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. He cups my cheek and hunches down slightly so his eyes are more at my level.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," he says with utmost conviction.

I can see the strong determination on his face and I know what he says is the truth. He'd truly never let anyone hurt me. I take his hand from my cheek and, for some strange reason, leave a soft kiss on his knuckles before placing my hand in his. His eyes flare slightly in response to my actions, but it quickly disappears replaced by a look of strong determination. Together we walk out of Charlie's room and out the front door.

I try to keep my breathing steady, clutching Edward's hand tightly when we walk out the door and down the porch steps. The newcomer's eyes are all fixed on me as I make my way towards them, each showing various degrees of interest. Aro's lips widened into a large and, from what I can see, genuine smile. He claps his hands together in approval.

"Isabella Swan!"

My steps falter slightly in response to his joyous exclamation of my name.

Aro takes a step forward, but stops instantly when Edward pulls me behind him and growls warningly in his direction. Aro's eyes widen in shock and interest at Edward's reaction.

"Your son is quite protective of my niece, Carlisle," he comments after a few moments.

"Niece?"

The question falls from my lips in a soft whisper before I have even given it any thought. Aro glances my way again and the look on his face is both strangely welcoming and warm.

"Yes, Isabella. Renee was my sister."

"Half-sister," Billy cuts in, anger and accusation in his voice.

Aro doesn't even acknowledge him. I am still hidden protectively behind Edward, but Aro takes a step to the side so our eyes can meet.

"Yes, a beloved half-sister whose death I still mourn."

We stare at one another for a few moments. What I see there gives me courage to take a step from behind Edward. I know so little about my mother and her family. I'm already quite overwhelmed with everything I've learned about Charlie and his family, but I know I need to make an effort to know this other side of my family as well. I know that this is the only chance I have to do so. Who knows how long I will be given this opportunity? I am instantly reminded of Edward and Carlisle's conversation and Carlisle's comments of _controlling _me.

I can feel how Edward tries to shield me behind him one more time, but this time I refuse. Deciding it best not to look in his direction, I release his hand and step out from behind him with long steps, keeping my eyes on Aro.

I can feel the strong animosity between the pack members and the newcomers. They all seem to be prepared to attack at a moment's notice. I step between Carlisle and Billy. Billy's hands are white from the tense grip he has on his gun and Carlisle seems to be struggling to keep his mask of nonchalance in place. I try not to let this unnerve me.

Reaching my hand out, I greet Aro politely.

"Nice to meet you, Uncle," I say, hoping that perhaps my recognizing him as family, will break some of the tension.

Aro takes my hand in his and shakes it formally.

"Wonderful to finally meet you, Isabella," he responds kindly.

This close, I can see that his dark eyes are actually a dark blue with flecks of hazel. My attention is drawn to a strange wave or pulse surrounding him, like the high pitch of a sound vibration. He must realize I've noticed something because he tightens his hold on my hand and smiles widely.

"Can you feel it, Isabella?" he asks, stepping even closer to me.

The sound grows louder, like a swarm of bees coming closer and closer and I turn my head in concentration. A loud growl and hurried movements cause Aro to let go of my hand and step back. I look back to see that Edward is being held back by Jasper and Emmett. His wild eyes are fixed on Aro and he is aggressively fighting against his packmates. Aro must realize how much his proximity to me appears to affect Edward and takes a larger step back, creating more of a safe distance between us.

"What is that?" I ask him, unable to hide my curiosity.

"What you sensed, my dear, is my power. All witches are born with it, but the pitch will vary slightly with each of us. Yours is quite low, I almost can't hear it, but that's because you haven't been trained yet."

My mind fills with questions, but I'm not able to ask any of them because Carlisle and Billy simultaneously step forward. Carlisle touches my wrist lightly, moving me slightly behind him and Billy.

"Aro, I must ask you to leave. We have had a trying day today and are in need of rest."

Aro raises an eyebrow in question, but Carlisle doesn't elaborate. I can see how unwilling he is to follow Carlisle's request, but after a few short moments he answers.

"Understandable, Carlisle. We will leave at once," he pauses.

"Isabella, there is a free space for you in my car. We can continue our conversation at my house," he continues, reaching his hand out for me to take.

There are loud snarls behind me and then several things happen at once. Edward's wolf is suddenly in front of me, baring his teeth and growling threateningly in Aro's direction. Both the boy and girl who have been standing quietly observing from each of Aro's sides have now stepped forward. The girl has flipped her palms up towards the sky. My mouth opens in shock when I see flames rise from each of the girl's palms.

I feel a strong gust of wind and air flow around the boy on Aro's left side, his short straight hair fluttering at the wind's strong movement. The boy holds his hands in front of his stomach as though he is holding something fragile between his two palms. He lifts his hands, creating a larger space between his two palms, and I can see something that looks like a small tornado swirling in his hands. This is not good.

"STOP!" I shout, pushing my way past Carlisle and Billy.

Aro raises his hand and the fire from the girl's hands disappear and the wind dies down immediately.

I stop next to Edward's wolf, placing my hand on his raised back. I can feel how he calms instantly from my touch, but he keeps his attention on what he feels is a threat, Aro and the other witches.

"Bella is a part of our pack, Aro, she had her initiation earlier this evening. My wolf has accepted her and, as you can see, so has my Beta. Yes, she is a witch, but she is also a wolf and she belongs with us."

Carlisle's voice is steady and clear. I can see how this piece of information is news to Aro and there is a hint of annoyance in his features. He blows out a sharp exhale.

"I can see you made sure of that, didn't you, Carlisle."

I don't understand what he means, but suddenly feel as if I am a valued piece in a game I have no idea how to play. There is anger in Aro's tone, but Carlisle doesn't react. Aro looks around for a moment, clearly unsure of what he should do.

"She is a witch and has a rightful place in our Coven as well, Carlisle. She is my niece!" he says, frustration obvious in his voice.

"She's my niece as well," Billy answers coldly.

I know what I'm about to do is probably going against Carlisle's authority, but I can't let this argument continue.

"I would love to visit you, Aro."

Edward growls loudly in response to my words and I can feel Carlisle's hand tighten on my wrist. I shake my hand free and continue.

"But my father isn't well and I need to stay here to take care of him."

I pause, trying to think of a good solution that will please both sides.

"Maybe when he is feeling better we could come for a visit, but unfortunately I don't think you coming here is a good idea. And it is as Carlisle says, I am a part of this pack now and I must have permission from my Alpha before leaving our lands."

I hope what I say is correct. Although I hate the thought of having to ask permission to do something, I know that I have to do something to appease Carlisle in this situation. He is my Alpha, whatever that means. I can see Carlisle nod in acceptance in my peripheral vision.

"When Charlie is better we can discuss Bella's visits. She is under 21 and her father must have a chance to speak out on this matter before any decisions are made," Carlisle's says supporting what I've said.

Aro considers what I've told him before finally agreeing somewhat unwillingly.

"I expect you to give her my number, Carlisle. We will wait for Charlie before we discuss her visits to the Coven, but I will not be excluded from my niece's life."

"Agreed," Carlisle answers. I can almost feel the sigh of relief rise from every single pack member.

"Then, I wish you all a good night. Send my regards to Charlie, Isa-… Bella. We will talk soon," Aro says with a small smile, taking a small step in my direction, but Edward's wolf snaps at him, barking loudly in disagreement.

"We'll talk, Uncle," I respond, calmly stroking Edward's soft fur.

The witches move away much in the same way as when they came, entering the cars simultaneously and leaving quickly. A few of them send me some small smiles, or acknowledging nods, but most of them simply move away without a single look my way. The rest of us all stay where we are keeping watch until the tail-lights disappear from view.

I can feel Carlisle turn towards me.

"Well done, Bella."

I don't know exactly what to do with his praise, but I simply bend my head focusing on Edward's dark fur. Then Carlisle turns his attention to his son's wolf.

"Now you, my son…Yet again you go against my commands… What on earth has happened to my cool as a cucumber son and obedient Beta?"

Edward's wolf snorts in Carlisle's direction and licks my hand, clearly asking for more cuddles. Carlisle chuckles softly, shaking his head as he walks away.


	8. An Unexplainable Moment

_Hello everyone! _

_Happy Tuesday! Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and love! This chapter will probably cause quite a bit of confusion and probably a few strong opinions. Please stay with me…It is a supernatural story, folks, with lots of twists and turns, but I can promise a HEA in the end._

_Again, thank you!_

**An Unexplainable Moment**

The rest of the night passes by somewhat anti-climatically. My mind is whirling with all the new information that's been revealed and everything that's happened in the past few days. Suddenly, I feel extremely tired and overwhelmed. A small part of me begins to long for the simple life I had back in Arizona. In this exact moment, I can begin to understand my mother and father's decision to leave. The animosity between the witches and wolves must have torn them to pieces.

However, I know I can't go back. There is still so much I don't know; so much I need to figure out. I can't just give up simply because things get a lit-… well, quite a bit, out of hand. Edward's wolf licks the palm of my hand as though he can sense my train of thought. I stroke my fingers through the fur behind his ears in thanks and we walk together towards the house. I try to ignore the questioning stares that meet us when we enter together. Quickly, I decide to withdraw back into my father's room. I don't feel like talking to anyone or being social in any way, so I just give them a slight wave before moving in the room's direction. This time Billy doesn't follow, but he sends me a nod and a soft "Good night."

The room is blissfully quiet. I can hear my father's deep breathing and find myself walking over to him to leave a soft kiss above his brow. He's sleeping peacefully. I lay down on the camp bed Jake put out for me and stare up at the ceiling for what feels like hours. Edward's wolf lays down on the floor beside me, ever vigilant, never leaving my side. I keep a hand buried in his fur and close my eyes, hoping sleep will find me quickly.

I can feel the soft rays of early sunlight touch my skin and I stretch languidly, taking my time. My brain feels fuzzy and I can feel that I haven't slept well. My back aches slightly from sleeping on the uncomfortable camp-bed. I rub my eyes with the back of my hands before sitting up, the bed screeching slightly beneath me when I move.

* * *

"You sleep all right?"

My father's gruff voice instantly replaces the drowsiness I've felt with excitement. I quickly move to his side, my eyes taking in every inch of his face. He still looks weak and in bad shape, but he's awake.

"Daddy!" I exclaim, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. He smiles, but winces immediately. My happiness turns to worry.

"I'm OK, kiddo. Neyeli's already been here, but I didn't want to get knocked out by her magical tea just yet."

I look over to his nightstand table and recognize the teapot. I can't stop the grimace from spreading on my face as I vividly remember the taste. My father huffs out a laugh before groaning out in pain.

"Ouch!"

"Dad, you should drink the tea," I encourage. He grabs my hand, softly rubbing his finger over my knuckles.

"I know and I will. I just wanted to wait until you woke up."

I can feel the tears well up in my eyes and I know he can see them. His dark eyebrows furrow and his brown eyes study my face for a few quiet moments.

"I'm OK, Bells," he reassures me, his dark eyes searching out my own. I look away, trying to keep my tears from falling. I simply nod and silence fills the room.

"You scared me," I whisper, after a short while.

He clears his throat.

"I know," he answers simply.

We share yet another quiet moment, but this time he pulls at my hand, forcing me to look in his direction. This time his mustache twitches a little and I can see a the gleam of teasing in his eyes. I know he is trying to lighten the mood between us.

"Edward was here," he says, his tone is light, but inquisitive at the same time. I don't answer for a while, unsure of how much I should tell him.

"It was somewhat of a surprise to see the pack's Beta sleeping naked on the floor next to my daughter when I woke up this morning."

I find myself smiling in response to his words, but I can also feel my cheeks heating up at what he is implying. My father has always been very protective of me, especially in regards to other men. Although I've never really enjoyed dating much in the past, my father has always made sure to make a solid, if somewhat terrifying, impression on those poor souls who dared take me out.

"It was a pretty intense night," I reply honestly, if somewhat vaguely.

"Hmf!"

My father huffs.

"I'll have to have a word with him. Or perhaps with his father," he continues deviously.

"Daddy, drink your tea," I answer with a smile, pouring him a cup.

I know we have a lot of things to discuss, but I also know that my father needs to recover enough for us to actually have those discussions. I've been kept in the dark for years and I deserve answers, but I also realize that now is not the time. I'll just have to be patient.

The door opens and Neyeli, Billy, Nanna and Sue come in. Large smiles spread across their faces when they see that my father is awake. I step back and let them join us.

"Good! See? Bella smart girl. You, stupid man, now drink tea!" Neyeli says in her soft broken English. My father says something unintelligible from behind his tea cup, but he does as she says.

"How are you feeling?" Billy asks softly.

My father takes a deep breath before answering.

"In pain," he pauses. "But alive."

My breath hitches and I am immediately reminded of the moment when I thought I'd lost him. I shudder and look down at the bedding to hide my face.

"And now you are safe and back home where you belong," Nanna says softly.

"Where you both belong," she adds ardently, taking my hand in hers.

I squeeze her hand to show my gratitude for her kind words.

I can see that my father's eyes are growing drowsier, but he's trying to fight it off. I move quickly to take the hot cup from his hands. My father's and Sue's eyes meet for a second and my father's moustache twitches, his mouth turning into a soft smile, before he closes his eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Sue," he says sluggishly before succumbing to Neyeli's powerful brew.

We all stand and watch him sleep for a short moment, sharing a common strong sense of gratitude that he is alive and well. Neyeli and Nanna take my hands and lead me out of the room. Fussing over me, they feed me breakfast and make me laugh. I know my father will sleep for quite a few more hours, so after eating a good breakfast, I decide to walk up to my cottage. It is a beautiful summer day and I realize that I only have two more days off before I start work. Time has flown by since I moved here and I feel so overwhelmed by everything. Just the thought of starting up at a new workplace has me squirming with additional nerves and stress. I need an outlet of some sort to work away some of these intense feelings I have burning up inside me.

Reaching my cottage, I decide to change into some lighter clothes and spend the day in my new vegetable garden and back yard. Gardening has always been something I've enjoyed, but today it feels like something I desperately **need** to do. I gives me purpose and is also physically demanding so I'm able to let out some steam. I am finally able to completely block out everything else, and simply focus on one thing.

I've found a small Bluetooth speaker and hooked it up. I listen to the soft music as it flows through the air. I become absorbed with my work for hours. It's hard work and I can feel my muscles burn, but I don't stop. I'm hunched over pulling out large amounts of weeds from a neglected spot in my back yard, when I suddenly feel the presence of someone else behind me. Instead of turning around right away, I hit with a strange awareness that flows through me like honey. I'm surprised to realize that I already know who it is without even turning around. Edward.

My skin buzzes almost as if there is an electric current flowing all over my body, eagerly anticipating his touch. I don't know if it's because of the hot sun or his proximity, but my mind seems to have switched itself off. The doubts and wariness that I've had are completely gone and all I can think about is how much I long for his touch.

I stand up slowly, stretching slightly to ease some of the ache from my lower back. I've been hunched over for so long and my muscles are cramping. I groan out in pain, but my groan turns into a soft moan when long, strong fingers find my sore muscles and massages them with a soothing yet delicate touch. Closing my eyes, I lean back against his caress. I can feel the heat of his strong chest behind me, and a strange warmth spreads through my lower stomach and down between my legs. His rich and spicy scent flows through the air around me and I inhale deeply, loving how his smell completely surrounds me.

I feel as if my body has been taken over by some powerful spell, or carnal instinct, and I am unable to fight against it. A part of me knows I should pull back and keep my distance, but I just can't. Every single part of me longs for one thing and one thing only, more of him. He is still very much a stranger to me, but none of that matters at the moment, because all I crave is to explore this intense connection that we share.

I lean heavier against his front, molding myself to him. I can feel his breath hitch slightly on the right side of my head and I tilt my neck, baring it to him. He reacts immediately and I can feel his nose inhale against my skin as his lips descend, following the line of my neck from my ear and all the way down to my shoulder. Delicious arousal tickles through me when he leaves a wet kiss at the junction between my neck and shoulder. I can't stop the soft gasp from falling from my lips when I feel his hot tongue on my skin. My clit pulses and my legs begin to grow unsteady. I've never reacted this strongly to someone before. A simple touch from him causes a tidal wave of intense pleasure that isn't like anything I've ever experienced before.

He moves both hands from behind my back and to my stomach and both of my hands immediately move to grasp his tightly. With a soft, yet firm touch he pulls me tighter against him and I'm thankful because I suddenly need every ounce of his strength to keep us both standing upright. I can the feel smoldering heat radiating from every inch where my skin touches his.

He is slowly kissing his way up my neck now, taking his time. Truly worshiping the curve of my neck with heavenly wet kisses and gentle nips against my skin. My brain and rationality has completely left me, leaving only my body in their wake. A body that is craving something that only **he** can satisfy. I press against his front again, and now I can feel how aroused he is behind me. This causes yet another wave of hot desire to flow though me. Without thought, I begin to sensually rub my body against his slowly. Hardly any movement at first, but when his hand tightens on my stomach and draws me closer, I can't stop myself. He feels so good and it's almost as if our bodies fit together as two perfect pieces of a puzzle. He groans. The sound vibrating through me, going straight to a wet and warm place within me that longs to welcome him.

"Jesus, Bella," he whispers in my ear, before taking my earlobe between his lips.

His deep and husky voice in my ear, sends a thrill of excitement and female satisfaction through me. He wants me. I can feel it in his touch and in the way his body is reacting to mine and I can hear it so blatantly in his voice. The realizations makes me burn hotter for him. The emotions he has awoken within me are growing frantic… desperate for more.

"Edward," I moan, breathlessly in response to him.

His name on my lips, appears to draw something carnal out from within him, and he whirls me around purposefully. My eyes widen in excitement and my breath hitches when I meet his gaze. His emerald eyes are dark and wild with want. He searches my face for a quick second before moving forward. One hand cups my cheek while the other supports the back of my head just as his lips find mine. His beautiful rosy lips are softer than I imagined and much stronger. They lead my lips in a sensual dance, tentative at first, before building in intensity and ardor. Gently, he coaxes my mouth open and brings his tongue out to play. When his warm and moist tongue caresses mine for the first time, a powerful tremble surges through me and my hands grip his shirt tightly. I melt against him as our tongues join in an intimate and erotic embrace.

The taste of him is hypnotic, unlike anything I've ever experienced. I'm caught up in a whirlwind of heady sensations I have no idea how to deal with. All I can do is hold on and let go of anything holding me back. He tilts his head, his kisses growing deeper and even more passionate. I succumb completely to his will and expert guidance. The hand that has cupped my cheek, moves to my lower back, holding me tightly against him.

My entire body is ablaze with arousal. My moans and whimpers grow in intensity as every single part of me responds to his touch. He pushes a strong thigh between my legs and immediately my body begins to move against it. His jeans and my shorts create an enticing friction and the ache inside me grows, but this movement isn't enough. It isn't what I need.

This time, I am the one who takes the lead. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I begin pulling him down with me. I can feel him move away slightly as if to object, but I don't let up, my kisses growing desperate and my hold tightens to keep him lost with me in this moment. There is no stopping this, for either of us. It's almost as if this was destined to happen.

As soon as I feel the soft, cool grass against my back, I open my legs wide and wrap them tightly around his narrow hips, forcing him to lay down heavily on top of me. I know this would feel even better without clothing, but I am desperate for release and can't wait any longer. It takes a short moment for the both of us to find the exact spot, but suddenly the proof of his arousal meets mine and we both groan out loudly in unison. Our kisses lose some of their fervor, but our hips begin to move together in an ancient and well-known dance.

I can feel how tense his muscles are beneath my fingers, and how his entire body begins to tremble as he increases his pace. Unable to stop the moans from falling from my lips, I lean back against the soft grass, stretching my body as tension grows exponentially within me with each thrust. With half-closed eyes, I observe how powerfully and determined Edward looks as he completely takes control of my body. My body begins to shake as I chase my release. I know I am close because with each movement I can feel several deep pulses radiate from my clit and deep within me. My cheeks burn and my breath catches.

My eyes focus on him. His cheeks are flushed and I can see the sweat on his furrowed brows. He has closed his eyes completely, giving himself over to sensations we are both feeling. Soft grunts and moans leave his tight lips in succession. All of a sudden his jaw tightens and he purses his lips, the pressure between us growing exponentially.

"Umm, please… Bellaaa," he begs in a broken whisper, just before his entire body begins to shudder.

The additional pressure and the sight of him loosing himself to his own pleasure, is enough to finally release the tension within me. Waves of heat and pure ecstasy flows through me like a tsunami and I shake against him, lost in this erotic and carnal moment. My heart beats so rapidly in my chest that I can feel the beat loudly in my eardrums. I can feel Edward's hard breathing against my neck, his hair tickling against my skin.

Rationality begins to return and the spell that has held us "prisoners" lets up. I lick my dry lips, trying to catch my breath. Edward lays heavily on top of me, and although his body feels amazing against me, there is a part of me that now can't ignore how awkward this is. We hardly know one another! I'm horrified by the way I've acted, not recognizing myself at all. Edward and I have just shared a very intimate moment… Heat spreads across my cheeks in embarrassment and I try not to cringe.

I feel him stiffen and realize that he too is coming back to reality. He pushes back, careful not to touch me or meet my gaze as he moves off me. He sits next to me on the ground, his knees bent with his head between them. Both hands are deeply buried in his hair.

I sit up as well, trying to calm my breathing and not completely freak out. I can count on one hand the amounts of times I have shared some sort of intimacy with someone, and NEVER have I ever experienced anything like what we just shared. It had been an explosion of sensations that neither of us had any control over. Beautiful, but terrifying at the same time.

I brush off some dirt from my pants, clearing my throat, knowing that we have to discuss this no matter how uncomfortable the conversation will be.

"Ah… Edward?"

He hesitates for a moment before turning his gaze my way. My heart skips a beat when I take in how handsome he looks. His cheeks are still flushed, and although there is a look of deep regret on his face, something there also makes my entire body heat.

"I honestly don't know what came over me, Bella," he says.

The way he says "Bella" causes my body to tremble slightly as I'm immediately reminded of how he said my name just before he kissed me and right before he was overcome by his release.

"I don't think any of us really know what just happened, Edward," I answer after a short beat.

His eyebrows pinch in confusion.  
"But how? Why?"

His obvious confusion proves that what happened between us wasn't a common "wolf-thing", or something that easily happened among pack-members.

"I have no idea," I answer honestly, deciding to be upfront with him and describe some of what I had felt.

"When you arrived, I could feel you behind me, and it was as if all rationality just evaporated," I continue, trying to explain.

He looks thoughtful, drawing his lips tightly into his mouth for a moment before responding.

"When I saw you, all I could think of was that I needed to touch you. Everything else just disappeared as well."

I look down, suddenly too embarrassed to meet his eye.

"Have you ever heard of something like this happening before?" I question, my cheeks burning as memories of what we've just shared starts flashing in my mind.

Edward grows quiet. I shoot him a quick glance and see that his gaze is narrowed and focused on something ahead of him as he thinks. His jaw tightens slightly. I know he's remembered something.

"There are a few cases where the connection between two wolves that are meant to imprint begins to evolve even before the actual imprint itself. It isn't common, but there have been cases of sudden possessiveness, strong physical attraction, sex…" his voice fades.

I look down again, remembering how Leah had implied the same thing. Could Edward be my mate? How exactly did I feel about that? I'd been very negative to it earlier, but now… Something had changed. My wolf, who had stayed dormant for the entire exchange between us, wags her tail in excitement at the thought of imprinting with Edward. I think back to how affectionate and protective he's been over the past few days. He's been my protector, my rock, through some pretty difficult times. I realize that I've begun to develop quite strong feelings for him.

My train of thought comes to a stop when he begins to brush his jeans almost violently.

"That can't be the case between us, though."

I turn my head towards him, a little shocked by how harsh his voice is and how certain he sounds. He stands up, keeping his head tall as the mask of indifference falls into place as he begins to walk away. I stand up as well, my legs slightly unsteady.

"May I ask how you can say that with such conviction?" I ask carefully, a hint of hurt behind my words.

He looks away, a flash of annoyance, or is it anger, crossing his features. I jump back when I see how his eyes blaze in deep resentment and rage when he finally turns my way.

"Because, Isabella, I am the goddamned Beta of one of the most powerful packs in the US, and you are nothing but a weak halfling and an untrained witch. Why on earth would the universe put us together?"

He takes a step closer, his finger pointing accusingly my way. I step back as if he's slapped me.

"No, this is all you! You are just like your mother. She weaseled her way into our pack and stole one of our strongest wolves." His voice is harsh and accusing.

What on earth is he implying?

"You put some crazy hex on me, but I am on to you, little witch. You better watch your back, because **I** will not be manipulated. I will not fall for a conniving witch the way Charlie did. You stay away from me!"

The sweet and tender Edward that I've just begun to get to know these past few days is gone, and in his place there is a cold, suspicious and angry man that regards me with hatred in his eyes. Things have changed so quickly. The loving man who, only minutes ago, brought so much pleasure with his touch, is nowhere in sight. The intimate experience we've shared suddenly brings nothing but shame and confusion.

Edward's eyes burn with a deep anger that terrifies me. My wolf whimpers inside of me. He holds my gaze for yet another second before turning on his heel, leaving with long and determined steps. Just before he disappears, he throws a piece of paper over his shoulder, not even bothering to look back to see where it landed.

I've held my breath as he has spoken, and carefully exhale shakily when I see he's gone. I feel as though someone has kicked me in my stomach and there is a strange pain growing in my chest. Edward has been so kind to me during the past few days, the sudden change in him causes a sense of whiplash within me. We are back to square one… No, it's even worse than that. The way he looked at me… It's almost as if he hates me. I blink away the tears that I feel are burning in my eyes. I'm so confused.

Bracing myself, I walk towards the small card lying on the grass. My fingers tremble when I pick it up and turn over the thick and expensive-looking business card.

_**Aro Mikail Volturi**_

A telephone number and email address is printed below the perfectly calligraphed name.

My fingers touch the name and in that moment, I decide that I won't give Edward or this "imprint-talk" any more of my attention. I remind myself that I have more than enough to think about, and I force myself to swear that I will not use any more of my energy on a man that clearly doesn't want me. I've only known him for a few days, it can't hardly take very long for me to forget about him.

Inside of my chest, my heart breaks and my wolf howls in agony, but I ignore it allowing anger to flow through my bones instead. I turn, bending my back yet again as I continue to pull out weeds with an increased vigor. I try not to notice how my cheeks have become increasingly wet from something that I refuse to recognize as anything but sweat. Or that there is something in my eyes that makes it increasingly difficult to see if I am pulling out weeds or flowers. I keep going. I don't stop until I crumble in exhaustion. My entire body is shaking so hard that I dry heave against the ground. My heart is racing, but I can't seem to draw deep enough breaths. I reach out to the earth for help, but for the first time the serene earth isn't able to calm me. I lay there in the garden heaving for breath as my body trembles for what feels like hours.

* * *

The sun is about to set when I am finally able to stand on my own again. I walk shakily to my cottage and take a shower, ignoring how broken I look in the mirror. I know I should go back to Nanna and Pop's to check on my father and also Pop, but I just can't. Too many confusing things have happened today and I just don't know how to deal with any of it.

I make myself a cup of tea and study the crisp card I have placed on my kitchen counter.

There was so much anger and suspicion between the wolves and the witches yesterday, and I can't help but wonder why that is.

Edward's voice echoes in my mind.

"_You are just like your mother."_

What on earth did he mean by that?

Without giving myself a chance to second guess my actions, I create a new message on my phone.

_Hello Aro, _

_I have so many questions and I hope you can answer some of them. When would be a good time for us to meet?_

_From Bella_

I quickly click send and take a deep sip of my tea. My cellphone buzzes after just a few seconds.

_Bella, my dear! So good to hear from you. You are welcome to visit my home any time you please. My address is below. I will answer any questions you have. _

_From your beloved Uncle_

I close the screen, contemplating what I should do. I decide that I need answers and visiting my uncle will be the first step in answering them. In this moment, I couldn't care less what my Alpha, or Beta for that matter, might have to say on this matter. I decide that first thing the next morning I will visit Aro, the first link I've had to my mother in years. Decision made, I feel calmer. I clean up a little around the kitchen and grab an overnight bag. Then I walk back down to Nanna and Pop's to check on my father.


	9. A Time to Grieve

_**Hello everyone! **_

_**Thank you so much for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me. **_

_**Yes, Edward was a douche and I will do my best to redeem him, but in good time. **_

_**This chapter is for all of you who have lost someone dear to you. **_

_**"Grief is the last act of love we can give to those we loved. Where there is deep grief, there was great love." **_

_**I've posted the story on STARS with some pictures, please check that out!**_

**A Time to Grieve**

I don't sleep well, twisting and turning throughout the night. My mind keeps on replaying each intimate touch and kiss that Edward and I shared in the garden. The memories are so vivid that it's almost as if I am experiencing them anew each time they pop into my head. It's almost as if a part of me is still caught in whatever it was that wound us together and it won't let go. My body heats with each memory, and there's this strange longing building within me. These strong and very intense feelings are terrifying because I don't understand them.

Each time I catch myself remembering, I try to turn my fear to anger, and banish the memories from my mind as forcefully as I can. They keep on coming back as though they are acting on their own volition. It's as if my body is strung out, already completely addicted to Edward's touch. I try to remind myself of his hurtful words and actions, but nothing works. It's as if I've completely lost control of my body, and it is fighting as hard as it can against my will and rationality. Each time I begin to let go so that I can sleep, the memories sneak up on me, forcing me to wake up to push them back. When I see the beginnings of daybreak through the window, I give up. I'm exhausted, but I know there is no use in trying to get any more sleep.

Moving as quietly as I can around the room, I find my things and am about to leave to room to take a shower, when I am stopped by my father's gruff voice.

"Maybe I'll be able to get some sleep now. It sounded like you were doing gymnastics all night. Jeez," he complains albeit lightheartedly.

I move closer to him, leaning over to greet him with a quick kiss on his forehead. There is more color in his cheeks today and he looks so much better. It's really quite remarkable. His accelerated healing is extraordinary, much stronger than mine. He sends me a loving smile, but he must notice something on my features, because he reaches for my hand when I pull back.

"Are you OK, kid?"

I pause, contemplating what I should say. I've always tried not to worry my father and have often kept most of my troubles away from him. However, with everything that has happened, and with everything that I realize has been kept from me... I am so full of contradicting emotions that I feel as if I'm about to burst. Everything is weighing so heavily on me and I'm so tired of being confused all the time. I'm relieved that my father is feeling better, but at the same time I'm so angry at him for not being honest with me. I'm exhausted in more ways than one.

"Not really," I answer honestly, my voice breaking slightly.

He looks down in what I can only describe as shame, but then he looks up, begging me to continue.

"It's just been a lot to take in," I continue, struggling with keeping my emotions in check.

I know I'm being too vague, but I am hanging on by a thread. My father's moustache twitches and his eyes look down at our intertwined hands. I can feel his much larger and warm hand tightening around mine.

"And that's completely my fault. I've kept so much from you, Bella, and I am so sorry about that," he pauses. He seems to be struggling with emotions himself.

"I know that I've already said this, but I thought I was doing the right thing."

I can see that he truly believes what he's saying, but it doesn't make it acceptable! I can feel anger begin to burn within me. I don't know if my father is strong enough yet to have this conversation, and I'm also unsure if **I** have enough energy to deal with this right now. We both allow uncomfortable silence to grow between us.

"Aro was here," I say, unsure if he's been informed. I'm also curious to see how he will act given that information.

My father simply nods, revealing that this isn't news to him. I'm unable to read his face and this annoys me.

"I sent him a message yesterday and I want to go see him," I say, almost daring my father to react.

He draws a deep breath and leans back against his pillows, but he nods. His face holds a serious, but resigned, expression.

"I think you should, too," he pauses before continuing.

"I informed Carlisle of that already. I sent Edward to give you Aro's contact information after I'd spoken with both of them yesterday."

My cheeks heat when Edward's name is mentioned, a bolt of excitement flowing through me. My father notices immediately and raises an eyebrow in question. There is no way I am telling my father about what happened between Edward and I, so I quickly pull back.

"Great! I'll just grab a shower before I go," I say, moving towards the door, ready to bolt and escape my father's questioning. Suddenly, nothing else matters.

"Bella?" I freeze, terrified that my father will start questioning me about my reaction to simply hearing Edward's name.

I turn around, trying to wipe any sign of discomfort from my face. My father studies me for a second, obviously contemplating what he should do.

"The truck that's parked by your cottage," he begins.

My shoulder's sag in relief, but I try to keep a look of nonchalance on my face. I clear my throat before answering.

"Yes?"

"It's yours. The keys are in the ignition."

A large smile spreads across my face. I've never had my own car, my father and I always shared one in Arizona.

"Are you serious?!" I ask, excitement clear in my voice.

"You need to be able to get around on your own and you deserve some extra freedom. Work starts tomorrow, if I'm not mistaken? You need to be able to get to the hospital without any issues."

I rush back, throwing my arms around him in gratitude. He winces slightly, but holds me tight to him for a beat longer than necessary.

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, Bells," he whispers softly in my ear.

My eyes close tightly and my hold tightens around him. Suddenly, I feel as if I'm a little girl again. Seeking comfort in the safety of my father's strong arms.

"Happy and safe," he pauses again, as if he's searching for words.

I force myself to pull back from our embrace. I can see that he wants to tell me something, so I sit down on the side of his bed, showing him that I am ready to listen.

"Your mother and I… We felt like we were on opposite sides of a war and we didn't know what to do. The wolves and witches used to be very good friends when we were growing up. We all went to school together and we knew each other well. But then… Edward Cullen Senior, Carlisle's father, and Marcus Volturi, Aro's father, they-,"his voice trails off as if he is lost in memories. I take hold of his hand and squeeze it to show my support.

Finally… finally, I might get some answers as to what happened all those years ago, and perhaps be given a hint as to what I can expect from both the pack and coven.

"Edward was Alpha and he objected to my relationship with Renee. He accused her of bewitching me when I didn't imprint with anyone after my 21st birthday. Marcus was enraged by Edward's accusations and things started going badly between the pack and coven. Wolves and witches were put against one another and friendships were destroyed by ugly accusations and broken promises. Fights broke out left and right… it was horrible," he pauses again. I cringe slightly when my father mentions the accusation against my mother. Edward had used the exact same words against me. It caused me to wonder how close Edward was to his grandfather?

"I always felt that Marcus was simply waiting for a good excuse to begin a fight with the wolves, and Edward gave him one. We tried to stop it, to talk sense into them, but they wouldn't listen. Friends had turned into foes and there was no turning back. After a few months of being torn in each direction we found out Renee was pregnant with you, and we left. We had to protect you."

It isn't difficult to imagine how strenuous it must have been for them.

"We believed that everyone would treat you unfairly because within you lays deep connections to both worlds, witch and wolf. There was no way we were going to allow you to be treated with hate and fear, so we decided it was best for you to know as little as possible about this life, and give you a chance at a normal life."

My father's brown eyes burn with intensity. He clears his voice.

"My family has always wanted us to come home, but I didn't trust Carlisle's intentions until recently. Esme has worked hard to awaken Carlisle from some of his father's blind teachings. But believe me what I say that I also don't trust Aro's intentions either."

His warning is clear. I need to be careful going forwards.

"Aro's mother died when he was quite young and Marcus remarried Renee's mother a few years later, and they had Renee. Aro and Renee were never very close, but I do believe he cared for her. He reached out after her death, but I simply wasn't in the right head-space at the time. Aro is a good man, but he is his father's son and I don't-."

My father stops abruptly and I can see that there is sweat collecting on his brow. I realize suddenly that he is in pain and quickly get to my feet. I find some of the medication Neyeli has left on his nightstand and give him a few pills and a bottle of water. My father leans heavily back against his pillows after he's swallowed the medication I've given him. I know we have a lot more to discuss, but I can see how my father has reached his limit.

"I'll be careful, Dad," I promise, trying to reassure him. He smiles weakly.

"You need to rest," I say standing up, brushing my hands through his hair. His eyes have already become droopy.

"I am sorry, Bella," he says, his words are doused with sleep.

"Don't worry about me. You've raised me well," I say reassuringly.

I leave a kiss on his head, then wait until his breathing deepens and I know he's asleep. We have a long way to go, but this has been a beginning. I quickly leave the room and take a quick shower. The house is quiet and I realize I'm the only one awake. I consider my father's words for a moment. I know I need to be on guard and careful going into this, but I also know that it's something I **have** to do.

I leave the house quickly, jumping into my "new" antique truck without eating breakfast. I decide to pick up something in town. It takes a few tries, but after double-pumping the clutch, my truck finally bursts into life. I wince at the loud roar of the engine and quickly speed down the driveway. My eyes keep glancing up at the rear-view mirror in rapid succession. A large part of me is expecting Carlisle, or someone else, to try to stop me from leaving. My worries are lucky unwarranted, because the few people I see are tending to the animals and simply wave as I drive past them.

When I reach the main road, my shoulders begin to relax for the first time in quite a while. Excitement starts to flow through me and I finally begin to feel more like myself. I have always enjoyed exploring new places on my own. Owning my own car will give me an opportunity to do that. I already know Forks is small, but the freedom that the truck represents is something I've never had before, something I've always longed for. I turn the old switches on the dashboard and find a radio station that actually sounds quite good through my old speakers. A satisfied smile spreads on my lips and I begin to hum in tune to the music.

I drive over a large bridge crossing the Calawah River. I remember noticing the large winding river when my father and I first arrived. God, I'd been so clueless and hopeful. Shaking the memory away, I continue into town. After a short while, I see a tiny wooden building that looks like a takeaway coffee shop called _A Shot in the Dark_. It looks really sweet, so I decide to pull up and see what they have to offer. My car rumbles softly when I reach the drive-thru window. They sell a variety of beverages listed on a large black menu, and off to the side there is a smaller handwritten whiteboard advertising for a few selected food items. I decide to get a Spiced Chai Tea and a Homemade Oatmeal Cup.

Leaving the coffee shop with my purchases, I head back to a small park I passed when driving into town. After parking my car, I walk around for a few moments taking in the sights. The park isn't very large, but it's nice. I quickly see a large picnic pavilion made of wood, its style reminding me a little of the coffee shop I visited earlier. The warm summer sun is steadily rising, so I decide to find a seat on one of the benches under the pavilion. The air is cool and the warm tea heats my belly. It's sweet on my tongue and tastes delicious. I realize that I am hungrier than I thought and quickly eat my breakfast observing my surroundings. There are a few teenagers walking with their skateboards to the nearby skatepark, quite a few people walking their dogs, and a handful of people are jogging around the grounds. Everything is blissfully normal. I don't know how long I sit there, but when I finally to decide to stand up and leave, I feel lighter somehow. I realize that I've desperately been needing this, a moment of complete solitude and peace. And also a reminder of what "normal" looks like.

Walking towards my car, I send Aro a quick message.

_Good morning, Aro. Is this a bad time for a visit? – Bella_

He must have been holding his phone, because his answer is immediate.

_Of course not! We would love to have you for a visit. – Your Uncle Aro_

I respond affirmatively. When I reach my car again, I enter his home address into the GPS on my phone. His house is about a 20 minute drive in the opposite direction of the Ranch. When I turn off the main road and start ascending a winding dirt road through a thick forest, flutters of what feels like a thousand butterflies begins to build in my stomach. I realize that I'm a little nervous, but I'm also very excited.

The house appears out of nowhere, almost as if it's a part of the forest itself. It's architecture is distinctly modern, the main walls covered in large windows. The structure is built with grey cement and a beautifully vibrant, reddish-brown wood. It's stunning. I struggle slightly with feeling quite inferior when I park my run down truck next to the sleek and very expensive car that I'd seen when they'd visited the ranch. Stepping out, I quickly rub my suddenly sweaty hands on the rough material of my jeans.

The large glass door to the house opens and a smiling Aro steps out. He's dressed more casually today in a blue, linen button-down shirt and dark blue slacks. His smile is wide and I can see that he seems to want to rush out to meet me, but he holds himself back, allowing me to make the first move. This makes me feel respected and I appreciate his gesture. When I finally get closer, I can see how his eyes look bluer today and how they eyes sparkle when he reaches his hand out in greeting.

"Welcome, Bella," he says in a deep and rich voice.

I feel the strange buzzing I'd noticed when we'd first met and when my hand touch his it's almost as if my hand is engulfed by a cool summer spring. My breath catches and the smile on my mouth widens.

"You're a Water-Witch."

He chuckles softly and his grip on my hand tightens. The skin on the right side of my wrist tickles when a thin line of water is revealed. I can't help but laugh with delight and excitement. The sparkling water moves slowly up my arm as if it doesn't want to scare me, and I can recognize that it only wants to greet me. Aro releases my hand, but the stream of water continues to dance on my skin. He raises his hand over my arm and slowly the water lifts, as if it is reaching for Aro. With a final caress it moves from my skin and to his awaiting hands, then it disappears from view.

"That was amazing!" I say, admiration clear in my voice.

We share another smile, before he leads me in through the entrance of the house.

Inside the house is bright with so much natural light entering through the large windows. The interior is beautifully decorated with expensive furniture and several artifacts from around the world.

"The rest of my family is upstairs and they would really love to meet you, but I figured you might want to spend some time alone with me first. Is that alright with you?" he asks respectfully. "I don't want you to get too overwhelmed by everything."

I'm truly touched by how considerate he is, nodding quickly in acceptance. Aro walks ahead of me and leads us to one of the rooms on the ground floor. It's a large office with windows pointing directly out into the forest. The walls are dark grey and the furniture a walnut wooden-tone. There is a large painting of an old LP player with white and golden tones, giving the room a touch of color. The chairs are black leather and there's a white and brown-toned carpet covering the floor.

Aro holds his hand out and shows me to one of the chairs.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry maybe?"

"No, I just ate. I'm fine, thanks," I answer softly.

My eyes are quickly drawn to a stack of books on Aro's desk. Instead of sitting on the opposite side, with the desk between us, Aro grabs a chair and sits down next to me. He grabs one of the top books and my breath catches when I see that it is a photo album. I can feel my fingers tingle, wanting desperately to devour the treasure that I now have in front of me. We hardly had any photos at home. My father and mother always explained that they had moved so quickly that they hadn't had time to pack any memorabilia with them. Our home in Arizona had been filled with pictures of me and my mother's artwork, but none of them when they were younger. I never realized how much I'd longed for that, for more insight into my parents' past.

My lip trembles when Aro opens the first page.

_Renee Alexandra Volturi_

The first picture is an image of my mother as a baby. It takes my breath away. I've always thought I looked more like my father, but now I can see that there is a lot of my mother in me as well. Our baby photos are almost identical. It takes me a moment before my eyes are able to see more than just my mother as a baby, but soon I am able to notice the three other people in the picture. There is a serious, but handsome man with black hair and strong Italian features and a beautiful woman with brown hair and hazel eyes, my grandparents, I realize. The final person in the picture is a surly young boy at about 10 years old, with black curly hair and sharp blue eyes with fleks of hazel in them. My eyes dart up to meet my uncle's knowing eyes.

"I don't know how much you know, but I wasn't very happy when my father married your grandmother. I was still mourning my own mother and I put my new step-mother through hell for years. It's one of my biggest regrets because in doing so I also pushed Renee away and she was my innocent little sister."

We both share a comfortable silence as he turns page after page of pictures, evidence of my mother's first years. You can see young Aro in a few of them, but he never smiles. It's plain to see how he distanced himself as a young boy from his step-mother and half-sister. The final picture in the first albu, is a beautiful shot of my mother at approximately five years old, twirling around in the woods barefoot.

"She was always such a free spirit."

I look in Aro's direction and see that he's studying the picture fondly, almost as if he is lost in memories himself. He takes a deep breath, finding yet another album.

"My father, Marcus, was a hard man and very controlling. I remember Renee would stay outdoors at all hours, and when she came home her feet would be filthy because she insisted on going barefoot everywhere, and her pretty dresses would be ruined. Our father would get so angry, but every day she'd go and do the same thing again."

There is a melancholy smile on his lips.

"Alexandra, her mother, would try everything to get her to stay indoors and play like the other girls, but no one was able to control her. She was alone a lot, though, never connecting with anyone else her age. It wasn't until Renee met Carlie and Esme that she finally found someone like her. They became the best of friends."

He pauses, showing me a sweet picture of three beautiful girls with messy hair and wide smiles. The next few pictures are of the three girls in various stages of activity, all outdoors.

"When Carlie died, Renee and Esme, were heartbroken. They'd witnessed their best friend's death and Renee began withdrawing away from everyone. I don't remember much, because that's when I left for college, but I remember my father hiring psychologist after psychologist. That's also when Renee stopped going to school and my father hired a private teacher and because Renee had to be homeschooled. She'd become a shell of her former self. Even I was shocked over the changes in her."

The next picture shows some of what Aro is describing. In the picture my mother is sitting in front of a desk in what must have been her bedroom. She's writing something and, although I can't see her face clearly since she's looking away from the lens, her face looks pale and her cheeks are sunken in. She doesn't look a thing like the vibrant child with her two best friends.

"I believe this was when she started writing and drawing."

I look up. My mother had always been an amazing artist, but I never knew that she wrote. Aro pulls out a leather-bound simple black book.

"I found this out when I cleaned out my father's old house after his death. There are cases full of old journals from your mother. I've looked through a few of them. They're all filled with letters to Carlie. The oldest ones are quite depressing, but things get better when Charlie comes into the picture."

I take the book from him, my fingers shaking slightly when I flip carefully through the pages. I read the dates and quickly do the math. The journal in my hands is from when my mother was thirteen years old. My fingers tighten and my eyes drift across the pages. I've been given a chance to get to know a completely different side of my mother that I would have never known if I hadn't come here.

Aro turns the page of the album and I return my gaze to what he is showing me. Hungry for more information. There in the middle of page is a sweet picture of a shy-looking Renee and a handsome and young Charlie. My father must have been about 18 and my mother looks to be about 15. Esme, Billy and a few others are also in the picture.

"Charlie started a beach cleanup group and Esme was able to convince Renee to join. Her earth-powers were an excellent assistance and the group had a lot of success. They started "clean-up" projects and "environmental awareness happenings" in several other areas and Renee and Charlie grew closer and closer over the years. Gradually, Renee became more and more like her old self. I will be eternally grateful to your father for that."

Tears burn in my eyes at the next photo. It's a beautiful close-up of my mother. She's laughing, her eyes dancing as if she's plotting some sort of mischief, she's in the woods leaning against a large tree trunk, one hand reaching out to whomever it is behind the camera. For some reason, I just know that it's my father behind the lens. My mother is older in this, 18 perhaps?

It's the last photo in the album.

A single tear trails down my cheek, but it is quickly joined by a flood of new tears. I can't stop my hand as it reaches to caress the final picture and her young, but oh-so familiar face. I miss my vibrant and fun-loving mother so desperately that it physically hurts. The almost seven years that have passed since her death suddenly feels like no time at all, and I am hit with a grief so strong that it completely blindsides me.

A box of tissues is placed before me and the hand that I've had in my lap is encased by two strong hands. My eyes are blurry with tears, but all I can see is a deep understanding and raw compassion on Aro's features. He leans forward, and pulls me to him, holding me in a half embrace. I welcome his comfort and cry softly against his chest. For a moment, I allow myself to remember and grieve the loss of an amazing mother.


	10. A Time to Dance?

**AN: I might have mixed this up with one of my other versions of this chapter, so if there are any big mistakes let me know. Sometimes you go a little blind looking at your own text. Thanks to Melissa and Coppertop for pre-reading.**

**Your reviews make me very happy! Please leave some :-).**

**A Time to Dance?**

Aro keeps his arms around me until I'm ready to pull back. I don't know how long I've cried, but my eyes feel tired and my throat raw. A part of me can't help but feel a little embarrassed about breaking down in front of someone I really don't know, but at the same time I feel so much lighter. It's as if the sudden burst of emotion has broken down a few walls from within me, and the memories of my mother have given me strength.

"I'm sorry about that," I say, my voice breaking slightly, as I pull back.

Aro runs a hand down my back in comfort and I welcome it. However, the fact that he is very much a stranger hits me and I can't help but avert my gaze. Suddenly growing a little shy.

Grabbing a few tissues from the box in front of me, I quickly wipe my face and nose keeping my eyes on everything but him.

I feel Aro move and realize that he is trying to catch my eye. He kneels in front of me and I can't escape him any longer. His eyes are serious and firm, but kind.

"Bella, never apologize for grieving. She was your mother. Grief is love with nowhere to go. Sometimes it needs an outlet and today you've probably seen more of your mother than you have in years. Your reaction is completely understandable."

I close my eyes and take a deep calming breath when I feel the tears begin to burn in my eyes again in reaction to his words. Aro's voice is so compelling and compassionate, it makes me forget my decision to be wary of him.

"Where there is deep grief, there is evidence of a great and powerful love. I am so happy that you and your mother had such a strong relationship. I always knew she'd become a good mother."

Our eyes hold for a moment, and I am stunned by the complete honesty and wistful look on his face. After a short while, Aro stands and moves to a small refrigerator he has next to his desk. He pulls out a bottle of water and hands it to me. I take a deep sip, suddenly realizing how thirsty I am.

"Would you like to take Renee's journals and belongings with you? I found quite a bit in her old bedroom and put it all in storage. Everything of hers rightfully yours," he asks taking a seat next to me again.

I ponder his question for a moment. The albums on his desk and the journal are definitely things I want to take with me and explore more deeply in private. I'm very curious about everything and anything connected to my mother. However, I don't know if it's a good idea to bring everything to the cottage and the ranch. For some reason, I feel like I need to be careful about bringing my mother's belongings on pack lands… I can't explain why.

"Is the storage place nearby?" I ask, my voice sounds stronger now, more like myself.

"It's in town," Aro answers shortly.

"Would it be possible to get a key and sort through her things there?" I ask carefully, hoping it isn't too much trouble.

"Of course," he answers and smiles assuredly.

"Thank you," I say with deep gratitude.

Aro has given me so much in this short encounter. I have no idea how I will ever be able to repay him for this kindness. He sits back in his chair studying me for a moment.

"I know we don't know one another well, yet, Bella, but please believe me when I say that if you ever need help with anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

His voice is so ardently genuine that there is no doubt in my mind that, if need be, he'd truly do anything in his power to help me. All of my instincts say that he is a good man that can be trusted. I try to remind myself of how I promised my father, and myself, to be a little on guard during this encounter, but it's difficult when he's being so kind and generous. Deciding to put this to the test, I decide to ask him a few questions about what I learned earlier from my father.

"Charlie mentioned that there was almost a war between the wolves and witches because they decided to be together?"

Aro's lips lift into a crooked smile. I can see that he is pleased by my questioning.

"The wolves and witches have always had a complicated relationship, Bella. Yes, they were able to live somewhat peacefully with one another for years, but the conflict was already growing just below the surface. Your mother and father's relationship was simply the last drop in a very full glass of fierce rivalry and discord between the two species."

Aro's jaw tightens slightly, but he keeps his face open, if not a little impassive, when he explains. I continue with my questioning.

"What is the current relationship between the wolves and witches?"

I know it's a difficult question for him to answer, and I will be getting one side of a complicated conflict, but I need to know.

Aro puts his palms together as though in prayer, and raises his fingertips to his mouth just as he did that night at the ranch.

"When Renee and Charlie left, some of the fight between the witches and wolves cooled down. We all realized how our actions had consequences. However the town was still very much divided and Edward Senior and Marcus were much too proud to discuss a truce. Witches and wolves simply stayed out of each other's way. There were a few conflicts and fights, but nothing in comparison as to how it had been when Charlie and Renee began their relationship."

Aro takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Marcus died not long after they left of a heart attack, and as a result, I was chosen as the next Coven leader. The first thing I did was try to reach out to Charlie and Renee, but they were adamant about not returning home. You had just been born and they were building their new lives in Arizona."

He pauses again, waiting to see if I have any questions. I don't. At least not yet.

"Edward Senior was still very much in control as Alpha and absolutely hated the witches. I tried several times to reach out to him, but he wouldn't listen. When Carlisle finally took over as Alpha a few years later, we were able to begin mending some of the fences between our people, but it has been very slow-going."

"Why?" I ask carefully.

Aro seems to ponder this for a moment before answering.

"We have a history of repeatedly breaking trust between the Pack and Coven, Bella. And when trust is lost it is one of the hardest things to ever get back. We are working on it, but our past transgressions make it difficult for us to move forward."

My thoughts begin to dwell on the broken trust between my father and I before I can stop it. I quickly push the painful thoughts away, unwilling to linger on that right now. I decide to change the subject.

"You told Carlisle the night when you visited that you'd felt the presence of a new witch. How did you know I'd arrived?"

Aro's lips twitch slightly and one side lifts into a knowing half smile.

"Do you remember the power you felt from me?"

I nod.

"Well, as I mentioned each witch sends off a very individual frequency that identifies them as witches. As the Coven leader, I am highly sensitive to picking up on those."

I don't really understand, but I nod nonetheless. Aro must see some of my confusion, because he continues to explain.

"When you used your powers, I was able to feel it."

"But your not an Earth-Witch?"

I don't understand how a Water-Witch can feel me connect with the earth.

"No, I am not, but perhaps if I tell you a little about what our Coven does, you'll understand how that doesn't matter."

I nod again and lean back in my chair, showing willingness to learn more about this side of my heritage.

"We regard ourselves as protectors of the Earth and, as such, the witches of our Coven are blessed with the power of one of the Earth's four elements: Earth, Wind, Water and Fire. With such power lies great responsibility and we pride ourselves in taking our role as protectors of the Earth seriously. Most of our members are highly educated and obtain important and influential positions in society. Some work within politics, others in science, some within education. Witches can be found almost anywhere. Our main goal, is to create environmental awareness throughout society."

Aro pauses for a moment, checking to see if I'm still following.

"We join together and do hands-on work as well. We are mainly involved in "Clean-Up" projects because pollution and waste are some of the main obstacles that our Earth faces. We also assist in several other areas though."

I can feel how engaged Aro is and can't help but feel proud that I might be able to help in some way.

"As each element is a part of the Earth, we can all sense when a witch reaches out to connect with it. When you arrived, you reached out and greeted the Earth. Through that connection every member of the Coven was able to feel your presence, your frequency. When the Earth moved to protect you, we felt it, and when you used your powers to heal-."

"You all felt it," I interrupt, in awe of this deep connection that I never even knew existed.

"Yes," he confirms.

"You belong to this Coven, Bella. I know it isn't by personal choice, but you are connected to us, not just by blood, but through the magic and power that flows through you. Earth has chosen to give you this gift, and with it lies responsibilities."

I can feel the truth behind his words. The magic swells within me confirming what he's saying. Suddenly, I am hit by a strange sense of belonging and purpose. I'm meant to be a part of this.

"Ah… there it is," Aro says distracting me from my thoughts.

He is regarding me with a soft smile and a look of reverence written on his face. Before I can question him, he continues.

"Your pitch has changed. Before it was almost nonexistent, but now…," he trails off.

I stay silent searching for what he's describing. It takes me a short while, but suddenly I can hear it. There is a constant buzzing, it has a higher tone than what I heard from Aro, but there's no doubt of it's presence now. It brings a smile to my face. I bite my lip when a thought comes to mind. I quickly search for my wolf. I find her immediately, she's quietly observing, calm and content with what she is seeing.

Aro must have noticed my change in focus.

"You will always be both wolf and witch, Bella. I would never ask you to ignore your wolf or your pack. However, I do need you to know that the witch part of you is just as important, as is your place in this Coven."

I nod, realizing that this will be my main obstacle: fairly dividing my time and energy to each part of me. In this moment though, I'm determined to make it work. I have no choice.

"Now."

I startle slightly when Aro suddenly gets to his feet. He reaches his hand out for me to take.

"My family is dying to meet you. Are you ready to go upstairs and meet your cousins and aunt?"

I laugh slightly at his enthusiasm. Taking his hand, I stand answering with a soft "Yes".

Together we walk up the stairs to the second floor. Directly to our right is a huge kitchen with a large window pointing to a stone wall outside. Everything is light and bright. The appliances are sleek and all of the all of the furniture is made of sturdy wood. At a round kitchen table near another large window pointing in the direction of the forest, I see four welcoming faces. I recognize two of them as the boy and girl from the night at the ranch. They look younger now, somehow, and much more lighthearted. They all stand up when we enter and smile widely in our direction.

Aro touches my back slightly and guides me forwards. I notice how different the blond girl looks. She was so reserved and on guard the night before, but now as she is bubbling with joy and excitement.

"Bella, allow me to introduce you to your extended family. This is my wife Seraphina."

A tall and elegant woman walks my way. Her long brown hair is perfectly curled and she's dressed in a simple beige top and tight jeans. She looks flawless and is stunning. She reaches for my hand and smiles brightly. Something about her instantly makes me feel at ease with her. She looks perfectly poised and put together, but I can see that there is a hint of mischief in her eyes. I just know that she'll keep me on my toes.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella," she says in a British accent.

Aro quickly introduces me to his children, Jane and Alec. They both shake my hand, although I can sense that Jane, in particular, would like nothing more than to throw her arms around me and hug me. I've been pulled into enough hugs since moving to Forks, so I truly appreciate her restraint.

The final person is a good looking man about my age with dark hair and kind brown eyes.

"This is Riley King, a member of our Coven and a good friend."

When our hands touch in greeting, a surprised gasp escapes my lips. He smiles knowingly. His touch brings forth the exact same feelings I always feel when I connect with the Earth.

"He is also a very powerful Earth-Witch," Aro explains, moving to stand beside his wife.

Riley and I hold hands for a moment longer and I can't stop the laugh that escapes my lips as a result of the true joy I feel from him. Riley joins me with a chuckle of his own.

"It's very good to meet you, Bella," he says after a moment.

"Well, now that introductions are over. Let's eat!" Seraphina orders and leads us all to the table.

We eat a light lunch together and I can't get over how comfortable and welcome I feel with them. Jane and Alec are 15 year old twins, and they bicker as siblings do, but the love and respect they share for one another is truly amazing. Seraphina jokes with everyone and makes the entire table laugh hard on several occasions. Aro, though the most serious of the close-knit family of four, asks specific questions to each and every one, showing that he is very much involved in every aspect of his family's life. Riley fits in well with the family, and is in many ways very much like Seraphina with a wicked sense of humor and razor sharp tongue. He's lighthearted and has an amazing laugh. I spend most of my time during the lunch simply observing their interactions, but now and again I'm pulled into the conversation. Jane is extremely interested in everything I say, and Alec shows particular interest when I mention my occupation as a nurse.

By the end of the meal, Alec and Jane are pulled into action by their mother and help clean up. Aro stands up, asking Riley and I to join him in the living room just on the other side of the staircase. Again, I'm completely taken by how bright and skillfully designed the room is. The large windows allow so much light into the room and the bright white walls each and every piece of furniture or artwork. There is a large beige couch and two stylish chairs covered in brown leather. There is an additional coach in brown and beige just beneath a stunning painting of a forest and a beige daybed placed directly by the four floor to ceiling windows. Aro leads me to the main couch and Riley sits down on one of the chairs.

"Bella, I would like you to begin training with Riley. As I mentioned, he is a talented Earth-Witch and I think he can help guide you."

Aro's dark blue eyes search mine. I realize that this is very much an order formulated as a request, but I can't help but feel inclined to do as he says. My mother taught me a little when I was younger, but I'd never had any real training. I understand that this is necessary for me to evolve as a witch and I can't help but feel excited about learning more.

"That would be fine," I answer carefully. Aro nods in response.

"I know you begin work tomorrow and that you'll probably have enough to deal with this first week, but it would be great if you could meet a few times a week to train and then we can begin introducing you to some of the larger projects we do as a Coven when you feel ready."

I look at Riley and he smiles assuredly.

"We would also love to have you over more, so perhaps you and Riley can begin by training here. It's a good location because it's in the middle of the forest and there aren't many people around."

"I'd like that as well," I answer honestly.

"Great!" Aro replies with a warm smile.

"I'll leave you to discuss the logistics."

Aro stands to leave, but Riley stops him.

"Actually, if it's alright with Bella, I'd like to take her into town and show her around."

Riley stands as well and turns towards me. Aro smiles approvingly.

"I can't imagine you've had much time to get acquainted with your new home town yet?"

I shake my head, answering silently.

"Forks isn't exactly a large town, but you should know a little about the town's history and some of the most important areas."

I agree with him and am excited about the prospect of getting a tour.

"May I drive?" I ask, a little worried about how I'll be able to get back home.

Riley nods, a large smile on his face.

"Sure, you can follow me into town. When we get there it'll probably be best for us to walk around anyways."

We say goodbye to Seraphina, Jane, Alec and Aro. This time I decide to open my arms and allow a hug. When I do this first with Seraphina, it doesn't take long for me to be on the receiving end of three more tight hugs. Alec is a little more hesitant, but Jane gives a full on bear hug. When Aro pulls me in, I see where she gets it from.

"It was wonderful to have you here with us, Bella. You are welcome here any time," he whispers in my ear.

"Thank you," I whisper back, truly touched by the hospitality and respect I've been met with in this house.

"Here's the key and keycode to the storage space where Renee's things are stored. Riley will show you where it is. If you have any questions about what you find, let me know, I'd be happy to help," he says handing me a small silver key and piece of paper.

I quickly put both in my pocket for safekeeping. With a final wave I follow Riley outside. I laugh when I see what he's driving, suddenly very happy that I insisted on driving on my own. My father would have a fit if he saw me on a motorcycle.

"Hey! I think my ride is safer than yours," Riley says teasingly as he pulls on a helmet and leather jacket. He looks really good on the bike.

"Don't hate on the truck," I warn as I pass him.

He laughs when my door screeches loudly. I quickly turn on the engine and begin following him into town, again enjoying the freedom of driving on my own. The sun is shining through the trees and I feel much lighter and at peace than I have in days. Just when I am thinking this, a strange pain spreads through my chest, making me wince and catch my breath. It disappears almost as soon as it appeared. I wonder for a moment what could have caused it, but when it doesn't come back, I try to push it from my mind.

It doesn't take long for us to arrive in town. We park my truck near the park where I had my breakfast and start walking. Riley is attentive and an excellent tour guide. I learn that he works as a history teacher at the local high school and realize quickly that he is an exceptional story teller. He gives a fascinating rendition of the city's rich history from before the 1870s when the first non-Indian settlers came to town and until modern day. He speaks highly of the Quileute Native American Tribe and their connections and deep rooted history to the town. Riley also explains how the small town became "The Logging Capital of the World" in the 1970s and how one of the main lumber yards has been in the Cullen family for years. He also shows me where the storage unit is and also gives me easy directions to the hospital.

After a long walk around town, we buy a cold beverage from _A Shot in the Dark_, apparently "the best coffee spot in all of Forks" and make our way back to Tillicum Park. The town is much more active now than earlier that morning. Riley and I have just agreed to meeting on Saturday at Aro's house, but he's trying to convince me to go out afterwards and I am trying to let him down gently. He's a very charming and attractive man, but it's almost as if that part of me has been turned off somehow. Although I don't have a lot of experience with men, I'm not blind to Riley's attempts at flirting and appreciative looks. It's just that I have no interest in him whatsoever. I try not to linger on why that is.

"Come on, Bella! There's this amazing club in Port Angeles that plays the best music."

I snort unattractively.

"Riley, dancing does not work well for the uncoordinated and besides, I think I have something that evening with some of the girls from the pack," I lie, thinking that the excuse will be enough to deter him.

"Then take them with you!"

My eyes widen in surprise.

"You don't mind me coming with a group of wolves?" I whisper the last word, unsure of how open I can be about everything.

"Not at all! The more the merrier."

His words sound surprisingly honest, but I find them difficult to believe. Before I can respond, however, the strange ache I felt earlier flares up. It's joined by a surge of something I can only describe as deep longing. I take a careful breath through my nose, trying to breathe through the pain, but the smell that fills my nostrils causes a flood of heat to engulf me. Edward is nearby.

My wolf suddenly stands in attention and barks aggressively trying to break free. I am surprised by her sudden vigor and strength. She's never fought against my will this hard before. I lose my hold on my drink and it drops heavily to the ground and spills everywhere. Quickly, I close my eyes focusing hard on keeping her at bay. Riley must notice that something is going on, because he immediately moves closer and moves his hand soothingly up and down my back. Edward's scent grows stronger, but it's mixed with a sickeningly sweet female perfume. My wolf growls furiously, snapping aggressively. I open my eyes, thinking that perhaps if I see what my wolf is reacting to I'll be able to handle her better. What I see only makes everything much worse.

There, only a few feet away, is Edward and Jessica. Jessica is plastered against Edward's body like a cobra, and she's whispering something in his ear. Edward's stunning green eyes are locked on mine, the look on his face annoyingly impassive. His arms are around Jessica and he appears to be leaning into her touch. Anger joins the pain and longing I'm feeling and I suddenly realize why my wolf is so angry and hurt. She's jealous. She believes that Edward belongs to her and doesn't understand why he is allowing another wolf to touch him. In this moment my wolf's emotions are mixing with my own and I'm truly struggling to keep control of her. When Jessica rises up on her tiptoes and leaves a lingering kiss on Edward's cheek, my body begins to shake at the brink of phasing.

Suddenly, I can feel the Earth's soothing presence spread through me and I realize that Riley is doing everything he can to calm me down. It's enough to break the connection I've had with Edward, and I look down. Breathing deeply, I am able to calm my wolf enough to stop the phasing, but just barely.

"I need to leave," I say, my voice monotone and void of emotion. I need to get away and fast! Riley keeps his hand on my back and begins to lead me towards my car, when we are both stopped by a commanding and angry voice.

"Riley."

Edward's voice causes an instant rumble of pleasure to roll through me, all but erasing the previous pain in my chest, yet increasing the sense of longing growing wildly within me. Riley pauses as well. It's very strange because I can actually feel Edward come closer even though I'm keeping my eyes diverted elsewhere. Riley stiffens slightly and stands taller, but continues to keep a steady hand on my back. My entire body is in full alert.

"Edward… Jessica… What a surprise, I didn't expect to see you walking around town," Riley greets them both. I can hear that his welcoming tone is forced.

"Edward's been antsy and distracted all morning, so we decided to go for a drive. I wanted to go to Port Angeles, but Edward insisted on coming here," Jessica's voice is exactly the way I imagined it, nagging and horribly annoying.

Deciding I just have to get through this encounter, I roll my shoulders back and raise my eyes. I keep my gaze on Jessica, trying not to give Edward any of my attention. She is beautiful, I realize, in a "in your face" kind of way. She has auburn hair and striking grey eyes. It's the way she holds herself that causes me to instantly dislike her, as if she entitled to whatever she pleases. A spoiled brat. Jessica is studying me as well, and she doesn't bother to hide her disapproval. I feel like a small bug about to be crushed by a shoe if I'm not too careful. I quickly plaster a fake smile on my face and force my voice to sound cheery.

"Jessica, is it? It's so good to finally meet you!"

I reach my hand in her direction, but she simply lifts her brow, leaving my hand hanging in the air for a second. Riley moves his hand from my back and quickly places my outstretched hand in the crook of his elbow. I don't really understand his motives, but I am grateful for the support he's showing.

"Isabella."

A tremble quivers through me when I hear my name on Edward's lips and I immediately look in his direction. He still has an indifferent look on his face, but I can see that his eyes are burning with barely suppressed emotion. We're back to "Isabella" again and I wonder if the intimacies we've shared meant anything to him. A flash of heat explodes within me as I am assaulted by several vivid memories. I try to push them away, but I'm unable to stop them. The memories are so strong that I can almost feel his kiss on my lips and his strong body on mine. I can see Edward's nostrils flare and there's a brief hint of desire on his face before he pushes it back. Can he smell me? Edward seems to be holding himself back and the struggle is slowly but surely breaking his mask of indifference.

"I was just showing Bella around. Can you believe that she's lived here for a week already and she hasn't even been to town?" Riley breaks our strange connection and Edward is able to pull himself together.

"Forks doesn't have anything worth seeing anyways," Jessica answers with an expert roll of the eyes.

"Well, I was actually telling her about _The Den_ in Port Angeles, trying to get her to come out dancing with me some time," Riley continues pulling me even closer to him. Riley is antagonizing Edward I realize. I know nothing of their relationship and a small part of me knows I should pull away from Riley and stop whatever this is, but at the same time I want to see how Edward will react to Riley pushing his buttons.

There is an uncomfortable pause and for a slight second I wonder if Edward is going to go completely off the handle, but then he is able to reign himself in. A hard laugh escapes his lips and immediately I'm on full alert. I can feel my shoulders rise, bracing myself for the attack I know is about to come.

"Good luck with that. Isabella doesn't dance."

My eyebrow lifts in question, but I'm not the only one to react at that.

"Yes, she does. She danced at the bonfire. I think that's a great idea, Riley! _The Den _is amazing. Why don't you ever take me dancing, Edward?" Jessica is trailing a finger intimately down Edward's chest, the way only a lover would. I find myself feeling sick. He is clearly with Jessica and I'd… We'd… Jesus! Was I the other woman? I try to remind myself of what Leah has told me about wolves and relationships, I know they aren't mates, but are they together? What are the rules? Once again I'm overwhelmed by everything that I don't know and I stop paying attention to the conversation for a moment.

"Alice's birthday is this Thursday, I think we were going to go out and celebrate with her on Saturday. We can see if she wants to go to _the Den_, I guess. We'll make a night out of it. What do you say, Isabella? Mind if we join you and Riley?" Edward asks wrapping his arm around Jessica's shoulders. My wolf snarls in Jessica's direction, but luckily I'm able to control her. A small piece of me wishes I would be able to set her free just to see how Jessica would react.

I don't think anyone else has registered the almost spiteful way he said "you and Riley". Anger flashes within me, he'd all but ordered me to stay away from him and here he was rubbing his relationship in my face and inviting himself along on my "date". The date I'd been trying to get out of, but now had to keep. The hand I have tucked in Riley's arm tightens and I lift my other hand to gently stroke it gently. Edward's eyes are immediately drawn to where I am touching Riley and I can see a flare of anger in them. I plaster a sweet smile on my face.

"We will be looking forward to it."

Jesus Christ... What have I gotten myself into?


	11. A New Job

_**I am so excited that A My Stubborn Mate got selected to be in the Lemonade Stand's Reading List for this week! That makes me very happy! Thank you for so many wonderful reviews, PM's and comments on Facebook. I am having a pretty rough day, so I decided to do this a day early!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Thea Sofie: Godt å se at det er flere nordmenn her! :-)**_

_**Melissa and Coppertop, you guys are the best!**_

**A New Job**

It takes me a while to get back home to the ranch. My mind is whirling and my body feels like it's been pulled through the wringer. I'd been feeling so good after my stay with Aro and his family, but then the trip into town and meeting Edward of all people, just turned everything on its head. Riley had become almost overly affectionate towards the end, even after Edward and Jessica had left. My wolf was furious and extremely upset about everything and I was just very confused. Matters got worse the moment Edward left, because immediately I was hit by that same strange pain in my chest, yet again. It had disappeared during our conversation, but as soon as Edward disappeared from my sight it started back up again. This time it hadn't abated. It was a constant and annoying pain radiating from the middle of my chest. Nothing I'd done had caused the pain to diminish at all, and as a nurse I knew to take chest pain seriously.

Dragging my legs a little, I managed to get out of the truck. I know I should go down to Nanna's and Pop's and check on my father, and Pop who I've hardly even seen in the past few days, but all I want to do is relax for a moment and try to get my head back on straight, seeing as I completely lost it in town earlier. When I see Alice sitting on one of the chairs on my front porch, I actually groan.

"Well, hello to you too," she says sarcastically. I can see the question on her face and in her tone of voice, but don't really feel like explaining anything.

"I'm sorry, Alice, it's just been a long day," I say moving to slump down in the chair next to hers.

The sky is full of the warm colors of sunset and I close my eyes, taking a deep cleansing breath before opening them again. I try to will myself to let what happened in town go and appreciate this beautiful moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asks gently after a short moment.

A flat laugh falls from my lips and I lean back against the back of my chair, eyes focused on the burning sky ahead of me.

"Not in the slightest," I answer shortly.

I can hear Alice lean back as well and wonder if she's going to push me for more information. She must realize that I need some quiet time because we both stay silent for a long while, simply watching the sunset.

"The view up here is amazing," she says breaking the silence. I simply hum in response.

"So, tomorrow's your first day at work. You excited?" she asks a little too brightly. I can hear that she's trying to find a safe subject for us to have a conversation about. I sigh dejectedly.

"I don't know if excited is the word, Alice. I'm ready to start working and building my life here, it's just been a lot to deal with," I answer honestly.

I can hear her move her head to look in my direction.

"We all understand that, Bella, and I truly wish things had been easier for you. If you need some more time off-."

Anger flares within me for some strange reason.

"I don't want more time off, Alice!" I exclaim, cutting her off, frustration boiling in the pit of my stomach.

"I just-… I just don't want to feel like I'm the only person completely out of the loop anymore! I'm sick of not knowing what's going on and constantly having to guess what's expected of me," I say unable to hold back any longer.

I instantly feel bad for taking my frustration out on Alice. I stand up, incapable of sitting any longer, and wrap one arm around my stomach while the other hand plays with the pendant around my neck. Alice observes me quietly.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I didn't mean to blow up on you," I apologize after a brief pause, my voice contrite.

I'm startled when Alice surprisingly bursts out into laughter. Her sweet and joyful laughter is infectious and it doesn't take me long to join her. With everything that has been going on, it feels wonderful to release some of that through laughter. We are both holding our stomachs after a short while as our fit of giggles died down to an occasional chuckle. Alice wipes her eyes as she speaks.

"Seriously, Bella, if that's you blowing up on someone -," she starts giggling again and I quickly join in. I see what she means. I'd never been good at standing up for myself and the "explosion" I've apologized is mediocre compared to the norm. When our laughter slows again, Alice is thoughtful.

"Bella, I know all of this is a lot to handle and, from my point of view you are doing brilliantly, but if you ever need to talk or if you have any questions… You have a lot of people who love and care for you and who would do anything to help you."

Her kind words are like a healing balm to my soul and I can feel some of the stress from the day slowly ease up. She's reminded me that I'm not alone in any of this. I have family and friends both in my Pack and in my Coven. Although I still feel very much out of the loop, I believe the worst is behind me and I can now start to piece together a new life where both wolf and witch will play equal parts. I try to remind myself of how motivated I was about making this work when I left Aro's house, before I'd run into Edward. I decide to open up a little to Alice, hoping that she will be able to give me some insight into her very confusing brother.

"So, if I ask you to tell Edward "No" to going out dancing next Saturday to celebrate your birthday, you'd do it?" I ask discreetly.

Alice looks confused, but then quickly catches on.

"And where would Edward be taking me?" she inquires carefully.

"_The Den_?" I say the name of the club as a question, hoping that Alice might not be too familiar with it or perhaps not like it.

The look of pure excitement on Alice's face completely crushes my brilliant idea of convincing Alice that going out would be a horrible idea. I can see that she is trying to reign in her enthusiasm on my behalf. Alice stands up and moves towards me, reaching a hand out to squeeze my shoulder comfortingly.

"Bella, Edward knows that I love _The Den_. There's no way he'll believe me if I suddenly say I don't want to go there."

My heart sinks at her words, but I do my best to hide it. We stand there for a moment in silence looking out over the ranch as dusk settles. She moves closer, moving her hand on my shoulder to the one I have wrapped around my stomach.

"Did Edward ask you out? Is that what this is about?" I can see that she's worried that she's overstepping her bounds. I bite my lip, contemplating how much I should tell her.

"No, Riley did," I answer vaguely.

"Riley King?"

I simply nod in response. I can't read Alice well enough to say if she's positive or negative to the information she's been given. She looks thoughtful. I decided to explain a little.

"Yes, Riley King. He was showing me around Forks after we'd met at Aro's house, and we ran into Edward and Jessica. Riley had just been talking about taking me out on Saturday to _The Den_ and I was trying to let him down gently. I'm really not interested in him in that way, but then before I could even register what was going on, Edward decides to invite himself and Jessica along and make it into a big birthday bash for you. All of a sudden, I have a date with Riley that I have no way out of," I blurt out slightly hysterically. I don't mention the fact that Edward and Jessica joining causes emotional turmoil within me and I don't know exactly how I'm going to get through the evening with them being there.

Alice immediately wraps an arm around my shoulders and breathes deeply in through her nose and out through her mouth. She's trying to make me mimic her and do the same.

"Calm down, Bella. We'll figure this out."

"The worst part is that I think I actually ended up leading him on!" I exclaim before I can stop myself.

"Now, why would you say that?" she asks calmly, almost as if she's speaking to a child.

I bite my lips tightly together. This is it… the moment where I can either choose to be honest with Alice about my feelings regarding Edward or omit it entirely from the conversation. Her eyes soften and I'm suddenly struck by how similar her eyes are to her brother. I release a sigh before answering her.

"I can't really explain it, but when I saw Edward with Jessica, I-," break off, unable to continue.

I can feel my cheeks heat in embarrassment over what I've implied. Alice's arm tightens around me and all I can read on her face is understanding and support.

"Edward came barging over to my parents' house early this morning and decided to pick a fight with my Dad. We could all hear them arguing loudly inside of my Dad's study for a long time before Edward finally stormed out of there like a child in the middle of a temper tantrum."

Alice smirks playfully before continuing.

"Would you like to know what they were arguing about, Bella?"

Before I can even begin to come up with an answer she carries on.

"You, Bella."

My heart skips a beat.

"You, and how moronic my Dad was for letting you go unprotected to visit the Volturis. Seriously, Bella, I'm surprised my Dad, the Alpha and most powerful wolf of our pack, didn't challenge him on the spot for talking to him like that. He's challenged us before for less, believe me."

I don't really know what to say or do with the information I've been given. I try not to think about the jolt of satisfaction I feel. However, it's nothing compared to the whirlwind of emotions that follow with her next sentence.

"Edward is crazy about you, Bella."

My breath catches and my eyes shoot to hers in bewilderment, but I quickly change my expression to one of doubtfulness and disbelief.

"Alice," I begin, but she cuts me off.

"I know he's doing a poor job of showing it, especially if he was hanging out with Jessica today, but -."

I have to stop her before her words confuse me even more.

"Yeah, Jessica… His girlfriend."

My voice is abnormally harsh. Alice continues, her face contorted as if she'd just eaten something revolting.

"Pft! Jessica isn't his girlfriend. She's more like a bad habit he falls back to now and again."

She's about to continue and I know for my own sake that I can't let her go on. There's already a strange hope building that I don't know what to do with.

"Alice! He clearly has an intimate relationship with her," I say, trying to keep my face neutral. Alice's green eyes flare with determination.

"As long as there hasn't been an imprint, Edward is-," she begins.

I know that her strong feelings about this probably has something to do with Jasper and Maria, so I decide to put a stop to it as quickly as I can.

"Alice, please? I'm dealing with enough stuff already. I shouldn't have brought it up. I just wanted to explain how I ended up agreeing to go to something that I truly have no interest in doing."

I pull away from her, trying to stop her from talking about Edward and imprinting.

The pain in my chest begins to pulse and I can't stop my hand from immediately moving to rub the area. I turn my back to Alice, heading in the direction of my front door. Alice must notice that I'm truly uncomfortable with what's being said and calls out apologetically.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. Sometimes, I can get a little ahead of myself. I won't mention Edward again, I promise!"

I pause when I hear how upset she sounds, turning around slowly I see that she has her hands up in surrender and there is a look of true regret on her face.

"I'm also very sorry that you felt pushed into going out next Saturday, but I do really want you there to celebrate my birthday."

She smiles tentatively and takes a step in my direction. I stay silent, observing her.

"Tell you what? Why don't Leah, Rose and I just keep you so busy that Riley doesn't get any ideas? We can be your wing-women!"

I feel my lips lift into a half-smile at her exuberance and heartfelt apology. I remind myself that it's not her that I'm frustrated with and turn around completely to face her again.

"You really want to go?" I ask reluctantly after a short while.

The wide grin she shoots in my direction is enough of an answer. I shake my head, but know that my answer will be yes.

"You better not leave me alone!" I say with a strong warning in my voice.

Alice lets out a little shriek and pulls me into a strong hug.

"I promise, Bella! We are going to show you a great time on Saturday, I swear! Maybe we can get our nails done and get ready together. We'll make a girl's day out of it," she says almost vibrating with her growing excitement.

"I'm going to have my first training session with Riley at Aro's house at noon, but after that it's probably a good idea if I have some plans."

Suddenly, I'm a little worried that Riley might ask me out early. His obvious interest has put a damper on the excitement I felt earlier in regards to the training sessions. I know I'll need to talk to him early in the lesson and be clear about my lack of romantic feelings for him.

"So, how do you feel about me picking you up for your first day at Forks Gen tomorrow?" Alice asks, changing the subject. I can't help but feel a little relieved.

"You want to carpool?"

She smiles sweetly in response to my question.

"Well, I've checked the schedule and we have quite a few of the same shifts for your first week at least, and you know what they say?"

"What?"

"Friends don't let friends ride alone."

We both chuckle and I nod my acceptance. It will be good to have someone to show me the reigns.

"Now, you should get inside and relax," Alice orders, in what appears to be her strict nurse's tone.

"Sue made you an amazing pot of chili, with some cornbread."

She moves over to one of the small tables on my porch and lifts up what appears to be heavy pot of something. When she comes closer I realize that it smells amazing and my stomach growls, reminding me that I need to eat. I take the thick pot from Alice and she steps back.

"And I am going to go down to check on Charlie and Pop before going home. You, take a bath, read a book, drink some wine? Do whatever it is you need to unwind and relax a little tonight. Doctor's orders," she says sternly as she starts walking away.

"Alice, you aren't a doctor."

She sends me a lopsided grin and a wink before answering.

"Ah, Hun, you know that behind every great doctor there's an even greater nurse. Now do as you're told and I will see you tomorrow morning at 7 AM sharp. Don't forget the cornbread there in the bag."

I can't argue with her reasoning. Grabbing the bag, I move inside the cottage I spend the rest of the evening relaxing. The meal Sue has sent is incredible and I quickly pack the leftovers in tight Tupperware containers so that I can bring some for lunch during the week. I clean up a little and do some laundry before finally settling down with my favorite book. I try to get lost in its pages, but the dull pain in my chest doesn't let up and soon I'm unable to think about anything else.

I decide that perhaps an early night and some sleep might help, but as soon as my head hits the pillow I am assaulted by flashes of Edward. This time everything just mixes together and I feel as though my emotions have decided to go at war within me. I'm pulled into sensual memories of Edward and I kissing. Each memory is so vivid that I can almost feel his lips on mine and I feel desired and powerful. Then suddenly the memory switches and isn't me he's kissing anymore, but Jessica. Those images are followed by heart wrenching and excruciating pain. Needless to say, I don't get much sleep that night.

* * *

When Alice pulls up outside of my cottage early the next morning in a flashy yellow Porsche convertible, I don't even react to the extremely expensive vehicle. When she sees me the smile on her face vanishes and her look is immediately replaced by one of worry.

"Jesus, Bella, you look like hell!" she exclaims, her eyes still searching my face for clues as to why I look the way I do.

"Jeeze, thanks for your honesty, Alice," I say lamely and lean heavily against her comfortable leather seats.

"I see you didn't do as I told you yesterday."

Her voice is accusing and I quickly realize that I have an extremely short fuse this morning. I take a cleansing breath before answering her. I decide that telling her that her brother was the reason I didn't get any sleep could be misinterpreted in several different ways, so instead I decide to omit that particular piece of information.

"I tried, Alice. I ate, read a good book and went to bed early. I just had a really hard time falling asleep. I must have been more anxious about starting work today than I thought."

She appears to believe me and luckily passes by a drive thru for some coffee on our way to work.

The first day at my new job goes surprisingly smoothly even with my lack of sleep. I realize that when I'm busy working, my mind is no longer on everything else that's been preoccupying me and the pain finally lets up. The negative side is that as soon as the workday ends, everything comes back at full throttle. I am dead on my feet when Alice drops me off at home. I take a quick shower and walk down to Nanna's and Pop's to check on my father. I'm surprised when I find him in the living room playing cards with a smiling Sue.

Nanna must notice how tired I am because she simply ushers me to the table and feeds me a warm dinner. When she sees how I just pick at my food with absolute no appetite, she sends me home with a large Tupperware container for later. Taking her advice, I try to sleep, but yet again the images of Edward plagues my mind. I twist and turn throughout the night.

* * *

The next morning Alice is already prepared and greets me with a large cup of coffee in her hands. I could kiss her, but I simply thank her and drink it quietly the entire way to the hospital. We hardly speak, but when we arrive the caffeine has begun to do its magic. Yet again, things improve once I start working, but the lack of sleep three nights in a row is beginning to take its toll. I'm forgetful and clumsy and I have to ask Alice to takeover during a blood draw because I am unable to find a good vein. I've never had a problem drawing blood before. Today the annoying ache in my chest begins to become a distraction and I feel that it gets worse throughout the day. When Alice finally drops me off, I'm embarrassed by how horribly my work performance has been that day, and I'm constantly rubbing my chest in a poor attempt to ease the pain. Alice notices and asks me about it, but I shrug it off, telling her it's nothing.

Entering the cottage, I decide that I need to try to distract myself. I find a movie and decide to multitask by baking something while I watch. After a quick look in the pantry, I realize that I have everything I need for a batch of snickerdoodle cookies. I make batch after batch and finally, after a few hours of baking, I feel my shoulders begin to relax and the pain starts to let up. I've put on a new movie, but I'm only watching it with a half eye, focusing most of my attention on the delicious baked goods on my kitchen counter. I've stopped looking at the time, but I know it's late. When my oven buzzes with the final batch of cookies, I can feel my shoulders tense as I try to prepare myself for the ache that undoubtedly will begin to grow.

A strange scratching noise at my front door causes me to immediately look up from what I'm doing. I move slowly towards the door, and the scratching becomes stronger. I can feel my wolf yelp out in excitement as she wags her tail happily. I recognize the sound and when I open the door and I'm not surprised when I see Edward's large wolf-form seated firmly on my doorstep. I exhale deeply, studying him warily for a moment. I stand in the middle of the doorway, showing him that I'm not willing to allow him to enter the house just yet. The large wolf turns his head sweetly to the side and looks up at me with adorable and innocent eyes. I instantly feel my heart melt at the sight of him, but I cross my arms over my chest and try to look sternly at him.

"Who's in control? The wolf or the human? Because if it's the human, I'm sorry, but you can just turn around and leave right this moment."

Edward's wolf looks at me as though he doesn't understand what I'm talking about and after a few seconds of me trying to stare him down, I give up and move to the side. Edward trots happily inside. He pauses when he's at my side and only moves when I do, together we walk into the kitchen where I need to finish putting away the cookies. He starts whiffing around and I can see that he's dying for a taste because he's licking his lips and begging with his eyes, but I'm unsure if it's safe for him to eat them. Then again, I remind myself that we are shifters with super accelerated healing. When Edward actually sits down like a well-trained dog, and looks about ready to do anything for a piece of cookie, I relent and give him a small taste. He gobbles it up quickly before leaning forwards, clearly begging for more. I smile at his enthusiasm and feed him a few more pieces.

Kitchen clean, I start to get ready for bed. Edward follows me everywhere and when I lay down in my bed, he jumps up and settles down right next to me, touching as much of me as possible without actually laying on top of me. I smile and bury my hands in his soft fur. Then without bothering to question the reason, I'm finally able to sleep dreamlessly through the night, the pain in my chest completely gone.

* * *

Edward's wolf is gone when I wake up the next morning, but the bed is still warm so I know he spent the night. I finally feel well-rested and full of energy. When I look at myself in the mirror I'm shocked at how much better I look, the bags beneath my eyes are gone and my skin is radiant and healthy. I grab a container of cookies to bring with me to work, pulling one out to give to Alice right away. When she pulls up she sees the difference in me right away and her mouth turns into a relieved smile. She's brought coffee with her for us both already, but today I can surprise her with something sweet to eat with it. The cookie quickly disappears and Alice moans loudly.

"God, those are amazing!"

I smile as I drink my coffee, finally able to enjoy the morning ride to work.

"I'll have to bring some with me tomorrow as well then, for your birthday."

Alice turns towards me and smiles warmly.

"Yes, please!"

The day goes extremely well and I feel on top of my game. The cookies bring a lot of joy and seem to make up for my poor performance the day before. By the end of the day, I'm still full of energy and decide to spend the evening with my father and our family at Nanna's and Pop's. Pop is not doing well and everyone appears to know that he won't be with us much longer. Although he doesn't eat the cookies I bring, I can see that he appreciates the gesture and is very happy to see me. I end up spending most of my time in his room tending to his needs. He tires quickly, so I do most of the talking. When he doesn't have the energy to join the conversation any longer, I find a book and read to him. Nanna gives me a tearful hug when I leave and my heart breaks for her. Unwilling to allow myself to question why, my heart lifts when I arrive at my cottage and see Edward's wolf waiting for me.

"You waiting for me, big guy?" I ask softly when I see him.

It's almost as if he can feel that I'm upset about something, because he quickly walks towards me and licks the fingers of my hand, butting his head up for me to scratch his ears. I bend down and wrap my arms around him, needing a hug. I feel better right away and when he licks my face and wags his tail happily, I know he feels the same way.

He spends the night with me again and yet again I'm able to sleep soundly with no pain in sight. Just before daybreak, I can feel movement on my bed and I realize that he's leaving. I'm barely awake, but I don't want him to leave so turn in his direction and reach out to keep him with me. My hands touch the warm blanket that he's just vacated and I feel my face scrunch up in frustration over not finding him. All of a sudden, I feel a large hand stroke my hair, the soft touch both soothing and relaxing. I sigh deeply before I'm able drift back off to sleep again. Just as I am dozing off, I feel a soft kiss on the top of my head and gruff male voice saying:

"Sleep, my Bella."


	12. A Disappearance

**Hello, my darlings! Thank you so much for all the love and well wishes after the last update. I am doing better, but trying to take it a day at a time. I wish you all a wonderful Thanksgiving! Enjoy!**

**A Disappearance **

When the alarm goes off, I spend a few minutes wide awake in bed, thinking about that soft kiss on my forehead early this morning. Was it a dream or did it really happen? If it did happen, what does it mean?

Just the thought of Edward touching me in any way, shape or form, sends an explosion of excitement through me so powerful that it leaves my body humming for more. Apparently, my body has decided to ignore his previous hurtful words and actions, but my mind remembers them, vividly, and I try to pull myself back to earth. After a few moments of relaxing in bed, I'm unable to come up with any good answers and I actually feel a bit more confused than before. There is something about Edward, and my feelings for him, that simply doesn't make sense.

Finally, I drag myself out of bed. Grabbing another container of my homemade cookies to bring with me and I quickly take one out and decorate it a little. Now Alice and I can have a small birthday celebration for her on our way to work. I grab a quick breakfast and then I wait... and wait... and wait some more. I check my phone several times to see if there are any messages from her, but there's nothing. When I haven't seen or heard from her in over 15 minutes, I quickly hurry and jump into my own truck and drive myself to work. As I'm driving I try to call her, but she doesn't answer. I arrive just in time to start my shift, no Alice in sight.

Thinking that her birthday might be the reason for her tardiness, I try not to let it bother me, but when half of my shift goes by without any sign of Alice, I officially become worried. It doesn't help that everyone at work is just as surprised as I am about her absence. Apparently Alice is the perfect employee, never late and hardly ever sick. I try to send her messages throughout the day, and I call her every time I have a short break, but there's no response. During my lunch break I send Rose a quick message to see if she knows anything, and luckily she's quick to answer.

_Hey Bella! No, sorry, I haven't seen her today. I know she was planning to go over to Edward's house this morning and see our grandparents who are here visiting before work. Have you tried contacting Edward? _

When I see Edward's name and Rose mentioning her grandparents, my stomach sinks. Those conflicting emotions I always seem to have for Edward, the man, start to build within me. For some strange reason that I can't explain, I feel completely at ease around Edward's wolf, but Edward the man is confusing as hell. He has the ability to send me into a complete tizzy of emotions that I have no control over, and that makes me very hesitant interacting with him any more than necessary. I don't have his number, so sending him a message is out of the picture. For some reason, my entire body heats just with the thought of having Edward's number on my phone. Also, what if the grandfather Rose is mentioning is Edward Senior? Do I really want to chance a meeting with him if I go looking for Alice. No way in hell!

I ponder this for the rest of my shift, but I'm nowhere near making a decision by the time I finish work. The worry I feel for Alice, however, has grown exponentially and without giving myself time to second guess my decision, I steer my truck in the direction of the lumber yard. I've decided that there is no way I'm driving to Edward's house, even if I could easily get the address. No, my hope is that he, and several other prospective witnesses, will still be at work. Hopefully, that will remind us both to act cordially with one another.

When I pull up my truck at the lumber yard, I let out a relieved sigh when I see several workers still on the grounds. The place is huge, but I quickly see a large main building and I know that it's probably the best place to start looking. Once I park, however, the door to the main building opens, and the man I've been so worried about meeting, steps out. He's dressed in a red and black plaid shirt, jeans and thick work boots. I try not to think about how my heart physically skips a beat when I see him and how my entire body heats with something I really don't want to recognize as lust. He must have seen me coming, because he immediately walks in my direction. The look on his face reveals that he is cautious, but also curious and I know he's wondering why I am here, actively seeking him out.

"Be… Isabella, what are you-?" he begins when he is a few feet away from me, but I quickly interrupt him.

"I need to speak with you," I say urgently.

I can feel the overwhelming flood of emotions flow through me at his proximity. Longing, anger, lust, hurt, confusion… GAH! I need to see if he knows anything about Alice and then get the hell away from here.

He studies my face for a moment and then nods in agreement. His jade eyes search our surroundings as he looks around for a good place for us to talk. I follow his lead as he walks towards a secluded area in the surrounding forest. I'm pleased that he's chosen a place outside and hasn't forced us together in a small room such as his office. When he stops, showing that we're in the spot he wants us to be, I feel as if I'm about to burst.

"Have you heard from Alice?" I blurt out, almost stumbling over my words.

I can hear how my voice sounds more shrill than normal, proof of how worried and uncomfortable I am. Edward's brows pinch together in surprise and confusion, this isn't what he thought I was here to talk to him about. For a second I wonder if he believed I was here to talk about how he left me this morning. Did that mean that it hadn't been a dream? Had he really stroked my hair almost lovingly and kissed my head? He has quickly shaken the look of surprise from his face and I think I see a brief hint of relief before he covers that as well.

"No, she never showed up this morning. I figured she overslept and went directly to work," he answers calmly.

"She never came in," I explain breathlessly, my heart beating wildly in my chest. I try to tell myself that it's because of my worry for Alice and not a reaction to **him**.

"Well…have you -?" My impatience, and overall restlessness, causes me to interrupt him yet again.

"I've tried calling and texting her all day and there's been no response. I'm really worried about her, Edward."

I can feel my entire body shake and realize that I'm physically unable to stand still. Edward's eyes narrow and I can see honest concern in them. He's worried about me. Edward takes a step forward and reaches out a hand to touch my shoulder, his voice calm and low, almost as if he's trying to soothe a distressed animal.

"Bella, calm down, she's probably fine."

The thought of him touching me causes a reaction within me so strong that I physically lurch away from him.

"How can you just presume that? She's missing!"

My voice raises and I can see that Edward is growing frustrated by the way I'm acting. He widens his stance and takes a deep breath before exhaling through his nose, obviously trying to calm himself down. He's looking at the ground when he answers in a composed and quiet tone.

"She isn't missing."

"But -!"

I begin, but this time he stops me with a sharp look.

He keeps his distance, but his voice is full of authority and I can feel his Beta vibes flow from him in spades. I immediately shut my mouth and take a shaky breath.

"Bella, breathe!" I do as he says, unable to resist obeying him, and immediately feel myself calm down slightly.

"Listen, Jasper didn't come into work today either," he reveals, as though that should answer all of my questions.

The way he looks at me makes me feel as if I'm missing something obvious.

"So?" I ask, crossing my arms in front of my chest, trying to pull back my growing annoyance.

His lips lift into a smug smirk.

"Jasper is my closest neighbor and it is Alice's 21st birthday."

I can feel the shoe drop as I realize quickly what he's implying.

"You think they imprinted?" I question, still very unsure of what that actually entails.

"Yeah, I do," he answers assuredly.

We stand there in silence for a few moments while I try to digest what he's told me. The questions I have and the frustration I feel, quickly rises to the surface.

"But why the hell isn't she answering her phone? It's been hours!"

I know I sound like an ignorant child, but I just can't seem to let it go. I care about Alice and I'm worried about her.

"Yeah, and you probably won't hear from her for a while yet," he answers vaguely.

He moves one hand to the pocket of his jeans and runs the other through his messy hair nervously. I can hear the slightly uncomfortable laugh in his tone of voice and it annoys me.

"But, what if - ?!" I press on, but he stops me.

"Bella, after an imprint the couple usually spends a few days in seclusion. It's their time to get to know one another and strengthen their bond."

His jade eyes grow intense and when our eyes lock, I'm suddenly hit by a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach. It feels like a slow wave of honey filling me with an intense expectation and deep longing. I can't look away, can't even move as I feel my entire body grow hot and my breathing deepen. It's clear to see that he too is captivated by the same web of desire and I can see how his pupils dilate. My mouth runs dry when I feel his eyes roam down my body, almost as if he is caressing me from afar. I can't stop the soft sigh that falls from my lips as my entire body begins to burn for his touch. The sound appears to break our almost-explosive connection.

Edward shut's his eyes and quickly looks away, his jaw tight when he speaks in an almost eerie and calm voice. I don't know why, but I'm suddenly filled by a deep sense of disappointment. I feel as if he's rejecting me again and it hurts. There's a growing part of me that wants him so badly, even though I know I shouldn't.

"If I had any doubts of my sister's safety I'd be right there with you combing through the town looking for her, but trust me on this, she's OK."

He begins to walk away, but for some reason I feel compelled to stop him. I need some answers regarding the way he's been treating me.

"Why has your wolf been visiting me?"

His long strides halt so abruptly that I, for a moment, think his large body won't react in time, but my worries are unwarranted. I can see how his body stiffens and how the strong muscles in his back tighten under his shirt before he turns to face me again. I know this isn't a question he wants to answer. In fact, he appears to be just as afraid of the connection we share as I am, and he is fighting as hard as he can against it. I'm not surprised by the look of indifference and harsh superiority he displays when his eyes meet mine again. I realize that this is the way he protects himself.

"When I phase I usually give my wolf the reigns. He does what he wants," he replies, deliberately unapologetic in his answer. I bite my lip and shake my head as I meet his gaze head on. I'm so sick of him being like this.

"And he just happens to want to hang out with me? Isn't that a little odd?" I ask, my voice etched with disbelief.

"You tell me."

His unwillingness to give me an honest answer pisses me off and I can't stop myself from reacting by yelling out in frustration.

"I can't tell you, Edward! Because all of this is very new to me and I have no idea about what's going on!"

I can see that my burst of emotion has surprised him and there's a hint of confusion on his features. I take a cleansing breath and decide that perhaps a rational argument will be the easiest route with him.

"You're the pack's Beta, aren't you supposed to help me by explaining stuff like this?"

I force my voice to soften and I can see that it's working. After a few short breaths, the mask of indifference falls from his face and I can see the honest, if slightly confused, Edward that I actually like.

"Fine, my wolf feels protective of you," he reveals and I can feel my heart warm with happiness.

I can hear that there's a slight defensive tone in his voice, but I try not to focus on that. Edwards's finally opening up, even if it's only a little, and he's giving me some honest answers. I know I need to be careful because I can already see that he's struggling with the conflicting emotions he clearly has for me.

"Does he feel that way about everyone? Or is it just me?" I ask cautiously, keeping my eyes locked on his. I can read the answer clearly on his open face for a second before it is replaced by a thunderous look of accusation.

"It's probably a result of that spell you-."

My anger rises with his and I step towards him just as he does the same. This time I refuse to bow down to his rage.

"Don't!" I warn, interrupting him. "Don't you dare say that stuff to me again," I say shaking my head before I continue. Surprisingly, my reaction immediately causes him to pause.

"Please keep in mind that it's been **you** seeking **me** out, and not the other way around. This is the first time I've come to you and it's because of Alice." I can hear my voice shaking with unresolved anger, and I can see that he's yearning for a fight, but in my next sentence I force the anger from my voice.

"You said I was just like my mother, but I'm not."

I keep my voice vulnerable, but firm. While I speak I walk closer to him and only stop when my feet almost touch his. His green eyes are turbulent and I can see that he is struggling to hold himself back.

"My mother was amazing, and I would be lucky if I become even half the woman that she was."

His eyes desperately searching mine as he tries to figure out where I'm going with this. We're standing so close that I can feel the heat from his body and I can see how tense his muscles are. He's holding himself in check by a thread. I try to ignore his captivating smell and how a large part of me simply wants to throw myself into his arms, no matter the horrible things he's said. However, I know I need to say these things to him. He needs to know that he's hurt me through his accusations and that he's wrong.

"What gives you the right to speak poorly of someone you never even knew? What you said about my mother was disrespectful and rude and I sincerely hope that you show better judgement as Beta to the rest of the Pack."

I can see a hint of regret on his features as he responds to my words and his nostrils flare, but he doesn't say anything. I look down for a moment, my eyes finding the planes of his strong chest. He is breathing rapidly. I close my eyes, finding strength to continue from the calming Earth below my feet.

"You can bad-mouth me as much as you want, Edward, I can take it, but don't you dare speak ill of my mother again. She doesn't deserve that, not even from her grave," I pause, giving him time to process my words.

"And if you do decide to judge me, let it be for something you have experienced with your own eyes and not by the words of others."

With that I step back and we both exhale shakily. I know that we have several other issues that we need to discuss, but I can sense that this is all that he's able to handle at the moment. I swallow, realizing that I need to leave. I take yet another step away from him and there is a brief moment where I wonder if he will pull me to him. He doesn't though, keeping his distance. Just as I am about to turn away and leave him, I ask him for a final thing.

"If you hear from Alice, or Jasper, can you please tell her that I'm worried and for her to call me?"

Edward stands very still, but I register a slight nod of his head. I turn around and walk towards my truck. When I'm a few feet away from him, I hear him call my name and I turn. He still hasn't moved.

"Do you want me to keep a leash on my wolf?"

His voice sounds almost apologetic. I quickly shake my head.

"No, please don't," I beg. "He makes me feel safe."

I leave quickly after that, allowing him to interpret my words.

* * *

At home, I spend my evening with Nanna, Pop, Billy, Sue, my father, and Neyeli. I help Neyeli care for Pop, making him as comfortable as possible. He's in a lot of pain now and sleeps most of the day. Nanna appears to relish every moment that he's lucid and he's never alone. The love they share is so great, that it breaks my heart to know that they only have a short time left together. I worry about what Pop's death will do to Nanna.

When I walk home later that evening I do so yet again with tears burning in my eyes. After almost 21 years, my grandparents have finally become a part of my life, and now I'm about to lose one of them. Life is such a fickle thing and it really sucks sometimes. I can feel a tear run down my cheek when I see Edward's wolf waiting patiently at my doorstep. I smile sadly in his direction.

"Hey, big guy!"

He wags his tail excitedly and licks my face when I bend down to greet him. I immediately feel lighter knowing that he's here for me.

"Thank you for being here," I whisper and wrap my arms around his strong body. We sit silently on the porch for a few moments before heading inside to continue our nightly routine.

The next morning I'm surprised to see that he still hasn't left and that he's, luckily, still in wolf-form. He stretches lazily next to me for a moment, licking my face, before jumping down from the bed. I get ready for work and he simply sits, silently observing me. He doesn't leave until I jump into my truck and head off to work on my own. For the rest of the day, I'm unable to erase the silly smile that's been plastered on my face ever since this morning. I try not to overthink it.

When I walk through my cottage doors after a long day at work, I'm shocked to see Alice's name on the display of my phone when it rings.

"Where the hell have you been?!" I'm unable to hold back my anger.

"Well, hello to you too," she has the nerve to answer.

I huff, pinching the top of my nose.

"Alice, I've been so worried about you!" I say, trying to calm myself.

"I know. I'm sorry," she answers sheepishly.

There's a short lull in our conversation and I know she's waiting for me to forgive her. After a few moments, I relent.

"Are you OK?" I ask, concern obvious in my voice.

"I'm wonderful!" she says with a sigh. Then she giggles happily and I can feel my mouth turning upwards into a smile.

"I've never been better, Bella. Seriously. Jasper is… God! He's everything I hoped for and more."

She sounds like a love-sick teenager. I find myself with conflicting emotions at her reaction. On the one side, I'm happy for her, but at the same time I can't help but remember how hurt she looked at the bonfire when Jasper was with Maria. It makes me skeptical to the whole imprint. How can a romantic relationship between two people just disappear and another evolve so quickly just because of some "magical connection"?

"So, you really imprinted?" I ask carefully.

"Yeah!" I can hear the wide smile in her voice.

"I was driving past his house and he'd just walked out for a jog and our eyes met and…" she trails off.

"I almost crashed my Porsche, but luckily I was able to pull over safely. Oh, Bella, it's such an amazing feeling!"

I smile at how whimsical she sounds.

"And the sex! Dear God, that man has magical -."

I interrupt her as fast as I can, feeling a blush immediately spread on my cheeks. I have no interest in knowing any intimate details between Alice and Jasper.

"ALICE!"

"What?" she questions innocently, her voice portraying that she's completely oblivious as to why I sound so shocked.

"TMI!" I screech, trying to explain.

She huffs out a laugh.

"Bella, when this happens to you, you and I are going to talk, but for now I will accept that you are somewhat of a prude," she continues teasingly.

Her presumption of my future imprint unnerves me to no end, but I decide not to reveal them to her and force my voice to sound calm.

"Where's Jasper?" I ask.

"He went out to get us some food. We haven't eaten in like…" I hear her move around. "Well, since yesterday morning I guess, so we were both craving some real food."

They hadn't eaten in over 24 hours? Jeeze.

"Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I was fine, and that you don't have to worry about me anymore," she pauses as if she's building up to something.

"The party is still on for tomorrow! I've talked to Rose and we've agreed to meet up at her house at about 5 PM tomorrow. Bring some outfits and make up. We are going all out to celebrate tomorrow. I want to look smoking hot for my new man!"

Oh, joy… I try not to show my complete lack of enthusiasm and luckily we hang up shortly after that.

I walk around the cottage, but her words about my future imprint makes me feel anxious and the growing nerves make me jittery. After about fifteen minutes of restless pacing around my living room, I decide that the reason for my scattered emotions must be because I haven't phased since that night up at the meadow over a week ago. In Arizona I would usually only phase about once a month, but here the need to phase feels stronger. Perhaps, because I'm surrounded by wolves. My wolf jumps up and starts to pace herself. She is excited about the prospect of being released and getting a good run. I've never phased alone before, but the growing anxiety within me completely overshadows the worries I might have about phasing by myself. I begin peeling off my clothes and start walking towards the door.

I feel my body tingle with excitement and can feel the bones in my body shift as my wolf takes over. My wolf's powerful paws hit the ground and I take off into the surrounding forest. It's exhilarating and after a while I feel myself pull back, allowing her to take more and more control of our shared mind. For the first time, I'm completely able to draw back and finally my tired and conflicted mind is able to find some greatly needed rest.

* * *

Vaguely, I register a soft touch on my skin as a ray of sunlight lightly grows in strength. I feel my consciousness grow as I slowly allow myself to wake up from a deep and delicious sleep. Keeping my eyes closed, I breathe in deeply. The musky, deep scent of the earth filling my nostrils. I feel warm and safe and, for a moment, I allow myself to drift off again. I sigh in contentment, basking in the wonderful state of not being asleep, but also not completely awake. Keeping my eyes closed, I stretch, feeling how each limb is slowly coming to life. I feel strong and rejuvenated, ready to take on the day. As I jut my butt out and begin stretching my back, I realize that there is something behind me that is providing my body with the enjoyment of a heavenly warmth. I rub myself lightly against it as I stretch, feeling sparks of pleasure ignite within me at each touch. A rumbling and distinctly male groan in my ear and the tightening of a strong hand on my bare stomach hits me like a bucket of ice cold water. My eyes startle awake and my breath hitches in my throat, but I can't move. Very quickly, I realize three very crucial things.

I am wrapped up in someone's arms in the middle of the forest.

I am completely naked (and so is he).

I have no memory of how I got here.

A fourth thing quickly comes to mind when one male hand trails its way up to my breast, while the other pulls me even tighter against his very hard body… Whoever it is, is now awake.

**AN: Should I go hide now? Happy Thanksgiving, guys!**


	13. A Connection

**AN: Hello everyone! I am so happy that you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter :-). I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**Important info: I have been updating regularly every week (sometimes more), but because of some personal issues that have been kicking my a**, I will have to update about every other week. I am really sorry about this, but I just need some extra time. Your comments and reviews really push me to be a better writer and I really appreciate it. **

**A Connection**

I lie completely still as the man behind me continues his sensual touch. I bite back a moan when he rolls my round breast in his strong and powerful hands, my nipples immediately pebbling into two hard peaks. I know I should push away from him and break this connection, but I can't. I'm completely lost in his sensual touch. At an instant, my body is engulfed by a powerful wave of desire that takes over every single part of me, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. All I can do is hold on for the ride and hope I'll come out of it in one piece.

I can feel warm moisture gathering in the most intimate part of my body and automatically thrust my chest out, pushing my breasts deeper into his large, rough hands. He face is buried in my hair at the back of my neck, and I can feel him breathe me in deeply. A loud and rumbling groan falls from his lips and it feels as though that enticing sound is vibrating directly over that very sensitive spot between my legs. Pushing my thighs tightly together I try to relieve some of the pressure, but it barely takes the edge off.

He moves his face languidly to the side of my neck and pushes my long hair away from my neck with his nose and mouth. When my skin is revealed he allows his nose to trace the sensitive skin on my neck from just below my ear and down to my shoulder, breathing me in deeply. It's as if every part of my skin is on high alert, craving his touch, and with each caress delicious shivers run through me ending in that very pleasurable place that is growing wetter and wetter by the second.

I know I have to stop this before we go too far, but it's as if someone else has taken control of my body and it now belongs to another. When the large hand on my stomach begins moving south, the web of desire lifts slightly, and I am able to spring into action. I grab his hand tightly to stop it from descending any further. I can feel when the sudden realization dawn on him because his entire body stiffens. Automatically his grip on my breast tightens and I have to bite back a moan.

"Holy Fucking Shit!"

I can feel his harsh whisper on my neck and a thrill runs through me when his lips accidentally touch my skin at his outburst. I'm not surprised when I immediately recognize the voice. Edward begins to pull away, but I'm suddenly hit with a wave of panic.

"Wait!" I exclaim.

He's moved his hand from my breast almost as if he's been scorched, but at my outburst he places it on my upper stomach, just below my breasts. His other hand is still frozen on the lower part of my stomach. I can feel the muscles tremble under his touch. My eyes bat quickly together and my mouth feels dry like the Sahara desert, but I tighten my hold on his hand on my lower stomach, to keep him in place.

"We're naked," I explain simply, as though that should explain everything.

I can feel how rigid he is in restraining himself, and can hear him swallow thickly before he answers, his voice rough, still filled with a strange emotion I can't place.

"I am aware."

I take a shaky breath before explaining the reason for holding him to me.

"I'm not really comfortable showing… well anything, really, and there isn't anything here to cover up with."

I know my reasoning is a little odd, but it's the truth. We are lying on the soft ground with wildflowers surrounding us, but there isn't much around us to give shelter or any sort of coverage. Just the thought of Edward seeing me completely bared… Naked… It's worse than having him wrapped around me like this. This way his own body is actually shielding me from his view.

"Bella, I don't -," I can hear the incredulous tone in his voice and feel that I need to stop his questioning before this gets out of hand.

A large part of me is screaming at me to just phase and run off like a coward, but at the same time I know that I need some answers and while I'm wrapped in Edward's arms I feel strangely at ease. At least for the time being.

"Please, Edward, don't argue with me on this. Can we just lay here and talk about whatever is going on for a second? Then we can figure out the best way to get out of this."

I can hear my voice tremble slightly, but I'm pleased that I've been able to express my wishes clearly.

Edward appears to hold his breath for a second, but then exhales deeply and I can feel some of the tension leave his body. He lays his head heavily back down on the ground at the back of my head in surrender.

"You really okay with us lying like this?" he asks carefully.

I can feel my cheeks heat and my heart skip in my chest at how intimate we are being with one another. We are basically spooning… completely naked, but I try to ignore it. I can feel him move his hips, trying to remove a certain, and surprisingly hard, appendage away from me, but to no real success. I do my best to ignore it, but can't help but notice how extremely aware my entire body is of its whereabouts.

"Sorry," he grunts, a short and slightly frustrated breath shooting through his nose.

We both lie completely still for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. I, in turn, have no memory of how I got here and it is scaring the living daylights out of me. The last thing I remember clearly was handing over the reins to my wolf and going to sleep, something I've never done before. Even though I'm freaking out inwardly, my body is strangely calm, almost as if our touch is working as a type of sedative. I can't help but comment on it.

"I'm very close to freaking the hell out, Edward, but for some reason, this physical connection with you is the only thing keeping it at bay."

He tightens his grip around me and my lips lift into a soft smile because it feels like he's hugging me to him without even thinking about it.

"Well, then I guess we need to start talking through this, so that none of us end up losing it."

We are lying so close that I can feel each exhale at the back of my neck. It sends tingles down my spine. I can feel the soft rays of sunshine dance on my skin and decide that, by the lack of heat, it must be early morning. We both seem to be taking in our surroundings. I don't recognize this place, but it feels safe and the ground is soft and comfortable.

"Do you have any idea how we got here?" I ask carefully, breaking the comfortable silence between us.

When he doesn't answer right away, it unnerves me a little.

"You don't remember?" he asks softly.

I can feel my muscles tense slightly at the inclination that he might actually know what happened.

"You do?!" I raise my voice, unable to hide the shock.

I can feel him take a deep breath and feel my body mimic his. The action immediately calming me down. Suddenly, I also notice how his thumb is gently caressing my skin just between my lower ribs. I don't think he knows that he's even doing it, but it comforts me immensely.

"No, I mean… My wolf does," he reveals carefully, almost as if he's a little ashamed of the fact.

"You can read your wolf's mind?" I ask surprised.

I'd never heard of anyone being able to do that. My father had never commented on it and I just assumed that it was the same for everyone. My wolf and I shared a body, but not a mind. I could always sense her inside of me and she would often make her opinion known through her actions. Right now she was calmly observing us and she was very difficult to read.

He sighs deeply and I can feel that this isn't something he likes to talk about. Without thought, I trail my fingers along the length of his, where they are still intertwined on my lower stomach. I can't be sure, but I think I can feel him smile behind my head.

"Yes… It's part of being a Beta. I can read his mind and he can read mine, so his memories are a part of my own," he answers, gently nuzzling the hair on the back of my neck with his nose.

I'm a little shocked by how comfortably we appear to be touching one another, but I try not to focus on this fact. His tender touch and warmth feels incredible and I don't want to lose it just yet. Focusing inwards I can see that my wolf is completely at ease and relaxed in a way I've never seen her before. She almost seems a little smug and surprisingly satisfied.

"Our wolves like one another, don't they?" I ask carefully, although I already know the answer.

Edward chuckles softly and his baritone-like voice causes goosebumps to appear on my skin.

"That's kind of an understatement, but yeah…" he answers with an obvious smile.

We both lie in comfortable silence for yet another moment as I continue studying my wolf. I come to a shocking conclusion and decide to ask him about it before I can second guess myself.

"They were intimate last night, weren't they?"

His movements freeze and there is a long pause before he answers and I realize that I'm holding my breath awaiting his answer.

"Yeah," he whispers.

I take a shaky breath, completely shocked by the notion that Edward and I, well our wolves, had…well… whatever wolves did. What on earth did that mean? I can't seem to wrap my head around it. My wolf appears to be very pleased with herself and at ease with the whole situation, but for me… This is madness.

"Is that common? I mean, do things like this happen often within the pack? I haven't been a part of a pack like this before, so I don't know what's normal." I can hear my voice break as I ramble on, asking questions as my mouth runs dry.

Edward must hear the anxiety in my voice. His grip tightens and he moves slightly. A wave of panic rolls through me when I feel him sit up slightly so that he is leaning over me. The hand touching his on my lower stomach immediately moves to cover my breasts, but when his hand gently touches my face to guide it in his direction, my unease all but disappears. He's moved so that we can make eye contact and is silently proving to me that he will respect my wishes and keep his eyes locked on my face. My body is still tilted away from his view and I can read the promise on his face. Nodding my head softly in acceptance I relax, tilting my head in his direction. I try not to think about how handsome he looks, his hair in a complete disarray that makes him look boyish and young. The look on his face is serious and contemplative.

"No… Wolves usually only mate after an imprint. I don't think I've ever heard of something like this happening," he answers honestly.

Our eyes hold for a moment and I can feel the heat spread on my cheeks. I can feel his thumb gently stroke my chin, but again, I don't think he even realizes that he's doing it.

"Does that mean that we've… I mean… Have we imprinted?" I ask nervously.

He inhales deeply, almost as if he's been expecting that exact question, but is uncertain about how to answer.

"No," he pauses. "I mean, I don't think so. We would have felt it if we'd imprinted. And besides, you're not even 21 yet."

His gaze moves down to my lips, almost as if he's ashamed that he doesn't know the answer. My heart warms slightly at how unsure he looks.

"Ok," I answer shortly.

His eyes move to mine again and I'm struck by the intensity behind those green pools. Suddenly, I urgently feel the need to explain myself. I don't think I can handle more of his scrutiny or accusation.

"I didn't have anything to do with this. I swear, Edward, I haven't cast any spell, I wouldn't even know how-."

"I know," he softly interrupts me. There is a vulnerability on his face that I haven't seen before, and my heart warms when I see that he truly believes me.

"I can feel that you didn't have anything to do with this. Something has been pulling us together ever since you arrived," he continues, his eyes roaming over every inch of my face as if he's carving it into his memory.

"I should never have said otherwise. I've just been-," he pauses, almost as if he's searching for words.

"Confused," I answer for him. He nods and we share a sad smile.

"But I do need to ask someone about this, though."

I feel as if our world has come to an abrupt stop and I can feel my eyebrows lift in shock.

"You want to ask someone about this?"

Just the thought of someone finding out about what has been going on between Edward and I feels wrong, somehow. It's almost as if revealing it to someone will destroy our connection somehow and I'm scared. We're finally on the same page, finally talking… and then to involve someone else… No, that isn't something I want, but I hold my tongue.

"I have to, Bella. This doesn't make any sense. The fact that our wolves actually mated outside of an imprint. I've never heard of something like that happening before! Add that to the differences between our wolves...This defies logic."

I try to hide the shock of hurt that flows through me. I know he's talking about the fact that I'm just a weak halfling and he's this all-powerful Beta and I don't understand why this is such an issue, but I can see how torn and confused Edward is because of it. Perhaps he doesn't feel as strongly as I do.

"Edward, what is this? This connection between us?" I ask softly, trying to see if he is able to put what he is feeling into words. He exhales deeply again and I can see the frustration lift slightly from his features.

"I don't know, Bella. All I know is that we're connected somehow and the bond between us is only growing stronger. If you had any idea of the strength of my wolf's feelings for you… You'd run away screaming."

The look of distress on his face does something to me, and before I can second guess myself, I turn completely around and wrap my arms around him, desperately needing more physical contact. Plastering my front against his, we both moan loudly when our skin touches, and I can feel the connection between us hum in ecstasy. Our legs intertwine and we lie there completely wrapped up around one another, but strangely it feels like the most natural thing in the world. My head is tucked under his chin and I can feel how our bodies breathe together in complete unison.

"Is this a bad thing?" I whisper softly against his skin and I can feel him tighten his grip around me.

"No… not in the least," he sighs, kissing me softly on the top of my head. After a short while, I lean back to meet his gaze.

"Then can't we just keep this between you and I for a little while longer? As long as this is something between us and we are able to talk about it-," I stop, when an awful thought comes to life. Edward's face immediately twists in concern. He's already able to read me so well.

"That is if it is only between us?" I ask, suddenly a little apprehensive to hear his answer.

My eyes shoot down to his chin, but he pulls back a little, pushing his finger under my chin to lift my eyes back to his.  
"What exactly are you implying, Bella?"

His green eyes burn with an intensity that sends a shock of electricity through me.

"Well, I mean, Jessica might have an issue with whatever is going on between us," I say, trying not to grimace when I say her name. There is an uncomfortable pause between us, but I can still feel our connection hum happily from the area our skin is touching.

"So would Riley," he says and a very unladylike snort escapes me before I can stop myself. I can feel the blush rise on my cheeks when his eyebrows shoot up in question.

"I was trying to let Riley down when you suddenly decided to invite yourself along and make it all a huge group date. I'm not interested in Riley, I never was."

He chuckles softly in response and I join him. Our bodies shaking together in light laughter. When the laughter dies down, I can feel how his eyes roam affectionately down my face.

"And Jessica?" I ask, very aware that he hasn't answered my question yet.

The hand that previously tilted my head up in his direction, gently cups my cheek. Edward leans down slightly and our eyes lock.

"I haven't been intimate with Jessica in over a year," he reveals, the look on his face honest and genuine. I can't help, but believe him, however I am unable to hide my shock.

"But what about the bonfire and in town?" I force myself to ask.

His eyes soften even more, making me feel as if I'm something truly precious to him, and his thumb caresses my cheek.

"Everything isn't always what it seems, Bella," he answers vaguely.

I'm unable to just let it go. My wolf growing agitated by the topic of discussion and the memories that have been awakened by it.

"She's been all over you, Edward," I press.

Edward huffs out a laugh and I feel a spark of annoyance.  
"Jealous, Bella?" he teases.

"My wolf certainly is," I answer shortly revealing some of my sudden anger.

Edward forces my eyes to his again and simply holds my gaze for a long time, his expression soft and surprisingly full of understanding.

"Glad to hear the feeling is mutual," he says and I realize that he's talking about Riley. After a short while, he huffs and continues.

"Bella, I swear, Jessica means nothing to me and she hasn't for quite some time."

His words appease my wolf and she lies back down, apparently pleased with his answer. I still feel a little unsure, especially considering some of the things he's said to me and how hot and cold he's been with me.

"And me?" I ask, my voice shaking with uncertainty.

His lips lift into a lopsided grin and that boyish and sheepish look returns to his handsome face.

"You are a very different story. I'm used to women throwing themselves at me from time to time, although I don't encourage them, I also don't discourage them, but with you, you immediately put me in my place and sent me into an emotional tailspin."

He smiles wistfully.

"With you I feel like I've been at war with myself and I've been tooth and nail against myself to stay away from you," he reveals.

I can see a hint of exhaustion on his features and can imagine how difficult it must be for him. Earlier he said that he and his wolf share each other's thoughts and if his wolf has been pushing him to be with me, and if his grandfather has been pushing him away from me as well, spilling lies about my mother…

"How's that been going for you?" I ask, willing him to put his feelings into words.

He shakes his head and shrugs. The expression on his face immediately growing somber and serious. My breath catches and a flash of heat jolts through me when his smoldering eyes lock on mine.

"I don't think I have the strength to stay away from you any longer."

His deep and rough voice causes a shiver of pleasure to roll down my spine. His eyes darken and I can see an intense longing shine through them. I reach up and allow my fingers to weave through the soft hairs on the back of his neck.

"Then don't."

His emerald eyes lock on mine and, for a second, I forget how to breath. Then his thumb continues its soft caress on my cheek and his eyes move to my lips. I can feel his intent and tighten my hold on his hair. Wetting my lips with my tongue I can see his nostrils flare. I want this and so does he, but he's holding himself in check.

"You need to go, don't you?" he asks, his eyes still focused on my lips.

I struggle for a moment to think, but then I remember my obligations to the Coven and I know I do really need to get going. The prospect of leaving him, though, immediately causes a wave of unease and discomfort to flow through me. A part of me wants to stay in his arms forever. My wolf stands and begins to pace inside of me.

"Yeah, I have a few things planned today," I say reluctantly. I can see that his brows furrow slightly and I realize that he's struggling with the same thing that I am.

"Then you should probably shift and get going, or I might not let you go," he commands gruffly and I can hear a powerful possessiveness in his voice that I hadn't noticed before. It makes my entire body tingle with lust.

"I'll wait until you leave and keep my wolf in line until you are out of sight. He's not exactly pleased with the idea of you leaving," Edward reveals and I can see a hint of a struggle on his face. I feel as if I should show some of my appreciation for everything he has said and done for me this morning. Tilting my head up, I leave a soft kiss on his strong jaw. I can feel it tighten beneath my lips and can hear his breath hitch.

"Thank you for opening up to me," I whisper against his skin. His grip squeezes me to him in a final hug and then he releases his hold, showing me that he is giving me an opening to leave.

"I will see you later, Bella," he says with a final caress on my cheek.

"Goodbye, Edward."

As soon as the words have fallen from my lips, I force myself to shift, keeping a strong hold on my wolf as my human body disappears and my wolf's white fur comes into view. She lightly nuzzles Edward's neck and he sits up with a laugh, petting her with an affectionate and almost loving touch. I allow her to cuddle with him a little, enjoying his touch as well, before moving away. With a final glance in his direction, I take off through the forest allowing my strong sense of smell to lead me back home to my cottage. Everything in me is trying to convince me to turn back and run back to Edward's strong and safe arms, but I'm able to stay determined and keep my stride. I try not to linger on the thought that what I've just left is the exact place that feels most like home, not the cottage.

I'm so caught up in my own thoughts, that I'm completely taken by surprise when a female voice greets me just as I've shifted and walked through my front door.

"Where the hell have you been all night?" Leah asks, a worried tone in her voice and her arms firmly placed on her hips as she stares me down.

Forcing myself to stay calm, I grab the throw blanket off of the couch and cover myself quickly.

"Nice to see you, Leah. I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry and need a shower," I answer calmly walking in the direction of my bedroom and master bathroom.

I don't wait to hear her shocked answer, as I am short on time, so I don't give her any more of my attention. The hot water feels heavenly against my skin as I wash away the dirt from last night. I take an extra long shower, enjoying the moment of solitude. In the shower I replay every touch and every word through my mind and when I get out, I feel giddy with excitement and refreshed.

I realize that I didn't grab any clothes and tuck the towel tightly around my body when I enter my bedroom. Unsurprisingly enough, Leah is seated on my nicely made and unrumpled bed, patiently awaiting my arrival. She looks calmer, and doesn't say anything as I pick out my outfit and then return to the bathroom to change. Finished dressing, I grab my hairbrush and enter the bedroom again, finally ready to face her. She doesn't say anything, apparently holding her tongue until I say something.

"Good to see you, Leah. I hope you've had a good week," I greet her with a smile, working the brush through my long and messy strands of hair. I must look like something the cat dragged in.

She huffs and I can see that she's almost vibrating where she's sitting.

"I went for a run last night and fell asleep in the woods, Leah. I'm fine," I say trying to reassure her, a hint of exasperation in my voice.

My answer seems to subdue Leah, somewhat and she quickly stands.

"I was worried sick when you didn't answer and I saw that you weren't home. I tried calling you!"

"Yeah, I didn't exactly take my phone with me," I interrupt her, moving out of the room and to my kitchen. She follows and I can see that she is beginning to calm down.

"I guess I just didn't think you'd just run off, like that. I was just about to create a search and rescue unit," she rambles.

I can feel my cheeks heat when I think about what my wolf had gotten up to yesterday and I can't stop the smile from spreading on my lips. When I hear that she's grown silent I turn in her direction and see that she's studying me.

"What?" I ask, grabbing a banana from the bench, munching on it as I start making some oatmeal for breakfast.

Leah studies me for a moment, the look on her face unreadable. I immediately grow a little uneasy, but I try to hide it.

"You seem different."

Her voice is thoughtful and questioning. I know I need to stop her before she gets too adamant in her questioning.

"Leah, please, it's probably because we haven't seen one another in almost a week. This week has been crazy. I've just had a lot on my mind. The run yesterday was a good outlet for me."

She studies me contemplatively for a few more seconds, but I force myself to bravely hold her gaze. I can see when she decides to let up, because her lips rise into a half smile.

"Sorry, I was just worried about you," she apologizes, somewhat sheepishly.

"Well, I can appreciate that. Now, do you want some oatmeal for breakfast. Because I'm starving!" I say enthusiastically, trying to lift the mood. She nods and moves to the coffee maker. I do my best to hide the deep sense of relief that flows through me.


	14. A Training Session

**AN: Hello my lovelies! I have had a wonderful weekend with tons of inspiration and have been able to pull out two chapters. For someone who was really struggling to write just a short while ago, this feels amazing. I do want to work on the next chapter a little more, but decided to celebrate this amazing weekend by posting the next chapter early!**

**Enjoy! **

**Please let me know what you think! I absolutely LOVE your reviews!**

_**A Training Session**_

Leah and I eat a quick breakfast together before I have to hurry and leave. On our way out the door we agree to share a ride over to Rose's house later that evening and I feel good knowing that I have an excuse if Riley becomes persistent. My stomach churns slightly, realizing that I have to do what I can to discourage him. I have never been good at being frank and dismissive with people who are interested in me, and I'm not exactly looking forward to it. Hopefully, Riley and I will have some time to talk during the day, so that there won't be any misunderstandings or misconceptions later on at _The Den_.

A small surge of anticipation tickles in my lower belly when I think of who else I will be seeing later in the evening. Edward. It's strange how quickly he pops into my mind today, and how my entire body comes to life with each thought and vivid memory. The ache in my chest is gone, but there is a restlessness building up inside me and a strong sense of unease that I can't place. I can't seem to sit still and it's not just me. My wolf is agitated and is pacing inside of me, growling unhappily in my direction. I don't need to be able to read her mind to know that she doesn't want me to go visit the Coven. The only thing she wants is her ma-. I pause, surprised by my train of thought. The road is clear, so I take a moment to focus a little more of my attention than usual off the road and onto my wolf. After just a second, I realize the truth behind my first assumption and return my attention safely back to the road. My wolf is craving to be near her mate. She wants Edward and she's pissed off that we aren't near him. I'm surprised by the strength of her emotions. My wolf has always been very easy-going and sensible. This reaction is unlike anything I've ever experienced before.

_We'll see him later tonight,_ I tell her, trying to calm her down.

She turns her back to me, but then suddenly, taking me by complete surprise, she snaps in my direction and pounces. Shocked, I realize that she has decided to fight me for the control and I have to bite my teeth together and focus hard on pushing her down. I'm barely able to focus on my driving and the truck immediately starts to weave along the road. I haven't seen many cars today, but I start to panic slightly because I recognize how dangerous this is. My wolf doesn't seem to care and appears to have completely lost her mind.

My human form has always been more dominant than my wolf and I've always been able to easily take control of both of our forms, but this struggle feels vastly different than anything I've ever experienced. I've noticed that since we moved to Forks, my wolf's presence has become stronger and more perceptible than before. Apparently, there has been yet another change after last night, because, well, she's become a hell of a lot more powerful than I've ever experienced before.

I'm struggling to keep my truck in the correct lane, but somehow, I'm able to pull off to the side of the road. Finally, I am able to focus all of my energy on pushing her back. After a surprisingly long struggle, she backs off and whimpers in defeat. I exhale shakily, my entire body trembling with exertion. My heart is racing in my chest as if I've just run a marathon, and I can feel a sheen of sweat on my skin. That had been very close. I try not to think about what could have happened if I'd actually shifted while driving. My fear has made me angry and I lash out at my wolf. She lies down submissively, but I can see in her eyes that she doesn't regret her actions and she's just waiting for me to show a hint of weakness. This isn't over.

"We will see him later tonight," I say out loud in a firm and authoritative tone of voice.

She simply snorts in my direction and I'm suddenly reminded of a sullen teenager. _Great, just what I need. _Shaking my head, I turn my focus back on driving and getting to where I need to be. I have to rush slightly to get to Aro's house in time, but luckily, just as I pull up to park my truck, I hear the soft rumble of Riley's motorcycle. My wolf is feigning nonchalance, but I can see her ears pull back at the sound and when his scent fills the air, I can see how she begins to bare her teeth. I quickly show my dominance again, pushing her down so that she won't get any ideas. This attitude is new to me and the power-struggle between us is something I don't really know how to deal with. Will I constantly have to be on guard from now on?

"Good morning, Bella!"

Riley greets me happily when I step out of my truck, and I am forced to quickly school my features and smile in his direction. It feels forced and unnatural, but I hope he doesn't notice. He hasn't turned off his engine and I wonder why he's looking expectantly my way. I start walking towards him, but make sure to keep a respectable distance. My wolf growls softly.

"Hi there! You going to hang out on that deathtrap all day?" I ask with a light joke.

He chuckles before lifting an extra helmet in my direction, and I immediately fold my arms across my chest, throwing him a glare. This only makes him laugh harder. My wolf's growls become louder and she's baring her teeth again. She doesn't want me anywhere near a male that isn't Edward and she really doesn't like Riley.

"Not a big fan of motorcycles, Bella?"

I jump slightly when I hear Seraphina's raspy and almost sultry voice behind me. For some reason my wolf actually calms down a little when we see both Seraphina and Aro. She likes them and luckily, she recognizes them as family. I breathe out a sigh of relief, but it's short lived because my mouth drops and uneasiness begins to build in my stomach when I see what they are both pushing in our direction. They have just come out of their garage, and they are both pushing a powerful and sleek motorcycle of their own. This is not good.

Seraphina looks incredible in a pair of thick boots, tight jeans and green leather jacket. She looks like she was born to ride a motorcycle. Aro looks much more laid back in jeans and a plaid shirt. I've actually never seen him this informal and it causes a smile to spread on my face. They both look like they know exactly what they are doing on the contraptions at their sides.

"Not at all," I answer honestly. They all laugh.

"Well, you better get used to them, and fast. We need to go a bit further up the mountain for your training and these are the best forms of transportation to get us there," Aro explains, calmly setting his motorcycle to the side and greeting me with a kiss on the cheek. My arms are still protectively crossed over my chest and my body is stiff as a rod. Aro wraps an arm around my shoulders, showing his support and I relax imperceptibly.

"And they're a blast!" Seraphina adds, throwing a leg over her seat while pulling her helmet over her head. Then she kickstarts her engine expertly and a powerful rumble fills the air. I can feel the Earth tremble beneath my feet.

Aro looks down at me, sending me a playful wink as he squeezes my shoulder.

"Yeah, you don't want to ride with her. She's a speed demon."

I can already see that he's speaking the truth. Seraphina looks about ready to take flight, and I just know that once she gets going there will be no stopping her. Aro's bike has some gear attached to it, so apparently the only spot available for me is behind Riley. Not exactly what I had in mind when I had decided to try to keep my distance today. My wolf has realized the same thing and is arguing wholeheartedly. She doesn't want me anywhere near Riley and me sitting close behind him on a motorcycle is definitely something she doesn't want to happen. She's making a whole lot of ruckus inside of me and it makes it difficult to focus. I can feel a headache begin to build just above my nose.

With a resigned sigh, I move from Aro's comforting embrace and take the helmet from Riley's outstretched hand. Moving back a little, I reluctantly click it into place. This was not how I saw this training session going. Aro has now moved to his own motorcycle, but I can see that he's studying me carefully. I suddenly feel reassured, realizing that Aro would never let anything happen to me. This appears to subdue my wolf slightly as well and her loud barks lower to occasional growls. She still isn't happy about any of this, but she appears to accept the fact that this isn't something she can get us out of.

Riley has moved forward a little and I can see the amount of space I'll have on his bike. I know there will be no way to keep from touching him, something I know my wolf won't like. Pulling out every ounce of authority and strength I have in me, I push back at my wolf proving my dominance.

_I know you don't want me near him, but I have no choice. Relax, I'm not interested in him,_ I say to her. She lies back down in submission, but I can see how much she hates this.

"You better drive this thing, safe and slow like a 60 year old lady," I warn Riley, sitting down heavily behind his strong form. I can feel him bite back a response, but as soon as I find my seat behind him he chuckles softly underneath his helmet.

I can feel his stomach muscles move under my fingers as I am forced to wrap my arms around his narrow waist to hold on. Our proximity feels way too intimate and I'm immediately uneasy and uncomfortable. I am forced to draw a hiss of breath through clenched teeth because the sharp ache in my chest that's been surprisingly absent until now, has suddenly returned in tenfold. I don't have time to think much of it though, because I'm forced to hold on tight as we take off behind Seraphina.

To begin with, I keep my eyes closed shut and simply hold on, waiting for the ride to be over. After a while, though, curiosity gets the best of me and I decide to open them. Adrenaline begins pumping through my blood and I realize that it is replacing the pain in my chest and the annoyed growls of my wolf. When Riley turns onto a narrow and very unsteady path leading us deep into the forest at full speed, I can't help but notice how alive I feel.

Seraphina is nowhere in sight, but I can hear the revs of her engine and the shrieks of excited laughter far ahead of us. Aro is behind us, riding at a much steadier pace. His presence is reassuring and I know Riley won't do anything dangerous under Aro's watchful eye.

Riley has taken it easy to begin with, and he has quickly proven himself a talented and skilled driver. After a while, I feel myself beginning to relax and surprisingly, I start to enjoy the ride. It's exhilarating and soon a few excited shrieks of laughter escape my lips. Riley must sense that I've grown more accustomed to it all and begins to drive at a much faster pace, choosing several twists and turns that are much more daring than earlier. I can't stop the giggles and shouts of joy and I can feel that he's pleased with my reaction. It's like riding an amazing rollercoaster and I am truly sad to see it end.

When we finally come to a stop, Seraphina is immediately at my side, her hazel eyes dancing with excitement. I pull my helmet off and have to lean against her a little when I step off the motorcycle with shaky legs. Her responding laughter is heartwarming and I find myself joining her. She holds onto me with strong arms, and although it doesn't take me long to find my balance again, she keeps me close to her.

"That was incredible!" I exclaim, shaking my long hair from my face. She smiles widely, nodding her head in agreement.

"Just you wait until you've learned how to ride on your own! It's the best feeling in the world," she answers, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright with excitement.

A thrill shoots through me and I realize that my skepticism and fear towards motorcycles has become short lived. The thought of learning to ride on my own is surprisingly enticing.

"I knew you'd be just like your mother. Charlie will want my head on a platter for introducing you to this," Aro says in mock seriousness as he comes up beside us. He and Riley have grabbed everything from his motorcycle. My ears perk up when I hear him compare me to my mother.

"My mother liked riding motorcycles?" I ask, surprised by this tidbit of information. I'm searching through my memories of her, but I'm distracted when Aro chuckles in response to my question.

"She didn't just like riding motorcycles, Bella, she loved it. I've never met anyone who was such a natural. It'll be fun to see how you do in comparison." I can feel how excited just the thought of learning how to ride makes me, and I can't hold back the joy it brings. Aro mirrors my smile before continuing.

"Unfortunately, that is not on the schedule for today, but I see that we'll need to get your mother's bike ready ASAP."

"You have my mother's bike?" I ask incredulously. Seraphina tightens her hold around my shoulders and leads me towards a break in the trees.

"We sure do. Aro's always kept it in perfect condition. She's a real beauty." Seraphina looks almost wistful when she describes it. I can't wait to see it.

We step onto a perfectly made circle amidst the thick forest. The air here is moist and there isn't much natural light, but it feels safe and comforting at the same time. The area is full of life and I can feel the vibrant energy of the Earth below my feet. I'm immediately drawn to it and find myself stopping abruptly unable to continue with anything else. Seraphina's arms fall away and I close my eyes and reach out to connect with this beautiful area. The Earth greets me affectionately and, just like meeting an old friend, I'm instantly wrapped up in a warm and welcoming hug. At the edge of my awareness, I suddenly feel the presence of someone new joining us. This too is a friend and I can see how the Earth welcomes him as well. She's thankful that we are here and she needs our help.

I inhale sharply as I'm thrown back to reality, losing my connection. My eyes shoot open and it takes me a moment to recognize the person in front of me. He's standing close, his pose mirroring mine. Riley's dark brown eyes are somber.

"She needs our help," I whisper, my voice trembling slightly because of the intensity of what I've just felt.

"She does, and that's why we are here," Riley's voice is strangely soothing and I know that he felt the same thing I did. This beautiful place is in trouble and the Earth is asking for assistance.

"That was fast."

An unfamiliar male voice catches my attention and I'm slightly annoyed by it because it is keeping me from helping, but at the same time I'm captivated by it. When I look in his direction, I am surprised by a sudden heat I feel radiating from him. He's a good looking man with piercing green eyes, a sharp contrast to his slightly darker complexion. He looks almost Hispanic, or perhaps Middle Eastern, it's difficult to say. His dark hair is cut short and it curls naturally in waves at the top of his head. There is a welcoming smile on his face, and I realize that I immediately like him.

"Bella, allow me to introduce you to yet another member of our Coven. This is Benjamin," Aro introduces us and I instantly reach out to greet him.

His green eyes dance with mirth when our skin touches and a shock of heat spreads across my skin. I release a sharp breath and my heart skips a beat in my chest when he turns our joined hands slightly and I see the gentle flicker of a flame dance across my fingers. With a wide smile he releases my hand and the flame jumps from my hand to his.

"A Fire-Witch," I whisper in awe.

"In the flesh," he answers.

"Bella, for your first lesson, I'm curious to see how deep your connection is to the Earth and I'm also interested in seeing how you will handle other elements."

I feel my eyebrows furrow in question to Aro's comment, but before I can ask him about it he continues.

"Earth-Witches act as an anchor when we work together. They use their connection to the Earth to guide the other elements to where they need to go," he explains.

"When you connected to the Earth just now, what did you feel?"

I take a moment to focus on the wave of information that the Earth has revealed to me. Taking a breath, I try to explain it verbally.

"She's struggling. Several of the trees in this area are growing too close and some of them aren't getting the nutrients they need to grow. Light isn't able to reach many of them and they're freezing. They need more space or they'll die."

Aro shoots Riley a questioning look and he immediately answers seriously.

"She nailed it," Riley confirms.

Aro's clear blue eyes sparkle and I realize that he's proud of me.

"Then let's help," Aro says as he moves so that he is standing directly in front of me and Benjamin and Seraphina both move to each of my sides. Riley moves behind me and I suddenly feel a little nervous.

"Don't worry, Bella," Riley says comfortingly from just behind my right ear. I'm immediately uneasy because of how close he's standing. Aro must sense it, because he addresses Riley's proximity.

"Bella, Riley is going to lead you because this is your first experience with each element. He needs to be near you and touch you physically, but he won't do anything you are uncomfortable with. He will need to hold your hands and be close enough to guide you. That's why he is standing behind you so that you can hear him clearly in your ear. Are you OK with that?"

I can see that Aro is doing what he can to explain everything to me and I can see that he's read that Riley's proximity is disturbing me slightly. I swallow and wet my dry mouth before lifting my jaw and nod, accepting that this is something I simply have to do. My wolf has become completely subdued by the Earth's strong presence and she doesn't even enter my mind when I open my clenched fists and allow Riley's hands to intertwine with mine. His hands are large and encompass mine easily, but they feel strange and unfamiliar. I try not to think too much about it.

Aro closes his eyes and I can see that he's connecting to his element and I can feel both Seraphina and Benjamin do the same. Water, Wind and Fire.

"Close your eyes and connect with the Earth again. Let her lead you to what needs to be done," Riley commands softly in my ear. I exhale deeply and do as I am told, immediately drawn into Earth's warm and welcoming embrace. She is so happy that we are here, so grateful, but at the same time I can feel her urgency.

_What can I do? _I ask her. For a moment I am pulled in several directions and I feel overwhelmed by the flood of emotions.

"Focus, Bella, what is the most pressing situation?"

Riley's voice anchors me.

_WATER! THIRSTY! _

I hear the desperate cry of several roots and suddenly know that this is where I need to begin. I can feel Water's tranquil and flowing presence in front of me. Unsure of what I need to do, I act on instinct lifting one of Riley and my joined hands; Water immediately reacts to my command and floods over me. For a moment I panic, because I feel like I can't breathe, like I'm about to drown on dry land.

"Breathe, Bella, you're OK, you're safe," Riley's voice breaks through my panic and I inhale deeply.

Keeping my eyes closed, I realize that it's the unfamiliar presence of Water's element that made me panic, but in reality it's carefully awaiting my guidance. Aro has complete control of his element and will not do anything to harm me. The growing trust I have in him allows me to continue. I move my hand and although I'm not physically touching the Water I can see that it moves in my mind. Reaching the area that is screaming out for water, I pause. There are so many places that need water, how am I supposed to reach it all?

"Think, Bella. What is the best way to reach them all?"

Riley's voice is distant, and for a moment, I am lost in thought.

After a short while I recognize the whirling sound of strong wind. I can use Wind to safely distribute the Water, but I need to be careful. The Wind can't be too strong or the Water won't be distributed evenly and it won't reach where it needs to go.

_HELP US!_

The root's scream out and I am filled with renewed determination and purpose.

Checking to see if Water will stay steady where I've left it, I move my hand shakily away. It stays put and I breathe out a sigh of relief before moving my focus to the whirling Wind at my side. For a short moment I'm a little overwhelmed by the rushing and almost deafening sound.

"Steady."

I can hear Riley's reassurance and it helps me regain my focus.

Moving my hand again, I reach out to greet this new element. I can see Seraphina behind it and I'm immediately comforted by the fact that this is also someone I've already learned to trust. In my mind, I gently ask the Wind to calm down slightly so that it isn't too strong. I don't want any of the Water to go to waste. It doesn't take long for the Wind to obey my command and I can feel how it almost dances across the ground in the direction of where the Water is standing steady, ready to be distributed.

Just as I'm about to try to join Wind and Water, I'm suddenly reminded by how cold the Earth is and how the roots are almost freezing. If I shock them with cold water… No, that isn't the best way. Realizing what I have to do, I ask Wind to stay steady, promising to return shortly.

Returning to Benjamin, I clench my teeth together. Benjamin is new to me and although I like him, I don't know him. He's also controlling the one element that quite literally terrifies me. Fire. I need Fire to heat the water, but it can't be too hot because then the Water will simply evaporate. I might be able to use Fire directly to heat the Earth, but I also don't want to cause a forest fire.

"It's OK, Bella, it won't hurt you."

Again, Riley's reassurance gives me the push I need to reach out. The dancing flames are terrifying, but when I connect with them a giggle falls from my lips. They are excited and happy and they want to help. They immediately accept my guidance and I exhale yet another sigh of relief. I move Fire towards Water, asking Wind to wait for a moment. I move Fire and Water carefully closer and closer to one another, making sure to keep them at enough of a distance so that the Water doesn't heat too much and boil or evaporate. I just need the Fire to warm the Water slightly. After a while, the temperature feels correct and I move Fire away, asking it to wait. It quickly agrees.

Now, I ask Wind to attend to me and it willingly moves in the direction where I want it to go. I know this is probably going to be the most difficult move yet. Joining all of the elements in my next move. Without allowing myself too much time to overthink everything, I allow myself to simply react. I gently push Wind against Water, splitting it up into several different directions and the Water suddenly rains down over a large area. As soon as the Water hits the Earth, I quickly lead it through the dirt and directly towards each crying root. This takes a lot of energy out of me because I have to do this in so many places at once. I can feel I'm almost crushing Riley's hands, and how he's the only thing keeping me steady. I faintly hear his voice, but I'm unable to pay it any mind, too focused on the work at hand and the thirsty roots around me.

Suddenly, a wave of Earth's comforting presence rolls through me and I can recognize that Riley has joined me and is trying to help me direct Water to each root that needs it. Since he is helping, I am able to pull back slightly and give my attention back to Fire. Using Wind yet again, I connect the two elements and soft flames are spread directly above where Water has fallen. Then I guide the flames into the wet dirt and work on heating the Earth from within. Finally, I feel a wave of gratitude flow from each and every root that has finally received sustenance.

All at once, I feel as if I'm a rubber band that has reached its limit and I snap back to reality. Inhaling sharply I open my eyes. Aro's face is filled with concern and his hands are wrapped around my arms as if he was just shaking me. Seraphina is at my side as well. Riley is behind me, but I feel that he's weak and barely able to stand on his own. Benjamin is carefully supporting Riley, steadying him. I realize that I am still crushing Riley's hands and I quickly release him. Immediately he falls against Benjamin and I'm shocked to see that he's passed out.

"Bella?" Aro's voice is shocked, as if he's been trying to get my attention for a long time and he's stunned that I'm finally reacting. I nod, feeling a little dizzy.

"Are you alright?" he asks gently. I take a moment to check inwardly. I have a little bit of a headache, I feel pretty tired and I'm still dizzy, but other than that I feel fine.

"Yeah, I'm OK," I answer with a nod. Aro exhales a deep sigh of relief.

"Jesus, Bella. You scared the hell out of me."

Aro runs his hands down my arms and pulls me into a crushing hug. I'm surprised by his reaction, but allow him to hold me tight. When he releases me, I am immediately drawn into yet another bone-crushing hug by Seraphina. She's trembling against me.

Did I do something wrong?

"What- ?" I begin. Aro wraps his arms around both Seraphina and I. She pulls back a little so that I can look at them both. They both look shaken up.

"This training session was to see just how strong of a witch you are, Bella, but none of us were prepared for what we just experienced. I have never seen a witch control such large amounts of each element and work over such a large area. What you just did should have killed you."

I blink back at him, too startled to say anything in response. I turn around to see that Riley is still knocked out and suddenly dread fills my stomach. Have I - ?

"Riley is fine, Bella. He jumped in to help you when he realized that you weren't listening to him, but he didn't stay long. His energy is drained, but he will be fine. He only helped for a few short minutes."

This time it's Seraphina who is calming me down. Aro is still looking me over as if he still isn't believing what he's seeing.

"It must be the wolf in you," he says, almost as if he's speaking to himself.

For a moment I welcome their attention and comfort, but then I realize something. My work here isn't done. These trees need space and they have to be moved, if not everything I just did will have to be repeated again and again. This area will simply die if nothing more substantial is done. I can feel how large this task is and recognize the fact that if what I just did didn't drain me completely, this surely would.


	15. A Bond

**AN: I couldn't leave you guys hanging. I'm a little unsure of when I will have time to update, but you can add me on Facebook (kridafanfic) if you would like to see some teasers and get to know me a little. **

**Again, your reviews, follows and favorites blow me away! Thank you! They are such an inspiration!**

**Finally, happy birthday to my awesome Beta, Coppertop!**

**A Bond**

Deciding that the situation in the area is precarious and easily takes precedence over everything else, even my health, I close my eyes and reach out to connect with the Earth again. I can hear how both Seraphina and Aro cry out in objection, trying desperately to get my attention and pull me back, but I simply can't allow myself to heed their request. This area needs my help or it will die a slow and agonizing death. Taking a moment, I study my surroundings and try to get an overview of how large the affected area actually is. Dread grows in my stomach when I realize how complicated this is going to be. The trees need more space, but if I move just a few of them it will compromise several others. There isn't an easy fix for this situation. I can feel dread and helplessness build in my stomach. I've tried to analyze every possible outcome from several different angles and scenarios, but I just can't find the solution.

Frustrated and desperate I reach out and ask the Earth for guidance.

_What can I do?_

Everything is blissfully silent and I allow myself to take a moment and give thanks. I can't help but think of how privileged I am to be surrounded by the presence of this gorgeous and wise piece of land. It is truly an honor to be allowed to connect with it so deeply and I can feel how happy I've made it by helping. Tears burn in my eyes when the Earth soon reveals its plan. Several trees reach out and I can feel them, almost as if they are a part of me. The wind dances through their leaves, the insects crawling within their bark and the animals that blissfully live in their branches. After a closer inspection I can sense that they are in poor condition, but they have already lived long and prosperous lives.

The tears welling up in my eyes begin to fall when they reveal to me that they are prepared to sacrifice themselves so that the roots of others will have enough space to grow. The entire forest sings their farewell as they thank each tree for their great sacrifice. Their song is so beautiful and poignant, that I can physically feel the deep sorrow of the entire forest as it mourns each loss. My tears are pouring down my cheeks now as I sob and the Earth wraps itself around me, comforting me.

_This is the only way. _

After having analyzed every option, I know it's the truth and although it breaks my heart, I know it's for the best. Later I will need to get help out here to physically remove these fallen trees and give them purpose through a new life, but for the time being it is the space deep within the Earth that is a problem. The roots need more space and the great sacrifice of their peers will give them what they need. I check the area and quickly memorize those places where the remaining trees will have to be moved. Sending out a final thanks, I lock my knees and clench my hands tightly into fists, trying to prepare myself for what needs to be done. I already know that this is a huge job that will take everything I have in me and more.

When the Earth gives its signal, I open my hands wide and give the command. All around me I can feel the harsh thuds of trees falling. This is a remote area and I've already checked that each tree has a safe place to land, but the sound of them falling is terrifying and loud, but the thing that truly breaks my heart and causes me pain, is that I can feel their life essence disappearing. I force myself to continue, feeling how quickly my energy is draining. My wolf whimpers and howls in pain from inside me, but I can't stop. I have to end their suffering. I have to finish this. The Earth needs me. She needs this done so that others can prosper and live full lives, free of pain and suffering.

As soon as space is freed up from within the Earth, I begin to move each tree that needs to be moved. It's like a giant puzzle, with an infinite amount of pieces, but I can't lose focus. The rest of the trees are depending on me. So many have already given their lives for this cause, and I need to be strong enough to finish. I can still feel the tears flowing from my eyes and as I open my mouth to scream, the rusty taste of blood hits my tongue and I realize that I'm bleeding from my nose. I can feel the energy is leaving my limbs and I cannot fathom how I'm still standing, but I am.

_Just a little more!_ I shout out. _Come on, come on!_

All of a sudden, it's as if everything simply locks into place. Each piece of the puzzle has found its rightful spot, but I can't enjoy my success. I am thrown back into my weakening body like a slap in the face. I recognize the agonizing pain for just a moment before I blissfully black out.

I drift between unconsciousness and consciousness for a while, not really sure of what is real and what isn't. My body is in a lot of pain, but it's as if I've lost the ability to react to it. I feel numb and paralyzed, unable to move even a finger.

I feel myself being lifted and safely cocooned between two warm bodies. The upright position makes me feel nauseous and I'm suddenly worried that I'll throw up, but still my body is unable to react. Then I feel the cool air on my face and I think we must be moving somewhere. The air feels good against my skin and calms the nausea.

Slowly but surely the sounds around me become clearer and I can hear the rumble of two motorcycles racing through the forest at full speed. I can feel the vibrations between my thighs and quickly realize that I'm seated on one of those said motorcycles. For a moment I panic, wondering how I'm holding on, but then I recognize that I'm safely strapped in between two strong bodies. A male at my front and a female at my back. It doesn't take me long to recognize them as Seraphina and Aro. The motorcycles suddenly skids to a sudden stop and I hear Aro's unmistakable and deep voice swear loudly.

"What the fuck is he doing here?!"

He revs his engine and then continues at, what seems to be, a frantic pace. When he stops the motorcycle again, I am pushed back heavily against Seraphina as Aro almost jumps off the bike and disappears. All at once, I hear several voices arguing. They are blurring together, but I think I recognize both Jane and Alec. Suddenly, my wolf regains consciousness and barks out a pitiful howl. As if he's reacting to the sound, a large shadow appears directly in front of me and the helmet on my head is quickly drawn off.

"Jesus, Bella!"

My eyes are still struggling to open, but I instantly recognize the voice. Edward. I'm quickly dragged into his arms and instantly I feel a surge of energy rush through me and all of my pain begins to diminish at a rapid pace. A loud gasp falls from my lips and my eyes shoot open to meet his. His beautiful green eyes are tremulous, filled with worry and concern. He studies me carefully for a moment before running his nose down my own and kissing me gently on both cheeks.

"Let's get you home," he says softly.

I simply nod and lean my head heavily against his shoulder. I'm so tired. Both my wolf and I release a sigh of complete contentment, knowing that we are finally where we are meant to be. I close my eyes for a moment, but open them when I hear Aro's sharp gasp, followed by a shocked voice.

"I didn't realize she had already mated."

I can feel the muscles in Edward's body tense as he pauses in reaction to Aro's statement.

"She isn't 21 yet," he answers simply.

I look over to Aro and see that his expression is one of disbelief. His eyes meet mine and his features quickly change to one filled with sadness and regret. It's as if he is begging for forgiveness.

"Darling, Bella, I am so sorry. It was never meant to go so far."

I'm unable to respond because I am distracted by a loud and rumbling growl coming from Edward's lips and chest. My attention is drawn to him and I can see a deadly look appear in his eyes as his wolf's presence flashes in them. Needing to calm him down, I reach one hand up and gently caress Edward's chest and his growls immediately die down.

"Goodbye, Uncle," I say in a whisper, my voice still weak with everything that has happened.

I see Seraphina's worried hazel eyes follow me as she stands with her arms protectively around both Jane and Alec. Benjamin and a tired-looking Riley is also watching us, almost as if they are both ready to fight if need be. Edward keeps a watchful eye on them all the way to his very fancy and powerful pick-up truck. He gently places me in the front seat, slamming the door as he moves to share a few words with Aro. I know I should pay attention to what is going on, but suddenly I'm overwhelmed by how tired I feel and I can't keep my eyes open. When Edward finally finds his seat, I wake up slightly when I feel him drag me to his side. His truck as three seats in the front and apparently he is just as desperate for physical contact as I am. I lean against his right shoulder and when he's backed out of the driveway and set his truck into drive, he wraps his arm around me and I am able to rest my head against his hard chest while my body curls against his side. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep with a soft smile on my lips.

I feel the truck come to a complete stop, but I don't open my eyes until I feel Edward gently lift me out of the front seat and into his strong arms. I see that we are at my cottage and realize that I'm feeling much better already after my short nap.

"You can put me down, you know," I say, my voice soft with sleep. Edward huffs as if what I've just said is complete idiocy and shifts me slightly, grabbing something from the front seat.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," he responds roughly and places the bag I had left in my truck in my lap. He must have grabbed it before leaving Aro's house.

Then Edward continues to carry me towards the front door. Realizing that he has no intention of setting me down, I quickly find my keys and relax in his strong hold. It takes us a few tries, but soon we are finally able to open the door without him having to set me down. Finally inside, I think he will relent, but he doesn't. When he steps towards the bedroom, I argue pushing slightly against him. He shoots me a look of warning and I can feel his muscles tighten as if he is getting ready to argue.

"I need something to drink, Edward. I'll be OK. You can let me down."

His jaw clenches and I can see that he is debating what he should do. I reach up and lightly cup his chin, drawing my thumb across his strong cheekbones. I can feel the prickly skin beneath my fingers. He hasn't had time to shave yet, but the unkempt look makes him appear ruggedly handsome. My heart flutters as I regard him and I am forced to take a calming breath, before continuing.

"I'll be fine, Edward. You can put me down," I repeat as soothingly as I can. His long eyelashes are revealed when he closes his eyes and nuzzles against my hand, clearly enjoying my touch.

Ever so slowly, Edward lowers my feet to the ground. He keeps a tight hold on me and I continue to rub my thumb against his cheek and jaw until I feel he is ready to release me. His eyebrows are tightly furrowed, almost as if he is trying to figure out a complex math equation. His hands tighten at my waist and his mouth turns grim.

"I was so worried about you," he reveals in a soft whisper.

A rush of heat flows through me and I'm shocked by how incredibly happy this makes me. I realize that this is what I want. I want this closeness, this companionship. I want him.

"I'm OK. I swear."

We both hold on to each other for a few long seconds, before we both release our hold after an agreeing nod. Edward stays close and I'm glad because it takes me a moment to regain my balance. With his help, I'm able to make my way to the kitchen and pour a large glass of orange juice for myself. Just as I'm about to take a sip, he lightly touches my hand to turn me towards him. He wets a kitchen towel in the sink and very carefully wipes the skin beneath my nose. When he pulls the towel back, I can see remnants of blood from my nosebleed. I can see how tightly he is clenching his teeth, but he doesn't say anything. When he is finished, he moves back, but I notice that he continues to stay close to me.

He doesn't want anything to drink when I ask him, but I desperately need the sugar. My energy is slowly returning, but I still feel drained. The juice helps. I have a few cookies left and when I pull these out, Edward quickly snatches three up with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"These are amazing," he says with his mouth full.

I wonder if he remembers that his wolf has had several of these and I can't help but smile. I grab a cookie of my own and nibble on it, taking my time to make sure that my stomach isn't rolling after the first taste.

Edward distracts me when he sighs deeply, as if he's about to do something he really doesn't want to do, and then he pulls out his cellphone.

"What are you doing?" I ask while taking a larger bite of my cookie, curious as to what has him this bothered.

"Sending Alice a message that we won't be able to make it this evening," he answers shortly.

Before the words finish leaving his mouth, I've quickly grabbed his phone, immediately erasing the message he's written. Luckily, I've caught him in time and his very short message has yet to be sent. When I look up, a hot blush spreads across my cheeks at his raised eyebrow and questioning glance. I'm even a little surprised by my forward actions and take a moment to calm down as I gently place his phone on the kitchen counter. Turning back to him, I force myself to meet his gaze head on.

"Edward, I'm already feeling much better. We still have a few hours and you know as well as I do that Alice would never accept that message without any further explanation," I explain calmly.

I can see how his jaw clenches and that he wants to argue with me.

"Bella, I don't care about my sister right now. You might be feeling better, but you sure as hell weren't feeling very well just a short while ago."

His voice is hard and brokers no argument, but I simply can't help myself.

"I know it must have shocked you when you saw me on that motorcycle, but I swear I'm fi-."

"Don't say you're fine," he interrupts, his voice hard as steel. I can feel the tension growing between us.

I bite my lip, but after just a short pause I simply can't stop myself from speaking my mind.

"Edward-."

I'm caught completely off guard as Edward pulls me hard against him and silences me with a kiss. His soft lips are hard and demanding against my own and it doesn't take him long to introduce his tongue to mine and lead it in a soft and sensual dance. One of his strong hands are buried in the hair at the back of my neck, while the other is cupping my cheek lovingly, keeping my mouth joined with his. As if I'd ever have the strength to pull away from him. I'm immediately lost in a whirlwind of delicious pleasure, where all I want is more.

Just as the shock of his kiss is dawning on me, his lips leave mine and I softly whimper my disagreement. His fingers tighten in my hair and he keeps his lips just a breath away from mine. My eyes focus on those soft pink pillows of pleasure and I feel absolutely captivated by them. I want more, I need him, but he is in complete control. His lips lift into a soft smile at my reaction before gradually becoming more serious. His sparkling green eyes are pleading with mine for something essential, but I don't know what it is. When he finally speaks, I feel as if I'm the most valuable person in the world.

"Don't you understand how important you are to me? To both of us? Both wolf and man?"

I feel his eyes run across every inch of my face and when I see the look in his eyes I feel a jolt of female pride run through me. He genuinely cares about me and he's done with trying to hide it. I can feel how his touch is trembling against me and I realize that he appears to be holding on to his control by a single thread.

"You scared the hell out of him. When he heard her cry out and felt her energy draining-."

I'm shocked by what he's just revealed, and can't help but interrupt him, calling him out on it.

"You felt us?"

He goes silent for a moment, as if this very shocking piece of information wasn't something he wanted to divulge to me just yet, but now he's caught in it and he has to continue. His eyes grow dark and I'm lost in the intensity shining through them.

"He did," he admits and I release a breath I've been holding. He shakes his head, almost as if he's struggling to believe it himself, and he's trying to find an explanation for what's happened.

"They've mated, Bella. They share a bond. It's fragile and new, but he felt it when you were in danger and he reacted. He's been fighting me all day, but at the first hint of your pain he lost it."

He closes his eyes tightly and leans his forehead against mine. I can see how difficult this is for him and I'm reminded of how strongly my own wolf fought against me earlier. We take a moment and simply breathe together, and I can feel how the stress in his body is slowly released and I know it's because of our physical and emotional connection. This isn't just a result of our wolves mating. He, the man, needs me just as much as I need him and it is something much more substantial than anything I've ever experienced, existential even.

"I almost lost control of him when he saw you lifeless on that motorcycle. I'll never forget the fear I felt in that moment followed by the blood seeking rage of revenge. We almost broke the treaty today."

His honest and trembling admission brings out a wave of emotion within me and I can't help myself. I need him to know that I care for him and that he hasn't lost me. My arms wrap around him, almost desperately, and I pull his lips back down to mine. This time passion explodes between us and it's as if we have both decided to let go of our control and give into the frenzy that has been building between us ever since we met. I feel the hard kitchen counter for a second against my back, before I am easily lifted and placed on top of it. My legs instantly part and I wrap them tightly around his narrow waist and pull him hard against me. I need him as close to me as physically possible and by the way he's reacting he apparently feels the same way.

We both breathe when we can, but it appears to be the least of our worries as an almost madness envelopes us both. The kitchen counter has helped even out our height difference and suddenly my top is gone and I'm tugging at his shirt. He's kissing down my neck, sucking on the sensitive skin at the base of my shoulder and I react by throwing my head back, hitting it against a kitchen cabinet while moaning loudly. He must have heard the thump because he looks up to check on me. His face is flushed, his eyes dark, like deep forest pools and his lips and mouth have turned a dark shade of red as a result of all of the passionate kisses we've shared. My heart stills in my chest and my breath hitches. He completely takes my breath away. His mouth curves into a lopsided grin and I feel tingles flow through every single part of me.

My hands are buried in his unruly hair and I quickly pull him back to me. His deep groan sends delicious vibrations through my entire body and I can't stop myself from rubbing against that hard rod that is perfectly placed just between my thighs. I can feel the intense pleasure that is wildly growing inside of me and realize that this time I don't want anything between us. I reach down to open the buttons of my pants before desperately trying to pull them off. After a moment's struggle, realization suddenly breaks through the heavy haze of desire. I feel as if I'm drenched by a cold bucket of water because now I'm able to comprehend that Edward is basically restraining me, trying to stop me from removing my pants.

He reluctantly pulls back, but I'm too embarrassed to meet his gaze so I keep my eyes locked on the bare skin of his strong and muscular chest. I don't know exactly at what time his shirt disappeared, but I'm really happy that it's gone. His chest almost makes me forget the fact that Edward has stopped us from going further, but the confusion and shame I feel makes me painfully aware of it.

"Bella?" I feel him step closer to me again.

His voice is gentle and almost timid, laced with a large quantity of uncertainty. When I don't answer him, he curls his hands around both sides of my face and tilts my head, forcing it gently up to his. I'm still struggling to meet his gaze, and keep my eyes closed, but when I feel him leave a soft kiss on each eyelid and then at the tip of my nose, my heart melts and I know I can't ignore him any longer. Opening my eyes, I'm yet again met by those dark pools of green. They seem lighter right now though and I can see how the sunlight is reflecting through my window and dancing across his face. When our eyes meet, he leans forward and leaves an achingly soft kiss on my lips, almost as if he's apologizing for his actions.

"We need to step back a little and take this down a few notches," he says softly and I have to bite back a frustrated retort.

I huff out a humorless laugh and he chuckles in response before pulling me against him in a sweet hug. He lifts me from the counter and moves us over to the couch.

"You need to rest," he continues, as if that should explain everything.

I almost prepare to argue with him, deciding that I should really present the fact that we both need a certain amount of release before succumbing to exhaustion. However, when he tucks me into his side, my head carefully placed against the cushion of his chest, I suddenly forget what I was about to say. I'm asleep even before the blanket is carefully placed over us.


	16. A Place to Belong

**AN: Hello again, my lovelies! Finally time for yet another update! As always, I really love your reviews and thoughts. Some of you are asking about when Bella's birthday is, so I've added some info about that at the end of this chapter. **

**Christmas is coming up and I will be celebrating with my family in a different town here in Norway. In other words, I probably won't be able to write much. Luckily, chapter 17 is already written and my Beta and pre-readers have been helping me out! I'll probably post this chapter on Sunday, but then I'll take a short break for the holidays. **

**Enjoy!**

**A Place to Belong**

I'm nestled in a cocoon of warmth, feeling more relaxed and at ease than I have in, well, forever. I don't think I've ever woken up feeling this good. A part of me wishes I could keep on sleeping, but a larger part has had its fill and is reaching for awareness. My body is so comfortable that I don't even stretch right away as I usually do, but simply open my eyes, squinting them a little before they finally focus. The first thing I see is the rise and fall of an exquisite muscular male chest and I can't stop the almost giddy smile from spreading on my lips as I am reminded of how we ended up here.

My body fits perfectly against his long form and the way we are intertwined with one another feels like the most natural thing in the world. My head is resting comfortably on his right peck. I can feel his soft, warm skin against my cheek and the steady beat of his heart in my ear. One of my arms is wrapped around his narrow waist while the other lies underneath me, down my side. A leg is hitched over his hip before being deliciously tucked in between his two strong thighs. His arms are lightly wrapped around me as well and I can feel how our breathing is completely in sync. This feels like a dream.

Carefully, I tilt my head back slightly so that I can see his face and all of a sudden it's as if a thousand butterflies take flight in my stomach. This isn't a dream, a gorgeous man is truly resting peacefully in my arms and the sight of him quite literally takes my breath away. He is my Adonis with his strong chin, perfectly shaped eyebrows, long lashes, soft lips and wild bronze hair.

Reacting completely by instinct, I slowly lift the hand I have resting around his waist upwards to push a wayward strand of hair from his face. When I have successfully pushed it back, I feel his breathing change and I realize that he's about to wake up. A thrill shoots through me and for a moment I wonder if I should move away, but when his eyes slowly open I'm transfixed. Those deep green pools are bright, reminding me of freshly cut grass. They are still heavy with sleep and it takes a little while for them to focus, but I quickly notice that there is a serenity in them that I haven't seen before. Edward has always appeared to have a hundred things on his mind, but now it's as though they are all wiped away and he looks blissfully at ease.

"Hmmm," he hums and his eyebrows pull together as if there is something bothering him.

Tightening his hold around me, he gently guides my head back to my previous resting place against his chest. Apparently he is determined to hold on to this moment a little longer. I smile and quickly relax against him, enjoying how my body almost purrs in contentment.

Soon he starts to lazily trail his fingers up and down my bare back, sending delicious tingles through my entire body. His body is warm and so incredibly comfortable and his touch… A deep and satisfied sigh escapes my lips and I bask in how wonderful I feel. After a short while Edward moves slightly and my lips automatically pull together into a childish pout. My eyes are closed, but they open when I feel his chest shake with light laughter. Very gently Edward has turned us slightly so that we can face one another and he apparently finds my pout hilarious. I try to remain serious, but can't hold back a returning smile. There is still a drowsiness on his features, but he is more awake now than earlier.

"Hi," he whispers softly when his laughter dies down. A soft smile lingers on his beautiful lips and I know my answering smile mirrors his.

"Hi," I answer in a similar fashion and Edward chuckles lightly, almost as if he can't believe that I'm here with him.

His hand is still trailing up and down my back and his touch leaves a path of heat and longing in its wake as goosebumps rise to my skin. After a short while he moves his hand to cup my chin, and leans towards me placing an achingly sweet kiss on the top of my forehead before touching his own forehead with mine. I can feel his breath on my skin and close my eyes as I breathe in deeply, feeling how his intoxicating scent fills my nostrils. There's a hint of a citrusy aftershave, but it's his familiar and very distinct and rich spicy scent that my body immediately reacts to and I moan softly. I recognize that everything about him is drawing me deeper and deeper and I truly feel like I'm lost in some spell, but I feel too good to even care. Realistically, I know that these intense emotions I have for him should scare me, but they don't.

"How are you feeling?" he asks with gentle concern.

His voice is growing stronger and there is a tenderness in his tone that causes a deep blush to spread on my cheeks. Our eyes meet and I can see fascination and awe shining from his green orbs as they trail over every inch of my face. I feel precious and beautiful.

"Never better," I whisper, locking my eyes with his.

The tenderness in his voice makes me feel brave and I gently stroke the tip of my nose against his before pulling back. He closes his eyes and I can see that he's pleased by my initiative. It takes a while before he opens them. All the while his thumb is gently caressing my warm cheek.

"I don't think my wolf has ever been this quiet or content," Edward reveals and I can see that this both surprises and pleases him.

I quickly turn my focus inwards to search for my own wolf and find myself in complete agreement. She is blissfully at ease and very, very pleased. She's finally gotten her will and the look she is sending me is smug, almost as if she's saying: _"See? I told you this was where we were meant to be all along." _

"Mine too," I confess, trying not to overanalyze everything. Both of us close our eyes and simply revel in this rare moment of peace.

After a short while, I reluctantly force myself to pull back and look out the window. It is as I expected. The last rays of sun is slowly disappearing from sight, and my heart grows strangely heavy when I realize that we don't have much time.

"Leah will be here any minute," I say, deep regret clear in my voice.

Edward's lips purse and I can see that he doesn't like the thought of our perfect little bubble bursting. We are both reluctant to return to reality. A look of complete and utter resolve spreads across his features, almost as if he has decided there is something he simply must do before it's too late.

Closing the distance between us, he encases my lips softly with his. The heat of his mouth sends a shock of desire through every inch of my body and I immediately melt against him. I exhale sharply and can feel him do the same. Our lips languidly move against one another as if we have all the time in the world, almost as if time is standing still. This isn't like the desperate and lustful kisses that we've shared before, but something distinctly more powerful. It's almost as if Edward is meticulously etching each touch, moan and sigh to memory.

Gradually, I feel my body ignite as the burn grows from a small flame to a mighty and all-consuming blaze of fire. Impatience begins to build within me as this wave of lust flows through me like molten honey. Edward's movements are still painstakingly slow and I whimper out in longing, twisting my fingers tightly in his hair. His responding groan vibrates through me and suddenly it's as if someone has lit a stick of dynamite.

All at once the gentle, exploring and soft touches are exchanged for a consuming fever of passion and lust that completely takes over our bodies. My self-control is long gone and there is a compelling force expanding within me that is urging me to join with Edward in every single way humanly possible. It is growing stronger and stronger by the minute and soon it's all I can think about as I push and pull against him.

I don't know exactly who makes the first move, but suddenly we are no longer lying horizontally on the narrow couch. Edward is seated upright and I am straddling him, deliciously rubbing my lower body against his. My hands are frantically tugging at his hair as our tongues battle for dominance. One of his hands is cupping my ass and every time I rub against him, I can feel his fingers dig into my skin through the thick material of my jeans. His other hand has pushed down my bra and is busy rolling my nipple between his fingers. It feels so good! I realize that my small living room is now filled by the sounds of wet kisses and increasingly desperate male and female moans and groans.

Edward's lips tremble against mine as our movements increase in intensity as we vigorously and desperately move against one another. We are plummeting head first into something powerful and earth shattering and everything in me is now completely focused on that feeling of ecstasy that lies so closely within my reach. My entire body burns for him so strongly that I can barely breathe.

With a harsh expletive Edward pulls back and uses both of his strong hands to still my movements. It takes a few seconds for me to react and when I do I feel as though I could weep in frustration. My entire body feels hot and on edge. I huff out my anguish and can feel a desperate whimper fall from my lips. Edward leans forward, burying his head in my neck as he tries to calm his breathing. I can feel his breath on my skin and a light sheen of sweat on his bare shoulders. I don't understand why he has stopped, when everything in me is still urging me to continue.

"Please," I plead, trying to move my hips against his, but my movements quickly still when his fingers tighten at the top of my thighs.

"Bella," he growls out in warning and I can feel how he is using his powers as Beta to ensure my instant submission. This rubs me the wrong way and simply increases my frustration, however it does put an immediate stop to my movements. I don't understand what is going on and I feel like I could scream!

I tug at his hair, forcing him to meet my gaze and luckily he quickly responds. When his eyes meet mine, I'm shocked by the struggle I find in them. They are dark with a carnal lust that exceeds my own, but there is a powerful force of will that is holding him back. Why? My question must be written on my face, because he forces a painful smile. Cupping both of my cheeks, he tilts our foreheads together and I can feel our harsh breathing and accelerated heartbeats begin to slow.

"I can never lose control with you," he whispers and closes his eyes, almost as if he's ashamed of the fact.

His words and reaction confuses me even further and I'm suddenly reminded of how little we actually know each other. His touch suddenly feels wrong, and although my wolf immediately disapproves, I quickly stand, stepping away from him. I can feel him reach for me and know that he probably doesn't understand my reaction, but I'm overcome by the need to get away from him.

Adjusting my bra, I move to the kitchen in search of my t-shirt. I feel him enter behind me after a short while, and my shoulders rise as I wait for him to demand an explanation. When it doesn't come, I wonder if he's trying to give me space, but I continue to do everything I can to ignore him. Finding his shirt hidden under some kitchen chairs, I blindly throw it in his direction. I hear him catch it, but I force myself to continue in my search.

I'm so caught up in looking for my t-shirt that I don't notice him step closer and reach out. His soft, but firm grip on my right wrist immediately causes me to stop what I'm doing and I freeze, keeping my eyes fixed on those long fingers that so easily encase my hand. He moves his other hand to my view and my eyes are drawn to the movement. Clutched in his strong hands is both his shirt and mine. He relinquishes his touch on me and very carefully, almost as if he's afraid I'll bolt, untangles my t-shirt from his and hands it to me.

I stare at it for a moment, feeling my jaw clench as I try to sort through all of the emotions that are battling inside me. With a sigh, I take my t-shirt from him, making sure that I don't touch him. Turning my back to him, I pull it over my head and busy myself by placing the forgotten juice from the kitchen counter and returning it to the fridge. I am closing the doors a little more harshly than usual, when he speaks.

"I'm sorry that I got carried away again, Bella."

An incredulous huff escapes my lips and I feel anger blaze within me and I contemplate for a moment how I should respond to him. Deciding that the only way we can move forwards is to be honest, I slowly turn to meet his gaze. He has pulled his shirt on, but hasn't had time to button it so it hangs open, revealing his sculpted body. I force myself not to become distracted by this and lift my eyes to his.

"I'm not angry that you got carried away, Edward."

His eyes widen and I can see confusion in them. I feel my cheeks heat with the revelation I'm about to disclose.

"I just don't understand why you stopped."

There is a pregnant pause between us and I feel the nerves building in my stomach. He takes a step towards me and very carefully intertwines his fingers with mine. We both stare at our joined hands for a moment before he finally answers.

"Bella, every time we touch," he pauses, almost as if what he's feeling is too powerful to put into words. I understand because I feel the same way. He steps even closer and I can see that he is struggling for words.

"This thing between us is inexplicable and all-consuming. It's so intense and everything is going so fast," he pauses and exhales heavily. I look back down at our hands and I know that what he is saying is the truth, but it still doesn't explain why he stopped.

"The feelings I have for you -," he huffs out a humorless laugh. "Bella, my wolf is one of the most powerful wolves in the Pack and the feelings we have for you are so strong. I'm terrified that I'll hurt you somehow." His voice almost breaks and when I look up I can see true fear on his features. My heart warms and I gently untangle our intertwined fingers to wrap my arms around him in a hug. He is much taller than I am and I have to tilt my head back to keep eye contact. I can see how they soften when our bodies touch and can feel how my own feelings immediately calm down.

"You won't hurt me," I state with vehemence, keeping my eyes on his.

He drops his head in defeat and pulls me closer, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I lean my cheek against his chest and we just stand there, holding on to one another. Soon, he looks down at me, a smirk growing on his lips.

"Besides, I thought you said we didn't have much time."

A soft laugh escapes my lips and I release my hold on him while shooting a glance at the time on my microwave.

"That's true. Leah should be here in about half an hour and I still need to shower."

I can see his eyes darken slightly and I think he is biting back a remark of some kind. My face heats when I imagine what might be running through his mind. Instead of saying anything, Edward moves to where his cellphone is discarded on the kitchen counter. When he turns it over I can see the tension building in him as I approach.

"Is everything alright?" I ask carefully. He quickly schools his features and I try not to show my disappointment when he quickly dismisses my concern.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

Whatever was on his phone pulls Edward into action and he is hurriedly buttoning his shirt, quickly getting ready to leave. I knew we had to say goodbye soon anyways, but I can't help but wonder about his sudden urgency and it makes me feel uneasy. I follow him to the door and feel panic and uncertainty grow inside of me. My wolf is nervously pacing within me. She doesn't want him to leave, neither do I. Just before he's about to leave he turns, wraps his arms around me, pulling me to him in a heartwarming embrace, causing me to sigh. Clutching his shirt tightly between my fingers, I hide my face in his chest.

"So, you don't regret this?" I ask, almost inaudibly.

I can feel his body tense at my words, but then he quickly untangles himself from me and meets my shy gaze.

"No, I don't regret this," he answers and I can see honesty in his expression. He leans forward and kisses my cheek softly. I turn my head and he lingers, our lips just a breath away from one another.

"I need to go," he whispers and I can feel how his lips gently touch mine when he speaks.

"Then go," I answer in kind.

We can both feel how our connection is humming between us, pulling us together. If he kisses me now, there's no knowing what will happen. He inhales, very reluctantly pulling back, and I can't help but feel a little disappointed.

"You will be careful?" he asks with his hand on the doorknob. I smile at his concern.

"I'll be hanging out with your sisters and Leah, Edward, I think I'll be fine."

I'm expecting him to leave quickly, but he still lingers by the door. I can feel how upset my wolf is growing and realize that he must be struggling with the same thing.

"I will see you later, Edward," I promise, trying to placate both him and my increasingly agitated wolf. His eyes meet mine and I can see his wolf flash in them.

"You can be sure of it," he vows, before finally opening the door and quickly leaving before either of us can say, or do, anything else.

I force myself to move in the direction of my bedroom and quickly jump in the shower. Needless to say, my wolf is extremely annoyed with the fact that Edward isn't with us any longer, but the increased amount of time we've spent together and the promise of seeing him later that evening helps to calm her down. I'm also really pressed for time and can't afford to argue with her. When Leah pulls up, I've been able to throw together a few outfits in a bag with my makeup and quickly blow-dry my hair. I hurry to jump into her very cool classic Mini-Cooper and we take off.

"You ready?" she asks, excitement bubbling in her voice.

"I think so," I answer with a laugh. "I had to rush a little, so I hope I have everything."

"Did everything go well with Aro?" she asks carefully. I bite my lip, wondering how honest I should be.

"Yeah, it went well, I guess," I begin, knowing my answer is very vague. Leah can hear my uncertainty and sends me a look, calling me out on my bullshit. I exhale heavily.

"Well, I kind of lost control and passed out," I admit somewhat hurriedly. "But I did do everything I set out to do, which was good," I continue trying to lighten the mood.

"Bella?!" Leah exclaims and the car weaves slightly on the road as her attention becomes otherwise occupied.

"Leah, keep your eyes on the road!" I exclaim and she quickly reacts. Her fingers tap anxiously against her steering-wheel and I can see that she's biting back a remark.

"I'm fine, really. Edward picked me up and drove me home and I've had a long nap," I blurt out. Leah's eyebrows rise in question.

"Edward picked you up?" she asks incredulously and I realize quickly that I probably shouldn't have revealed that particular piece of information.

"Aro, called him when I passed out. He is the pack's Beta," I lie, trying to cover my tracks.

For some reason, I'm not ready to reveal what's been going on between Edward and I. Leah shoots me a look, but soon appears to accept my explanation.

"Bella, you have to be more careful. The same thing happened when you tried to fix everything after that earthquake. If using your magic causes you to pass out, then-," her voice trails off and I can hear how worried she is. I smile, suddenly realizing how lucky I am to have found such a good friend.

"I will," I promise, my voice soft.

"Besides, I think I scared the hell out of Aro, so I think he's probably going to put on some major restrictions at our next training session," I reveal with a light laugh. Leah still looks worried.

"Maybe you should have someone from the Pack with you at the training sessions? That way there won't be any misunderstandings. I can't believe Edward was happy with finding you passed out again. There's still a lot of animosity between the witches and the wolves, Bella, and if you keep getting hurt-," she trails off. I understand her reasoning and quickly agree.

"That's a good idea, Leah. I promise to see if someone can go with me next time."

An uncomfortable pause grows between us, and I feel compelled to speak out in the witches' defense.

"They'd never intentionally hurt me, Leah. It was my fault that things got out of hand today. Riley and Aro tried to pull me out of it, but it didn't work."

Leah nods, accepting my explanation and I know that she is simply trying to protect me.

"Then you definitely should have someone from the Pack with you. Maybe Carlisle or Edward, as Alpha and Beta they can both force you to react if things get out of hand."

I bite back an argument, knowing that although I really don't like the idea of someone forcing me to do anything, her argument holds merit.

"Can I promise to think about it and we leave this topic for the rest of the evening?" I ask carefully.

"I haven't seen you all week and I want us to have fun tonight," I continue. Leah's lips lift into a smile and I know that I've won for now.

"Fine," she agrees. "Alice will probably want to talk nonstop about Jasper and their imprint anyways."

I can hear a hint of trepidation and sadness in her voice, but can see that she's trying to hide it.

"Are you OK with this?" I ask gently. Leah inhales and exhales deeply as though she's trying to calm herself.

"It's just the first imprint in the pack since Emily and Sam," she explains, her voice shaking slightly. "Brings back some painful memories, that's all."

"Your birthday must be just around the corner, right? It's August 5th today."

Her grip tightens around her steering wheel and she swallows nervously.

"10 days. My birthday's on August 15th," she reveals. I'm reminded of the deep longing in her voice when she explained the imprint to me.

I reach out and touch her arm, squeezing it in comfort.

"I hope you get everything you've ever wanted, Leah."

There are tears in her eyes when she looks my way, but she quickly blinks them back.

"Yeah, well, your birthday is coming up as well. September, right?" she asks and I can feel the tension building inside of me.

"The 13th," I answer mechanically.

"You still hoping that it won't happen to you?" she asks and I take a moment to think through my answer. So much has changed since that initial conversation.

"No," I answer honestly and I can see Leah is surprised by my answer.

I am no longer afraid of imprinting, but I don't allow myself to question my sudden change of heart. Our conversation has quickly reached its end because we've now pulled up next to a beautiful modern styled house and I realize that we've reached our destination.


	17. A Girls' Night Out

**AN: Happy Sunday, everyone! Here is chapter 17 as promised. I appreciate all reviews and love. Have a WONDERFUL Christmas! I will see you all in 2020. Please add me on Facebook – kridafanfic – if you want to check out what I am up to or just chat. **

😊 **Krida**

**A Girls' Night Out**

Emmett and Rose's home is like something out of an Architectural Digest Magazine and I'm surprised by how a couple as young as them can afford a house like this. My thoughts about the subject are quickly distracted, however, as Leah and I are both almost barreled down by an excited Alice as we approach the front door. I take a moment to hug Alice closely, relieved to see that she is truly alright. I'd been so worried about her, but finally, after verifying it with my own eyes, I am able to let that worry go. When she steps back, I keep an arm around her slim waist.

"It's so good to see you," I greet her, her responding smile is radiant.

Alice looks and acts the same, but I can't help but notice that there's something different about her that I just can't seem to put my finger on. Walking together towards the house, I study her and realize that there's a new glow to her skin that wasn't there before her imprint. It's very subtle, but it's there.

"You look great, Alice," I compliment her, causing her to giggle happily.

"I'm going to do my best not to gush about Jasper all night, but he is -," she pauses as if she's overcome by emotion. "He is everything to me, Bella, and I am so happy to finally have him by my side."

I still have several questions and doubts concerning this "imprint-business", but I decide to bite my tongue and be supportive instead.

"I am so happy for you, Alice, truly," I say sincerely as we walk through the front door.

"Yeah, yeah, I've told Alice that she needs to try to tone it down a little tonight. Newly mated couples are sickeningly sweet," Rose says pulling her face into a mock grimace as she teases her sister. She's just pulled Leah into a hug and is moving in my direction. Alice releases me so that I can greet Rose.

"To be honest, hanging out with a newly mated couple is probably going to make several of us uncomfortable tonight," she says continuing her teasing.

"And why is that?" I ask, deciding to take the bait while the other girls giggle.

Rose places her hands on my shoulders comfortingly and sends me a serious, yet somewhat mischievous look.

"For the first few months of an imprint the couple becomes insatiable for one another and all they can think about is sex."

I feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment as Rose continues.

"It's a way to ensure our physical and emotional bond. Emmett and I almost didn't leave our bed for a month."

She sends me a saucy wink before pulling me into a hug. Alice and Leah's bell-like laughter rings through the house, but I can hear that they have moved away from us. I step back from Rose, but am startled by a sudden change in her.

"You smell different," Rose comments when she pulls back, her brows tight with what appears to be suspicion. I do my best not to react, unsure of what exactly she's implying, but I feel my shoulders rise as anxiety builds inside of me.

"Yeah, Nanna surprised me with a new Shampoo and Body Wash this week," I answer lightly. Rose studies me for a second longer before the suspicion luckily disappears from her face.

"Sorry, the smell just reminded me of someone," she apologizes and moves ahead of me abruptly, leading me out to the living room where the Alice and Leah are drinking some fancy-looking homemade cocktails.

Alice quickly hands me one and I take a careful sip. I can feel the sharp taste of alcohol on my tongue and realize that I'm going to have to take this slowly or I'll be wasted before we even hit the nightclub.

I'm quickly distracted by Alice who has grabbed my bag and is looking through my outfits. Rose comes from the kitchen with a wide variety of take-out bags, Leah helps her and I can't help but raise my eyebrows in question. There's enough food to feed an army.

"I can't cook and, to be honest, I couldn't make up my mind," Rose answers my unspoken question and Leah laughs.

"Rose might look like she doesn't eat much, but don't let her sweet looks deceive you. She once beat Emmett at a Hot-Dog Eating Challenge," Leah explains and a smirk grows on Rose's lips.

"After I beat him, he looked lovingly into my eyes and told me that he loved me for the very first time," Rose reveals and we all laugh.

The rest of the evening is filled with good food, way to strong drinks and wonderful company. Alice treats Leah and I like her little dolls and gives us both makeovers. Rose helps out with our hair and by the end I can hardly recognize myself. I'm dressed in a short cream colored dress with brown and wine-colored details that Alice brought with her. She's matched it with a chunky silver necklace around my neck and an elegant pair of dark brown ankle boots with silver details. Rose has straightened my hair and helped me out with my makeup, keeping it light and natural.

Leah has curled her hair slightly and is wearing a stunning pale pink jacket with sparkly sequins and beads. Alice has matched this very girly jacket with a simple black top, tight black jeans and high pumps. She looks incredible. Rose is wearing a simple red beaded dress with large golden jewelry. She's allowed her long blond locks to curl naturally down her back and she looks soft and feminine. Alice has chosen a slightly more rocking look with a grey leather vest, long sleeved top and a flowy, pale blue skirt. I'm finishing the final touches on my makeup when the conversation suddenly turns towards Leah's upcoming birthday and possible imprints.

The girls are all a little tipsy, but I've been taking it easy so I'm simply feeling a slight buzz.

"Well, I hope it happens quickly for you, Leah. You deserve to get over that asshole who will not be named," Alice slurs as she pats Leah's back.

"I just want to finally not have to deal with their constant pity. I feel like until I mate, I'll be the black sheep of the Pack, the girl who everyone has to treat delicately because she was stupid enough to get her heart broken by falling in love before the imprint," Leah declares bitterly, her voice audibly louder than usual.

Alice wraps a comforting arm around her. Rosalie is observing Alice and Leah silently from a nearby chair sipping her cocktail and I can see when she decides to join the conversation.

"You never know, though, imprints may take some time," Rose begins and both Leah and Alice shoot her a look.

"Just look at Edward, he's been waiting for his mate for five years now and it doesn't look like that's going to change any time soon," Rose continues rather bluntly.

I wonder at what she means by what she's just said, but Leah beats me to it.

"Why would you say that?"

Leah's voice is hard, but Rose doesn't appear to notice. She stands up and refills her glass while she answers Leah's question.

"Please, Edward needs a mate who is his equal in every way. He is the strongest wolf our Pack has had for years and is the only one eligible to take over as Alpha when my father decides to step down. None of the women in our Pack have proven themselves as his equal. The closest is Jessica and you, Leah, but you both aren't a close enough descendant to the Swan's Alphas and Betas, so it's unlikely."

There is a slight pause while Rose walks back to her seat and I can see that Leah is debating whether she should say something or not.

"There is another option, Rose," Leah begins, just as Rosalie has found her seat.

"Bella is a direct descendent of a Swan Alpha."

I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise as a palpable and very uncomfortable silence grows between all of us. Inside of me, my wolf begins to grow restless at all of this talk about Edward and his future mate. She's extremely annoyed with Rose and I can feel her growls flow steadily from her mouth. These quickly turn into loud snarls when Rose breaks the silence by laughing.

"Please, Bella could never imprint with Edward. That would be unheard of," she utters as if it is the funniest and most unlikely thing in the world.

I brace myself to push back my wolf's furious reaction and find my own anger also begin to build. Why is Rose so confident about this?

"May I ask why that thought is so unlikely?" I ask, forcing myself not to portray any emotion.

All three women glance in my direction, almost as if they've forgotten my presence and Rose has the decency to look a little contrite. Leah shoots Rose a glare and I find myself thinking yet again about how lucky I am to have her in my corner. Alice simply looks away, obviously uncomfortable by the topic of our discussion. This surprises me because she had been so positive and almost pushy in regards to Edward's feelings for me just a few days ago. Then again that was before her imprint and not in front of her sister.

"Bella, I'm sorry if offended you somehow, it's just that a Pack's Alpha and Beta are specifically chosen because of their ancestry, size and strength, both physically and mentally. They are our protectors as well as leaders and are constantly tested and challenged throughout their lives to prove that they truly are worthy. Any sign of weakness is enough for another pack-member to challenge them and attack. The survival of the fittest isn't just a slogan, it's an essential part of our nature as wolves."

I feel my stomach roll at the thought of someone attacking Edward and realize the severity of what Rose is trying to explain to me.

"As a Beta's mate you automatically take on his responsibilities. You essentially become a part of him and receive status as Beta by imprinting."

"Rose!" Leah's voice holds a harsh warning and I quickly reach out and touch her clenched fist.

"It's alright, Leah. Once again there are things about the Pack that I know nothing about and need to learn. I appreciate Rose's honesty," I say as gently as I can.

As the word's leave my lips, I find myself analyzing what Rose has revealed about the Pack and it suddenly dawns on me why she is so adamant about why I'm not fit to be Edward's mate. My mouth runs completely dry in a matter of seconds and I feel my stomach sink.

"And as a halfling, I wouldn't-," I begin to add, showing Rose that I understand where she is going with this, before allowing my voice to trail off.

I can feel my heart accelerate in my chest as the very dire consequences of a relationship between Edward and I are revealed. Rose confirms my speculation with a nod, softening her voice when she continues.

"As a halfling you are perceived as weak and if you and Edward ever imprinted, he would have to fend off so many attacks. Ultimately, it would only be a matter of time before he'd have to relinquish his status as Beta, and you'd both have to leave the Pack."

I can feel my heart breaking in my chest and panic quite literally sets in my bones, but I force myself to hide my reaction, keeping my face blank. My wolf is going crazy inside of me, completely disagreeing with Rose's reasoning, she is furious and wants to attach. All of a sudden, I'm able to see Edward's hot and cold reaction to me and his hesitancy in a different light. He's been trying to hold back, I realize, because he already knows the consequences that undoubtedly would follow if he and I were to engage in a relationship.

"_I don't think I have the strength to stay away from you any longer."_ His words suddenly hold a whole new meaning. I feel as if someone has kicked me as hard as they can in the stomach. Our wolves had already mated? Was it too late? Could an imprint between us be stopped? Did I want it to be? Just the thought of Edward getting hurt because of me made me feel sick to my stomach. At the same time though, not being able to be with him… That hurt like a knife to the chest.

I see that all three of the girls are silently awaiting my response and I swallow heavily, licking my dry lips as I answer, trying to lay the conversation dead for the time being.

"Then let's hope that will never happen."

My wolf howls in agony inside of me and I can see that Leah is bursting to argue, but I quickly shoot her a look and she stays silent.

During the taxi ride to _the Den_, I feel numb and nauseous. I'm longing for the moment when I can finally return home and leave this night behind me. I have no idea how I will be able to get through the night, but I'm hoping that I'll be able to feign an illness after a short while and be able to leave without argument. At the moment, I won't even have to fake feeling sick. I think about how much I've been looking forward to seeing Edward again, and the familiar pain in my chest begins to grow. This and the new pain from my shattered heart is almost too much to bear and I have to force myself to breathe carefully through my nose and mouth.

It's a long drive and Alice and Rose are happily chatting away as if they don't have a single care in the world. I try to add a few comments here and there, and smile or laugh when necessary, but everything just feels false and forced. Leah has also grown quiet and I know that she's observing me carefully. I try to send her a reassuring smile, but I think she can see through my bullshit. She doesn't call me out on it though, and for that I am grateful.

When we finally arrive, I take a few moments to breath in the fresh night air, trying to find strength for what's about to come. I can feel my mouth drop slightly when I turn around and see the nightclub for the very first time. The building itself is spectacular with a wide variety of shapes, geometrical lines and materials. There is a large brick column between two walls of windows where you can see a large sign with _the Den_ from a mile away. The building is expertly lit to highlight its unusual structure and I can see that there are several floors through the windows, each showcasing its own signature look. Everything is luxurious and extravagant and I realize that this is not a place that will allow just anyone to enter.

Very quickly, I notice how popular this place is by the large amounts of people I see already inside of the building. This also becomes apparent when I see in the incredibly long line of people waiting outside of the entrance. Briefly, I wonder if we'll even get in since both Leah and I are underage, but my worries are quickly forgotten when instead of taking our place in the line Alice and Rose confidently lead us directly to the front of the line. Rose hugs one of the bouncers, who apparently is a good friend, and he quickly allows us to pass through ahead of everyone else. This is something that probably should feel fun and exciting, but I just feel numb.

We decide to head up to the second floor where the music isn't as loud and we quickly find a booth. Alice is adamant that we will have to go downstairs to the basement when the boys get here, because that's where the best music and dance floor is.

"Yes, and the space is also filled with small, shielded spaces where one can easily hide some dark deeds as well," Rose teases, shooting a wink in her sister's direction, but Alice simply smiles and doesn't take the bait.

I haven't been drinking much the entire evening, but suddenly I feel like getting absolutely plastered. Alice has ordered some shots and as soon as they hit the table, I quickly throw one back, feeling the burn of alcohol down my throat. Both Alice and Rosalie shriek out in approval before following my lead. I'm about to grab another, when Leah takes my hand, pulling me from my seat.

"We're just going to visit the ladies room," she says sweetly and drags me behind her.

Her grip is hard and firm around my wrist and her gait is hurried, so I actually stumble a few times trying to keep up with her. As soon as we enter the area holding the restrooms, Leah quickly finds a handicap stall and pushes me through the door before locking it behind her. We're suddenly alone and for the first time, I'm actually a little scared of her. Leah's eyes are blazing and I can see that she's furious.

"What's been going on between you and Edward?" she demands and I can see that she won't accept any lies.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I move to the sink and lean heavily against it, keeping my back to her. I can see her reflection in the mirror and I know I need to come clean with her. I shake my head and look down trying to figure out what I should say.

"We've been hanging out," I say, cringing at how my words remind me of the revelations of a stupid teenager.

I shoot a glance in Leah's direction and see that she's crossed her arms in front of her chest, but her eyes are calmer, more understanding than before.

"His wolf started visiting and it's always been nice, but then every time we met as humans he'd be this big Jack-Ass and we'd often argue for some reason," I begin, my voice growing stronger by the minute.

"Then things changed, and we've been-," I pause searching for the right words and I can feel tears build up behind my eyelids and I quickly look down.

Leah must read my reaction, because she moves towards me and gently rubs her arms down my bare arms.

"Have you been intimate?" she asks softly.

I shake my head and try to swallow back the large lump that has formed in my throat.

"We've kissed a few times and held each other, but we haven't had sex," I admit with a whisper. For some reason, I decide to only reveal how far our humans have gone, unsure if Leah will understand the situation with our wolves, when neither Edward nor I have had a chance to wrap our minds around their mating and incredibly strong relationship.

She nods and continues to rub her hands down my arms.

"Rose shouldn't have said those things to you."

At her words, I finally find the courage to raise my head and meet her gaze.

"Why? She was simply enlightening me," I say in Rose's defense.

Leah inhales deeply before releasing a frustrated sigh.

"Bella, the imprint reveals to us who our soulmate is. That person is our other half and finding that is a gift. If Edward is your mate, then you are meant to be together, no matter the consequences."

Her words are like a healing balm flowing over my newly shattered heart, but fear and uncertainty is still raging inside of me.

"But what if he gets hurt?" I ask, my voice breaking as a single tear trails down my cheek. Leah leans forwards and very gently brushes it away with her thumb. She stays close, her dark brown eyes comforting and sure.

"Then you will be there to help him recover."

A shudder runs through me at the thought of Edward getting hurt, but I recognize the truth in her words. If something were to happen to Edward, I'd be there in a heartbeat, imprint or no.

"Bella, it's okay to have feelings for him. Sometimes a future imprint can leave some subtle, or not so subtle, hints as to who our mate will be. Since you've basically grown up outside of the Pack, I'm not surprised that this is happening to you. Your bond hasn't had the chance to develop gradually over time like the rest of us, so that's probably why you both are feeling the draw towards one another," she explains calmly.

I ponder her words for a moment and find comfort in them, but yet again the deep fear that's been building up inside of me after Rose's revelation shows its face and I can't help myself from it into putting words.

"I'm just scared, Leah, what if-," I begin, but she cuts me off quickly.

"Don't play the 'if'-game, Bella. What if you're hit by a car tomorrow and die? Life is short and incredibly fragile. You're a nurse, you know this."

Her words silence the overwhelming panic and deep sadness within me and, although I can't expel the worries completely from my mind, I feel lighter and more at ease.

"Whatever happens will happen and you will face those bumps in the road hopefully together, as mates. For now-," she pauses and takes both of my hands in hers. Giving them a tight squeeze she smiles widely and I can see an excited gleam in her eye.

"For now, just enjoy getting to know him."

I feel a soft smile grow on my lips and finally feel a hint of the swarm of butterflies that often appear when Edward is around or when I think of him.

"There you are," Leah says with a comforting smile.

"Now, let's get some water before we go back to the table. Those Cullen girls are drowning themselves in alcohol and will be beating themselves up about it in the morning."

Linking her arm with mine, we both make our way to the bar. There is a little bit of a line, since the bartender is otherwise occupied with flirting with another customer and Leah, who I've learned doesn't like to wait, is getting a little frustrated by the lack of efficiency.

"Screw this!"

I hear her mumble before she jumps up on the bar, quickly kicking her legs over to the other side. My shocked cry doesn't faze her as she expertly finds two glasses and fills them with ice and water. The bartender, however, immediately notices the movements on the wrong side of his bar and rushes angrily in her direction. I stand frozen in my spot, unsure if I should leave for help, or what I should do.

"HEY!" he shouts in warning, but Leah continues what she's doing without even reacting.

"Calm down, I'm just getting some water," she says while setting the two full glasses on the bar.

"You can't just do that!" the bartender rants, grabbing her hand to stop her from jumping back on the counter.

"Well, if you'd been doing your job, I wouldn't -."

They both freeze when they finally set eyes on one another and I can see recognition dawning on both of them. He's good looking, I realize, with almost jet-black hair, a toned body, strong jaw and smoldering dark eyes.

"Leah?"

The way he says her name, reveals that they apparently know one another quite well.

"Paul."

His name falls from her lips in a soft whisper and I can see that she's surprised to see this Paul, whoever that is, again.

"I haven't seen you in years," he announces while slowly drawing his eyes down the shape of her body. "You've grown."

Leah huffs out an angry breath and I can see that his comment has annoyed her.

"Yeah, that's kind of what happens when years go by," she pauses, looking over at the girls Paul was flirting with at the bar. "You haven't changed a bit, I see."

They keep studying one another for a moment longer before Paul moves to grab a cloth to wipe the bar with and breaks their gaze.

"I heard about Sam and Emily."

I can see tension and acute sadness spread across Leah's face before she is able to wipe it away. Paul looks up from the cloth he's rubbing on the bar and I know Leah is bracing herself for the look of pity that usually comes when Sam and Emily are mentioned, but all I can see is understanding and a little bit of anger.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," he says genuinely, before quickly continuing.

"Want me to kick my little brother's ass? He's gotten a lot bigger over the years, but I can still knock him down a peg or two."

My mouth drops when I connect the dots and realize that Paul is Sam's older brother. A soft lopsided grin grows on Leah's mouth in response to his words. She slowly turns her back against the bar and jumps up, keeping her eyes on Paul.

"You don't have to save me from the big burly boys any longer, Paul," she says as she flips her legs back over to the correct side of the bar and takes the two glasses of water from the counter.

"I'm a big girl."

When she leaves, I can see how his eyes trace the lines of her ass appreciatively before he is forced back to work by the waving hands of several new customers. I have to jog after her to catch up, but when I stop her to ask her about Paul she's busy downing her water. I grab my glass from her clutches and try to stop her.

"Leah, calm down!" I exclaim.

She discards her empty glass on a table and leans heavily against a wall.

"Did that really happen?" she whispers.

I take a sip of my own water before answering.

"You mean, did you just get hit on my a very handsome bartender, I'd say hell yeah!"

Leah whines and makes a face and I have to smile at her childish reaction.

"No, Bella, that's Paul," she stops. "Sam's older brother, Paul." Pause. "Paul who is like 10 years older than me." Pause. "Paul who-."

"OK, enough with the 'Paul', I think I've learned his name by now," I interrupt her and she snaps out of whatever thoughts she was having and calms down a little.

"I haven't seen him in years. He moved away after his 21st birthday and hardly ever comes home to visit. I remember Sam mentioning that he had a falling out with his Dad and basically just packed his bags and left, never looking back."

She looks thoughtful. I wrap my arm around her pulling her with me in the direction of where the other girls are.

"Well, I'd say if there is one good thing to come out of this evening, you getting reacquainted was just that. And let me just say this," I stop and Leah looks curiously my way. The next words I don't say out loud, but simply fan myself while forming my mouth into the words

H-O-T. I can see a blush on her face and laugh. She's helped lighten my mood this evening and now I had the chance to do the same. Walking back to our table, I feel much more like myself than when we arrived.


	18. A Visit to The Den

**AN: It is 2020 here in Norway and is about 2 AM, but I wanted to get this out to you as soon as possible. 2019 has been a year with many ups and downs, but a major highlight of the year is my reintroduction to Twilight Fandom. I have gotten so many new friends and support and I truly hope to just continue on this path and see where it takes me. Thank you for your amazing reviews and feedback! **

**Happy New Year to ALL!**

A Visit to The Den

Walking back to our table, I feel my nerves begin to grow again. Rose is blunt and has proven that she has very strong opinions with regard to her brother's future and I can't help but wonder how many more share her view. Knowing it won't be long before Edward and the other guys show up, I find myself second guessing everything. Was starting something with Edward a good idea? Could I stop whatever it is between us if I really tried? Would my wolf let me distance myself from him if I ever tried? She was pretty clear about her feelings for him and would certainly give me hell. Our wolves mating had definitely complicated things, I just didn't know exactly how that was affecting our connection as humans. Then my questions started to go more in the lines of: how I should act when he arrives? What should I say? ARG!

Inside, I feel like this insecure fifteen year old whose only wish is to fit in, but who has no idea just how to even begin to accomplish that. My relationship with Edward has drastically changed in such a short amount of time that I haven't had time to even wrap my head around it. Now with everything Rosalie has revealed… I feel like I've been thrown into the deep end and I'm drowning. Leah's words were reassuring and have acted like a life vest, but now it's almost as if said life vest is slowly deflating.

Lost in thought, I almost walk directly into a tall male form who is suddenly blocking my path. When I raise my eyes from the floor to apologize, I am greeted by a pair of familiar and kind brown eyes.

"Riley!" I exclaim as I am pulled into a hug that perhaps lingers a little longer than necessary.

I haven't had time to prepare my wolf and it doesn't take her long to show her disapproval. She really doesn't like it when Riley touches me. When he finally releases his hold I quickly distance myself by taking a large step back. As I do, I see Benjamin who quickly leans forward to greet me with a light kiss on the cheek before moving away respectfully. I smile.

Behind Riley and Benjamin's backs, I can see Leah who has just noticed that I've become detained. She quickly sends me a look to see if I want her to join me and I shake my head, showing that she is free to go back Alice and Rosalie. She nods, albeit reluctantly, but then moves in the direction of our table.

The men are both smiling widely in my direction, each cradling a new beer in their hands. It looks like they've just arrived and I take a moment to regard them. They've both cleaned up nicely and I can see that they have already garnered the attention of several females nearby. I turn my attention to Riley, glad to see that he is alert and on his feet. He still looks a little worse for wear, but he's in much better shape than he was when I left Aro's place.

"Glad to see you back on your feet and among the land of the living," Benjamin says with a wink and I feel my cheeks heat a little with embarrassment. I know the training session didn't go exactly to plan and I know I need to call Aro and reassure him that I'm feeling better.

"I could say the same about you, Riley. How are you?" I carefully evade the question by turning it in his direction.

Both Riley and Benjamin chuckle and I can see a pink splash of color rise on Riley's cheeks.

"I'm fine," Riley answers reassuringly. "When I got home I had a good, long nap and was back to my old self in no time."

Both he and Benjamin take a sip of their beers.

"I'm glad," I begin, feeling bad about what happened during the session.

"Riley, I'm really sorry you got caught up in -."

Riley interrupts my apology by placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. My wolf tries to snap at him, but I quickly push her back. My shoulders grow tense under his hold, but it doesn't seem like he notices. Riley shakes his head and smiles softly.

"Bella, you have nothing to feel sorry about. None of what happened during the training session was your fault," he continues seriously.

"You took us all by surprise, I don't think even Aro expected you to do so well. Your power and natural abilities are incredible," Benjamin interjects with a look of honest admiration on his face.

Riley moves his hand from my shoulder and trails his fingers down my bare arm before enveloping my hand in his. His touch feels way too intimate and there is a part of me that wants to rip my hand from his, but I don't want to appear rude. I can feel how much my wolf hates this, but I fight her. Riley hasn't been anything but nice to me, but I know I desperately need to be honest and inform him that I'm not interested in him romantically. I just don't feel like this is the right time or place, especially considering Benjamin's presence. Riley's eyes are serious and there is a look of deep concern and worry on his face.

"Bella, you really scare-."

Suddenly, my wolf jumps to attention within me and the hairs on the back of my neck rise as my entire body tingles with awareness. Edward is nearby, I can feel it. Without thought, my eyes begin to drift around the room, searching for him. A light shudder visibly rolls through my body and a strong craving builds in my stomach. I need him by my side. NOW! The doubts I had about my feelings for him and my ideas for ignoring whatever this is drawing us together have become completely obliterated from my mind. All I can focus on is this intense longing that only he can fill.

When a towering form steps forward from behind me and stops directly by my side all of my growing anxiety is replaced by a wave of sensual heat and anticipation. He's standing so close that we're almost touching, and my wolf is jumping for joy because she is thrilled to have him this close. A surprisingly large part of me desperately wants to touch him and feel his skin against mine. Suddenly, my attention is drawn to the hand that is still encased in Riley's. Excruciating pain begins to spread and it feels like my hand is caught in a blazing fire. Quickly, I wrench it from his hold and cradle my injured hand against my chest. The pain immediately vanishes and when I glance down to search for visible damage, there is none. I exhale shakily in shock.

Without thought I seek comfort from the man by my side and turn my body towards his. Our bodies still don't touch, but can feel every inch of me hum with satisfaction by simply being so close to him. My eyes drift upwards as they run across Edward's strong form and the strangest feeling expands within me. It's as though a missing piece deep within me has finally clicked into place and I feel oddly complete now that he is by my side. He looks incredible, dressed in a grey knit-shirt, dark jeans and black leather jacket. Within me, my wolf makes a sound of true satisfaction.

I'm so caught up in my reaction to Edward that it takes me a second to realize that Jake has also appeared, taking a protective stance at my left. After a while, I'm finally able to draw my eyes from Edward and focus my gaze on Jake. I am shocked to see that my usually smiling and lighthearted cousin is now shooting deadly and menacing glares in Riley and Benjamin's direction. Surprised, I trail my eyes over Edward's face as well and see a similar look of pure disdain radiate from him. Riley and Benjamin have also broadened their stances and are meeting Edward and Jake's gazes with alarmingly vicious glares of their own. The tension between the men is palpable and both teams of two seem ready and willing to throw the first punch at any moment. My mouth drops in shock and before anyone can react, I make an impulsive decision to step away from Edward and move to stand protectively in front of Riley and Benjamin, facing Edward and Jake's hateful glares head on. Everything in me revolts against my decision and I can feel each limb struggle to stay in place. My wolf roars her disagreement. She doesn't understand my decision and believes wholeheartedly that I should stand with her Packmates against our mutual threat. Not the other way around.

"Gentlemen," I greet Edward and Jake, forcing my voice to be as soft and calm as I can.

I know need to defuse this situation, but I can see that my actions have taken my Pack members by surprise. A hint of betrayal shoots across Edward's face before he quickly masks it by his familiar icy cold look of indifference.

"Riley. Benjamin," he pauses, running his impassive green eyes over my face before continuing. The way Edward carefully enunciates each name with a cool and almost lifeless tone of voice, causes a chill to run down my spine.

"Isabella."

I have to concentrate on not revealing the strong sense of discomfort and unease I feel when I hear him address me by my full name. My stomach drops and I feel hurt and confused by his change of attitude towards me and I find myself second guessing everything again. Is this the way Edward is always going to treat me in public, as if I don't mean anything to him? Or are his actions simply provoked by this underlying hatred between the Pack and Coven? My heart breaks when I begin to wonder if that sweet and affectionate man from this morning and afternoon will only show his face in private. Or when I do his bidding? My eyes burn and I quickly cast my eyes downwards so that no one will see my reaction.

"Edward. Jacob. You both look well. We were just telling Bella what a magnificent job she did with her magic today," Benjamin steps forward, taking a protective stance behind me. His tone of voice is light without a hint of strain and I can feel that he is trying his best to defuse the situation.

Edward's jaw clenches and I can see anger simmering in his eyes. Low growls rise between us and I'm surprised when I realize that they are coming from Jake's mouth.

"Yeah, succeeding in almost killing herself," Jake's harsh accusation causes an immediate objection to rise at my lips.

"Jake-," I begin before Riley cuts me off.

"She was completely safe."

Jake takes an intimidating step forward, but is quickly stopped when Edward simply raises his hand. Edward turns his attention to Riley and raises his eye brow in question and Riley appears to grow pale.

"I'll be the judge of that, Riley," Edward finally says in a voice that brokers no disagreement.

The men continue to shoot glares at one another, but soon Edward changes his tone and reaches out his hand in my direction.

"Yes, well, as you know we're celebrating my sister's birthday and she's been asking for Bella."

The look Edward now sends me is softer and I can see how he has pushed away his cold and indifferent demeanor to provide me a small glimpse of his true emotions. My heart warms and I can see that he's asking me to return to the Pack, to my family and friends. Glancing quickly at Jake to make sure that the crisis is averted, I see that he too has relaxed his stance and the hard look in his eyes is slowly receding. I reach forwards and allow Edward to encase my hand with his own. The moment our skin touches, I feel a shock of electricity flow all the way down to my toes. Our eyes lock and I feel my body float towards him, completely under his spell. His eyes are a dark, dark green, a color I've only seen in the deep forest; suddenly I see a glimpse of his wolf. Immediately, I feel how my wolf rises to the surface and my body is wracked by an animalistic need to mate, not as a human, but as a wolf. My entire body shudders with the force of my wolf's strong demand and I'm just barely able to keep her at bay.

"Of course."

I am pulled back to reality by Riley's somewhat sarcastic agreement. With a racing heart, I continue to fight my wolf back into submission and feel my mouth run dry. Benjamin steps forward and places a hand on Riley's shoulder, almost as if he's holding him back.

"We will see you later, Bella. Save us both a dance, hmm?" Benjamin says in farewell and I can hear the unspoken reminder. Return to your Pack, but remember that you belong to the Coven as well.

I can feel Edward's fingers tense around my hand and I can feel a slight tremble as he pulls me away from Benjamin and Riley. I follow him blindly, fighting to calm the almost consuming emotions inside of me. It takes me a moment to realize that Edward isn't leading me directly back to our table, but to a dark hallway to our left. Filled with purpose, he yanks open a door and pushes me into a pitch black room before slamming the door shut. I don't have time to even react before his hot mouth envelopes mine and my back is pressed against a hard wall as his body covers mine. All I can do is surrender to his will, and what a beautiful surrender it is.

Our tongues move together in a desperate dance of lust and longing. Each time we pull back to draw a breath, the other whimpers their annoyance and quickly intensifies their movements. We are both breathing hard, but all that matters is that we stay connected. I quickly bury my hands in his hair, clenching my fingers deep in his soft tresses as I pull myself closer. Scrambling to even out our difference in height so that we can deepen our connection, I wrap my thighs around Edward's waist and lift myself off the floor. I can feel him grunt against my lips before we both moan out in pure satisfaction when our bodies come even closer. Everything in me is humming in approval and I can feel my wolf urge me on. My short skirt has bunched up just below my ass and suddenly his deliciously hard column finds that incredible sweet spot between my legs. We both begin to move against one another and the small room immediately fills with our loud moans. I can feel how wet I am through my lace panties and the feeling of him right where I want him is electrifying. Suddenly, I'm overcome by the intense need to touch him, to feel him without the rough material of his jeans. Powered by this reaction, I reach down and quickly unbutton his jeans and pull down his zipper, pushing my hand between us to touch his erection.

My action causes Edward to spring into action, because suddenly my hand is pinned against the wall behind me by a strong hand around my wrist and his lips leave mine with a distressed grunt. We are both gasping for breath and, although I can't see much in the darkness, I see that his eyes are closed in deep concentration and what looks to be agonizing pain. My heart is racing in my chest and I can feel my eyelids blink repeatedly in concentration as I try to cool my burning body. This is getting out of hand, we are in a public place for God's sake. I can feel my cheeks heat in embarrassment. Did anyone see us disappear into this room? My stomach sinks. Jake. He must have seen us.

I'm momentarily distracted when Edward's eyes open and lock on mine. My entire body trembles as I feel the power of his Beta rise as his eyes blaze into mine.

"You are mine," he commands between clenched teeth.

His words causes a deep struggle to build within me. The wolf part of me recognizes his superiority, accepting his dominating claim while feeling a deep sense of satisfaction and pleasure. The witch, and human part of me, disagrees wholeheartedly.

I tighten my jaw and try to focus, knowing that I need to express myself well, so that there is no misunderstanding.

"No, Edward, I'm not yours," I begin and wince at my wolf's howl of disagreement.

Edward's wolf flares in his eyes and I can see his lips turn upwards as he bares his teeth and I know I need to act quickly. I begin to massage his scalp in slow, but controlled movements with my hand that is still wrapped in his soft locks. I also lean forward, caressing my nose against his to show my affection. I can feel that there is still tension in his body, but when our eyes meet again it's to the human and not the wolf.

"Just as no other person can belong to anyone else."

He exhales deeply and I can see that he understands where I am going with this because his shoulders drop and his grip on my wrist disappears. Slowly, I lift that hand to touch his face and he closes his eyes in surrender to my logic. I can see that he is struggling with something.

"Don't try to take away my free will, Edward," I plead in a soft whisper and I feel his jaw clench beneath my fingers.

A sharp breath flows from his nose before his eyes trail over each detail of my face. His warm and large hand moves to cup my cheek before he leans forward and drags his lips very gently against mine in the softest and sweetest kiss I've ever experienced in my life. Very carefully, Edward moves us away from the wall and guides my feet back to the floor. He doesn't let go of me, however, keeping me wrapped safely in a comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, placing a soft kiss on the top of my head.

I sigh, tightening my arms around his waist.

"When I saw you with them-," he trails off. I keep my arms locked around him, but tilt my head back to meet his gaze.

"They are my friends, Edward, members of my Coven," I begin, but pause when I see how his eyebrows pinch and how his lips immediately tighten. This discussion isn't over. I inhale deeply, willing myself to calm down.

"How about we simply agree to disagree on this for now? We need to get back out there. Alice or Leah will probably be sending out a search party soon."

Edward draws a finger across my cheek and down my jaw, an unreadable expression on his face. I'm reminded of what Rose told me and decide to ask him about it while we are still alone.

"Rosalie told me about what a relationship between us could mean for your status as Beta," I say carefully, studying his face for any reaction. He purses his lips slightly and his finger freezes on my skin, but his expression is otherwise unreadable. The silence between us grows until it is almost unbearable. Very slowly he leans forward and lightly draws his nose against mine and I close my eyes, enjoying his touch as a sense of relief flows through me. He isn't angry at me for asking.

"It's an unnecessary worry," he whispers and I can feel his breath on my skin, but I feel a flare of annoyance grow within me at his vague answer. Opening my eyes, I quickly reveal some of my fears.

"Don't you think I had the right to know? I don't want you to get hurt, Edward and if a relationship with me will do that-," I trail off, unable to continue. He pulls me to him again and hugs me close. His touch is comforting and I can feel my fears begin to fade.

"We don't even know if we will imprint and either way, it's not up to us. An imprint can't be fought," he says softly, running his hands up and down my back.

"But, it's probably best if we keep this to ourselves until you turn 21." His voice is audibly reluctant and I can hear that this isn't something he particularly wants.

"So, none of this," I respond, tightening my hold on him and he does the same. He leans his head against the top of mine and simply holds me close.

"At least not in front of anyone?" I ask, wondering if his wolf, and perhaps Edward himself, will continue to visit in private.

"For now," he answers softly.

"For now," I repeat.

We both know that time is running against us, but we keep our arms wrapped around one another for as long as we can. A thought occurs and I tilt my head back to question him.

"What about Jacob?" I ask.

Edward sighs and confirms my train of thought. Jake saw us disappear into this small room, he knows something is up.

"Let me worry about Jacob," Edward says and I can't help but raise my eyebrow in question.

"He won't say anything," he promises and I can feel that it is an honest answer.

"OK," I concede, leaning my cheek against his chest again, breathing his scent deeply.

"You ready?" he asks gruffly and I nod reluctantly releasing my hold.

He begins to pull back as well, but then a look of pure determination passes across his features and a strong hand holds my head steady as he leaves a hard kiss full of promise on my lips. My eyes stay closed for a moment longer as I try to etch this moment into my memory when he pulls back.

"Just a little something to hold you over," he says with a mischievous smile when I finally open my eyes.

"Hopefully not for very long," I say, my voice surprisingly sultry and I can see heat shine through his eyes. He chuckles in response, but nods in affirmation.

We both take a few moments to get ready. I brush my hair back from my face and pull my dress down a little while he quickly buttons his pants and runs a quick hand through his tousled hair. When we are both ready, he lightly runs his fingers down my cheek and sighs.

"We need to go."

I nod and he opens the door. Luckily the light isn't blinding since the lights in the nightclub are slightly dimmed, but I still have to squint my eyes a little before I become accustomed to the lighting. Jake is the first thing I see. Apparently he's been standing guard. His muscular arms look enormous as they are crossed at the front of his chest. For the second time in one night I am met by a very different side of my cousin. His eyes are locked on Edward's and I can see a threatening and ferocious gleam in them. Edward steps in front of me and pushes me behind him, protecting me with his body. The two men appear to be having a silent discussion, and it doesn't take Jake long to relax his stance and submit to his Beta. I can see that he isn't happy about it, though.

"You all right, Cuz?" he asks with something that almost sounds like a dare in his voice.

I move to Edward's side so that Jake can see me. Edward automatically grabs my hand in his to hold me back and keep me to him. Jake's eyes narrow and I realize that I have to calm him down.

"I'm perfect, Jake, please don't worry," I beg, trying to reassure him.

Jake clenches his jaw before pointing a finger at Edward.

"You hurt her and I will challenge you. No matter the cost."

His promise is deadly.

"If that happens, I'll let you," Edward replies an equally eerie promise in his voice. I release my hand from Edward's and step towards Jacob.

"No one knows. Promise you won't say anything," I ask, knowing that it is a lot to ask. I can see the struggle on his face, but he reluctantly complies.

"Thank you."

He doesn't answer, but gently places my hand in the crook of his arm and guides me to our table. Edward is following a few steps behind. When we arrive, Leah is the only one who isn't locked in an intimate embrace and she looks greatly relieved to see us. Emmett and Rose quickly stop as we begin to find our seats, but Jasper and Alice seem lost to the world. It's as if they haven't seen each other in months and they are plastered against one another in a way that is highly inappropriate in any other setting than in the privacy of one's bedroom. Jake sends the couple a look of disgust and quickly allows me to jump into the booth next to Leah. Edward has moved up behind Jasper and I can see that he is holding a large glass of ice water. Before any of us can say anything, Edward tips the glass over Jasper's head and the lip-locked couple quickly untangle themselves and sputter out in shock. The rest of the table roars out in laughter.

"Down boy," Emmett commands, holding Jasper in place as he jumps from his seat to find the culprit, arms swinging.

Rose is still laughing loudly, but gives her sister a napkin to dry her face. Most of the water hit Jasper and I can see that Alice is quickly getting over the shock, a large, if somewhat embarrassed, smile spreading over her face.

Edward takes a seat on the chair next to my booth and Jake moves to the other side to sit next to his sister, directly across from Edward. I can see the subtle warning on Jake's face, but Edward quickly draws the table's attention to Jasper and Alice.

"Sorry, Jazz, but I am just not interested in seeing you and my sister play tonsil hockey all night. Try to take it down a few notches will you?" he feigns a shudder and grabs one of the many beers that are in the bucket at our table. Someone has ordered a wide variety of beverages so that we don't even need to go to the bar.

Jasper shoots Edward a glare, but it doesn't take long before a wide smile also spreads across his face. He grabs a napkin and quickly dries his face.

"Remind me of this when you finally imprint, Eddie-boy," he says with an unspoken promise of revenge, clinking his bottle of beer against Edward's. They both share a smile before starting up a teasing conversation. Beneath the table Edward's warm hand finds my knee and I smile.


	19. A Close Call

_**AN: Hello everyone! Update is here! The next updates from now on will probably be on a weekly basis. Real Life is back in business and will be kicking my a** for about 6 weeks or so. **_

_**I love all of your thoughts and comments! I don't have time to respond to them, but I do read and cherish them!**_

😊 _**Krida**_

* * *

**A Close Call**

As the evening continues, I realize that I am finally able to relax and truly enjoy myself. I learn a lot about my new group of friends. Rose is loud and jaw-droppingly direct, however Emmett acts as somewhat of a counter balance. He is also loud and outrageous, but his genuine and positive attitude tames hers. Their banter back and forth is hilarious and soon the muscles in my stomach begin to ache from having laughed so much.

Jake has luckily discarded his threatening and suspicious persona and is back to being my happy and laid back cousin. He efficiently spars with Rosalie and Emmett, meeting them both with equally loud and brazen comments of his own. Leah frequently joins in keeping everyone on their toes. Jasper has a tranquility about him unlike anything I've ever seen and he mellows out the always bubbly Alice. She appears to be completely content, sitting on his lap as they share sweet whispers and secret smiles throughout the evening; mainly observing their group of friends and family.

Edward doesn't say much, but he pays close attention to every aspect of the conversation, guiding it from time to time with a comment here or a story there. He's knowledgeable and steady with a wicked sense of humor. He is also warm and caring giving each person around our table his attention by asking specific questions proving his interest and support in their everyday lives. He is a born leader and I can easily see why he was chosen as Beta. I can feel myself falling harder and harder for him the more I learn about him.

When Paul drops by our table with a tray of "Birthday Cocktails" Edward stands up and greets him warmly.

"Hey, man! Long time no see?"  
They talk for a while and we learn that Paul's just gotten back from travelling around the US. We are all shocked to learn that _The Den_ is his baby, having started it years ago with an old friend when he moved away from Forks. His friend, Jared, a rogue shifter with a keen sense for business, had been running the place for the past few years as Paul travelled around the States, learning from other nightclub owners and scoping out new areas to possibly expand their franchise.

"Well, we would love it if you came by the Pack once in a while. You could bring Jared with you," Edward urges when the conversation begins to come to a close.

Paul's face displays a look of apprehension with a hint of curiosity.

"Listen," Edward leans in closer to him as the other's begin talking about something else to give them privacy. I am sitting too close so I can easily hear them, but I do my best to look away.

"I know things haven't been easy between you and your old man. Shit, I don't blame you for running off in the first place, but wolves are pack animals. You can't honestly say that you don't miss it," Edward pauses.

"Here's my card. Give me a call whenever and I'll show you around. Your Dad isn't very involved any longer, and believe me when I say that I will have your back."

There is a long silence before Edward finally returns to his seat and Paul goes back to work. Conversation around the table is back to normal and it doesn't take Edward long before his fingers begin a teasing dance along the skin of my thigh.

Another thing I've learned about Edward, is that he has an incredible poker face and a true hidden talent as an expert actor and multi-tasker. Both of these talents I am quickly learning are weakness of mine, especially in all things related to Edward. He is keeping me on the edge of my seat, raising havoc on my emotions as his tantalizing touches grow bolder and bolder under our table. It's almost as if it has become a game for him. A light, teasing touch on my skin, just enough to make me burn for him, before quickly removing it, placing his hand back on the table so no one will notice. A look around the table to see that no one is paying attention to what he is doing, then yet another touch, lingering longer and longer and moving higher and higher up my thigh.

I am truly struggling to keep my face neutral, desperately trying to hide my reactions as I try to keep up with the conversation around our table. I am failing and this appears to be simply urging him on. He's trying to drive me mad, and I willingly accept his advances. His long fingers have slipped beneath my short skirt and is trailing their way closer and closer to where I want him the most. Each time he moves his hand away, I have to bite my tongue from screaming out in frustration. I'm so turned on that I don't know what to do with myself.

Leah turns towards me and I quickly try to shield my expression by taking a drink of my watered down cocktail.

"You feeling alright, Bella? You look flushed?" she asks, concern in her tone.

I can see Edward lifting his wayward and very talented fingers to his bottle, gently caressing its neck up and down, before lifting it to his lips. I force myself to take a soothing breath before answering her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Alcohol just going to my head a little, is all."

"Well, then I would say that it is just the right time to go down stairs and start dancing!" Alice exclaims excitedly and drags Jasper to his feet.

There are a few groans of objection, but soon we all get up and start moving towards the large winding staircase at the edge of the room leading down to the lower level of the nightclub. As I stand I feel a little lightheaded and sway slightly on my feet. Edward, who is standing closest to me, quickly steadies me with an arm around my waist.

"Careful," he whispers softly in my ear, causing an excited shiver to run down my spine.

I can see concern spread across his face, but before I can say anything Leah quickly moves to stand next to me, wrapping her arm around me as well. Edward reluctantly moves away.

"Maybe we should stay here?" he considers, but both Alice and Rose wave him off.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to dance it off!" One of them answers.

"I'll be fine, Edward. Just got a little lightheaded. Alcohol doesn't go well with the uncoordinated," I say, trying to reassure him.

He holds my gaze for a moment and I can see that he's really struggling with not being able to touch and support me. Jake moves in my direction, lightly pressing a hand against Edward's shoulder as he passes him.

"We got her, Edward."

I feel like they are all blowing things a little out of proportion and quickly brush off both Jake and Leah's helpful hands, showing them all that I'm fine. They all smile at my effort, but I can see that Edward still isn't convinced. I can't help myself and send him a wink that he answers with a hint of a smile. When I look away, I see that Rosalie has caught our exchange and there is an unreadable expression on her face. I try not to pay it any mind, but it unnerves me a little. Alice is suddenly by my side, linking her arms with mine.

"Bella, you are going to love this!"

Just as we are about to descend an annoying squeal screeches nearby and is the only warning I'm given before my wolf leaps to attention and attacks in pure outrage. I'm so shocked by her sudden appearance that I have to steady myself by grabbing onto the railings before I am able to fight back. My eyes wander to search out the reason for why she has reacted, and suddenly there is a small part of me that wishes that I could simply hand over the reigns instead of pushing her back.

Wrapped around Edward like a cobra, is Jessica, clothed in a skin-tight, super short dress with animal print and spiky heeled boots ending high on her thigh. Those boots are currently wrapped around Edward's waist and acute pain spreads throughout my chest as I see that she's jumped into his arms trying to kiss him. I feel tears burn in my eyes and I know I should look away, but I can't. I'm frozen to the floor with my eyes fixed on the train-wreck in front of me. Edward appears to have reacted on instinct and is holding her to him so she won't fall. A sliver of doubt enters my mind as my eyes fix on his strong hands supporting her thighs, is he holding her because he welcomes her touch? He has told me that he isn't interested in her, but after everything, I can't help but wonder if he's been telling me the truth. I am growing tired of always having to second guess everything! I can't see his face, but just the sight of his firm grip on her skin makes my heart shatter and I feel the sudden urge to run away to lick my wounds.

My wolf is enraged and has completely lost it. She wants nothing more than to rip Jessica off of Edward's body and attack, but I know I can't do that. We are in a public place with hundreds of witnesses, I can't lose control here. My wolf's violent tendencies are so powerful and new to me that I have to focus all of my energy on keeping her at bay. Despite my efforts, I can suddenly feel my entire body vibrate at the brink of phasing and a chill of ice cold fear runs through me. My wolf desperately wants me to phase and is putting up an impressive fight for control, her rage consuming and utterly terrifying. I've never felt her emotions this strongly before and my control is slipping. My breathing begins to come out in gasps as I feel some of the bones in my body shift and all of my muscles tense.

Shit!

Leah's face appears in my line of sight and I can see her eyes widen before she grabs my arm, pulling me with her away from the staircase and back towards the bar. I can hear both her and my name being called, but I realize quickly that I can't focus on anything other than keeping my body from shifting. My vision is going blurry and all I can hear are the furious snarls and barks of my wolf in my head. Leah pushes me forward and a door opens. It's an unfamiliar room that looks like an office of some kind, but I can't be sure because I have to bite my teeth hard together and fight off my wolf, who isn't letting up on her attack. I can feel how my teeth are expanding in my mouth and there's a burst of blood on my tongue. I fall on my hands and knees and try to focus on my breathing, desperately trying to calm myself down and gain back some of the control. All of the muscles in my body clench and tremble with exertion as my wolf continues to try and force me to phase.

Air in through my nose. Out through my mouth. In through my nose. Out through my mouth.

Again and again and again, I repeat the process. I don't know how long I keep going, but finally, I can feel that she lets up on her struggle and pulls back. She's still furious, but she's realized that she can't win. With a defeated howl and whimper she submits and I can finally exhale a sigh of relief.

Taking a moment to catch my breath, I feel my body slump forwards as my arms give way. Weakly, I pull my body back into a sitting position, placing my hands on my knees. I feel like I've been pulled through the wringer, having just endured one of the hardest workouts of my life. Two times in one day my wolf has given me a run for my money. This time she almost won.

Looking up, the first thing I see is a relieved Leah peeking out from behind Paul's back. I hadn't even noticed he was there. Seeing that the threat is gone, Leah quickly rushes to my side. I know I must look a fright.

"Jesus, Bella," she whispers, pushing my hair back from my sweaty face.

I close my eyes, suddenly exhausted. I can hear Paul rummage around the room for a moment before he too kneels down next to me. Very gently he coaxes me to wrap my limp arms around his shoulders and then he carefully lifts me from the floor. Leah stays close, holding my hand in hers. Paul carries me to a small private bathroom at the back of the office and sets me down on the toilet seat. Leah quickly finds a washcloth and towel to help me freshen up and Paul returns with two glasses. One large and the other small.

"Coke and a shot of Jägermeister. You need the sugar and the burn."

He hands me the shot first and I obediently tip it back. The liquid is cold against my warm tongue and the taste is rich and spicy, reminding me a little of cough medicine. It easily slides down my throat, heating its way to my belly. I exhale when I finish and realize that Paul is correct in his assumption. The heat of the alcohol is reviving and I already feel more like myself. Paul takes the shot glass from my hand replacing it with the larger glass of Coke.

"Take all the time you need," he tells Leah before leaving us.

I sip on my Coke slowly, feeling how the caffeine and sugar joins the shot and awakens my tired body. Leah stands and wets the washcloth before turning back to me. She hands it to me and I take it, but I don't say or do anything.

Soon, Leah begins to pace back and forth in the small room, her body unable to stand still as she debates with herself whether she should ask me something or not. It doesn't take her long to decide.

"What haven't you told me?" she asks pointedly and I realize that I don't have a choice now. I need to tell her about our wolves and their mating.

I take another sip of my drink and wipe the washcloth over my forehead and cheeks, trying not to mess up my make-up, although I'm guessing it looks horrible anyways. The cold washcloth soothes my hot skin.

"I have some makeup with me and some perfume. You can wipe off the rest of your makeup."

Leah's voice is a little softer now, almost apologetic.

Standing, I place my glass on the sink and take a look at myself in the mirror.

Yikes. I look worse than I thought.

Wetting the towel again, I add some soap and do my best to wash away the smudged makeup from my face. Leah waits patiently behind me and hands me her purse with her makeup without a word when she sees that I'm finished washing off. Before I begin reapplying anything, I catch her gaze through the mirror.

"Our wolves mated yesterday," I reveal bluntly.

I see her eyes widen in shock and I quickly continue.

"I went for a run last night and when I woke up, I was in Edward's arms. Naked."

She lifts a hand and places it in front of her mouth, almost as if she's stopping herself from speaking out. I can see that there are several questions she is dying to ask by the expression spread across her features, but she doesn't say anything, allowing me to continue.

"He was just as surprised as I was at first, but then told me that our wolves had found one another and had mated. Neither of us know exactly what that means. Apparently it's unheard of."

"It is!" She immediately agrees as if she is unable to hold back any longer.

My mouth clenches shut. All of this is so confusing! Leah looks like she's trying to make sense of it all and begins to pace again. I stay in my place and simply observe her through the mirror. After a short while she stops and turns in my direction again.

"Aro didn't call Edward today, did he?"

My heart jumps in my chest, she's caught my lie. Guilt spreads through me, but I quickly push it down. This isn't the time to feel guilty.

"No," I answer simply. "Edward said his wolf felt I was in trouble so he came."

Leah nods her head as if she expected that exact answer.

"Bella-."

She lifts both hands in front of her before dropping them in exasperation.

"You've imprinted."

There isn't a hint of uncertainty in her voice and I can feel a swarm of butterflies buzz around in my stomach. Could that really be true?

"Leah, no. We haven-," I begin, but she cuts me off by moving towards me and turning me to face her. She places both hands on each of my shoulders and holds my gaze.

"Listen, it might not be completed, but you've already started the imprint, of that I'm certain."

She sends me pointed look.

"What does it feel like when he isn't around?" she asks and I immediately bite my lip, knowing my answer will only prove her point.

"Like something essential is missing, am I right?"

She can see the answer written on my face, so she continues.

"That definitely explains why your wolf is so territorial. I still can't believe how you were able to stop her," she pauses and I know that she's thinking about how I almost phased in reaction to Jessica throwing herself at Edward. She exhales deeply.

"For some reason, your imprint has happened early. I've never heard of that ever happening, but I am one hundred percent certain that your wolves have already imprinted, especially since they've mated."

I nod, accepting her conclusion.

"Now, the human parts of you haven't completed the imprint yet. You would know if they had. I don't know if that's because you aren't 21 yet, or if there is something holding either of you back."

My thoughts turn to the conversation with Rose, then the conversation with Edward and finally, my stomach turns when I'm reminded of it, Jessica jumping into Edward's awaiting arms. I massage my temples, feeling a headache build and I see deep compassion in Leah's dark eyes.

"This isn't easy for you, is it?" she asks softly and I shake my head unable to answer because of the large lump in my throat. Tears begin to burn in my eyes and I feel like I'm about to lose it.

Leah studies me for a moment, before gently guiding me to sit down on the toilet seat again. Then she takes the makeup from her purse and slowly begins to apply it gently to my face while humming a soft song through her lips. Soon the lump in my throat disappears and the tears welling up in my eyes dry up.

"I kind of wish you had phased," Leah suddenly declares, a smirk the only hint of what will follow.

"I would have loved to see your wolf take down Jessica. She's a real bitch."

I can't stop the small chuckle that rings through me and she quickly joins in. Soon my glass of Coke is empty and I've erased any proof of my "near-phasing" experience. Arms linked, we make our way back into the busy nightclub. Just before we leave the quiet room, I pause.

"What do we tell them?" I ask, suddenly feeling a little insecure.

Leah shrugs.

"I don't think anyone noticed, but if they ask we'll say that I wanted to introduce you to Paul."

I raise an eyebrow and Leah snorts. I was already introduced to him earlier when he came by our table.

"Hey, if you have a better idea, feel free."

"Maybe, you needed a wingman because you wanted to hit on Paul," I tease.

"Don't push it," she warns, bumping into me as she opens the door.

I notice that the man in question sends Leah a lingering look when we pass the bar, but decide not to comment on it. We keep our arms locked as we walk down the stairs and, although I feel a little apprehensive about seeing Jessica and Edward again, Leah's hold on me is comforting and her support gives me strength.

I feel him before I see him, but do my best not to react by immediately searching him out. The dance floor is packed and Leah and I are pushed together by a flood of dancing bodies. She lets go of my arm, but keeps a firm hold of my hand as she raises our joined hands high above us twirling me under it. I laugh and she begins to dance so I quickly join in. The vibrations of the loud music and the thump of the beat runs through me, it feels good.

I don't see exactly where we are headed, but I can sense that Edward is closing in like a predator honing in on his prey. Leah sends me a wink before twirling me again, this time pushing me away from her. I close my eyes losing myself to the music, dancing on my own for less than a second before I am pulled into the safety of his strong arms. Every single particle of my body relaxes against him and I am overwhelmed by the incredible sense of coming home. We move together in a sensual dance for a few beats, his body feeling so incredible against mine, before he takes my hand in his and pulls me away from the crowd.

He leads us expertly into private corner. One of those dark places for dark deeds that Rose mentioned earlier. As soon as my back hits the wall he shields my body from view and tangles his strong fingers in the hair at the back of my neck. I meet him halfway, eager to feel his lips against mine again and reaffirm this strange, but enticing connection between us. After my conversation with Leah, I feel more confident and sure about our relationship.

I moan when our lips touch and I quickly wrap my arms around his shoulders kissing him with all of the passion I can muster. I can feel how he tries to keep our kiss softer and not as intense, but he quickly allows me to take over the control pushing me harder against the wall behind me. We find a pattern, this time allowing ourselves a moment to breathe in between kisses. Our lips meet, tongues sliding sensually against each other, just long enough to leave us both breathless before we pull back, pausing long enough to take a short breath before diving back in again. My body feels like it's on fire and the need that's been building within me all day is threatening to burst. The next time our lips let up, I speak, raising my voice just enough so that he can hear me above the loud music.

"I need you."

His reaction is instantaneous, eyes darkening, jaw clenching. He holds my gaze for a brief second, searching for any hints of doubt, before his head bobs in a short nod of acceptance. Then he places a short, hard kiss on my lips, before grabbing my hand again, leading us away from our sheltered corner. I keep my eyes on the floor as we move through the crowd in search of privacy. Edward appears to know exactly where to go, so I don't question it. When we finally come to a stop, a breath of fresh air hits my hot face and I realize that we have moved outside. I barely have time to grasp our surroundings (a back alley behind the nightclub) before I'm caged between Edward body and a cool brick wall. His hands are splayed against the wall on each side of my head and he is leaning towards me, head bent directly in front of mine. The lights out here are brighter than inside the nightclub and for a moment I'm completely mesmerized by his beauty. It takes me a while to read his expression. His green eyes are filled with what looks like remorse and his lips are drawn in to a tight line.

"Nothing happened, Bella, I swear. She jumped on to me and I pushed her away as soon as I realized what was going on. I felt like my entire body was being scorched and I couldn't even touch her. When I couldn't find you afterwards-."

His voice trails off and I'm reminded of when Riley held my hand earlier. I'm pleased to learn that it's the same for him. I lift my hand and lightly push back a strand of hair from his face, trailing a finger over his eyebrows, eyes, cheeks, nose, chin. He closes his eyes and I can feel a shudder of pleasure run through him. When I finish, his eyes open halfway and I see deep desire burn within them.

"I need you," I repeat, lifting myself to my toes to leave a soft kiss on the side of his lips.

Then I continue leaving a trail of light kisses all the way across his mouth. When I'm finished, I pull back. Our eyes meet and we share a moment of silence, both focusing on how our connection hums loudly between us, imploring us both to join together in any and every way possible.

"To hell with waiting," Edward mumbles before letting go of the shackles of his restraint.


	20. A Broken Friendship

_**AN: Man, this week has been long! I couldn't wait until Sunday to post. Can't wait to hear your thoughts and comments. I really LOVE reading your reviews! Just a reminder, I have decided to make my AU into a series of books called the Mate Series. This is book 1 and the 22 chapters that are a part of this book is written and with my beta and pre-reader. I need to tweek them a little, but the story will be updated weekly until the book is complete. Then book 2 of the series will begin. There will be quite a few things unanswered in book 1, but stay with me. **_

_**I hope you enjoy my little alternative universe. **_

_**Enjoy, folks!**_

* * *

**A Broken Friendship**

Edward's kisses are suddenly filled with purpose and his hands are going everywhere, almost as if he doesn't know where to begin. There is a sense of desperation behind his touch that I hadn't been witness to earlier, it's exhilarating and ignites a frenzy within me to match his. All I can do is cling to him and meet his bold touches and kisses with equal fervor. A grunt falls from my lips when he lifts me up from the ground and presses me against the wall. I kick off my shoes and lock my feet together at his back, twisting my fingers in his hair as I hold on for dear life.

Edward's lustful kisses soon leave my lips and begin trailing across my cheek. I throw my head back and moan loudly when his talented tongue traces the shell of my ear causing my toes to curl with pleasure. After extracting as much desire as possible from that specific area, his lips begin to descend down my neck. He nips and sucks my skin into his mouth sometimes so hard that I am sure he is leaving a mark, but I'm too gone to care. In truth, everything he does only increases my lust for him. My fingers are tugging his hair so hard that I'm surprised that I'm not ripping fistfuls of strands out, but I can't help myself. I feel completely unhinged.

A surprised squeal falls from my lips when he pushes me even higher and I'm suddenly above him looking down. His large hands are cupping my ass, pushing me upwards against the wall. My breasts now directly in line with his eyes and the look he sends me is one of a hungry predator. A thrill runs through me at the wild and almost barbaric look in his eyes. I see his wolf flash in them and the electric green sends a sensual pulse directly to my core. Edward tugs down the top of my dress with ease and the cool night air licks the bare skin of my uncovered breasts. His movements still for a short moment when they come into view, and for a second I can feel embarrassment flow through me. I know my breasts aren't very large and I suddenly feel self-conscious. The painful groan that vibrates from his chest quickly dispels my worries. Nothing, however, can prepare me for the wave of pure ecstasy that follows when his lips begin to pay homage to my breasts. One hand leaves my ass and joins his tantalizing lips. He licks, sucks, tugs, massages. I can't even keep track. All I know is that I never want him to stop. My head tilts back and I can see that the sky is filled with stars, for a brief second I feel like I'm floating amongst them.

Soon, however, I realize that I need more. My core is soaking wet against my panties and his shirt, again I can feel deep shudders of pleasure pulse through my body. I'm breathing heavily, but soon my moans turn to impatient whimpers. He hears my pleas and sensually drags his tongue up the skin between my breasts and up my sternum to my neck, then he gently allows my body to drop so that we are face to face again. I tighten my thighs against his waist and lock my feet behind his back again.

The kisses Edward now leaves on my lips are light and soothing, almost as if he is telling me not to worry, that he will take care of my every need. With agonizingly slow movements, he drags the tip of his fingers up the inside of both of my thighs, pushing the material of my dress up over my ass, bunching it up at my lower back. Then his movements stop and our eyes meet, both of us holding a breath as we take a moment to simply acknowledge that this is something we both want. Exhaling at the same time, Edward leans forward and lightly caresses his nose against mine before kissing me sweetly, almost reverently.

It doesn't take long for our kiss grows with intensity and then, finally, his long, delectable fingers are right where I want him, where I crave him most. A single digit traces my slit through the material of my panties and we both break our joined lips to moan. My breath catches when he presses harder against the material and slowly begins to swirl two fingers against the swollen numb at the top. Unable to focus on responding to his kisses any longer, Edward moves his mouth from my lips to my ear. My brain has turned into a puddle of mush, unable to do anything other than focus on my breathing and his mesmerizing touch.

"That's it, baby. I got you."

His gruff whisper and almost lazy touch causes an uncontrollable shudder to run through my body. The skin near my ear is extremely sensitive and with every breath or gentle touch, I feel goosebumps spread like wildfire on my skin and shivers flow through me.

With an expert twist of his hand he pushes the material of my soaked panties to the side and, with a hiss, moves his fingers against my warmth. It doesn't take him long to push a long finger deep inside of me and this time it's his turn to shudder.

"Jesus, Bella," he groans, biting the skin at the juncture between my shoulder and neck in unfulfilled frustration.

His finger finds its rhythm, slipping in and out of me, creating an incredible sensation each time it enters. My moans grow with intensity as his thumb joins the sensual dance, swirling firm circles over my clit. My breath falls in soft gasps as my entire body begins to tremble, a delicious tension building within me.

"I can't wait to taste you," he whispers in my ear again, and the image of that pushes me even further. "Would you like that?" His voice is gruff and I can hear the question, but I am in no shape or form able to answer him. I'm at the brink of madness.

I feel a slight burn and realize that he's now entered two fingers inside of me and his other hand has taken over caressing my clit. The tension within me builds in tenfold. My entire body shakes uncontrollably against him, every single part of me preparing for the wave of pure bliss that is just within my reach.

"Come for me, Bella," he commands in a deep and powerful voice, his Beta shining through just as he pinches my clit.

His magical fingers have strummed my body like a an expert musician would to his beloved instrument and I'm suddenly unable to hold back. With a deep moan the earth shatters as I let go and am propelled into the heavens by waves of sheer pleasure. Heat floods through every particle of my being and my heart feels like it is going to burst out of my chest. My mind goes blank and I sag against him, completely spent and he grunts.

It takes me a while to come back to reality, never having experienced an orgasm so powerful before in my life. At the edge of my consciousness, I notice that Edward is fumbling with something between us, and soon I become aware that he is busy pushing down his pants and boxers with shaky fingers. Anticipation immediately begins to build again when I consider what that means and a flare of lust flows through me again. I pull his mouth to mine and kiss him fiercely. His body is trembling and I recognize that he has reached the absolute end of his control.

When he pushes my panties to the side so hard that I feel they might rip and his warm blunt tip meets my slick heat, our lips break apart in shock. His almost midnight eyes meet mine and I know then without a shadow of a doubt that this is exactly where I belong. My body sings with joy and I can't stop a silly smile from spreading on my face. Edward is everything I want and more. He moves his hard column up and down a little, coating himself with moisture, each movement causing a thrill of anticipation to flood through me, before he finds the place that will join us and make us one. Instead of driving forward to claim me, he finds an inch of restraint and pauses, an unspoken question apparent on his features. I can see that he is struggling to hold back, but his gesture means the world to me. I nod, tightening my tired thighs around his waist and he begins to press forwards with a shuddering breath.

"What the hell?!"

A familiar and shrill voice cuts through the air like lightning and it is as if both Edward and I are thrown into the icy waters of a wintery lake. Our safe and lust filled bubble has shattered into a million pieces and suddenly where we are and what we were about to do, hits me like a wrecking ball. I can't regret what happened, but the lack of privacy makes me question what we were thinking? The answer quickly resounds in my head: we weren't.

Everything that happens next passes by in a blur of motion. Edward drops me to my feet, quickly tucks himself back into his pants and then turns around to face the voice, creating a protective stance in front of me to shield me from view. The ground is cold and uneven under my bare feet and I immediately regret kicking off my shoes earlier. I quickly pull my dress back up over my breasts and then tug the hem down over my butt and thighs. Just as I finish, I see Edward's shoulders be pushed back one by one and I realize that someone is pushing him as they scream out in open frustration. Anger rises within me and I quickly move to his side to support him, but when I see who the culprit is, I instantly freeze in my spot.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You idiot!" Rosalie screeches as she hits Edward over and over in the chest with clenched fists.

Edward in turn stands there with his arms stretched at his sides and allowing her to treat him as a boxing bag. A door hits a wall with a loud rattle and suddenly Rosalie is pulled back by Emmett. She struggles against him, but soon the fight leaves her and tears well up in her blue eyes. I can feel my entire body begin to shake as icy fear spreads through me when our friends one by one walk out into the ally. Their eyes are quickly puzzling the pieces together when they see the state Edward and I are in. Uncomfortable silence grows around us, the only sound being Rose's soft cries. The atmosphere is somber and tense.

A burst of anger flows through Rosalie again and she steps forward, Emmett tightly holding her arm, but she quickly manages to shrug it off. She doesn't hit Edward, but simply stands directly in front of him, forcing his focus on her.

"How long?" she demands, her piercing eyes locked on Edward's. When he doesn't answer immediately, she raises her voice and repeats the question.

Edward shoots her an unreadable look and then answers vaguely, his jaw clenched and his muscles tight.

"Not long."

I can see that she too is biting her teeth tightly together as the muscles in her jaw moves.

"You know what a relationship between the two of you will mean, Edward."

Her voice is hard and I feel like someone has just punched me in the gut. A chill runs through me and I quickly wrap my arms protectively around myself as tightly as I can manage.

"Rosalie," Edward warns, his voice equally hard.

"NO!" she shouts and I can see Emmett, Alice and Jasper wince simultaneously behind her.

She pauses, clearly trying to calm herself down by inhaling deeply. When she continues her voice is softer.

"Our entire family will be implicated if the two of you start something. You can't let that happen, Edward!" she implores, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Edward runs a frustrated hand through his hair and I can see that he knows full well what the consequences are, and he is fighting against them himself.

"An imprint isn't something that can be stopped, Rose," he responds, almost as if he's begging for understanding. Begging for permission.

"She isn't 21, yet. There's still time." Rose's voice is suddenly sickeningly sweet and I can feel my stomach roll at her convincing tone.

"We can speak to Dad, maybe he and Grandpa can come up with something. This isn't inevitable."

Her voice portrays a ray of hope, but I can't help but feel betrayed. Apparently, Rose will do anything to keep us from imprinting. She doesn't want me within a mile's radius of her brother. In a way I can understand that she doesn't want her brother to get hurt, but-. This feels like something more. Like there is something that I still don't know, a horrible consequence that must be averted at all costs. Well, then why the hell hasn't anyone filled me in on the matter?! Also I feel hurt, I've lost a friend this evening. Rose had been one of the first people to welcome me to Forks, I considered her a good friend, but now-. How could a friendship suddenly just vanish into thin air.

Edward doesn't say anything and that makes the sense of betrayal even worse. Does he even want to be with me? Or is everything that has happened between us just due to the incomplete imprint? The thought opens the floodgates of doubt and it hits me like a tidal wave. The emotions that follow make it difficult to breathe and feel myself begin to hyperventilate.

There is a flurry of movement as Jake hurries towards me with long strides. His dark eyes quickly assess me before he throws his jacket around my shoulders and pulls me to his side to keep me warm, rubbing my back comfortingly with his strong hand. Edward turns and I can see deep concern cross his features and he immediately takes a step in our direction, reaching for me. Before he can get close, Leah cuts him off.

"Don't," she warns, her voice deadly. I can see a look of complete surprise on both Edward's and Rosalie's faces.

"You want to fight the imprint, go ahead, but you know as well as I do that it's already too late. She's your mate, Edward, are you really going to let your family get in the way of that?" Leah askes a hint of disbelief and deep disappointment in her tone.

"You can't know that for certain!" Rose interjects, but Leah simply snorts in response, keeping her eyes locked on Edward and I see that it dawns on him that I've told Leah everything.

"Well, **she** is my family and we, Swans, take care of our own without pushing others down in the mud in the process," Leah continues shooting a pointed look in Rose's direction.

Then she turns on her heel, picks up my shoes and rushes to where Jake and I are standing.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," she whispers with deep compassion in her voice, before kneeling down to help me with my shoes.

"Don't bother," Jake grunts, lifting me easily into his arms.

I consider objecting for a moment, but decide against it. This entire day has been exhausting and I feel as though I'm at the verge of a breakdown of some sort. Even my wolf is staying quiet, although leaving Edward visibly upsets her. Just as we are about to disappear from their view, Jake turns his head and shouts.

"Hey Edward!"

My eyes are already closed shut so I'm unable to see his reaction, but I feel my ears perk up.

"I'll be keeping that promise," he continues ominously.

Without waiting for a reply Jake gently helps me into the taxi that Leah has been able to hail for us. Blissfully, I'm able to sleep the entire ride home and I barely notice Jake putting me to bed before I allow the darkness to swallow me whole, simply wanting this day to be over.

* * *

When I wake up the next day, my bones feel extremely heavy and spent. It doesn't take me long to notice that I've completely overslept and I panic for a moment before I remember that it is my day off. Still, it's been a long time since I've slept this deeply, especially without Edward's wolf being next to me. Sitting upright in my bed, I have a quick look at my phone. There are a few new messages and I quickly rub some of the sleep out of my eyes before opening them. The first is from Leah, sent early this morning.

_Hey sleepyhead! When you wake up, come down to Nana's for breakfast. We need to talk. – L_

We need to talk? My eyebrows pinch together at her cryptic message and I huff out an exasperated sigh. Last night's disaster begins to roll like a movie in my head and I groan, pushing the memories away. I'm so sick of talking and I still feel hurt and confused. I just want to be left alone. A small part of me just wants to bury my head under a pillow all day and pretend that the outside world doesn't exist.

When I skip to the next message my heart literally jumps in my chest. Apparently, I received several messages late last night and early morning from an unknown number. Mouth dry, I open the first message and a surprised gasp falls from my lips.

_Hey Bella, it's Edward. I got your phone number from Alice. I just wanted to make sure that you got home alright. _

_Hi again, please let me know that you are OK. I'm losing my mind over here._

_Spoke to Jake, he said you're sleeping and for me to piss off, so I guess I'll let you sleep. Thinking of you. X _

X? Kisses? My cheeks heat as I immediately remember all of the kisses and sweet moments we shared the day before. Today my head feels clearer, but I'm still so very confused. After the showdown with Rosalie, I can't help but wonder just how much of Edward's reactions to me are just because of the imprint. Our relationship has evolved extremely fast, especially after our wolves mated, and now that I'm away from him, I can't help but wonder just how much of it is real. I know I can't ignore my feelings for Edward and I'm immensely pleased that he's made an effort and has sent all these messages. The now familiar ache that always seems to follow when we are apart, begins to grow in my chest and I quickly drag my hand over where it hurts and breathe deeply.

The phone suddenly buzzes in my hands, revealing a new message from him and I feel anticipation grow in my gut.

_Good morning, beautiful! I trust you slept well. Listen, I know things kind of blew up on us yesterday, but I really want to make it up to you. _

I bite my lip, a small smile spreading as soon as I read his words. Then I consider what I should reply for a second before sending him a short answer.

_What did you have in mind? – B_

I hold my breath and anxiously wait for his reply, my heart skipping excitedly in my chest.

_Flowers? Wine? Chocolate? Dinner? Movies? Honestly, it's your pick._

After only a second my phone buzzes with yet another message.

_I just want to be with you._

My heart melts and a deep longing begins to spread. I want him near me as well and I quickly decide to set aside all of my questions and doubts from last night and simply enjoy the fact that we both want to be together.

_What time? – B_

I'm honestly hoping he'll say right now.

_I have a meeting I have to go to in an hour, but I have my whole evening free. Does that work for you?_

My smile grows, though I am a little disappointed that I have to wait that long to see him. Biting my lip, I type out a response.

_I was planning on making lasagna for dinner tonight. _– B

His answer is instantaneous.

_I love lasagna. 7 ok?_

Instead of typing out a response I simply send a thumbs up and he replies with a heart emoji.

Feeling giddy with excitement about the prospect of spending the entire evening alone with Edward, I force myself not to linger on all the questions and concerns I have about us and get out of bed. I take a long, soothing shower and feel refreshed and revived when I head down to Nana's and Pop's. When I enter, Leah is the only one in the kitchen, drinking a hot cup of tea as she reads through a mountain of books in front of her.

"Where is everyone?"

I'm so used to the house being full of people, that this takes me a little off guard.

"Look who finally decided to make an appearance," Leah teases, standing up to fetch me a plate of pancakes and freshly cut fruit.

"You don't have to serve me breakfast, you know?" I say with a smirk and she simply looks pointedly at the chair next to her, clearly ordering me to sit down and hold my tongue just with her eyes.

I quickly comply. She is holding my food hostage. I thank her and take a big bite of the pancakes. Leah moves and grabs a cup of coffee and some orange juice placing it in front of me before finding her seat.

I don't know exactly what I've done to earn such a feast, but I continue eating with gusto, suddenly realizing how hungry I am.

"Nana, Sue and Mom are upstairs looking after Pop. He's a little better today, so they are spending some time with him. Charlie and my Dad had some business in town and Jake and the boys are out helping build a new fence at the edge of the pasture," Leah explains, while I eat.

We make some light small talk, but I can sense that Leah's simply waiting for me to finish my breakfast. She's also glancing anxiously at her watch repeatedly, and when she does so for the tenth time in an equal amount of minutes, I place my cutlery down and ask her about it.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

Her mouth draws into a straight line and I can see how tense she suddenly is.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this," she reveals, her foot bobbing up and down nervously.

I carefully swallow and turn towards her, giving her my full attention. Suddenly, a strange feeling spreads through me, almost like a terrible premonition that whatever it is that Leah is about to tell me, isn't going to be something I want to hear.

"My Dad and Charlie were called in to an urgent Council Meeting," she pauses, as if just this little amount of information should tell me something important.

"So?" I ask, tilting my head in question.

She exhales heavily before answering.

"I don't know for certain, but I think the Council Meeting is about you and Edward. It's supposed to start at the Town Hall in 10 minutes."

I feel dread sink in my stomach and suddenly feel like throwing up all of the food I just ate. Why does a relationship with Edward and I merit a Council Meeting?

"Wha-? Why are you telling me this?" I stutter out, unsure of what her motives are for informing me about the meeting. She moves closer, touching my knee with hers.

"I was asked to distract you until our fathers got back, but I can't help but feel that it's completely unfair that you aren't there to hear what they have to say. Edward will definitely be there and so should you!"

She's keeping her voice low so that we won't be heard, but I can hear her frustration shine through. I'm suddenly reminded of Edward's message stating that he had to go to a meeting and I begin to feel conflicted. A large part of me agrees with Leah, but at the same time, I don't want to step on any toes or do anything wrong. There is so much I don't understand and I honestly don't know what to do here!

"And how exactly do you propose that I do that? If they don't want me there, then I shouldn't be there," I huff.

She bites her lip.

"We'll take your truck, I'll hide in the front seat, so if anyone sees you leave the Ranch, they'll simply think I didn't see you or whatever. When we get to the Town Hall, we'll figure something out. Most likely everyone will have arrived when we get there and we can sneak in to listen."

I can't help but feel a little apprehensive about her plan. This seems a little drastic and I don't really like the idea of sneaking around, but at the same time, I am growing sick of always being kept in the dark. If they won't tell me things, then maybe this is the only way. Drawing my bottom lip between my teeth, I weigh my options. Without allowing myself too much time to reconsider, I bob my head in silent acceptance. Leah smiles widely and jumps out of her seat, ready to put our plan into motion. We agree that we'll meet up down by the main road instead, so that no one will see us both leave the house at the same time. I'll leave first and hurry home to brush my teeth and grab my purse before taking off in my car. If anyone asks, I'll say I need some groceries. While I'm at my house Leah will sneak out the side door and run down a shielded shortcut through Nana's vegetable garden, down to the main road.

Plan in place, I quickly leave, my heart hammering nervously in my chest the entire time I get ready to head out. When I finally turn the key to the ignition and my truck roars to life, I'm convinced that something about this plan is going to go wrong and feel like I have my heart in my throat the entire way down to the main road. Everything, however, goes without a hitch, but even when Leah safely enters my truck, I still can't shake the ominous feeling that something very bad is about to happen.


	21. A Council Meeting

_**AN: I've decided to let you guys have chapter 21 super early (I'll post it tomorrow). Two chapters in one weekend, guys! You will have to wait a week for the last chapter, though, and there will probably be a few weeks before I start posting Book 2 (as I am still outlining it).**_

_**Now, many of you are begging for Bella to speak up and I agree with you, but here are some of my thoughts about her. This Bella has always been an outsider (where they lived before), she's been bullied and she isn't used to putting her foot down or standing up for herself. There is a fire building in her and a strength that is just bursting to get out. I can promise that this Bella will be a force to be reckoned with. I mean, come on, she is a BADA** wolf and a witch! Being able to stand up for oneself and not simply follow the crowd is difficult. Remember also that although the story itself has gone over several chapters, time really hasn't passed that much in the story itself. She basically moved there about 2 weeks ago. She has been met with a whole lot of new information and things she's had to deal with, poor girl is overwhelmed and has not found her footing just yet. She's also learning who she can trust and rely on and for now the connection with Edward is mostly physical and the connection they have (imprint) is confusing and is taking over some of her decision-making. Edward and Bella's relationship will definately evolve and strengthen in Book 2 and they will BOTH learn to stand up against those they don't agree with.**_

_**Last comment, forgive Edward in this chapter. Things are not always what they seem.**_

_**Also, I've decided to join the Fandoms for Hope and Relief where I will be posting a special Outtake from this Mate Series - LEAH AND PAUL'S IMPRINT! **__**Woooohoooo! More info coming soon.**_

* * *

**A Council Meeting**

Leah gives me occasional directions to the Town Hall, but other than that the truck is filled with an uncomfortable silence. I'm apprehensive and on edge, constantly doubting my decision to go along with this. The ominous feeling that's been growing in the pit of my stomach keeps building and when we pull in to the parking lot, I am seconds away from just turning the truck around and returning home. There are quite a few cars parked next to us and I begin to wonder how many people are actually here. I quickly recognize my father's car and Edward's truck. My wolf is surprisingly jittery as well, but her ears perk up at the prospect of seeing Edward again. I drag my hands over the steering wheel, noticing how sweaty my palms are. This really isn't a good idea, but just as I'm about to inform Leah that I've changed my mind, she opens her door and jumps out.

Great.

I exhale shakily, trying to calm myself for a moment before reluctantly opening my own door, stepping heavily onto the asphalt. Leah is already walking with purpose-filled steps in the direction of the building, but she stops and looks behind her to meet my gaze. Without saying anything, she tilts her head towards the main entrance and mouths "Come on!". Locking my shoulders, I force my legs to walk in her direction. When I finally reach her, I recognize that she is trying to ease my nerves by sending me a reassuring smile. The smile, however, doesn't reach her eyes and after a quick glance, I realize that she's just as nervous about this as I am. She's braver than I am though, and proves this when she takes my hand in hers and squeezes it gently. We both take a calming breath before continuing to the main entrance.

The large door is heavy, but unlocked. It leads us to a large, open hallway. I wince when the hinges of the door squeak slightly as we enter. Luckily no one comes to investigate, so we continue. My mouth drops open in awe at the large mural painted on one of the main walls in a large circular room that Leah leads us through. I recognize it instantly as the beautiful emblem from my family ring. The wide variety of colors the painter has used in portraying the sun rising over the mountains is exquisite. I would have loved to spend hours studying the mural, but I need to rush to keep up with Leah. She obviously knows the building well and leads us through a maze of rooms. Abruptly she slows her steps and I almost run into her. She turns her head, placing a finger at her lips to signal for me to be as quiet as I can.

Immediately I hear the soft mumblings of several male voices and the closer we get to them the clearer they become. A door to a neighboring room is slightly ajar and I realize that this is where the meeting is being held. I hardly dare to breathe as we edge our way closer to the door, keeping our backs glued to the wall. Leah is just slightly ahead of me. She has a determined look on her face, but I know her well enough now to recognize the hint of fear written on her features. Since the door is closed, we won't be able to see anything and I realize that we will have to rely on our other senses.

My wolf quickly lifts her nose to use her strong sense of smell to distinguish whether we are in danger. The individual scents of multiple powerful male shifters is overwhelming and rushes over me like a tidal wave. My wolf immediately cowers away, keeping her head low in submission and I unconsciously take a step back. I easily recognize my father and Billy's scent. Edward's rich and comforting essence is like a calming balm to my distressed soul and I instantly feel a little more at ease. This is quickly overshadowed, however, by a chill of anxiety when I recognize Carlisle's dominant aura mixed with the scent of several other unfamiliar, but powerful shifters. My wolf is a weak pup in comparison to the shifters that are present at this meeting and she is begging for me to flee the scene as quickly as possible. Not even Edward's presence is enough to calm her. I am just about to do exactly that when an enraged voice rumbles through the room and I become frozen in place.

"SHE CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO STAY HERE!"

My heart beats hard in my chest that I'm convinced someone will hear. The man is yelling so loudly that I can almost feel it as vibrations through the wall.

"Father."

Carlisle's voice is low, but I can hear the strong warning in his tone. I feel my stomach drop as my mind quickly pieces together who the vicious voice belongs to.

"No, Carlisle! I will not stay silent as you pretend to discuss this with the Council. You know what needs to be done. This weak and manipulative halfling has no right to even set her eyes on my grandson, let alone conjure up an imprint to bind him to her!"

He's talking about me. A shocked breath escapes my lips and my stomach rolls with nausea. The deep hatred in his voice is directed towards me and I can feel entire my body revolt in reaction to it. Spit fills my mouth as I desperately try to swallow back vomit. My wolf growls in anger, but then whimpers out in pain. She recognizes the power and authority in this spiteful voice. The voice that belongs to Edward Cullen Sr., Edward's grandfather and former Alpha of the Pack.

I'm distracted when the room is suddenly filled by the rumble of several chairs scraping harshly against the floor, some of them actually falling to the floor. Then a loud slap echoes through the room. The sound reminding me of someone hitting a wooden table with an open hand.

"Carlisle."

I recognize my father's voice immediately, but there is an edge to his tone that I have never heard before. The warning there is lethal and I feel the small hairs on the back of my neck rise as a chill runs down my spine. It's as though the entire room is waiting in suspense and I can feel the tension through the door, all the way to where I am standing.

"I will not stand by and allow this man to bad mouth my daughter. I may not be completely healed, but I will be forced to retaliate if this continues. The Law requires it," my father continues.

"Do not lecture me about the Law," Edward Sr. bites out harshly and I can hear a flurry of movement before it is replaced by an eerie silence. Oh, how I wish I could see what was going on.

My heart stutters in my chest. I don't know if I can handle another fight and worry for my father's wellbeing skyrockets. Leah reaches out and takes my hand in hers, her touch immediately bringing comfort. My shoulders drop in relief when we finally hear the chairs move back into place. The standoff that undoubtedly was going on, is apparently over for now.

"As I was trying to say, we are gathered here today to discuss the romantic relationship between Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan."

My jaw becomes rigid as my teeth snap together when I hear my full name fall from Carlisle's lips. I can feel a rush of irritation join my anxiety. Why does a relationship between Edward and I warrant the need to gather an entire Council? And what right do they have to decide anything concerning our relationship? Isn't an imprint something that is natural and predetermined and can't be stopped? What is the big deal? I feel so confused and frustrated.

"Most of us have already noticed the strange connection between the two of them ever since their introduction, but from what my daughter relayed to me yesterday, the relationship has evolved exponentially since their first meeting."

I feel my cheeks heat with embarrassment as I try to imagine just what details Rosalie decided to convey to her father. Her betrayal leaves a bitter taste in my mouth and I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive her for her actions.

"Carlisle?"

I quickly recognize Billy's voice and can hear the subtle exasperation in his tone. This meeting is clearly something my Uncle disagrees with.

"Why have you summoned the Council to discuss something that we clearly have no control over? Yes, perhaps Bella and Edward are entering into a relationship a little prematurely considering her 21st birthday is approximately a month away. But a relationship between two of our Pack members has never been a topic of discussion in the Council. Ever."

There is a sharpness to my Uncle's tone and I can sense that he is trying to force Carlisle to quickly get to the point. My heart warms and I feel eternally grateful to him.

"Isn't it obvious, Billy?"

A new, unfamiliar voice joins the conversation and my entire body cringes at the undeniable disdain in his voice.

"Edward is the future of our Pack and should he imprint with the halfling, the consequences could be detrimental."

I can hear my teeth screech as I grind them tightly together. Whoever this person is, his opinion of me is unmistakable in his use of the simple term: _the halfling._ Is that all I am to these people? A weak halfling the Pack was forced to take in because of my father and my familial connections to the Swans.

"You can't know that, Jamie," Billy responds, his anger towards this "Jamie" apparent.

"You know as well as I do how a weakness like this can cause a riot within a Pack, Billy. Wolves are simple creatures, if they sense a weakness in their leadership they **will** challenge it. The strongest will rise, not matter who is in the way."

There is a brief pause and I can hear increased mumbling of several other members in the room. Most seem to agree with Jamie.

"Edward will be challenged for his role as Beta left and right if they imprint and that will cause an upheaval in our Pack. We can't afford for that to happen again. You know this, Billy, don't pretend to be blind just because she is your niece," Jamie accuses, deep disgust clear in his voice.

"My daughter is not weak."

There is an undeniable pride in my father's strangely calm voice that causes my heart to brim with happiness. With all of these hateful words being fired against me, his words become a shining light in the darkness. Unfortunately, the attacks against his claim quickly follow like thunder.

"Please, Charlie, we all saw her at the Initiation. She's the size of a small twig. I could break her at the simple snap of a finger."

My wolf begins baring her teeth at the sound of Jamie's voice and the room fills with the sounds of bone hitting flesh. Again, there is a wave of shuffles and displeased murmurs. It almost sounds like someone is trying to pull someone apart, but I can't be sure.

"You fucking coward, Jamie. You want to talk about weakness? Take a look in the mirror," Billy's voice is furious.

"You are all wrong to underestimate Bella!"

My father is seething, breathing heavily.

"Bella's wolf is smart and agile. Yes, she isn't the largest nor the strongest, but she makes up for that. Believe me! She stood up against Carlisle, for God's sake."

His voice has turned almost pleading and a creeping feeling of dread builds within me, because I realize that his words are falling for deaf ears. The majority of the Council doesn't agree with him. There is a small part of me that wants to burst open the door and give each and every single person in that room a tongue-lashing, but I know I'd never be brave enough to do so. Before I can even begin to contemplate what those soft murmurs might mean, they are silenced by a strong, familiar voice. Surprise washes over me.

"She is a formidable witch."

My eyes pop open and my body tightens when I recognize Aro's voice. What is he doing here? I don't have time to consider this, because he quickly continues.

"I've never seen powers like hers. They are unprecedented."

Aro's voice is steady and calm. There is even a slight hint of awe when he mentions my powers as a witch. The room has grown completely silent until Edward Sr. decides to open his mouth.

"And that is probably how she managed to worm her way in and gain my grandson's affections. Just like her -."

The thud of a chair falls loudly to the floor and both Leah and I jump at the sound.

"Don't."

My father's voice is enraged as he warns Edward Sr. not to continue.

"Don't you dare speak ill of my wife, Edward, or I swear to all that is holy, I will kill you."

My entire body goes cold as ice. The promise in my father's voice is lethal. Before any of them can continue, however, Carlisle's cool, but steady voice cuts through the sharp tension like a knife.

"This isn't getting us anywhere."

Yet again there is a long uncomfortable pause. Everyone appears to be holding their breath for what Carlisle will say.

"In truth, we don't know what will happen should Edward and Bella imprint," Carlisle pauses.

I begin to wonder why Edward isn't speaking up. Doesn't he want us to be together? Why aren't they asking him for his opinion? Frustration rises within me and I feel like screaming out, demanding insight into what Edward feels about the matter, but I can't. I need to know Carlisle's decision.

"In fact, halflings are so rare that we have no idea what they are capable of," Carlisle stops and exhales deeply as if he is debating with himself.

"Bella is a sweet girl and in the short time she's been here she has already proven herself as both a brave and loyal member of our Pack."

His kind words are nice to hear, but I can't help but feel that they are simply the prelude of something horrible that is about to come. My heart hammers against my ribs and my breath catches. A deep sense of desperation rises in my gut. Why isn't Edward saying anything?

"But I will not lose my son."

Carlisle's words strike me like a knife to the chest. My stomach drops and I feel sick. I don't know what exactly this means, but I know it isn't good. My wolf begins to pace nervously within me. Carlisle's voice has turned hard and is filled with purpose and complete decisiveness. There will be no argument to his decision.

"Carlisle!" Billy begins to speak, but is quickly silenced.

I'm struggling to swallow because my mouth has completely dried up in fear and I can feel my body begin to tremble. I feel like I am some criminal that has just been found guilty of a crime I didn't commit. My judge has passed his verdict, but I have yet to know the punishment. Carlisle hasn't said anything about what this means, but I just know that it will be heartbreaking. My wolf whimpers as an agonizing pain begins to spread through me. My ears perk up when I hear Carlisle's voice soften slightly.

"I won't risk it, I can't."

There is a faint apology in Carlisle's voice and I realize that he is addressing my father, but his words are like placing a Band-Aid on a large, gaping wound. His death blow follows shortly after, the cold and indifferent command of the Pack's Alpha returning.

"Bella must leave the Pack before her 21st birthday."

There's a strange buzzing sound in my ears and suddenly I feel faint. Leave? Leah quickly moves and places her hands on both sides of my face and forces my gaze to hers. Her dark brown eyes are vibrant, alight with rage and obvious of concern.

"Bella?" she whispers and I realize she's asking if I am alright. Her movement and touch has given me focus and renewed energy and I'm able to stop myself from losing consciousness.

"You're banishing her?" Billy's voice is one of complete shock.

"She will leave willingly," Carlisle answers simply.

A harsh chortle fills the room.

"You will use your power as Alpha and compel her to leave her family and friends without a second glance?"

My father's voice is incredulous, shocked. Tears immediately begin to flow from my eyes as Carlisle's decision becomes clearer. I have to cover my mouth with my hand to muffle my increasingly heaving breaths as my body is wracked with sobs. I haven't lived in Forks for long, but this is the only place that has ever felt like home to me. What will I do without my new family? My father? Edw…

Carlisle's silence is all the answer my father needs to his question.

"This is NOT what we agreed upon!" he suddenly shouts and I can hear that he has taken several steps in Carlisle's direction.

"We swore that we were going to be different, Carlisle. That under our rule no Pack member would ever be forced to give up their free will. You promised!"

The room becomes so quiet that you can hear a pin drop.

"Yes, well, we never did get the chance to rule together did we?" Carlisle answers, bitterness dripping from his tone.

"What happened to you?"

My father's question appears to bring out the fight in Carlisle.

"I was left to pick up the pieces after the chaos that you left, Charlie! You want to know why everyone is afraid of disturbing the balance in our Pack? Because we know what it is like when the structure of our Pack has fallen to pieces. I can't let that happen again, and I won't." Carlisle takes a deep breath as though he is trying to calm himself.

"I was never meant to be Alpha, that was your destiny," he pauses.

"But when the time came, I did it for the well being of our Pack. The Pack that you turned your back on when you chose Renee."

Someone releases a shaky breath.

"I don't want to do this, Charlie, but what other choice do I have?" Carlisle's voice is softer, filled with deep regret. My father's opinion matters more to Carlisle than I ever realized.

"Have you even asked your son about what he wants?"

At my father's question, I instantly draw a shaky breath and hold it, anxiously awaiting his answer. Desperate hope rises in my chest.

"Edward knows his place in the Pack and is fully aware of his responsibilities."

Carlisle's voice is now devoid of emotion and his answer absolutely guts me. There is my answer. Edward doesn't want me, everything that has happened between us is simply because of the imprint, nothing more. My wolf howls out in agony.

"I will take her," Aro's voice cuts through the pain and I can feel confusion begin to rise. Take me?

"She is my family. She will stay with me."

Aro's sure and confident voice acts as a healing balm to my open wounds.

"She needs to leave Forks, Aro, and she may never return, I can't risk her seeing Edward after she is of imprinting age," Carlisle commands, his voice sharp as if he doesn't trust what Aro is agreeing to.

The prospect of never being able to return knocks the wind out of me. To be honest, after everything that has happened since I arrived in Forks, there is a growing part of me that actually wants to leave. I don't deserve to be treated this way.

"I know that," Aro answers firmly.

"We'll relocate. Seraphina has family in Italy and Bella will receive the best training there."

I release a shocked breath. Italy? Leah's hand is squeezing the life out of my hand, but I can hardly feel it. My body begins to grow numb, as though I've decided that the emotions are simply too much to deal with at this time. There is a part of me that wants to fight this, but I don't know how. The decision has been made. I feel a deep resentment begin to grow within me towards Carlisle and the Pack.

"What about the Coven?" Carlisle continues, almost as if he's testing to see how serious Aro is about this.

"Caius is ready to take over the responsibility as leader," Aro answers as though the decision is simple.

"You would do this for my daughter?" My father's voice is broken and a sharp pain shoots through my heart as I realize that he's crying.

"She's family."

The answer is so simple and yet so powerful. The Pack is banishing me while the Coven is welcoming me with open arms. No questions asked. Complete silence fills the room.

"Well, since that is settled, the only thing remaining is to persuade-," Carlisle begins, as though he wants this meeting to be over quickly.

"You mean force," Billy bites out, but Carlisle simply continues as though he hasn't heard him.

"- Bella to willingly leave with Aro. She will need to submit to me, as this didn't happen the way it should have at the Initiation," Carlisle reveals this with a hint of unease in his tone. It is almost as if the fact that I didn't submit to him yet is something he didn't want certain people in the room to know.

I'm suddenly reminded of the conversation I overheard between Carlisle and Edward just before the witches arrived. The memory feels distant, like it happened so very long ago, but in reality it's been just over a week. Now I can understand Carlisle's use of the word _controlled_. I'm remember of something else he said as well. _"We need her on our side."_

Well, that isn't going to happen.

"I'll do it."

A new voice fills the room and a thrill of excitement shoots through me before I can stop it. Edward. My numb body immediately springs to life and hope begins to yet again grow in my chest, before it is quickly shot down.

"I'm supposed to meet her later. She's already submitted to me. I'll do it," Edward says, his voice ice cold as if I don't mean anything to him.

"You'll compel her to leave?" Carlisle's voice reveals a hint of doubt.

"That's what you want, isn't it?" Edward asks in such a hard voice that just breaks me.

This time, I'm unable to hold back the sobs that wrack through my body and they quickly fill the room. Before either of us are able to move, the door opens wide and my eyes immediately lock onto those familiar vibrant green eyes from across the room. Edward's eyes widen in shock and deep regret spreads across his face. I can see that he had never meant for me to hear those words, but it doesn't make his betrayal any less painful. No need to compel me, I'll leave willingly. My eyes go blurry with tears as I wait for him to give the final blow. To see him cover his emotions with that horrible mask of indifference, but that never happens.

Instead, he closes his eyes and his chest expands as he inhales deeply through his nose. When he suddenly opens his eyes, a jolt shoots through me expelling every ounce of breath as I'm met by the electric hypnotizing green eyes of his wolf. I feel a shift within me and notice that my wolf is rising to the surface, but in a very different way than anything I've ever experienced before. I have no control over it whatsoever. She isn't taking over, but she is joining me. It's as though wolf and human are slowly molding together as one. Each and every emotion and thought I've had during this whole meeting is being replaced by a single and powerful urge to join and deepen the connection with our mate. Nothing else matters.

Thousands of invisible threads appear to be flowing from Edward in my direction, each one grabbing ahold of me, binding me to him. As each thread takes hold, his expression becomes more and more feral and an animalistic urge unlike anything I've ever felt before propels me into the room. I feel as though each of those threads are pulling me towards him and potent anticipation burns within me. The only thought in my mind is that I need to be as close as possible to Edward. Everything around us disappears and all I can see is him. The one I'm meant to be with. My mate.

"NO!"

A rage so strong rises within me and I feel the Earth tremble beneath my feet as someone tries to step between Edward and I. Edward's deep and savage growl sends a flush of deep satisfaction through me. My mate is strong and he won't let anyone stand in our way. Arousal flows through me as the person who dared step between us is thrown across the room.

In that moment, our eyes lose contact for perhaps less than a second, but it is enough to pull me back to reality. I stop mid-step and shake my head, trying to clear my blurry thoughts. What the hell was that? My breath hitches in my throat as I suddenly feel the weight of several eyes on me. Eyes revealing their scorn, their hatred…towards me and everything comes rushing back. All of the feelings I felt before locking eyes with Edward return and crash into me like a semi-truck. Before I even realize what I'm doing, I sprint out of the room, fleeing. Away from them. Away from him.

It doesn't take long before all of those threads that have essentially bound me to Edward, begin to tighten their hold. They are furious with me and my decision to leave. Excruciating pain flows through me with each step that I take away from my mate. There is no doubt in my mind. The human part of me has joined the wolf within me and has imprinted with Edward, but I know I can't complete the bond, not when so many in the Pack don't want me. Edward doesn't even want me. Not really. It's just the imprint and that isn't enough for me.

My heart is pounding in my chest. It's as though each of my limbs are at war, because I am forcing them to run away from him. My entire body is trembling and I have to use everything in me to move forwards. My wolf is howling in anger, battering against my control. She doesn't understand why I am running away… and she disagrees wholeheartedly. It takes every shred of self-discipline and strength to hold her at bay.

My fingers become numb as I touch the final door handle and for a moment I'm actually unable to open the door. Cold fear spreads down my spine as I wonder if my body will rebel and simply wait for him to find me. Relief washes over me as the door gives way. Fresh air filling my lungs. The oxygen acting as a soothing balm to my racing heart, but I know I can't stop. A dull pain has begun to grow in my lower belly, causing me to double over as nausea spreads through my stomach. Breathing heavily through my nose, I press on, the pain growing with each step I take away from him. I shudder, unsure of what consequences this might bring, but I press on. I feel for the keys in my jacket and sprint towards my car. Behind me I can hear heavy footsteps beating against the ground.

"BELLA!" His usual calm-as-ice voice is frantic. A spurt of energy spreads through my limbs at the sound of the anger in his voice.

"Shit!" I whisper as I jerk the door of my truck open, wincing at the screech it makes. I don't dare look back, knowing that if I see him, it will be game over. My body will never allow me to leave. With trembling fingers I push the key into the ignition, press down on the gas pedal and fly out of the parking lot. Away from him. My mate. My other half.


	22. An Imprint

**_AN: Wow, I can't believe we are here already! Five years off the grid and then BOOM inspiration hits and after just under five months from when I began writing my little story, my first ever fanfic has reached an end. And it is FAR from over! OMG! Book 2 is in the works and I have big plans for a Leah and Paul outtake for Fandoms for Hope and Relief._**

**_Thank you all for welcoming me back into Twilight Fandom and for all of your reviews, thoughts and comments. They mean a lot to me. _**

**_CoppertopJ and Melissa, this story would never have gotten where it is today without you guys! Thank you!_**

**An Imprint**

I drive out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. Cars blare their horns at me as I speed away from the Town Hall as fast as I can. I'm surprised that I don't cause an accident, but I'm too far gone physically and emotionally to even care. Inside of me my entire body is at war. I am gasping for breath, feeling just inches away from completely losing it. Every inch of me is trembling uncontrollably and I can barely hold on to the steering wheel. I truly shouldn't be driving as fast as I am, but I simply can't stop. I need to put as much distance between Edward and I as possible.

Agonizing pain burns beneath my flesh in each spot where those invisible threads grabbed ahold of me. The bond between Edward and I is no longer simply a feeling, it's physically binding and incredibly powerful. Right now that bond is blazing with anger, furious with me for leaving before completing it. My wolf is battling against me as well and it's almost too much for me to handle. I lift one hand to my head, dragging my fingers through the skin of my scalp. I can barely see the road ahead of me.

_"You can't escape the imprint."_

Rose's voice echoes in my head and I start to hit my palm repeatedly against my forehead as the memory plays in my mind.

_"You get very sick."_

Leah's soft voice brings tears to my eyes and my vision goes blurry.

_"If you don't complete the bond after the imprint happens, it's as though your body is missing an organ. It will begin to deteriorate. You'll experience such agonizing pain that both you and your wolf will go mad."_

My stomach rolls and I feel the urge of vomit rise in my throat. When we'd had this conversation imprinting sounded like something crazy, completely unrealistic and not something I ever thought was going to happen to me. Now, I can feel the power of the imprint in every particle of my body. Never have I felt such intense pain before and with each second it feels like it is only increasing.

No, no, no, no, no...

A car is suddenly right in front of me and I have to swerve away so I don't hit it. Adrenaline immediately replaces some of the nausea as I fight for the control of my truck as it moves off of the main road. This is bad. I slam on the brakes as hard as I can, but I'm too late. My truck hits a large tree head on. The last thing I hear is the horrible screech of metal hitting wood. Then everything goes black.

My ears are buzzing and my head feels like it is about to explode. I groan, touching the place where it hurts, only to see blood on my fingers when I pull back my hand. My body begins to shake.

"Ow!" I whisper, unable to say anything more.

There is a sharp ache in my chest and I realize that it is from the seat belt. With trembling fingers I'm able to release it. Slowly the urgency I felt before my accident begins to return and I begin to remember the reason for why I was driving like a maniac. I need to move. I have to get away.

Luckily my door opens without much of a hassle. When my feet hit the ground, I feel my knees buckle. There's smoke rising from the engine of my truck and I can see that the entire passenger side is smashed in. My mouth runs dry as I see the damage. This could have gone a lot worse. I'm lucky to be alive. I can feel my body tremble and there is a part of me that just wants to crumble to the ground and stop running away. This is too much.

I try not to let those thoughts pull me down. My body jumps and I can feel the rush of adrenaline flow through me when I hear voices from the road. This fuels my need to get away and I quickly begin moving away from my destroyed truck. I'm unable to run because of the pain in my chest from my seat belt and my head injury, but I walk as fast as I can, moving deeper into the forest and away from the road and the concerned voices.

My wolf is shaking her head in confusion as though she too is just coming back from unconsciousness. I know I need to put as much distance between myself and Edward before she regains her strength. I feel weak and I'm injured so I know that I won't be able to fight her off for long. The bond between Edward and I is also coming to life and it doesn't take long before I stumble over my feet, having to double over as sharp pain shoots through me. I take a moment and breathe through my clenched teeth, before finding the strength to keep moving forward. I can't allow myself to stop.

"BELLA?!" I recognize my father's worried voice and my legs halt their movements.

My heart begins to race in my chest, if my father is already this close then-. There is a rustle of movements behind me and I know I need to run, injuries be damned. Conjuring every ounce of energy I have left in my body I sprint as fast as I can to get away from the sounds. My chest is burning and my limbs feel clumsy and heavy, but I am able to create some distance. I stop for a second to catch my breath and listen for any close movement.

All I can hear are the comforting sounds of the deep forest, until I suddenly recognize a sound that makes my stomach drop and acute fear begins to spread. It is the rumbling sound of an engine closing in. Specifically the sound of a motorcycle engine. A sob of desperation bubbles in my chest, but I know that there is no way I can outrun this. I'm not given any choice in the matter. Suddenly the vehicle I've heard bursts through the trees and comes to an abrupt stop in front of me. My breath hitches in my throat and surprise rises within me.

"Get on!"

I hardly recognize him under the helmet, but his voice is unmistakable. It's Aro. I'm saved!

Without giving myself a moment to consider, I jump on the back of his bike, holding on for dear life as he takes off. I quickly realize that Aro had been basically taking a Sunday stroll yesterday when we drove in the woods near his house. This is much different. The speed is terrifying and the path he chooses causes my heart to leap into my throat. I close my eyes tightly and cling to him as hard as I can. He doesn't slow his pace until we are miles and miles away, but then suddenly he stops. I can barely breathe when he jumps off the bike and turns towards me. My fingers are numb from holding on so tightly, but I can see that they are trembling. He pulls his helmet off and quickly looks me over. Touching the injury on my head with gentle fingers.

"Are you OK?" he asks carefully.

I can't stop the shudders that are wracking through my body. I feel like I'm some drug addict going through withdrawal. I don't know how much of it is because of the imprint or the shock of the accident, or simply a reaction to everything I heard in that Council meeting.

I nod, my teeth chattering uncontrollably. I know for a fact that I am not OK, but I don't think the injuries I've gotten from the accident are life threatening and I think that is what Aro is asking about.

Aro takes my hand and helps me off the bike, he then leads me to a fallen tree trunk nearby and I sit down. Then he rushes back to his bike, pulling out a few things from a storage compartment. As he does this I take a moment to look around. We are high up on a mountain and the forest isn't as thick here. To my right I can see a small wooden cabin and I briefly wonder who lives up here.

Aro returns with a First Aid Kit and a water bottle in hand. With expert and sure fingers he quickly rinses my wound and bandages it. Then he completes a quick health check, asking me to breathe as he listens to my lungs with a stethoscope that has magically appeared. He continues checking my sight, asking me questions to see if my memory is functioning well. He's as thorough as any doctor would be. The spasms in my body won't let up and the pain from the incomplete imprint is building. I can also feel how my wolf is preparing to attack. She has regained her strength and she is furious. I bite my teeth together.

"You have to let the imprint happen, Bella," Aro says softly and my eyes flash to his and I quickly shake my head. Doesn't he understand why that can't happen?

He lifts the water bottle to my lips and I take a small sip, spilling some water down my mouth and neck because I'm shaking so horribly. Aro grimaces and I can see that he wishes he can do more for me.

"If you don't, you'll die. I can't let that happen," he continues.

Aro's midnight blue eyes are full of regret, but I don't understand why. He's just helped me by getting away. Suddenly Aro leans forward and kisses my forehead, careful not to touch my injury. Why do I feel like he is saying goodbye? Then he cups my cheek with one hand and holds my gaze.

"I can't take you away from this anymore, I'm sorry. It's too late."

His eyes are pleading with mine, but I don't understand what he is trying to tell me.

"When this is over-." Aro's breath hitches as something catches his eye behind me and his face fills with fear.

"We will always be there for you, Bella, but right now neither of us have a choice," he says his eyes blazing as he keeps them locked onto whatever it is standing behind me. I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

Before I can even react, Aro sprints towards his motorcycle and tears out of there, leaving me behind.

A sharp breath falls from my lips, Aro's actions have shocked me to the core. The emotion is quickly replaced, however, when I hear the sound of heavy paws against the forest floor. Dread rises within me like boiling milk, quickly taking over every inch of me. The rise and fall of my chest increases substantially as my breathing goes into panic mode. He has found me.

His growl tears through the air like thunder and my body rises to attention. My wolf smirks within me. Her mate has come for us and she knows I am powerless to stop it. The bond between us snaps and I can feel the physical pull towards him. I know exactly where he is and I haven't even turned my body to look for him. The spasms that have wrecked through my body ever since I ran from him, calm immediately and the pain, even those from my injuries, are gone. I take a deep breath, his tantalizing scent filling my nose and I rise to my feet.

I can hear him closing in and I know there is no way I can escape this. The imprint will be completed. I don't have a choice in the matter. Most of my body has already accepted it, the war has been lost, and the imprint bond has won and now I must surrender. My heartbeat rapidly increases with the sound of each step he takes towards me. Goosebumps rise on my skin and a wave of tingles flows down my spine as I feel the rumble of a soft growl directly behind me.

A surge of energy rises as my mind clears for a second and I am reminded of Edward's betrayal. He had been willing to send me away. Without thought I sprint as fast as I can away from him. It doesn't take long before he catches me and we both fall to the ground. I expect to feel the brunt of the fall, but am surprised when instead my body is cradled against his. I struggle against him for a moment, feeling the fight rise within me, but my attacking fists are quickly shackled to the ground by a pair of strong hands at my wrists. My breath shudders when I realize that I'm now tucked underneath him. His powerful, naked, human body above me, holding me down.

"Stop!" he commands in such a dominant tone that my entire body quakes with sharp desire.

I've deliberately kept my eyes away from his, but now I feel my wolf's consciousness rise and blend together with mine. I'm powerless to stop it. The bond between Edward and I hums with approval and my eyes lift to meet his. A bolt of electricity passes between us and I feel something inside of me shift. His chest rumbles with deep satisfaction and I can't stop a soft moan from falling from my lips. I feel like my body has been thrust deep under water and every thought and doubt I have are above the surface and they can't reach me. Here, the only thing that matters is him.

He looks different somehow and I realize it's because both he and his wolf have molded together as well. He is in human form, but his eyes are the electric green of his wolf and I can glimpse a set of long fangs in his mouth. The delicious sensation that comes just before I complete my phase spreads through me and I can feel my own teeth expand, but then it stops. It's the strangest feeling, almost as if I'm caught in mid-sneeze.

Edward allows his body to drop against mine and we both groan out at the ecstasy that spreads as our bodies touch. Finally. He leans forward and licks down the side of my neck, leaving a sensual kiss just below my ear.

"My Stubborn Mate," his whispers, sending what feels like a swarm of butterflies taking flight against my skin and I whimper against the intense pleasure. He moves my arms above my head and holds both of my wrists with one hand against the soft grass underneath us.

"Are you going to fight me?" he asks as he lifts his upper body from mine. I whine in disagreement, but it quickly turns into a wanton moan as he traces my nipples through my thin t-shirt with a single finger.

"Will you run again, hmm?" he asks, licking a trail from my ear down my jaw to my chin.

Here he pauses and I feel like I'm about to burst. The need to complete our bond becoming painful. I feel a deep pulse of pleasure run through me and I know that this time there will be no stopping us. A hint of rational thought enters my otherwise occupied mind and I feel like I've been able to break the surface for a quick breath of rational thought before this goes any further. I force the question to my lips.

"Will you send me away?"

Edward pauses and I see a flicker of the human Edward rise in his eyes, before he is quickly replaced by this strange hybrid of both wolf and man. His lips lift into a sensual half smile and my heart stutters in my chest.

"I could never send you away, Bella," he answers, almost as if he is talking to a child.

Then he leans forward again and begins to leave very adult kisses to the edges of my lips.

"You belong to me as I belong to you," he says against my skin and I feel my entire body shakes with unfulfilled need.

"And I will kill anyone who dares come between us," Edward's voice is strangely soft when he says this and he just continues to leaves kisses along the edges of my lips, but there is no doubt that he is speaking the truth. A shiver spreads down my spine and I pull at the strands of his hair to pull him back. He growls in annoyance and bares his teeth, much like a wolf would, but strangely it doesn't scare me.

I study his electric eyes. I've gotten to know his wolf well over the past few weeks, but this is a part of him that I don't recognize. My body is begging for me to give in and surrender to our bond, but I know that I have to clear up a few things before we go any further. I don't know how much time I have before I am thrust back into deep water and all rational thought leaves me.

"Why did you tell Carlisle that you would compel me to leave?" I ask, the hurt rising in my chest, but I try to stay calm. Edward studies me for a moment before closing his eyes, when he opens them, emerald human eyes stare back at me.

"I had to Bella," he says, his voice filled with an urgency that I've never heard from him. He knows that we don't have much time and he knows that he hurt me.

"I couldn't risk having my father do it. If he hadn't believed me then-," he stops as though he's unable to continue and lightly traces my cheek with his finger.

"My hope was that if I reached you first, we could escape before anyone realized-," his voice drifts off. "But then the doors opened and there you were, in the center of the Lion's Den where I couldn't protect you. Or at least where I thought I couldn't protect you."

My mind begins to whirl.

"We?" I begin to ask. He bobs his head, his green eyes piercing into mine as though he is trying to reach my soul.

"You weren't going anywhere without me," he says vehemently and I can see the truth on his features. A soft smile spreads on his lips and his eyes trail lovingly over my face as though I am a precious and rare jewel.

"I don't care what my family or the Council says. The universe chose you as my mate and I won't spend another day without you by my side. If that is with the Pack or without it. All I want and need is you."

Tears flood in my eyes and elation builds in my stomach. I pull his face to me and leave a searing kiss on his lips. He continues placing butterfly kisses anywhere he can reach. Although I know we have a lot of issues to discuss, this is not the time. Rational thought has been replaced by carnal need.

I shake my head, answering his first question.

"Then, no, I won't run," I whisper breathlessly as I try to catch his wandering lips.

"Please," I beg, my voice revealing how much I ache for him. Both wolf and human are desperate to become his in every way possible.

"Please, what?" he asks, teasingly. He is enjoying this.

My sweet and respectful Edward is nowhere to be seen and in his place is the dominant wolf who is used to taking what he wants. A deep animalistic drive flows through me and my wolf rises to meet his. She raises our head so our lips are just an inch away from Edward's.

"Fuck me."

Our lips gently touch his when those vulgar words fall from my lips.

"Claim me. Mate with me," I continue so there is no doubt of what I want.

Edward's entire body shudders against mine and it's as though something in him simply snaps. His lips devour mine with a hunger that is all consuming and deliciously demanding. I hold my own, battling against him. I suck on his lower lip, my fangs nipping his skin and he growls.

He releases his hold on my wrists only to rip my t-shirt and bra from my torso. My hands join his, desperately trying to shed myself of my clothes. It doesn't take us long, but every time we have to move apart to pull something off, the bond between us roars out in anger. It is urging us to complete the bond as quickly as possible. I feel like I'm on fire and the only relief I can find is touching Edward. When I'm finally naked we both groan out in utter bliss as we are finally able to rub against one another skin on skin. The sensation is absolutely incredible, unlike anything I've ever felt and I can't stop my hands from exploring the soft and warm skin of his strong back. I feel like I am finally whole, well, almost at least.

It doesn't take long before the both of us realize what is missing. Without letting up on his demanding kisses, Edward moves his hand between us, lining himself up against my already slick core. Then without any warning he enters me with a forceful thrust, claiming me. Both our lips go slack at the glorious feeling of him finally being inside of me.

He is much larger than the man who took my virginity many years ago and I wince slightly because of the pain. Edward must notice, because he freezes, staying buried inside of me, allowing my body a moment to adjust to him. As he waits, he begins placing soft butterfly kisses along my features and a soft giggle rises in my chest at his sweet, yet playful touch. The desperation we've both felt to complete the bond has diminished as we are finally joined together as close as humanly possible. I sigh in complete contentment, the pinch of pain already disappearing.

Edward searches my face and I can suddenly see the emerald eyes of my sweet human Edward shine through as he places a gentle and almost loving kiss on my nose. I drag my fingers through his hair slowly before tugging at him slightly so that he will lean forward so that I can return the favor. Our eyes hold and we both share a sweet smile. Then I swivel my hips to show him that I am ready for more and his brows immediately tighten in concentration.

Edward's thrusts are shallow and tentative and he carefully studies my face for any hint of discomfort. My heart warms at his mindful consideration, but it doesn't take long for me to crave more. Raising my hands above my head, I jut my chest out and move my hips harder against him. A sultry moan falls from my lips when his hot mouth covers one of my nipples and his thrusts become deeper and more forceful within me.

"Edward?" I ask in a breathy voice.

"Hmmm?" he hums against my skin, his hips almost leaving mine before thrusting deeply inside me again in an almost lazy fashion.

"Baby, I need more. We can do slow later."

The term of endearment falls effortlessly from my lips as I beg him for more.

His green eyes meet mine just as he gently sucks on my left nipple. His member almost leaving me as Edward is moving his hips back. I whimper.

"Right now," I gasp, "I really need you to fuck me."

My voice rises to a shout as he suddenly rams his hips against mine and his eyes flash back to his wolf. I feel my own wolf rise to the forefront of my mind.

"Hold on tight," Edward commands, pushing my legs further apart, linking them tightly behind his back.

We both groan when we feel him move even deeper inside of me. Then he bends his muscular arms and leans down on his elbows increasing his thrusts to a brutal and punishing pace. It is carnal, animalistic and wonderful. My nails drag against the skin on his back and he grunts. With each thrust I feel him hit a spot within me that shoots sparks of euphoria throughout my entire body; my moans grow with intensity with each thrust. Tension is rising within me at a speed I've never experienced before and I know it won't take long before waves of exquisite pleasure will flow through me.

Urging him on, both of my hands dip down and cup his hard muscular ass that is working so hard to bring us both to completion. I can feel how his body is going slick with sweat, but I need him to keep going. Heat builds within me like molten lava, just waiting for an eruption. I am standing at the edge of a tall ledge ready to fall down.

Suddenly, I feel my fangs extending in length again and realize that Edward has buried his head in my neck and is breathing harshly against my skin. I am in no state of mind to consider what this means, but my breath catches slightly in anticipation. My blood begins to boil as my heart goes into double time as my body pushes itself towards our goal. For a moment I am distracted by the thumping sound of someone's rapid heartbeat and it takes me a moment to realize that it isn't my own. Almost as if I've become hypnotized by the sound, my eyes find the vein that is calling to me.

My breath hitches as Edward increases his pace even further, loud moans falling from his mouth as his entire body trembling under my touch. I am so close, but suddenly there is something else that I simply must do before I allow pleasure to take over my body. I lick the hot and sweaty skin just above that mouthwatering vein pulsing and protruding in his neck, and I feel Edward do the same. Then just as our orgasms begin to flow through us, we both pierce the skin of our mate and a wave of sweet nectar spills onto our tongue. In this moment we have bound our bodies together in every single way possible. The bond between us sings.

The taste of Edward's blood only amplifies my arousal and finally the tidal wave of pleasure flows through me and every muscle clenches as we tremble against one another. He roars against my skin and I feel the rush of heat deep inside of me. I can't move, completely lost in the euphoria that has taken hold of my body. My heart is racing and it takes me a while to gain control of my breathing.

Edward falls heavily against me as his body goes slack against mine for just a moment before he turns us, leading my head to find rest against that soft place on his chest. He wraps his strong protective arms around me and then drifts off to oblivion. I release a shaky breath, my body finally coming down from its indescribable high. My wolf retreats and the desperate craving and deep unease I've felt for weeks has finally disappeared. Exhaustion sets in and I can feel my eyelids grow heavy. I try to hold on to consciousness a little longer, finally feeling a little more like myself, but I can feel that it is going to be a struggle.

My thoughts begin to wander and I find myself replaying everything that has led us up to this point in my head. My fears of the imprint seem trivial now, but I know Edward and I have a long way to go if we are ever going to have a real relationship. After everything at the Council Meeting and even before that… hurt spreads through my chest and for a moment I'm tempted to run off again.

Almost as if he can read my mind, Edward tightens his hold on me and I can feel a strange comforting sensation grow within me, that isn't my own. The feeling quickly spreads through me and extinguishes those painful memories and thoughts. Before I can think too much about it, I feel every limb in my body sink against Edward's warm body and I sigh as peace and contentment flows through me. Tilting my head back, I force my eyes to open halfway and glance once more over my handsome stubborn mate's features and smile before finally joining him in succumbing to a blissful sleep.


End file.
